Los Piratas
by lola1024
Summary: Terry está a punto de casarse con su novia de la infancia, cuando sus amigos lo convencen para salir a disfrutar de una de sus últimas noches de soltero, donde conoce a una bailarina exótica que poco a poco logrará robar su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: La historia es de mi autoría. Solo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki._

**Capitulo 1**

El teléfono de su apartamento de soltero sonó. No hacía falta revisar el identificador de llamadas para saber de quién se trataba. Era sábado por la noche, y sus amigos, probablemente, requerían su presencia para una más de sus salidas de piratas.

_En días de la semana_

_en horas calculadas_

_izamos la bandera_

_un grupo de piratas._

- ¿Terry?

- ¿Qué sucede, Archie?

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Es sábado! Ya sabes lo que eso significa – Si, Terry lo sabía muy bien. Lo que no entendía era como Archie lograba escapar todas las noches de su esposa.

- Esto... no podré salir con ustedes esta noche

No tenía ganas. La única razón por la cual los acompañaba cada noche era para evitar que se vieran involucrados en algún accidente de tránsito camino a casa. Pero ya no podría seguir cuidando de ellos como si fuera su padre. Pronto se convertiría en un hombre casado, y esas salidas nocturnas no estaban incluidas en sus planes para el futuro.

Terry era hijo de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de los Estados Unidos. Richard Grandchester había creado la empresa de telecomunicaciones junto a su socio, Jack Marlowe. Richard y Jack habían sido amigos de toda la vida, y sus familias eran muy unidas. La única hija de Jack, Susana, era la prometida de Terry. Por supuesto que a sus padres le convenía esa unión. De esa forma, la empresa no pasaría a manos de extraños. Pero a Terry no le importaba. Susana había sido su novia de toda la vida, nunca había salido con otras chicas, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Su prometida era una mujer elegante y hermosa, y lo más importante de todo, era que lo amaba, y él también a ella. Terry no se imaginaba su vida sin Susana.

La boda sería dentro de un mes. Sus padres lo habían estado planeando todo con años de antelación. Y Terry estaba feliz con el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Por eso creía que ya era hora de poner un alto a las salidas alocadas con sus amigos.

Archie, Stear y Neil. Los tres eran casados, pero no les importaba engañar a sus esposas con tal de salir a divertirse un rato. Cualquier excusa era buena para escapar de su casa.

_Llamadas misteriosas_

_encuentros clandestinos_

_hoteles alejados_

_lugares sin testigos._

- Escucha, Terry – Era obvio que Archie no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente – He oído hablar de un Night Club en el centro de Manhattan al que nunca hemos ido. No es un cabaret, la mujeres solo bailan medio desnudas en el escenario.

- No tengo intenciones de ver a otra mujer que no sea Susana – Terry siempre le había sido fiel a su prometida.

- Estas a punto de echarte el lazo al cuello, necesitas salir a divertirte un poco.

- No lo creo...

- ¿Y qué harás esta noche? – Le preguntó con burla – ¿Te sentaras en el sofá de tu apartamento y seleccionaras el color de los manteles para la boda?

- No – Era seleccionar el color de las flores lo que le había encargado Susana.

- Vamos, Terry – Insistía Archie – Te prometo que esta será la última noche. Trabajas como un esclavo todos los días, necesitas divertirte un poco. Mirar a otras mujeres antes de amarrar tu vida a Susana – Terry sabía lo que sus amigos pensaban de su prometida. No les caía bien, eso era evidente. Susana era demasiado "aburrida" para ellos. Pero para él era perfecta. No necesitaba nada más.

- ¿Qué pensaría Annie si te escuchara hablar de esa forma?

- Annie sabe que la amo, y que nunca la dejaría por otra. Esas mujeres a las que frecuento solo sirven para divertirme, para buscar algo diferente, pero nunca ocuparían el lugar de esposa – Terry sabía que eso era cierto. Annie era una dama. Ella y Susana eran buenas amigas, junto con Patty y Joan, las esposas de Stear y Neil – El secreto está en saber separar tus emociones. Debes saber que nunca puedes enamorarte de una de esas mujeres, y entonces estarás bien.

- Eso es fácil. Amo a Susana, y jamás me fijaría en otra.

- Entonces no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte – Terry profirió un suspiro de frustración.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó – Pero será la última noche.

- Claro, claro – Contestó el, feliz por su triunfo – Pasa a buscarme por mi casa dentro de una hora. Le dije a Annie que saldríamos a tomar unas copas, sabes que ella confía en ti.

- Lo sé.

Terry colgó el teléfono y miró su reloj. Tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha. No es que le entusiasmara la idea de salir, pero siempre le gustaba estar presentable en todo momento. Se puso unos jeans y una camisa negra, a la cual dejo los primeros tres botones sueltos.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir propuestas de diferentes mujeres cada vez que salía con sus amigos, pues no podía negarse que era un hombre muy atractivo. Tenía 27 años y el cuerpo musculoso de un deportista, gracias a las dos horas diarias que pasaba en el ejercicio. Su cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros y sus profundos ojos azules hacían suspirar a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su lado, pero él solo tenía ojos para Susana.

Tomó las llaves de su Ferrari Spider color rojo y salió de su apartamento, el cual dejaría muy pronto para mudarse a su nueva casa con su futura esposa. Susana se había encargado personalmente de redecorar la mansión que entre sus padres habían comprado como regalo de bodas. A Terry no le gustaba mucho, pues era demasiado grande, con habitaciones que probablemente nunca utilizarían. Pero lo que menos le gustaba era su aspecto frio. No parecía un hogar. Pero si Susana era feliz viviendo allí, él también lo sería.

Llegó a la casa de Archie y Annie lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Archie bajará en unos momentos – Le dijo ella – Ya sabes que no sale si no combina su ropa debidamente. A veces pienso que se preocupa por su aspecto más que yo.

- Ya lo creo que si – Rió Terry.

- ¿Te ha contado Archie la buena noticia?

- Aún no – Archie bajó las escaleras, vestido impecablemente – Esperaba que estemos los dos juntos para decírtelo – Se puso detrás de su esposa y le acaricio el vientre – Annie está embarazada, voy a ser padre.

- ¡Vaya! – Terry se sorprendió al oír aquella noticia – Pues... felicitaciones.

- Gracias – Sonrió Annie – Estamos muy felices. Hace mucho que lo veníamos buscando, y al fin tuvimos suerte.

- No lo sabía.

- Estoy seguro de habértelo comentado en algún momento – Dijo Archie. No era cierto, el solo hablaba de sus nuevas conquistas – Bueno... será mejor que nos vayamos. Mi hermano y Neil ya han reservado una mesa.

- No sabía que debían reservar una mesa para tomar algo en un bar – Comentó Annie.

- Pues... – Archie comenzó a sudar, debería haber cerrado su boca – Este es un bar exclusivo. Ya sabes... esos de hombres de negocios, siempre están repletos en época de convenciones.

- Oh, de acuerdo – Era increíble lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser Annie – En ese caso... espero que se diviertan.

- Hasta luego – La besó en la boca.

Terry también se despidió de ella, y ambos se dirigieron a su auto.

- Tienes a tu mujer embarazada en casa y aún así piensas salir a divertirte ¿Qué clase de marido haría una cosa así? – Terry estaba indignado. Si fuera su esposa la que estaría embarazada, él pasaría todo su tiempo libre con ella, cuidando de que nada malo le pasara.

- Annie estará bien – Esa era la típica respuesta de Archie.

A Terry no le cabía duda de que su amigo amaba a su esposa, pero tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

_Nos sacamos el anillo carcelero_

_¡Y vivimos una noche de soltero...!_

Llegaron al Night Club que Archie le había indicado. Archie le había dicho que las mujeres no se vendían en aquel lugar, solo bailaban, pero Terry estaba seguro que solo era una tapadera para evitar problemas con la policía.

A juzgar por la fachada, en el sótano deberían estar las habitaciones donde las mujeres ofrecían sus servicios. Del lugar solo se apreciaba la puerta de chapa despintada. Las paredes eran de cemento, sin ninguna ventana. Todo daba un aspecto muy triste.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – Preguntó Terry con desprecio.

- Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada – Decía Archie, mientras se dirigían a la entrada, que estaba custodiada por un guardia de seguridad que tenía el aspecto de un gorila.

- Claro...

Después de pasar la inspección del guardia de seguridad, entraron al lugar. El interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior. Las mesas estaban repletas de borrachos, gritando obscenidades a las mujeres que bailaban sobre la tarima. Terry estaba seguro que ese lugar no pasaría un examen bromatológico.

No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar la mesa donde se encontraban Stear y Neil. Era la más cercana al escenario. Probablemente habría sido idea de Archie. Para poder apreciar mejor a las mujeres.

- ¿Están listos para una noche más? – Les preguntó Neil al verlos.

- Claro que sí – Aseguró Archie.

- No – Terry no quería estar allí. A decir verdad, le daba un poco de asco ese lugar. No le extrañaría encontrar un par de cucarachas correteando por debajo de la mesa.

- Vamos, amigo – Stear era el más tranquilo de los tres, después de Terry. Le gustaba salir, pero nunca le había sido infiel a Patty – Solo trata de disfrutar.

- Como si fuera tan fácil.

Terry se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba libre. Las mujeres bailaban descaradamente sobre el escenario. La mayoría no tendría más de 24 años. Terry se preguntaba si aquellas jóvenes no tenían padres que las protegieran, o porque no habían escogido otro tipo de trabajo. Preparar hamburguesas en un local de comidas rápidas sería mucho más digno estar bailando semidesnudas delante de cientos de hombres. No entendía como las mujeres podían vender su cuerpo de esa manera, en busca de dinero fácil. Por eso amaba a Susana. Era afortunado de tener una mujer así a su lado. Estaba seguro que ella nunca habría recurrido a algo semejante para conseguir dinero.

- ¿Qué dices, Terry? – Le pregunto Neil – Son bonitas ¿Verdad?

- No lo creo...

- ¿Qué me dices de esa pelirroja? – Señaló a una joven que bailaba semidesnuda sobre un parlante - Tiene una belleza muy particular.

- Yo diría que parece barata. Barata y vulgar, al igual que todas las mujeres aquí presentes.

- No hables así, Terry – Le dijo Stear – No dejan de ser mujeres, y debes respetarlas.

- Pues que comiencen por respetarse a ellas mismas.

- ¿Por qué te desagradan tanto?

- Simplemente no me gustan las mujeres que venden su cuerpo.

- No sabes que tipos de necesidades tendrán para hacer algo así. Tampoco debe ser fácil para ellas acostarse con un hombre diferente cada noche. Tal vez tengan hijos que alimentar.

- Pues no creo que les estén dando un buen ejemplo a sus hijos si es que los tienen. Si yo descubriera que mi madre ha estado haciendo algo así, la odiaría.

- Tranquilo – Le dijo Archie – Como te lo he dicho antes. Las mujeres de aquí no venden su cuerpo, no son prostitutas, solo bailan.

- No veo cual es la diferencia.

- Ya basta – Stear solo quería una tregua, al menos por esa noche – Venimos a divertirnos, no a pelear.

_Somos los piratas_

_nos gusta la aventura_

_las noches de bailanta_

_Somos los piratas_

_toda una vida fiel_

_¡Al gato y a las trampas!_

Una camarera vestida con muy poca ropa se acerco a tomar su orden. Terry solo pidió una pinta de cerveza, no se atrevía a comer nada de lo que sirvieran en aquel lugar, simplemente le daba asco.

Las mujeres no dejaban de refregarle sus atributos por su cara. Terry utilizaba sus modales de caballero para quitárselas de encima con la mayor cortesía posible. Era claro que lo tomaban como un blanco fácil para quitarle su dinero, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Terry lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el número en la pantalla. Era Susana. Se retiro unos segundos al baño para hablar con tranquilidad.

- Hola.

- Terry, mi amor – Contestó la melosa voz de su prometida.

- ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? – Necesitaba oír su voz, necesitaba verla y estar con ella.

- Bien... solo quería desearte las buenas noches... supongo que estarás a punto de irte a dormir.

- Pues... – Terry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No le gustaba mentirle a Susana, y sentía que le estaba siendo infiel con solo estar parado en aquel lugar – Estoy tomando unas copas con Archie, Stear y Neil. Es un lugar bastante aburrido – En eso no le había mentido, para Terry no había lugar más aburrido que ese.

- Entiendo... sé que no te agradan esas cosas. Solo trata de volver temprano a casa. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a cenar con mis padres.

- Claro... jamás lo olvidaría.

- Bueno pues, hablamos mañana.

- Hasta mañana. Que duermas bien.

_Un viaje de negocios_

_reuniones de trabajo_

_problemas con el auto_

_rebusques del pirata._

Terry regresó a la mesa con sus amigos. Archie había subido al escenario, invitado por una de las mujeres para bailar con ella. Parecía feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, y Terry lo lamentó por Annie.

Un presentador con aspecto de proxeneta apareció en el escenario una vez que Archie se hubo bajado para volver con sus amigos.

- Damas y caballeros – Comenzó aquel hombre irónicamente, pues en ese lugar escaseaban tanto las damas como los caballeros – Hoy es una noche muy especial para uno de los hombres aquí presentes ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Terry Grandchester! Que dentro de poco tiempo unirá su vida en matrimonio. Suponemos que por eso está aquí ahora.

En Terry despertaron sus instintos asesinos. Así que esa era la razón por la cual Archie había insistido tanto en que los acompañara esa noche. Sintió deseos de estrangular a sus amigos por tan perverso plan. Todos ellos sabían cuanto Terry detestaba esos lugares. No podía creer que le estuvieran haciendo eso.

Una de las mujeres se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para que subiera al escenario, donde lo hicieron sentarse en una silla ubicada en el centro.

- Tenemos una sorpresa muy especial para ti – Dijo el presentador, antes de retirarse, dejando a Terry completamente solo sobre el escenario, muerto de vergüenza.

_Patines y levantes_

_programas todo el día_

_una agenda secreta_

_con una doble vida._

Las luces bajaron, y una música sensual comenzó a sonar. Sentía los aplausos y silbidos de los hombres presentes en el lugar. Entonces las luces del escenario volvieron a encenderse y una mujer con un disfraz de enfermera apareció. Se acercó a él con movimientos sexis. Terry deseaba ponerse de pie y salir urgentemente de ese asqueroso lugar, pero apenas podía moverse.

Todo era demasiado malo. La mujer comenzó a sacarse su ropa. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ofrecerle una buena vista de sus atributos, pero no demasiado como para que pudiera tocarla. Aunque Terry no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en lo más mínimo.

La mujer ahora estaba bailando solamente vestida con su diminuta ropa interior de encaje rojo y unas botas altas de cuero. Terry no quería ver su cuerpo, por eso mantenía su vista fija en sus pies, pero algo lo hiso levantar su mirada. No a los pechos de la mujer, sino a su rostro.

Hermosa. Fue lo primero que Terry pensó al verla detenidamente. Su rostro pálido, escasamente maquillado, a diferencia del resto de las mujeres de ese lujar. Su nariz respingada cubierta por cientos de pecas, que le daban un aire de niña. Sus sedosos risos dorados, en los que Terry deseó hundir sus dedos. Pero lo más hermoso de todo, eran sus ojos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Era una mujer hermosa, tan diferente del resto de las demás.

En ese momento, Terry se olvido de todo. De sus amigos, de Susana y de su próxima boda. Entonces la mujer comenzó a quitarse el sostén. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Esa mujer era una prostituta, y el moría por ver esos firmes senos desnudos.

El sostén cayó al piso, pero la mujer se cubrió los senos con las manos, impidiendo de esa forma la vista. Entonces las luces volvieron a apagarse y la mujer desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado.

_No tenemos vacaciones ni feriados_

_¡El gremio del pirata es muy sacrificado!_

- ¡No puedo creer lo han hecho! – Gritó Terry a Archie, camino a casa.

- Sin embargo yo creo que lo pasaste muy bien allí arriba con esa rubia. No puedes negar que era hermosa. Lo vi en tus ojos.

- Lo único que puedes haber visto en mis ojos es desprecio. Jamás me sentiría atraído por una prostituta.

- Ella no es una prostituta – Replicó Archie – Es solo una bailarina exótica.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Que ella no se acuesta con los clientes, por desgracia.

- Pues ya no quiero seguir hablando de ella – Estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Archie – Ve con tu mujer.

- Claro, claro... – Archie bajo del auto y caminó hacia su casa dando tumbos. Había bebido unas cervezas de más.

_Somos los piratas_

_nos gusta la aventura_

_las noches de bailanta_

_Somos los piratas_

_toda una vida fiel_

_¡Al gato y a las trampas!_

Terry volvió a su apartamento. Tenía que seleccionar los colores de las flores para la boda, como se lo había pedido Susana, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó en su cama, intentando sin éxito dormir un poco.

Quería odiar a sus amigos por lo que le habían hecho, pero no podía hacerlo. Si había alguien a quien debería odiar, era sí mismo. Debería odiarse por haber deseado a aquella mujer, por haber deseado acariciar sus senos, por haber deseado tenerla debajo de él y hacerla suya. Sentía que le había sido infiel a su prometida, y no podía soportarlo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, y temía haberse convertido en una persona igual a sus amigos. No quería llevar la misma vida que ellos una vez que se hubiera casado. Él quería una vida tranquila, junto a su esposa, y los hijos que alguna vez tendrían, y tenía que comenzar por sacarse de la cabeza a aquella rubia. Supuso que no sería muy difícil, pues no volvería a verla. Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno... acá traigo un nuevo fic, basado en la canción "Los piratas" de Los auténticos decadentes._

_Comenten que les pareció la historia, y si quieren que continúe..._

_Besossssssssss_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Candy llegó a su casa después de un día más de trabajo. Era un lugar pequeño, en un barrio donde la inseguridad iba en aumento día tras día. Pero su sueldo de bailarina exótica no le permitía rentar algo mejor. Siempre recibía propuestas indecentes por parte de los clientes del local, y estaba segura que de aceptar esas propuestas, su nivel de vida mejoraría. Pero ella no era una prostituta, por más que todos así lo creyeran.

Estaba cansada que la trataran como una escoria solo por bailar semidesnuda delante de los hombres. Sabía que no era un trabajo convencional, pero para una persona como ella, que ni siquiera había terminado la escuela secundaria, no le resultaba fácil dedicarse a otra cosa. Mil veces había intentado buscar otro empleo, pero la oferta era poca, y la demanda demasiada.

La vida de Candy nunca había sido fácil. Había sido abandonada de muy pequeña, y había vivido en diferentes hogares de acogida. A veces se preguntaba si todas las familias de acogida serían como las que a ella le habían tocado, o simplemente, había tenido mala suerte. Pero no quería ponerse a pensar en ello ahora.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y un pequeño torbellino de cabellos rubios corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

- Holly – Candy se agacho para alzar en brazos a su hija - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

- No podía dormir – Le dijo sabiendo que a Candy no le gustaba que este despierta a altas horas de la noche, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules – Quería esperar a que llegaras.

- Lo siento mucho, Candy – Una joven adolecente de cabellos negro, con un corte estilo punk se acercó a ellas – Acosté a Holly como me lo pediste, pero siempre se me escabulle.

- No importa – Candy sabía que Holly nunca se dormía si ella no iba a darle el beso de las buenas noches. Se sintió miserable por dejar a su hija todas las noches al cuidado de su niñera, pero lo hacía por ella, para que Holly no pasara las necesidades por las cuales ella había tenido que pasar. Saco unos billetes de su bolso y le pago a la niñera – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias – Lo contó y se lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados jeans – Mañana a la misma hora ¿Verdad?

- Si – Sonrió amablemente - Espero que no tengas inconvenientes.

- Está bien – Le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano – Mi mamá sabe que estoy aquí trabajando, no se queja por ello.

- En ese caso... nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Jaz.

- Buenas noches.

Jaz se encargaba de cuidar de su hija desde hacía un par de días. Su niñera habitual era una adorable anciana que se había mudado a Montana para estar al lado de sus hijos, y a Candy no le quedó más remedio que salir a buscar otra, y Jaz pareció la opción más fiable, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado. Conocía a su madre, y sabía que eran buenas personas. Además, Jaz adoraba a Holly y se portaba bien con ella.

- Vamos a dormir.

Candy llevó a Holly a su habitación y la acostó en la cama, junto a sus osos de peluche. El cuarto era pequeño y le hacía falta una capa de pintura. Candy le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera un poco de dinero extra, pintarían su habitación de violeta, el color favorito de Holly.

- ¿Cenarás mañana conmigo? – Le preguntó la niña.

- No, mi amor. Debo trabajar – Le dijo Candy, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Pero te extraño.

- También yo. Pero pronto las cosas cambiaran, te lo prometo – Candy estaba segura de que algún día conseguirá otro trabajo, uno que le permitiera pasar las noches junto a su hija.

- Te quiero, mami – Le dijo con voz somnolienta.

- Yo también te quiero – Besó su cabecita y apagó el velador.

Supo que Holly se había quedado dormida por el cambio en su respiración. Salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Holly era lo más preciado que tenía, y temía no llegar a ser una buena madre para ella.

Camino a su cuarto, pensó en todas las cosas que debería comprar, y el poco dinero que tenía. Holly tenía cuatro años, y estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Esa noche, había notado que su piyama de conejitos comenzaba a quedarle demasiado pequeño, al igual que el resto de su ropa. Candy hacía demasiado tiempo que no se compraba ropa nueva, y la suya ya tenía demasiados arreglos que a veces le daba vergüenza salir a la calle.

Se consolaba todos los días, diciendo que ya llegarían tiempos mejores. Aunque no veía la hora en que ese momento llegara. Temía el día en que Holly llegara a la adolescencia y le recriminara el hecho de bailar semidesnuda en un escenario. Por eso debía cambiar de trabajo urgentemente. No quería que Holly se avergonzara de ella.

Entró a su habitación y se desvistió. Se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama vestida solamente con su ropa interior. No le gustaba dormir con piyama, y cuanto más pudiera ahorrar, mejor sería.

Se recostó sobre la almohada y tomó la libreta que estaba en la mesita de luz, donde tenía anotadas todas las cosas que debía comprar. Se deprimió al notar que el dinero no le alcanzaría para todo, así que una vez más, debía establecer prioridades.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Holly, y por una vez en la vida, le gustaría que su hija tuviera una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenía solo 17 años cuando Holly nació, y sin duda había sido difícil para ella hacerse cargo de un bebé, sin dinero, sin casa y sin familia o amigos a los cuales pudiera recurrir. Le habían ofrecido dar a la niña en adopción, y en un primer momento, Candy lo dudó, pero cuando vio su carita por primera vez, supo que jamás podría desprenderse de ella. Y hasta el día de hoy no se había arrepentido de la decisión que temó. Era afortunada de tener una hija como ella. Holly nunca le había pedido nada, con sus cuatro años, parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, y comprendía a la perfección los problemas económicos por los cuales estaban atravesando. Mientras los demás niños hacían un berrinche cuando sus padres se negaban a comprarles algún juguete, Holly solo se conformaba con ir a jugar a un parque. Era una niña muy alegre, siempre estaba sonriendo y regalando besos y abrazos. Candy no necesitaba a nadie más si la tenía a ella.

**ooo**

- Terry, mi amor ¡Luces terrible!

Susana se acercó a recibir a su prometido con un casto beso en la mejilla. Esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba de ella. Entendía que no se mostrara apasionada frente a sus padres, pues su familia era exageradamente conservadora, pero tampoco lo mostraba cuando estaban a solas, en la intimidad de su habitación. Terry no era un hombre con demasiada experiencia, de hecho, la única mujer con la que había mantenido relaciones era Susana, pero a veces le gustaría que ella se comportara de una manera diferente, más descarada. Susana veía el sexo como algo engorroso. Le daba vergüenza mostrarse desnuda ante Terry, y él podía asegurar que nunca había llegado a tener un orgasmo, a pesar de que ella dijera lo contrario. Siempre ponía excusas cuando Terry se ponía un poco más cariñoso. Pero él sabía que las cosas cambiarían después del matrimonio. Probablemente Susana temía quedar embarazada antes de casarse, y que sus padres la juzgaran por ello. En definitiva, Terry sabía que no había de que preocuparse.

Ese día, Susana iba vestida con un discreto traje pantalón color beige, con una blusa de cuello alto debajo de la chaqueta. Nunca mostraba más de lo que ella consideraba necesario. Ni siquiera su ropa interior era remotamente sexi.

- Es que no dormí bien anoche.

- Imagino – Le dijo con pesar – Se que no te gusta salir por las noches, pero también debes quedar bien con tus amigos. Trata de poner una excusa la próxima vez.

- Si.

Terry se dejó arrastrar por Susana hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, Carol y Guy Marlowe, quienes recibieron a su futuro yerno con una sonrisa.

- Lamentamos que tus padres no hayan podido venir hoy – Le dijo Carol.

- Lo sé. Papá tuvo que hacer ese viaje de negocios a Boston, y ya sabes que a Eleanor no le gusta dejarlo solo.

- Tal vez tema que Richard encuentre una mujer más hermosa y se escape con ella – Bromeó Guy. Todos sabían que no existía mujer más hermosa que Eleanor, y Richard no era tan tonto como para dejarla ir. De hecho, no existía en el mundo, una pareja tan perfecta como lo eran ellos. Terry deseaba que su matrimonio fuera tan hermoso como el de sus padres. Por eso había escogido a Susana, estaba seguro que ella sería la esposa perfecta, como lo era su madre.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? – Sugirió Carol – El almuerzo estará listo en unos cuantos minutos.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, entre los chises sin gracia de Guy, y los comentarios despectivos de Carol y Susana.

- ... y la hija de Elizabeth ahora deberá hacerse cargo sola de su hijo – Estaba diciendo Carol – ¡Imagina la vergüenza que pasará frente a los demás!

- ¿Por qué debería pasar vergüenza? – Preguntó Terry, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. No entendía por qué debería ser vergonzoso que una mujer criara sola a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo por qué? – Se sorprendió Carol ante esa pregunta – Su marido la ha abandonado para escaparse con una prostituta, enviándole los papeles del divorcio por correo. Si a mí me pasara algo por el estilo, me encerraría en mi recamara y no saldría nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.

- Pero eso no pasará en nuestra familia – Aseguró Susana.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero a partir de ahora, ninguno de nosotros deberá cruzar palabra alguna con Elizabeth, ni con su hija.

- ¿No crees que es algo demasiado exagerado? – Terry no lograba entenderlo. Ni Elizabeth ni si hija tenían la culpa de lo que su marido había hecho.

- Debemos cuidar nuestra imagen – Dijo Carol – La apariencia es todo lo que cuenta.

- Claro... – Terry no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión que terminaría en la nada.

Al finalizar la tarde, Terry y Susana se encontraban solos en el cuarto de ella. La habitación estaba decorada con tonos rosas, como si se tratara del cuarto de una niña pequeña, solo que todo estaba impecablemente ordenado.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que habían tenido relaciones, y Terry ya no podía seguir soportándolo. A penas cerró la puerta tras ellos, Terry empujó a Susana hacia la cama y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla.

- Terry – Le dijo molesta, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Pero él no la escuchaba. Desde la noche anterior había querido hacerlo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero esa prostituta que se había desnudado frente a él, le había subido la temperatura desmesuradamente – Terry ¡Espera! – Lo empujó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado, y un poco enfadado.

- No podemos – Se puso de pie y se acomodo su ropa, mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no podemos?

- Porque estamos en casa de mis padres, y no es correcto. Ellos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y nos encontrarían en una situación embarazosa.

- No creo que sea por eso – Estaba enfadado, y su pantalones le quemaban – Lo que yo creo es que no tienes ganas de tener relaciones conmigo.

- No digas tonterías – Decía Susana mientras se retocaba su maquillaje – Ya te he explicado mis razones.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? ¿Qué esperemos hasta que estemos casados?

- Pues no sería una mala idea – Susana volteó para enfrentarlo – De ese modo no me sentiré tan culpable cuando este parada frente al Padre con mi vestido blanco.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó burlonamente - ¿Fingir que eres casta frente a Dios? – Susana enrojeció, haciéndole pensar a Terry que, efectivamente, eso era lo que estaba pensando.

- Solo son tres semanas... – Intentó restarle importancia al asuntó.

- ¡Para ti son solo tres semanas! – Gritó. Tomó su sacó y se dirigió a la puerta – Yo no esperaré tres semanas para echarme un polvo.

- ¡Terry! ¿Cómo puedes usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar? – Ahora fue el turno de ella de enfadarse – Sabes que no me gusta que hables como un salvaje.

- ¡Me importa una mierda si te gusta o no! – No quería tratarla de ese modo, pero le dolía la forma en que lo trataba – Será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Terry no volteó a ver el rostro desencajado de Susana. Se sentía humillado por la manera en que ella lo rechazaba, y no quería seguir soportándolo. Se fue sin despedirse de sus suegros, sabiendo que lo único que le hacía falta eran solamente unos minutos para estar solo, y lograr sacarse él mismo, las ganas de estar con una mujer.

Subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir rumbo a su apartamento, pero a mitad de camino, se dio cuenta no estaba siendo razonable. Estaba a punto de perder a la mujer de su vida por haber pensado con su pene, y no con su cabeza. En un punto lograba entender a Susana. Se había criado en una familia conservadora, y no era culpa de ella si se sentía culpable por no haber llegado virgen al matrimonio, como probablemente sus padres lo habían hecho. Debía pedirle perdón a Susana por la manera en que la había tratado, pero no podía hacerlo solo con palabras. Decidió pasar por el centro comercial, podría comprarle a Susana un obsequio para demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba. Tal vez podría elegir para ella unos pendientes de diamantes. Como todas las mujeres, Susana adoraba los diamantes. Sí, eso era lo que haría, le compraría a Susana los diamantes más grandes de toda la joyería.

**ooo**

Candy había decidido pasar a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba antes de ir a su trabajo. Estaba en el centro comercial, escogiendo un abrigo nuevo para Holly. El invierno estaba cerca, y no podía dejar que su hija saliera a la calle desabrigada. No solía comprar en el centro comercial, pues la ropa allí era demasiado cara, pero se dijo que podía hacer un esfuerzo por Holly, su pequeña lo merecía. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, se decidió por un bonito abrigo color violeta que en la espalda tenía bordado un osito. No era demasiado caro, pero si significaría un gran agujero en sus ahorros.

Aún le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que su horario de trabajo comenzara, así que decidió pasar un rato más por el centro comercial. No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, y no era motivación para ella el saber que por la noche, cientos de hombres estarían mirándola libidinosamente. Le daba asco saber que aquellos hombres se sentían con el privilegio de gritarle las más grotescas groserías que alguien pudiera imaginar. Pero lo peor de todo, sin duda, llegaba al finalizar su turno, cuando a su camerino llegaban las propuestas de los hombres que deseaban pasar una noche con ella. Algunas propuestas eran en verdad muy generosas, y Candy estaría segura que si las aceptaba, no debería preocuparse por la comida del día siguiente. Pero nunca había aceptado ninguna de esas propuestas. Era difícil, pero al final, todos se daban por vencidos y dejaban de insistir.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del hombre con quien tropezó. Hubiera caído al piso si no fuera por unas fuertes manos que la sostuvieron.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó Candy – No lo vi.

- No hay problema – Candy levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo?

- ¿No me recuerdas? – Preguntó él.

- ¿Debería?

- Lo siento, es solo que... la otra noche... creí lo recordaría.

- Oh, ya veo – Contestó ella – Es un cliente del bar.

- Si ¡No!... Quiero decir... – Ese hombre sí que era raro, pero no se podía negar que era muy apuesto – Solo fui esa noche. No me gusta visitar esa clase de lugares – Era obvio que estaba nervioso – No es que este criticando el lugar donde usted trabaja – Agregó rápidamente – Pero...

- Entiendo – La verdad era que no – No se preocupe.

- Creí que me reconocería – Dijo mirando hacia el piso – Me hicieron subir al escenario, y tú... bueno... tú hiciste un striptease frente a mis ojos.

- Oh, sí – Dijo Candy – No suelo ver a los hombres a la cara cuando bailo.

- Claro... soy Terrence Grandchester – No entendía porque se estaba presentando, después de todo, no dejaban de ser dos extraños.

- Candice White – Dijo ella.

- ¿No trabajas hoy?

- Si, pero pase a comprar unas cosas para mi hija.

- ¿Tienes hijos? – Pregunto él, sorprendido.

- Si ¿Acaso no debería tenerlos? – Dijo Candy a la defensiva.

- No, no eso... solo me sorprendió... ya sabes... eres muy joven y...

- No tienes que dar explicaciones. Todos piensan del mismo modo. Se supone que una mujer como yo no es apta para ser madre, pero la verdad es que estoy perfectamente apta para poder cuidar de mi hija.

- Lo lamento, no quise ofenderla.

- Está bien. Y usted... ¿Está comprando un obsequio para su prometida?

- ¿Cómo sabe que estoy prometido?

- Dice que ayer le dedique un baile "especial" y esos bailes generalmente son para las despedidas de solteros.

- Ya veo... Sí, tuve una discusión con mi novia, y estoy aquí para comprarle un obsequio.

- Así que quiere tapar sus errores con regalos... – Dijo ella irónicamente.

- ¡No! – Contestó él – Es solo que a Susana le gustan los diamantes.

- Una mujer elegante – No esperaba más. Seguramente se trataba de aquellas damas de sociedad que representaban a la mujer perfecta, pero escondían demasiados muertos en su armario.

- Si – Terry dirigió su vista al aparador de la joyería que había estado observando antes que Candy se tropezara con él – Creo que esos pendientes serían perfectos para ella.

- Los diamantes son demasiado grandes – Dijo Candy.

- Pues así le gustan a las mujeres ¿No es así?

- Un pendiente así competiría con la belleza de su rostro – Candy no hiso más que suponer que se trataba de una mujer hermosa, pues para tratarse de un hombre como el que tenía en frente, solo si tenía una belleza extrema podría conquistarlo – Esos serían perfectos – Dijo señalando unos pendientes con unos diamantes más pequeños – Son más delicados. Pienso que cuanto más grande es el diamante, más vulgar es la joya.

- Imagino que recibes muchas joyas de tus admiradores – Dijo Terry sin pensar.

- Jamás aceptó ningún regalo de ese tipo.

- Lo siento – Era evidente que la había ofendido.

- Parece disculparse muy seguido – Candy rió. Nunca se había encontrado con un hombre como él, tan temeroso por no saber que decir frente a ella.

- Es solo que...

- No diga nada más, lo comprendo – Ojeó su reloj – Es hora de que vaya a trabajar. Espero que su prometida lo perdone – Sonrió con simpatía – Un gusto conocerlo, Terrence – Le dio un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente, como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos. Pero Terry sintió otra cosa, sintió que el calor en su entrepierna volvía a invadirlo, y otra vez por culpa de la misma mujer.

- Igualmente – Dijo Terry. Tocándose su mejilla con la mano, mientras veía como esa mujer se alejaba de él.

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews y pidieron que continuara con este fic =)_

_Acá dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_Besossssssssss_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Terry condujo devuelta a casa de su prometida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba en su bolsillo los pendientes que había elegido para Susana, los que aquella mujer le había recomendado que comprara. Aún no entendía que lo había llevado a hablarle. Lo normal hubiera sido disculparse y seguir su camino. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera lo había reconocido. Se sintió como un estúpido al recordar la forma en que se había presentado, y como ella lo miraba con extrañeza. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, era saber que era madre. A decir verdad, cualquiera que la mirara caminar por la calle no sería capaz de darse cuenta cual era su trabajo. Terry siempre creyó las prostitutas vestirían ropas escotadas y llenas de brillos, pero no ella.

Decidió que había estado pensando demasiado en aquella mujer, y eso no era una buena señal. Debería sacársela de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Aparcó su Ferrari frente a la casa de Susana. Las empleadas lo conocían así que no tuvo que esperar para que lo dejaran pasar. Subió directamente a la habitación de su prometida. Susana estaba allí, sentada delante del espejo vestida con una bata de seda rosa, recién salida de la ducha. Estaba cepillando su largo cabello rubio. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Terry – Susana sonrió como si la pelea que habían tenido recientemente no hubiera existido – Has vuelto – Se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No soporto estar enojado contigo.

- Tampoco yo.

- Te traje un obsequio.

- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Susana se iluminaron como los de una niña y extendió sus brazos.

Terry rió frente a esa actitud y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo.

- Espero que te guste.

Susana abrió la cajita ansiosamente, pero al ver su contenido, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

- Oh...

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Terry - ¿No te gustan?

- No es eso. Solo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Son un poco pequeños. Solías regalarme diamantes más grandes.

- Creí que estos te quedarían mejor – Dijo Terry bajando la vista. Lo entristecía saber que a Susana no le había gustado el obsequio – Los diamantes grandes no hacen más que competir con tu belleza – Esas fueron las palabras que Candice le había dicho, y Terry se había mostrado de acuerdo con ello.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero el tamaño de los diamantes es importante. Si llevo puestos unos demasiado pequeños, la gente creerá que no tenemos dinero para comprar unos más caros.

- No debería importarte lo que los demás digan de ti – Eso algo que en verdad le molestaba de su prometida. A Terry no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, pero a Susana sí.

- La imagen que muestras ante los demás es todo lo que importa, cariño – Cerró la cajita y se la entrego – Pero no importa – Volvió a sonreír apaciblemente – Puedes cambiarlos por otros.

- Pero creí que... olvídalo - Terry tomó la cajita y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo ella, mientras se volteaba para seguir cepillando su cabello – Valoro el gesto que has tenido. Te equivocaste, pero ahora estas arrepentido, y te perdono.

- Gracias... supongo.

Susana no dijo nada más, haciendo como si Terry no se encontrara allí. En uno de sus movimientos, la bata que llevaba puesta se abrió en la parte posterior, dejando entrever parte de su seno. Terry llevaba demasiado tiempo de abstinencia como para soportar esa situación. Se acercó a ella por detrás y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Susana, intentando deslizar la bata. Pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces, Terry? – Le espetó molesta.

- Por favor, Susy...

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – Se puso de pie violentamente – Mi nombre es Susana.

- De acuerdo – Terry apretó fuertemente los puños, tratando de reprimir la furia que sentía – Susana. Hace más de tres semanas que no tenemos sexo ¡Soy un hombre! Y tengo necesidades ¿Sabes?

- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en esperar hasta la boda.

- ¡No! ¡Tú estabas de acuerdo con eso!

- Pero has venido a pedirme perdón. Eso significa que reconociste tu error.

Terry intentó calmarse un poco antes de decir sus próximas palabras.

- Creo que debemos hablar.

- Otro día – Susana caminó hacia el vestidor, y se encerró ¿Qué clase de mujer no se atrevía a desvestirse delante de su futuro marido. Tardó varios minutos en salir - ¿Aún sigues aquí? – Dijo ella al ver a Terry sentado en la cama.

- Te dije que quería hablar contigo, y no me iré sin hacerlo.

- De acuerdo – Se sentó en una silla frente a Terry, con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera una niña caprichosa – Habla.

- Necesito saber por qué te molesta todo lo que hago.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Nunca quieres que te bese en la boca.

- Eso es porque no queda bien que mostremos ese espectáculo en público.

- En privado tampoco lo haces.

- Es por el labial.

- ¿El labial?

- Si. Me lo correrías.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Terry no comprendía las actitudes de Susana. Cuando eran más jóvenes, las cosas solían ser diferentes. Susana era cariñosa y siempre buscaban un momento para estar a solas. No entendía que era lo que había pasado para que cambiara tanto. Las pocas veces que hacían el amor, Susana se limitaba a quedarse quieta bajo él, y luego corría al baño a tomar una ducha.

- Yo creo que estas siendo demasiado exagerado.

- Te molesta si te toco.

- ¡Ya basta, Terry! – Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación – No quiero seguir hablando de estas cosas.

- ¿Estás segura de querer casarte conmigo? – Le preguntó con temor – Aún estamos a tiempo de suspenderlo todo si tienes dudas.

- ¡No lo harás! – Le gritó ella – ¡No permitiré que me abandones a pocos días de la boda!

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Terry también se puso de pie y la enfrentó – No lo hago por mí, sino por ti. No quiero que te arrepientas después.

- No te preocupes por eso...

- Entonces... ¿La bosa sigue en pie?

- Claro que sí, mi amor – Susana volvió a su sonrisa habitual – Nada impedirá que nos casemos.

- Bien... tengo trabajo que hacer. Será mejor que me vaya – Se acercó a ella con intención de besarla en los labios, pero al final desistió, y le besó la mejilla.

Susana se dejó caer en la cama una vez que Terry se fuera. Había logrado amedrentarlo esta vez, pero no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo más podría hacerlo. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, tampoco podía explicárselo ella misma.

De pequeña, Susana siempre había creído estar enamorada de Terry. Creyó que era el amor de su vida y sus padres siempre le habían dicho que se casaría con él. Al principio le había gustado la idea, Terry era muy apuesto y no dudo en entregarse a él cuando aún estaban en la secundaría. Pero con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a molestarle la manera en que la besaba, como la tocaba, y prácticamente no toleraba que le hiciera el amor. Sentía tanto asco que no podía evitar ducharse después de tener relaciones. Entonces supo que algo estaba mal. Creyó que estaba enferma, pero le daba vergüenza pedir ayuda ¿Cómo le explicaría a un psicólogo lo que le estaba pasando? Sería demasiado humillante. Pero poco tiempo después, se daría cuenta que no había nada malo en ella. Bueno... casi nada. Hacía poco tiempo que su padre le había contratado un chofer nuevo para remplazar al viejo Sam. Neil Leegan, ese era su nombre. Susana no pudo evitar sentir una atracción inmediata al verlo, y sus sentidos despertaron. Neil era más o menos alto, musculoso y de tez morena. Susana supo que sentía cosas por él después de mirar sus castaños ojos. Claro que Neil tenía una novia, Susana lo había escuchado hablando con ella por teléfono algunas veces. Además, era tonto pensar que ellos podrían tener un futuro, sus padres jamás lo aprobarían, y los comentarios de la gente serían devastadores.

Tenía que casarse con Terry. Ese era su futuro, para lo que ella había nacido, sus sentimientos no contaban.

**ooo**

Terry salió de la casa de Susana completamente furioso por segunda vez en el día. Había intentado arreglar las cosas con ella, pero nada había resultado. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba comprenderla. Estaba seguro que algo le ocurría, que no se sentía a gusto con él, pero se negaba a poner fin al compromiso, y Terry, sinceramente no sabía qué más podía hacer. Sus pantalones le quemaban, y ya no podía soportarlo más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba aparcando su Ferrari frente a ese asqueroso Night Club al cual había asistido la noche anterior con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Aún estaba dentro del auto, sin decidirse si entrar o no al lugar - ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en alguien como Archie?

Entonces recordó todas las humillantes veces en que Susana lo había rechazado, y sintió una furia inmensa arder en su interior. Salió de su auto y se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del club. El hombre de la puerta era el mismo de la noche anterior, por lo que no se le dificulto ingresar. Fue hacía la barra y se sentó en una silla vacía.

- Una cerveza, por favor – Le pidió al camarero.

El lugar era realmente espantoso, pero allí estaba la mujer que iba a saciar las necesidades de Terry. Solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado para hacer la oferta. Nunca había recurrido a prostitutas, pero había llegado a un punto en el que no le importaban los principios en los que, en algún momento, había creído. Archie solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, y parecía un hombre feliz. Nunca había confundido sus sentimientos, y a él tampoco le pasaría. Susana era la mujer con la que iba a casarse, pero en la cama, buscaría una mujer que pudiera darle lo que él necesitaba.

Dio una vista rápida alrededor del lugar, y la encontró. Ella estaba bailando en un caño, vestida solamente con ropa interior de vinilo y unas botas altísimas. Era impresionante como se diferenciaba del resto de las bailarinas. Ella tenía algo que las demás no, y sería por eso que se robaba las miradas de todos los hombres presentes. Pero esa noche se iría con él.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cervezas había bebido, cuando se dio cuenta que el espectáculo había terminado. La mujer que él quería ya se había retirado, y Terry decidió esperarla afuera.

**ooo**

Candy había terminado un día más de trabajo. Fue a su camarín y se cambio esas horribles ropas que formaban parte de su uniforme de trabajo. Se puso unos jeans gastados y un sweater que le quedaba un poco grande. Tomó su bolso y salió del club.

Había caminado unos pasos cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Pero que... – Se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y en la oscuridad de la noche pudo descubrir un rostro vagamente familiar – Oh... eres tú.

- ¿Te asusté? – Su aliento etílico casi hace desmayar Candy, era evidente que estaba ebrio.

- Claro que me has asustado – Le dijo enfadada, mientras se soltaba de su agarre – No puedes abordar a una mujer de esa manera a estas horas de la noche.

- No se me ocurrió mejor forma – Volvió a tomarla del brazo y la arrastró hacía donde se encontraba su auto – Vamos.

- ¿Qué? – Candy se resistía. Había comenzado a asustarse - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A un hotel que conozco – Llegó hasta el Ferrari rojo y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Al ver que Candy se negaba a entrar le dijo – No te preocupes... todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Entiendo – Dijo él – Mira, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de dinero. Solo dime cuál es tu tarifa. Pagaré lo que pidas.

Entonces Candy comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo. Con el rostro rojo de coraje, no pudo hacer más que pegarle una cachetada a aquel hombre que la estaba tratando como a una prostituta.

- ¡Vete al demonio! – Dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino. Pero Terry corrió hacia ella y volvió a atraparla por sus muñecas. Su estado de ebriedad era tan elevado, que no se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía.

- Ya me han rechazado dos veces este día. Y tú no serás la tercera – La sacudió fuertemente - ¡No permitiré que me rechace una prostituta!

- No soy una prostituta – Dijo Candy entre lágrimas - ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas.

Pero Terry no la escuchaba. Solo pensaba en los rosados labios que tenía tan cerca de él. Si se agachaba un poco más, podría probar su sabor. Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Candy, acercó su rostro al de ella, pero cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de unirse, una mano en el hombro de Terry lo hiso detenerse.

- Hey, amigo.

Terry se dio vuelta para ver a dos hombres que lucían peligrosos. No era raro encontrar gente como esa en un lugar como en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Les espetó con hostilidad – Estoy ocupado.

- No deberías hablarnos así... ¿Ese es tu auto? – Señaló al Ferrari rojo.

- Si.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. En tan solo unos pocos segundos, uno de los hombres estaba sosteniéndolo por detrás, mientras que el otro le propinaba fuertes golpes en el pecho y la cara.

Candy gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie acudía. Cuando todo acabó, Terry ya estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado, sin dinero ni las llaves del auto.

Se agachó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- Creo que hoy no es mi día – Dijo Terry, mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Candy.

- Estas herido.

- Si – Rió – Imagina lo que dirán todos cuando me vean así...

- ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? – Candy comenzaba a exasperarse – Necesitas ir a un hospital.

- No me gustan los hospitales – Intentó caminar, pero no pudo hacer más que tambalearse. Candy no sabía si eso se debía a la terrible golpiza que había recibido, o al alcohol.

- No puedo dejarte aquí.

- Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras aceptado venir conmigo.

- Claro... solo hay un problema – Candy había comprendido que no ganaba nada con enfurecerse. Él estaba borracho, y su actitud probablemente se debiera a eso.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no soy una prostituta.

- ¿Entonces porque bailas en un cabaret?

- En primer lugar, no es un cabaret, es un club. Y en segundo lugar, necesito el dinero.

- Podrías haber buscado un trabajo más decente.

- No discutiré eso contigo – Candy seguía sosteniéndolo con dificultad – Buscaré un taxi para que te lleve a un hospital.

- ¡No iré a ningún hospital!

- Bien – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerse cargo de un borracho que creía que era una prostituta? – Entonces quédate aquí – Lo soltó y se separó de él – Estoy segura que alguien te encontrará y te llevará a la perrera.

Candy comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Terry. Pero algo en su interior le impidió continuar. No tenía corazón para dejar a un hombre malherido en medio de una calle peligrosa. Probablemente perdería su virtud en cuestión de minutos.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacía él.

- Mi casa esta a unas pocas cuadras – Le dijo, mientras lo sostenía del brazo - ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Me alegra que les guste este fic, y prometo llevarlo hasta el final._

_Besossssssssssss_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Debió haber supuesto que no sería fácil arrastrar por la calle el cuerpo de un hombre completamente borracho y herido. Terry no hacía más que tambalearse para un lado y para el otro, y a Candy comenzaba a dolerle la cintura. Después de caminar unas pocas cuadras, llegaron a su casa. Candy abrió con dificultad la puerta, y casi inmediatamente, Holly corrió hacia ella, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a aquel hombre extraño para ella.

- ¿Quién es él, mami? – Le preguntó.

- Un amigo – Mintió Candy, mientras depositaba a Terry sobre un viejo sofá. Holly se acercó y lo miró fijamente.

Candy jamás llevaba hombres a su casa, incluso no tenía sexo desde que su hija había nacido. Por eso no le extrañaba que Holly sintiera curiosidad ante la presencia de Terry.

En ese momento, Jaz salió por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios? – Exclamó, olvidando que no debía decir aquellas palabras frente a la niña – Lo siento – Se disculpo ante la mirada de Candy - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo han asaltado.

- Oh... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias. Supongo que puedo arreglármelas sola.

- Bien... en ese caso... - Candy tomó su bolso y sacó unos billetes para pagarla a Jaz – Vendré mañana a la hora de siempre.

Jaz se fue, y Candy se dedicó exclusivamente a Terry. Era consciente de que él no se merecía aquellas atenciones después de todo lo que le había dicho, pero no fue capaz de dejarlo solo en la calle.

- ¿Está muy mal? – Le preguntó Holly.

- No – Contestó Candy, después de examinarlo detenidamente – Son solo unas heridas superficiales.

- ¿Y por qué no abre los ojos?

- Porque está dormido – No creyó conveniente decirle que estaba borracho. No quería ese ejemplo para su hija.

- Ahhhh

Holly se quedo quieta mirando como su madre curaba las heridas de aquel hombre. Y de vez en cuando, la ayudaba alcanzándole las vendas y el alcohol.

- Listo – Dijo Candy al fin.

- Aún no despierta.

- No lo hará sino hasta mañana.

- Eso significa que pasará la noche aquí.

- Si – Candy no había pensado en ello cuando decidió llevar a Terry a su casa, pero Holly tenía razón. No le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa. Esperaba que la familia de él no reportara su desaparición.

- Pero no puede dormir en el sofá. Mañana le dolerá la espalda, y no podrá recuperarse de sus heridas.

- Es cierto – Dijo Candy pensativa. No tenían muchas habitaciones en esa casa, así que solo quedaba una opción – Hoy dormirás conmigo, Holly. Le dejaremos tu habitación a Terry.

Afortunadamente, Holly no puso reparos en cederle su habitación a Terry por esa noche. Candy trasladó con un poco de dificultad a Terry hasta la habitación, y después de dejarlo bien instalado, fue hacia el baño para tomar una ducha relajante.

**ooo**

Despertó con el cantar de los pájaros, y un molesto rayito de sol que se filtraba en la habitación para apuntar directamente en su rostro. La cabeza le dolía profundamente, y no podía recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y profirió un grito de sorpresa al ver a alguien que se encontraba inclinado sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

- No te asustes - le dijo una vocecilla de niña. Su vista aún era borrosa, y no podía distinguirla bien, pero estaba seguro que no la conocía.

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú?

- ¡Holly! – Otra voz se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Esta vez era la voz de una mujer – Te he dicho que no entraras aquí. Ve a cambiarte de ropa, el desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos.

- Si, mamá – Contestó ella. Y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó la mujer.

Terry intentó agudizar la vista para verla mejor. Ahora la reconocía, era la mujer del prostíbulo.

- Mu duele todo – Dijo él.

- No me extraña.

Entonces Terry miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas con motivos infantiles, y sentía la cama demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi casa. No recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche ¿Verdad?

Terry hiso memoria. Recordaba haber peleado con Susana, y conducido hacia aquel asqueroso burdel en busca de aquella mujer, pedir unas cuantas cervezas, y el resto ya se volvía más confuso. Pero si estaba en aquella casa, con esa mujer, eso quería decir que...

- Tú y yo... ¿Nos hemos acostado?

- ¡Por Dios, No! – Exclamó ella.

- Recuerdo que fui a buscarte para eso.

- Lo sé – Contestó avergonzada – Estabas muy borracho. Intestaste llevarme por la fuerza, pero yo te detuve.

- Lo siento – Nunca se había comportado de esa manera con una mujer, imagino que debería estar demasiado borracho como para hacer algo por el estilo.

- Creíste que era una prostituta.

- ¿No lo eres?

- ¡No!

- En verdad lo siento – Volvió a repetir. Se sentía un completo idiota – Prefiero no enterarme nada más de lo ocurrido ayer.

- Supongo que querrás saber lo que ocurrió con tu auto y tu billetera.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, palpándose los bolsillos de los pantalones y notando que estaban vacios, a excepción de la cajita de pendientes que había comprado para Susana.

- Te asaltaron.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡No podemos decir esa palabra! – Gritó Holly, asomando su rubia cabecita por la puerta.

- ¡Dije que fueras a vestirte! – La retó Candy.

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¿Quién es ella? – Le preguntó Terry.

- Holly, mi hija.

- Si... creo que mencionaste que tenías unas hija – Dijo él, pensando en aquella tarde que se habían encontrado por accidente en el centro comercial.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? – Preguntó ella al ver la pequeña cajita entre sus dedos.

- Eh... Oh, son los pendientes que compre a mi prometida.

- ¿No se los has entregado?

- De hecho... sí lo hice.

- ¿Y porque aún los tienes?  
- Porque debo cambiarlos.

- No le han gustado – Afirmo Candy – Te dije que debías comprarle los más pequeños.

- Le he comprado los más pequeños – Dijo Terry en tono de reproche – Me dijo que los cambiara por unos más grandes.

- Oh... lo siento mucho – Pesó que lo mejor sería no continuar con ese tema. Era evidente que algo andaba mal en esa pareja, o caso contrarío, Terry no hubiera ido en su busca – Preparé Hotcakes ¿Quieres desayunar antes de irte a tu casa? Tus heridas están mucho mejor, no creo que tengas problemas.

- Si – Contestó él, aún confundido.

- Bien... ven a la cocina cuando estés listo. Si quieres pasar por el baño, es la puerta que está aquí al lado. No tendrás inconvenientes para encontrarlo.

Candy salió de la habitación, y Terry se tomó unos minutos para poner su mente en orden. Lo habían asaltado, y ya no disponía de su dinero, tarjetas de crédito, documentos, ni siquiera su auto. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones una vez que llegara a casa.

Volvió a recorrer la pequeña habitación con la mirada. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar humilde. No había niños en su familia, pero muchas veces había visitado a los mellizos de Stear. La habitación que compartían era, por lo menos, cinco veces más grande, y estaba repleta de juguetes. Esta solo tenía unos cuantos osos de peluche bastante viejos. No había un televisor, ni una consola de videojuegos, pero tampoco había lugar para ellos. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y salió del cuarto. Se dio cuenta que el resto de la casa no era mucho mejor que aquella pequeña habitación. A las paredes les hacía falta una mano de pintura, y los espacios eran muy estrechos. Pero al menos, todo parecía estar limpio y ordenado. Terry siempre creyó que las mujeres que trabajaban en la noche vivían rodeadas de lujos. Pero Candy había llegado para destruir su teoría.

Entró al baño y se aseó un poco, para luego salir en busca de la cocina que Candy le había mencionado. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, pues las risas de la niña lo iban guiando por la pequeña casa.

Llegó hasta la cocina, para encontrar a Candy y a su hija sentadas a la mesa, comiendo hotcakes y charlando amenamente.

- Terry – Al verlo, Holly se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él – Mamá hiso hotcakes, tienes que probarlos – Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hacia la mesa, haciéndolo sentar en una silla vacía.

Holly se encargó de servirle sus hotcakes a Terry.

- Gracias – Le dijo él.

- ¿Quieres café? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Si, por favor.

Terry se sintió extraño sentado en aquel lugar con Candy y su hija. Los desayunos en su familia siempre habían sido completamente diferentes. En primer lugar, su madre siempre había insistido en que las comidas eran sagradas, y todos deberían estar vestidos impecablemente. En esta mesa, ambas llevaban puestos unos jeans y camiseta, aún estaban en pantuflas. A Terry le pareció muy tierno verlas a las dos vestidas del mismo modo. Se vio a si mismo sentado en la mesa con ellas dos, y a su mente vinieron imágenes de aquellas películas que su madre solía ver. Siempre había querido experimentar lo que se sentía pertenecer a una familia de clase media, sus amigos solían reírse de él cuando les contaba aquellos pensamientos.

Se permitió sonreír un par de veces ante los inocentes comentarios de Holly. A Terry no le costó demasiado trabajo darse cuenta de que esa chiquilla era especial. Candy podría bailar semidesnuda en un bar de mala muerte, pero no podía negarse que era una excelente madre.

- ¿Tu qué haces, Terry? – Le preguntó la pequeña, mientras se llevaba a la boca una porción demasiado grande de hotcakes.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Se refiere a tu trabajo – Le aclaro Candy.

- Yo... pues, soy abogado.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Significa que Terry defiende a las personas que tienen problemas.

- ¿Cómo Superman?

- Algo así.

Terry solo se limito a sonreír. Omitió decir que trabajaba en la empresa de su familia, y que nunca había tomado un caso, solo se dedicaba a tareas administrativas. Aunque de niño había soñado con ser abogado penal, y defender a las personas, como Holly creía que él hacía.

- Creo que es hora de irme – Dijo Terry, mirando la hora en un reloj con forma de gato colgado en la pared.

- De acuerdo – Candy se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, volviendo segundos después con su bolso, del cual sacó unos cuantos dólares – Supongo que los necesitaras.

- No es necesario – En verdad si los necesitaba para si quería tomar un taxi, pero no era capaz de pedirle dinero prestado a una mujer, y mucho menos a Candy, quien en verdad lo necesitaba.

- Vamos, no seas tímido... acéptalo.

- Bien – Terry tomó los billetes que Candy le estaba ofreciendo – Pero te lo devolveré.

- Como quieras – Ella se encogió de hombros – No me moriré de hambre por prestarte unos cuantos dólares.

Terry estaba a punto de irse cuando una manito lo jaló por la camisa.

- ¡Terry, espera! – Era Holly.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? – Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- Olvidas esto – Le extendió la cajita abierta con los pendientes que Susana había rechazado. Probablemente los había olvidado en la habitación de la niña. Tomó la cajita en sus manos y volvió a dársela a Holly.

- Quédatelos – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Te los regalo.

Los ojos de Holly brillaron de felicidad. Nunca antes había recibido un regalo tan bonito, y tan costoso.

- Oh, no. No podemos aceptarlo – Intervino Candy, intentando quitarle la cajita a su hija, pero esta se resistía.

- Déjaselo – Le dijo Terry – Holly me prestó su habitación anoche, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella – Pero Candy aún no estaba muy convencida – De todas formas iba a devolverlos.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar Candy – Puedes conservarlos.

- ¿Y puedo perforarme las orejas? – Preguntó Holly con entusiasmo.

- ¡Definitivamente, no!

- ¿Pero entonces, como los usaré?

- No lo harás. Eres muy pequeña para usar pendientes. Tal vez cuando seas más grande.

- Bien... – La niña hiso un puchero y estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando Candy la detuvo.

- ¿No olvidas algo?

- Oh, sí – Holly sorprendió a Terry al colgarse de su cuello y darle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla – Gracias por los pendientes, Terry.

- No hay porque – Dijo él, casi sin voz. Era la primera vez que un niño lo trataba de esa manera. Casi nunca pasaba tiempo con los mellizos de Stear, más que para saludarlos en sus cumpleaños. Pero al recibir el beso de Holly, por primera vez, sintió un irrefrenable deseo de ser padre.

Holly se fue y Terry se quedo a solas con Candy.

- Es una niña maravillosa – Le dijo.

- Lo sé – Candy estaba orgullosa de su hija.

- No es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida, pero...

- Se lo que quieres preguntar.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Quieres saber quién es el padre.

- Bueno, pues...

- Él ya no forma parte de nuestras vidas – Fue lo único que le dijo.

- ¿Esta muerto?

- No, claro que no – Candy bajó la vista – No se quiso hacer cargo de su hija, eso es todo.

- Bien... – Terry notó la renuencia de la rubia de hablar sobre el tema. Probablemente se tratase de algo muy doloroso para ella – Es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por el dinero.

Se despidió de Candy y fue a tomar un taxi a la esquina.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se sintió vacio. En ese poco tiempo que había pasado con Candy y Holly, se había dado cuenta cuan miserable era su vida. Vivía rodeado de personas a las cuales solo les importaba el estado de su cuenta bancaria, su novia lo rechazaba siempre que podían estar juntos a solas, y odiaba su trabajo. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel joven idealista que había sido años atrás.

Tomó el teléfono para ver si tenía mensajes, pero no había nada. Él había estado a punto de morir atacado por una banda de delincuentes, y nadie de su familia o amigos lo habría notado.

**ooo**

- ¿A dónde vamos hoy, señorita Susana?

- Al centro comercial.

Bruce Erwin la estaba esperando dentro del Mercedes Benz cuando Susana subió. Últimamente, sus salidas se habían más frecuentes. Cualquier escusa era buena para ver a su chofer, para admirarlo de cerca, por más que supiera que entre ellos nada podía haber.

El teléfono móvil de Bruce sonó, y él contestó. Susana supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su novia por la forma en que él le hablaba. Tuvo ganas de gritarle, y decirle que no era profesional atender su móvil dentro de su horario de trabajo, pero en vez de eso, solo se limito a apretar fuertemente los dientes y contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- Lo siento, señorita – Se disculpo Bruce, una vez que hubo terminado su conversación – Era Shirley. Sé que no está bien, pero... era urgente.

- Me imagino – Dijo ella con ironía. Probable no podía esperar unas cuantas horas para decirle que lo amaba.

- Si... Hoy tenía cita con el obstetra – Sonrió ampliamente – Al parecer todo está bien con el bebé.

- ¿El bebé?

- Si. Creí que le había contado que mi novia está embarazada. Seremos padres dentro de siete meses.

Susana no dijo nada. La rabia que sentía en su interior era algo nuevo en ella. No pudo evitar sentir un odio extremo hacia esa tal Shirley, y al bebé que estaba esperando. Sabía que estaba mal, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese bebé no naciera.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por un error que cometí en el capitulo anterior. Gracias Nathy por recordarme que Neil había aparecido al principio del fic como amigo "pirata" de Terry. Pero en este capítulo ya lo solucioné. Espero que disculpen mi desorden, es que con tres historias a veces se me confunden las cosas, y para las que me pedían saber quién es el padre de Holly, acá dejo un pequeño adelanto, aunque la historia es mucho más larga._

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Y espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Besossssssssssssssss_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y ya solo faltaban un día para la boda. Terry no había tenido el valor para suspenderlo todo, aún sabiendo que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba. Susana estaba cada día más distante, y ya casi no podía hablarle sin recibir un desplante de su parte. Terry lo había atribuido a los nervios de la boda, pero en su interior, sabía que eso no era cierto. Estaba caminando hacia el matadero, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso era lo que sus padres esperaban de él, y Terry solo quería complacerlos.

Ese día era el último ensayo para la boda. La mansión de los Marlowe estaba ya lista para la gran fiesta. Ambas familias no habían escatimado en gastos para que todo saliera perfecto, pero Terry hubiera preferido algo más sencillo, con menos gente, y menos lujos.

- ¿Nervioso? – Le preguntó Archie a Terry, parándose a su lado.

- No – Contestó él. En verdad no estaba nervioso, pero tampoco feliz.

- Entonces vendrás esta noche a la despedida de soltero que preparamos tus amigos ¿Verdad?

- No lograras convencerme esta vez.

- Vamos, Terry. Durante los primeros días de casados tu esposa no permitirá que te separes de ella en ningún instante. Esta será tu última oportunidad de divertirte dentro de unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Y a qué llamas tú divertirte?

- Salir de noche, tomar unas copas, conocer chicas... tú sabes.

- ¡Eres casado!

- ¿Y?

- Debes respetar a tu esposa.

- ¿Quién dice que no respeto a Annie? Vive en una casa hermosa, salimos a pasear de vez en cuando, vamos a tener un hijo, y lo más importante de todo es que Annie tiene mi amor. Algo que ninguna otra podrá conseguir.

- ¿Entonces por qué la engañas?

- No la engaño – Contestó Archie entre risas – Acostarse con una puta no es engañar a tu esposa. No hay sentimientos involucrados.

- Claro, claro.

- Entonces... ¿Saldrás con nosotros esta noche?

- No – Al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de replicar, Terry agregó – Tengo mis propios planes para esta noche.

- Ya veo – Dijo Archie pícaramente – No tienes que darme explicaciones al respecto – Solo pasaron tres segundos antes de su próxima pregunta - ¿La conozco?

- Si – Terry sabía que Archie no se daría por vencido hasta obtener una respuesta en concreto – Es la rubia de la otra noche. La del striptease – Era mentira, pero no le pareció mejor idea que fingir una cita con Candy para que su amigo lo dejara en paz.

Archie silbó con admiración.

- Creí que las chicas de ese bar no se acostaban con los clientes. Debiste haberle ofrecido demasiado dinero para que aceptara salir contigo. Tal vez debas pasarme su teléfono, en verdad era una belleza esa mujer.

Terry apretó los puños con fuerza. Deseaba partirle la cara a Archie, pero en el fondo sabía que había sido su culpa, al decirle que Candy era una prostituta después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

- Mira quien viene allí – Archie señaló con su dedo a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color miel que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¿No me digas que también quieres con ella?

- ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó él – Clara es amiga de Annie – Levantó su dedo índice – Regla número uno del pirata: Nunca establezcas una relación con una mujer de tu entorno, y mucho menos si conoce a tu esposa.

- Ya veo...

- ¡Terry! ¡Archie! – Clara los saludo con exagerada efusividad, especialmente a Terry – Ya falta poco para el gran día.

- Si... – Dijo Terry sin muchos ánimos.

- Los dejo – Se despidió Archie – Annie me está llamando.

Una vez que Archie se fue, Clara se acercó más a Terry, cosa que a él le incomodó. Siempre había sido lo mismo con Clara Constantini. Ella no solo era la mejor amiga de Susana, y su dama de honor, sino también la ahijada de Eleanor, por lo que ambos siempre habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó ella – ¿No estás feliz?

- Claro... – Le contestó sin muchas ganas. No tenía ganas de estar allí, y definitivamente, no tenía ganas de hablar con Clara – Si me disculpas... voy a ver si Susana necesita algo...

Estaba a punto de irse, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! – Le dijo, tomándolo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Volteó a verla. Clara parecía incomoda y nerviosa, aunque Terry había aprendido a desconfiar de ella desde pequeño. Sabía que Calara usaba sus mejores dotes de actriz para conseguir lo que quería, y no era un secreto para nadie, excepto para Susana, que lo que Clara más quería en el mundo, era a Terry.

- Yo... no sé cómo decirte esto – Se mordió el labio, fingiendo inocencia – Tal vez no deba hacerlo – Terry sabía que lo haría de todas formas – Es solo que Susana me contó algo que pienso que debes saber.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le preguntó el cansinamente.

- ¿No has notado algo diferente en Susana desde hace algún tiempo?

- No sé a qué te refieres – En realidad si lo sabía, pero no quería darle el gusto a Clara de saber que entre él y Susana las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

- Lo que quiero decir es que... ¡Ella está enamorada de otro!

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! – Exclamó Terry. Sabía que su relación no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero eso no significaba que Susana estuviera enamorada de otro hombre. En ese caso, hubiera aceptado cancelar el matrimonio cuando él se lo propuso, pero no lo había hecho.

- Es cierto – Dijo Clara con firmeza – Sabes muy bien que Susana y yo somos las mejores amigas. Ella me ha contado que está enamorada de otro hombre.

- Dime una cosa... Si tú y Susana son las mejores amigas ¿Por qué me cuentas sus secretos? Creí que entre amigos debe existir la confidencia.

- Pues si... pero... – Ahora si parecía realmente nerviosa – Tú también eres mi amigo, y no quiero que te veas envuelto en un matrimonio con una mujer que no te haría feliz.

- Entiendo... – Dijo Terry sínicamente – Entonces explícame por que a Susana le gustaría atarse de por vida a una persona a la cual no ama, y no va en busca de ese hombre.

- Simple – Sonrió ella maliciosamente, mostrando su verdadera cara – Eso es porque el hombre del cual ella está enamorada es Bruce Erwin, su chofer ¿Imaginas lo que dirían sus padres si Susana decide casarse con un hombre como él.

- Sinceramente, Clara – Dijo Terry dando media vuelta – Creo que te estás volviendo loca – Se alejó de ella, deseando profundamente que lo dejara en paz.

Clara estaba loca si pensaba que él creería una palabra de lo que ella le había contado.

Terry entró en la mansión, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Susana entre todos los trabajadores, hasta que por fin la encontró. Estaba hablando con la weeding planer. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, a lo cual, Susana de deshizo de él sin demasiada delicadeza. Espero hasta que las mujeres terminaran de hablar para reclamarle.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un leproso?

- Estas exagerando...

- Sabes que no soporto la manera en que me tratas ¡Soy tu futuro marido! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que voy a tocarte una vez casados?

Susana bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. Quería alejarse de allí, pero no encontraba una excusa para hacerlo. Entonces sonó el teléfono, y Susana estiró el brazo para contestar, aunque ese era el trabajo de los sirvientes.

- Diga... – Terry solo se limitaba a mirarla – Si, soy su hija – De pronto, el rostro de Susana cambió drásticamente. El tubo del teléfono cayó de sus manos para estrellarse contra el piso. Susana se llevó las manos a la cara, no pudiendo contener su llanto. Algo malo había pasado.

- ¡Susy! – Terry olvidó el rencor que había sentido minutos antes y la acunó en sus brazos - ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Susana levantó la vista y lo miró desconsoladamente.

- Es... mi padre... – Logró decir entre llanto.

**ooo**

Candy había decidido tomar ese día libre para poder trabajar en su casa. Nunca había utilizado las vacaciones que le correspondían, pues necesitaba cada centavo de las propinas que recibía, pero también era cierto que quería poder pasar un día entero con su hija.

Ese día, se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta viejos, los cuales ya estaban manchados de pintura violeta, al igual que su cara y la de la pequeña. Habían estado pintando la habitación de Holly, y ambas estaban completamente tapadas por la pintura.

- Creo que necesitamos un baño – Le dijo Candy. Estaban exhaustas, acostadas sobre el piso de la habitación - ¿Por qué no vas ordenando las cosas, mientras yo preparo la tina?

- Si, mamá.

Se levantaron. Holly fue a recoger sus juguetes, mientras Candy se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño. Pero en el camino, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y Candy fue a abrir, no pudiendo creer a quien estaba viendo.

- ¡Albert! – Dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor - ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? – Le pidió él.

Albert estaba aún más guapo que la última vez que lo había visto. Su rubio cabello era ahora más corto, y su traje de etiqueta no tenía nada que ver con los jeans desgastados y las camisetas que solía usar. Pero era evidente que eso pasaría. Albert pertenecía a una familia adinerada, y tarde o temprano, tendría que abandonar su vida alocada para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

- ¿A qué has venido? – Volvió a preguntar Candy, ahora con mayor brusquedad, al recordar la manera en que la había tratado cinco años atrás.

Albert no espero una invitación y entro a la casa, invadiendo el pequeño espacio con su cuerpo de 1,85 metros.

- Debemos hablar – Le dijo, sentándose en un viejo sofá.

- No lo creo – Candy se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enfadada por la desfachatez que había tenido Albert de presentarse frente a ella.

- La última vez que nos vimos estabas embarazada – Dijo él con seriedad – Y admito que no fui capaz de manejar esa situación correctamente, pero he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, y ahora soy un hombre diferente.

- Ya veo que has tenido tiempo – Le dijo ella con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- No ha sido difícil. He contratado un investigador.

- Ya veo...

- Y también se que has tenido a la niña.

- Su nombre es Holly.

- Lo sé... – Albert en ningún momento bajo la vista. Eso le hiso suponer a Candy que no sentía arrepentimiento por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba – Aún me odias por eso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué crees?

- Estuve mal, lo admito. Pero era demasiado joven en aquella época, y no supe cómo manejar la situación.

- Tenías 21 años y una vida estable – Lo enfrentó ella, no pudiendo contener el rencor que sentía – Mientras que yo solo tenía 16 años, y me había escapado del hogar de acogida al enterarme que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, pensando en que tú nos ayudarías, pero ¿Qué has hecho? – Lo apuntó con su dedo índice – Me dijiste que solo había sido una diversión para ti, que jamás te enamorarías de alguien como yo, y que no te importaba el bebé.

- Yo... – Quiso decir hablar, pero Candy aún tenía muchas cosas por decir.

- ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo que hice después de que me abandonaras? – No esperó respuesta – Estaba en la calle, así que no me quedó más remedio que ir a vivir a una fábrica abandonada, en pleno invierno, sin dinero para comer, hasta que pude conseguir trabajo de camarera y rentar un cuarto pequeño. Tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y tenía que pasar todo el día de pie, sirviendo mesas. Y las cosas no fueron mejores después de que Holly naciera, pero hice todo lo posible para que ella tuviera todo lo que tiene hoy en día. Aunque no sea mucho, por lo menos ella es feliz, y nunca ha necesitado de su padre.

- Por eso quiero ayudarte – Le dijo poniéndose de pie. El relato de Candy no había logrado sacar de él ni una muestra física de arrepentimiento – Quiero hacerme cargo de mi hija.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – Exclamó - ¡No puedes aparecer después de cinco años así como si nada!

- Tengo derechos.

- ¡Tus derechos acabaron el día en que decidiste abandonarnos!

- Escucha Candy – Le dijo son perder la templanza – Voy a casarme, y quiero empezar una vida nueva. Eso incluye a mi hija. Quiero que ella me conozca y que sepa que soy su padre. Me gustaría poder darle todo, incluso mi apellido.

- ¡Vete de mi casa!

- ¿Mamá? – La vocecita de Holly se oyó en la sala - ¿Por qué gritas? - Candy no puedo contestar, y sintió temor cuando Albert pasó junto a ella y se dirigió a su hija, agachándose para quedar a su altura - ¿Quién eres tú?

Albert parecía estar examinándola, pero no como a una hija que acababa de conocer, sino como a un caballo de carreras que pensaba adquirir. Una vez terminada su inspección, Albert habló.

- Soy tu padre – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Holly estaba confundida. Miró a su madre, quien no se atrevió a decir nada. Candy no entendía porque Albert se lo había dicho de esa forma. Ni siquiera entendía porque había aparecido tan de repente.

- ¿Es cierto, mamá?

- Holly, creo que este no es el mejor momento para...

- ¡Claro que es cierto! – Le contestó Albert – Soy tu padre. Sé que debes estar confundida, pero con el tiempo lograremos conocernos mejor. Podrás venir a visitar mi casa, tengo una piscina enorme en la que podrás nadar, y te compraré todos los juguetes que quieras.

- Holly, ve a tu habitación – Le ordenó Candy – Después iré a hablar contigo.

- Si, mamá.

- No, espera – Albert intentó detenerla, pero Holly hiso caso a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho? – Candy estaba enfadada.

- Es mi hija. Solo le dije la verdad.

- ¿Es que no te importa la manera en que ella puede llegar a tomarlo? ¡No te conoce!

- No veo la necesidad de perder el tiempo. Es mejor que lo sepa ahora.

- Eres un imbécil – Candy fue hacia la puerta y la abrió - ¡Vete! No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

Albert se dirigió hacia la salida, pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a Candy.

- No voy a darme por vencido – Le dijo seriamente - No lograras impedir que vea a mi hija. Y si te opones, no me quedará más remedio que recurrir a la justicia. Recuerda que tengo dinero e influencias.

Era una amenaza. Candy estaba segura de ello. Después de que Albert se fuera, cerró la puerta y estalló en llanto. No podía permitir que le quitara a lo más preciado que tenía. Candy había dado su vida para criar a su hija, y ahora Albert llegaba para desmoronar todo lo que había construido, ofreciéndole a Holly lo único que ella no podía darle, todo su dinero.

Se secó las lágrimas y respiro profundo antes de ir a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Holly estaba sentada en la cama, con las manitos sobre su regazo y la cabeza gacha. Candy se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos. No importaba lo que Albert dijera, nadie le quitaría a su hija.

- ¿Ese hombre es mi padre? – Le preguntó.

- Si – Contestó Candy – Albert Andrey es tu padre.

- No me gusta – Dijo Holly en voz baja – No me gusta ese hombre ¿Es eso malo?

- No lo conoces – Candy deseó decirle que a ella tampoco le gustaba Albert, pero no sería bueno poner a la pequeña en contra de su padre.

- No necesito un papá. Te tengo a ti, y eso me basta – A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – No quiero ir con él, ni los juguetes que me prometió ¡No quiero nada de eso!

- Lo sé, mi amor – Candy no pudo hacer más que abrazarla fuertemente, emocionada por la muestra de cariño de su hija – Lo sé...

**ooo**

Susana llegó al hospital junto con Terry y su madre. Habían recibido la noticia de que Guy había sufrido un ataque cardiaco, pero nadie esperaba la noticia que el doctor tenía para darle.

- Lo lamento mucho – Les dijo – El señor Marlowe acaba de fallecer.

La desesperación de Susana y Carol fue desgarradora para Terry. Ahora le correspondía a él encargarse de llenar la documentación necesaria para que le entregasen el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo fue? – Preguntó Carol al doctor, quien miró hacia otro lado, evidentemente nervioso - ¿Cómo murió mi marido?

- Un ataque cardiaco – Se limito a contestar.

- Pero su corazón siempre estuvo bien.

- Señora yo... – Pero Carol no lo dejó continuar. Tomó al doctor por la camisa y exigió una respuesta.

- ¡Usted tiene la obligación de decirme que es lo que ha pasado!

Entonces una joven, de la que nadie había reparado, se acercó a ellos. Hasta ese momento, había estado en un rincón, hablando con dos policías.

- Disculpen... – Todos la miraron. No debía tener más de 18 años, probablemente fuera menor de edad. Tenía el cabello Cataño corto, y los ojos negros – Yo... no sé cómo decirles esto – Debajo del vestido de algodón se podía distinguir un abultado vientre – Guy... estaba conmigo cuando murió.

- ¿Qué estaba contigo? – Dijo Carol despectivamente - ¿Y qué podía estar haciendo mi marido con alguien como tú?

La joven bajó la cabeza.

- Estábamos juntos – Volvió a decir – Ya sabe...

Entonces todos lo comprendieron. Guy Marlowe había muerto en los brazos de aquella joven, mientras hacían el amor.

Terry admiró la valentía que tuvo aquella muchacha por contarle lo sucedido a la esposa de su amante. Aunque seguramente todo se sabría tarde o temprano, pues la policía tenía el deber de informárselo. No le extrañaba la actitud que había tenido el doctor.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! – Carol se abalanzo hacia la joven, quien instintivamente se protegió el vientre con las manos - ¡Voy a matarte!

Los oficiales de policía corrieron rápidamente para impedir que Carol cometiera una locura.

- Señora, por favor – Le dijo uno de ellos – Si no se controla tendremos que levantarle cargos.

- ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me controle cuando esta muchacha acaba de decirme que es la amante de mi marido? – Gritó Carol.

- Entendemos el momento por el que está pasando, señora.

- ¡No! – Se soltó de ellos y fue junto a su hija, quien lloraba desconsoladamente - ¡Ustedes no entienden por lo que estamos pasando!

Terry solo se limito a mirar aquella escena. No se atrevía a decir nada. Sabía lo importante que era para Carol mantener la imagen frente a la sociedad, y las circunstancias de la muerte de su marido, no pasaría desapercibida para nadie, sobretodo, si el bebé que esa joven estaba esperando, resultaba ser de Guy.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Y perdón por la tardanza =)_

_Besosssssssssss_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Era un día gris y lluvioso, y toda la alta sociedad de Nueva York, se había reunido en el cementerio Green-Wood para despedir los restos de Gay Marlowe. Como era de esperarse, la boda había sido suspendida, y Terry se había sentido inexplicablemente aliviado. Fue él quien se encargo de hacer todos los arreglos necesarios para el entierro, pues Susana y su madre no tenían más familiares.

Todo había resultado muy humillante para ambas. A esa altura, ya todos se habían enterado de las desafortunadas circunstancias del deceso de Guy, y no podían evitar murmurar por lo bajo.

Susana y Carol estaban apartadas del resto de la gente, ni siquiera Terry había podido acercarse a ellas. Estaban encerradas en sí mismas. Y no era para menos, Carol siempre se había preocupado por el que dirán, y encargado de difamar a aquellos que no seguían las normas de la sociedad. No podía creer como Guy había sido capaz de hacerle algo semejante ¡Y con una niña!

Terry dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, y sintió una tormenta a punto de desatarse cuando vio a la joven amante de Guy dirigirse hacia ellos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, y las ojeras eran evidentes. Llevaba puesto un vestido color negro corto, y una abrigo que no lograba ocultad su abultado vientre de embaraza, nada apropiado para un funeral. Pero en verdad lucía triste. Antes de que Susana y Carol pudieran verla, Terry fue hacía ella y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hacía un lugar apartado, fuera de la vista de los demás.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó sin mucha delicadeza.

- Vine a despedirme de Guy – Le contestó ella, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

- Debes irte. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Guy era el padre de mi hijo – La joven posó sus manos en el vientre – Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como todos ustedes.

Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello. Lo que ella decía era cierto, pero no podía permitir que la gente siguiera hablando. Una cosa era saber de la infidelidad de Guy, pero otra muy distinta, era verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Escucha... no puedes quedarte – Le dijo con calma – Tú no conoces la vida que llevaba Guy. Era un hombre reconocido y admirado por todos. No es bueno que la gente sepa que le era infiel a su esposa, y estoy seguro que a ti no te gustaría manchar su memoria ¿Verdad?

La joven pareció reconsiderarlo unos minutos.

- No – Dijo al final – Yo amaba a Guy, no me gustaría que la gente hablara mal de él.

- Entonces vete.

- Pero no puedo – Insistió ella.

- ¿Por qué no? – Terry ya se estaba impacientando, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para estar discutiendo con una chiquilla que se había metido en la cama equivocada.

- Tengo que hablar con ellas – Señaló a Susana y a su madre.

- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con ellas? – Era obvio que Terry jamás permitiría algo así, aunque tuviera que sacarla él mismo a la fuerza del cementerio.

- Pues... – La muchacha agacho la cabeza – Guy siempre me daba dinero para mis gastos, y los del bebé – Así que se trataba de eso – Pero ya me he gastado lo de este mes, y necesito más.

- ¿Y piensas pedirle dinero a su viuda? – Le preguntó con sorpresa - ¿No te parece que ya les has hecho suficiente daño?

- Yo...

- No puedo creerlo – Antes que la joven pudiera decir algo más, Terry sacó su cartera - ¿Cuánto dinero te daba Guy?

- 5000 dólares por mes.

- Imagino que también se encargaba de pagarte un apartamento – El rosto de ella se volvió aún más rojo – Aquí tienes – Le entregó unos cuantos billetes, la joven tomó rápidamente.

- ¿200 dólares? – Dijo con indignación.

- No pretenderás que te pague lo mismo que Guy. Con eso tendrás suficiente para mantenerte unos días.

- ¿Y qué haré después?

- ¿Qué te parece trabajar?

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – Exclamó ella.

- Muchas mujeres embarazadas trabajan.

- ¡Pero yo no! – Al fin había sacado sus garras – El padre de mi hijo era un hombre rico, y sé que tengo derechos. Pediré la parte que me corresponde.

La joven se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dejarle tiempo a Terry de darle ninguna advertencia, aunque todo hubiera sido en vano. Era abogado, y conocía las leyes. La muchacha tenía derecho a pedir la parte de la herencia que le correspondía a su hijo. Sabía que tenía que mantener alejadas a Susana y Carol de todo ese asunto, aunque en esos momentos, le parecía imposible.

Decidió volver al entierro para estar con su aún prometida parecía no quererlo a su lado. Las dudas llegaron a él en el momento de retirarse, cuando Susana se dejó refugiar por los brazos del chofer. Ella nunca había sido cariñosa con sus empleados, ni siquiera con los que llevaban años trabajando para su familia. Entonces recordó las palabras de Clara: _"Susana está enamorada de Bruce Erwin"_. Aquello le había parecido una locura en ese momento, por ahora, al verlos juntos, no estaba demasiado seguro. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el cual se mostraba tan distante con él ¿Pero porque no se lo había dicho? Le habría dolido, pero al final terminaría por entenderla, lo que jamás le hubiera perdonado, sería que los hubiese condenado a ambos en un matrimonio sin amor.

Decidió que tenía que hablar a solas con Susana. Esa conversación ya no podía esperar por mucho tiempo más, no importaban las circunstancias.

- Susana – Le dijo con seriedad, una vez que ambos se encontraron solos en la habitación de ella – Debemos hablar.

- Si se trata de la boda – Dijo ella con fastidio – Está suspendida por tiempo indeterminado. No me importa que tan apresurado estés por casarte, Terry, pero acabo de enterrar a mi padre, y no estoy en condiciones de celebrar nada.

- No habrá boda.

- Eso es lo que te acabo de decir.

- No habrá boda, Susana. Ni ahora, ni nunca – Ella lo miró a los ojos– Ya no nos casaremos.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó sorprendida. Sin duda, esa no era la reacción de una mujer enamorada.

- Se que no me amas.

- Oh – Se limito a decir ella agachando la cabeza - ¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste?

- Entonces es cierto – Terry se sentía defraudado. Había dedicado demasiados años de su vida a una mujer que no sentía nada por él.

- No es que no te quiera – Se apresuró a contestar Susana – Nos conocemos de pequeños, y sí te ame en un tiempo, pero fue un amor adolescente, y ya no siento lo mismo que antes.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- ¡Porque tenía miedo!

- ¿Miedo?

- Si – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza – Tenía miedo de no ser lo que los demás esperaban de mí. De no poder cubrir las expectativas de mis padres – Entonces comenzó a llorar – Siempre creí que eran la pareja perfecta, y creí que si me casaba contigo, seríamos igual que ellos. Ya vez lo equivocada que estaba respecto a todo.

Terry no soportó verla tan desarmada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía aliviado de saber la verdad, ahora ambos eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Susana se aferró al cuerpo de su ex prometido, ahora sabía que podían seguir siendo amigos, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Lo siento – Le dijo ella entre lagrimas – Lo siento mucho.

- No tienes por qué disculparte – Terry rió suavemente – A pesar de que ya no estemos juntos, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sabes que en mi tendrás un buen amigo, como cuando éramos niños.

Susana asintió con la cabeza. Le alegraba saber que podía contar con alguien en medio de la crisis por la cual estaba pasando.

- Gracias, Terry.

Siguió abrazada a él, hasta que al fin logró tranquilizarse. Se sorprendió al saber que Terry ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Bruce. Ella no pudo negarlo. Por un lado se sentía avergonzada, pero ya no quería seguir ocultándolo.

- No puedo creer que Clara te lo haya contado – Era su mejor amiga, o al menos eso creía – Ya no podré volver a confiar en ella.

- No te preocupes por ella...

- Está enamorada de ti ¿Verdad?

- No lo sé.

- Vamos... ya no tienes que ocultarme nada. Somos amigos.

- Si – Dijo él al fin – Supongo que siempre ha estado buscándome.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Es una arpía!

Terry rió. En verdad si era una arpía. Pero no valía la pena hablar de ella ahora. Aunque estaba seguro que apenas supiera de la ruptura entre él y Susana, comenzaría a asecharlo nuevamente.

- Debes descasar – Le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente – Mañana es la lectura del testamento.

- Si – Susana volvió a su expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

- Todo estará bien – La tranquilizó – Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. No lo olvides.

Terry salió de la mansión de los Marlowe y se dirigió a su apartamento. Se sentía libre en muchos sentidos, pero la preocupación por no saber lo que iba a ser de la vida de Susana de ahora en adelante seguía latente en él. Gay siempre había manejado la economía de la familia, y a Carol nunca le había interesado meterse en sus asuntos. Ahora les resultaría difícil manejar su parte de la empresa. Pero Terry sabía que, tanto él como su padre, no las abandonarían, y estarían allí para ayudarlas en todo lo que necesitasen.

Ahora tenía demasiadas cosas de las que encargarse. La cancelación de la boda, traía aparejadas demasiadas responsabilidades. En primer lugar, debía explicar los motivos por los cuales la boda ya no se realizaría. Sin duda, esa era la parte más difícil de todas. Después tendría que cancelar la reserva de la luna de miel y devolver los regalos, aunque ya habría tiempo para eso.

Terry no supo cómo, mientras conducía hacía su casa, desvió el camino, adentrándose en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, en el cual ya había estado anteriormente. Pasó frente a la casa de Candy y detuvo su coche, pero no se atrevió a bajar.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Se recriminó a sí mismo.

Tuvo la intención de seguir su camino, pero en lugar de eso, apagó el motor del auto y bajó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre. No sabía por qué lo hacía, era como si una fuerza especial lo empujara hacía allí. Tenía que irse inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Candy apareció abrió la puerta.

- Terry – Dijo sorprendida.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buena pregunta. Ni siquiera él podía contestarla, pero entonces una idea vino a su mente.

- Vine a devolverte el dinero que me presaste el otro día.

- Oh... no era necesario.

- Te dije que te lo devolvería – Sacó su cartera, pero al abrirla, se dio cuenta que ya no contaba con efectivo, los últimos dólares se los había dado a aquella muchacha en el entierro de Guy – Yo... creo que no tengo dinero.

Candy rió fuertemente. Toda esa situación le parecía demasiado cómica.

- No te preocupes... ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me lo devuelvas.

- De acuerdo.

Estaba muy avergonzado, así que decidió irse de allí, pero en ese momento, una pequeña cosa peluda salto a sus brazos.

- ¡Terry! ¡Has vuelto!

- ¿Holly? – Le preguntó extrañado al ver a la pequeña cubierta por una tela de peluche color marrón.

- Estamos haciendo su disfraz para la noche de brujas – Le explicó Candy – Será un canguro.

- Mamá dice que este año me permitirá salir a buscar dulces.

Terry sonrió. Recordaba que de niño siempre había querido disfrazarse de pirata y salir a pedir dulces por el vecindario. Pero sus padres nunca se lo habían permitido, pues no estaba a su nivel.

- ¿Por qué no entras? – Le dijo Candy – Preparé pastel de chocolate.

- Claro...

Terry aceptó la invitación de Candy, aunque sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido rechazarla, simplemente no había podido hacerlo.

La casa estaba más desordenada que la última vez que había estado allí. Retazos de tela de peluche cubrían el piso, y una máquina de coser estaba instalada en la mesa del comedor.

Holly lo llevó hacia la cocina y le sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- Gracias.

Candy se sentó frente a él.

- Y bien... – Le dijo - ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días?

- No querrás saber – Se rió él.

- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

- Podría decirse que sí.

- Déjame adivinar... Te has vuelto a pelear con tu prometida.

- Digamos que eso no es lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos.

- ¿Entonces si te has peleado?

- Decidimos cancelar la boda – Le contó mientras comía su pastel - Nos dimos cuenta que ya no sentíamos lo mismo que antes.

-Lo siento.

- Fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado.

- Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando tanto?

- Bueno, pues... – Terry le contó a Candy todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días. No sabía porque, pero le hacía bien hablar con ella.

- Imagino cómo debe sentirse tu novia.

- Ex novia – La corrigió él.

- Debe ser terrible enterarte que tu padre ha tenido todo este tiempo una doble vida. Y que su amante espera un hijo de él.

- Esa muchacha no debe tener más de 18 años ¿Qué puede depararle a ese niño?

- Yo tuve a Holly a los 17 años, y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

- Lo siento - Terry se sintió avergonzado por haber dicho esas desafortunadas palabras - ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pedirle ayuda a su padre?

- No – Dijo cortante – El decidió abandonarnos, y yo jamás tuve la intención de ir en su busca.

-¿No ha vuelto a aparecer nunca más? - Entonces vio como Candy se cubría el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar – Lo siento ¿He dicho algo malo? – Se preocupó él.

- No... Es solo que... – No podía hablar.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Que pregunta tan estúpida. Era obvio que no.

- Albert – Dijo ella al fin – El padre de Holly, ha vuelto y quiere construir una relación con la niña.

- Pero eso es bueno, quiero decir... todos los niños tienen derecho a conocer a sus padres.

- Lo sé... pero tú no conoces a Albert – Era cierto, no lo conocía, pero por la reacción de Candy tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tienes miedo de que te quite a Holly ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó con precaución.

- Él viene de una familia adinerada, y tiene muchas influencias, mientras que yo ni siquiera tengo dinero para pagar a un abogado. No le sería difícil conseguir la custodia de Holly – Cada vez que pensaba en aquella situación, Candy no podía evitar llorar. Temía que aquello sucediera – Lo que no entiendo – Continuó – Es porque ha decidido aparecer ahora, después de cinco años. Según me dijo él, va a casarse y quiere que Holly forme parte de su nueva vida ¿Pero porque la quiere a ella cuando puede tener los hijos que él desee junto a su esposa?

- No lo sé... tal vez ha cambiado.

- No – Dijo ella con determinación – Vi su mirada, y sé que es el mismo hombre que nos abandonó años atrás.

- No te preocupes – Terry le tomó las manos – Yo seré tu abogado si es necesario. Te prometo que no dejaré que ese hombre te quite a Holly.

- No tengo dinero para pagarte.

- ¿Recuerdas que te debo 20 dólares? – Bromeó él. Candy también rió.

- Estoy segura que tus servicios valen mucho más que 20 dólares.

- Tómalo como un favor.

- Gracias.

No sabía que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Candy, Terry supo que había hecho lo correcto.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios =)_

_A partir de ahora espero poder publicar más seguido, pero no prometo nada porque este mes viene medio complicadito._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssssssssss_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Sabía que no debía haber aceptado la ayuda de Terry. Dos días después de que él se fuera de su casa, Candy se seguía replanteando mentalmente porque había permitido que Terry se entrometiera en sus asuntos ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con lo que había pasado con Albert? Después de todo, Terry pertenecía a su misma clase social. Ambos eran jóvenes, apuestos y millonarios. Pero Candy ya no era la misma chiquilla inocente que había caído rendidamente enamorada frente a un muchacho que se lo había prometido todo, pero su único objetivo, había sido jugar con ella. Y justamente ese había sido el motivo por el cual Terry se convertiría en una parte importante de su vida. Él había prometido ayudarla legalmente para que Albert no le quitara a Holly, pero no tenía idea de las consecuencias que podría traerle aquello. Se dijo que todo estaría bien mientras lograra mantenerlo fuera de su cama.

De todas maneras, la propuesta de Terry había sido imposible de rechazar. Por mucho que Candy trabajara, jamás lograría reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar a un abogado, y él había ofrecido hacerlo gratuitamente, y ella no había podido negarse. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, su hija estaba por sobre todas las cosas.

- Mami – Holly fue hacia ella y se sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Candy le acarició la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su disfraz de canguro. Al fin había logrado terminarlo, y aunque no era una costurera excepcional, debía admitir que había quedado bastante bien, y sobre todo, se había ahorrado el costoso alquiler del traje.

- ¿Estás segura de que no podrás venir a pedir dulces conmigo mañana?

- No puedo – Le dijo con tristeza. Ese era uno de los momentos que le hubiera gustado poder compartir con su hija – Sabes que tengo que trabajar.

- Entiendo – Holly bajó la cabeza decepcionada.

- Pero Jaz irá contigo.

- Si...

Holly no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de salir a pedir dulces con Jaz en la noche de Halloween, pero comprendía la situación en la que su madre se encontraba.

El timbre sonó y Candy fue a abrir la puerta.

Era el cartero.

Después de firmar la planilla que le entregaba, Candy cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Holly fue hacía su habitación para sacarse el disfraz.

Se sentó en una silla y leyó el remitente.

- Juzgado de menores... – Murmuró con temor. No tenía que pensar demasiado para saber con qué motivo habían enviado esa carta.

**ooo**

Terry se encontraba en el estudio de la mansión de los Marlowe. Ese día era la lectura del testamento de Guy, y era necesario que él estuviera presente para apoyar a Susana y a su madre.

- Bien... – Terry se dirigió a Malcom Murray, el abogado y amigo personal de Guy – Estamos todos. Podemos comenzar con la lectura.

- Me temo que no, señor Grandchester – Dijo el hombre canoso de avanzada edad – Aún falta una persona.

- ¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó la señora Marlowe. Aún no se había recuperado a la muerte de su marido.

- Verá...

Murray no pudo contestarle, pues una de las sirvientas hizo su aparición, anunciando la llegada de una persona que decía estar citada a la reunión.

- No puede ser posible – Intervino Susana – Los únicos herederos de papá estamos presentes en esta sala.

Pero no era cierto, y Terry lo sabía. Había temido que una cosa así pudiera suceder. Asintió con la cabeza hacia la sirvienta, y esta se retiro para darle paso a aquella joven embarazada.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Exclamó Carol enfadada- ¿Quién te crees para presentarte en "mi casa" después de lo que has hecho? ¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente!

- Señora, por favor – Intentó tranquilizarla el señor Murray – La señorita Palmer esta aquí porque yo la he citado.

- ¿Y porque ha hecho eso?

- Porque así lo dispone el testamento de Guy.

- No puede ser...

- Carol – Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó del bazo, ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente – Intentemos acabar con esto lo antes posible – Entonces se dirigió a la sirvienta – Por favor, trae una silla más.

- Pero Terry... – Intentó protestar Susana.

- Así será mejor.

Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto, el abogado comenzó con la lectura del testamento.

- "Yo, Guy Marlowe, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales..."

En la primera parte no había habido sorpresas. Por supuesto, La mansión y la mitad de sus bienes, incluidas sus acciones de la compañía, una propiedad en california, y un departamento en París, pasarían a manos de su viuda. Mientras que la otra mitad sería para Susana. Pero las cosas no terminaban allí.

- "Por la presente – Continuó el abogado – Asigno una suma por el valor de 5 millones de dólares a la señorita Juliet McConnor en beneficio de mi hijo por nacer"

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de ambición al oír la suma que el abogado había dicho.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Gritó Carol.

- Señora, por favor – Volvió a insistir Murray – Aún no hemos terminado.

- ¿Es que aún hay más?

- Me temo que si – En esos momentos, Murray maldecía tener que ser portador de esas noticias. Le había aconsejado a Guy que lo hiciera de otro modo, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta. Volvió la vista a los papeles y continuó con la peor parte – "Además, dejo explicito mi deseo de que a Juliet McConnor, le sea permitido vivir en la mansión domiciliada en 215 Lexinton Avenue, por el tiempo que ella lo desee. Y a sí mismo, dejo en manos de mi esposa, Carol Marlowe, el deber y la obligación de entregarle a la señorita McConnor la suma de 10 mil dólares mensuales en carácter de gastos personales"

Todos callaron ante esas clausulas del testamento. Terry no podía creer lo que Guy se había atrevido a Hacer. Hubiera sido más fácil dejarle a su hijo un fondo fiduciario para su futuro, después de todo, no podía desentenderse de su pequeño error. Pero obligar a Carol y Susana a aceptar a su amante bajo el mismo techo, pasaba a formar parte de un plan morboso y siniestro.

- Bien... – Juliet fue la primera en romper el silencio - ¿Cuándo creen que podré trasladar mis cosas aquí?

Carol se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Juliet con sorprendente tranquilidad, pero con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia aquella muchacha que le había arruinado la vida.

- Si piensas que vas a venir a mi casa, y creerte la dueña de todo – Le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Estas muy equivocadas.

- Ustedes no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo – Contestó ella a la defensiva ¿Quién no lo haría con los beneficios que Guy le había dejado? Pensó Terry – Guy dejó en claro que sus deseos son que yo viviera aquí.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo oscuras, y Terry decidió intervenir antes que Susana se arrojara a la yugular de Juliet.

- Es cierto – Dijo pasa sorpresa de todos – Él dejó explicito que puedes quedarte a vivir aquí por el tiempo quieras – Susana estaba a punto de protestar – Pero no es necesario que lo hagas. Siempre puedes buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

- ¡No tengo otro lugar donde vivir!

- Pero puedes pagarlo con el dinero que Guy te dejó ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

- Ese dinero es para los gastos de mi hijo – Se tocó el vientre y miró a Terry con indignación.

Él sabía que ese no era el motivo por el cual Juliet no quería gastar ese dinero. Por supuesto, después de haber visto aquella mansión, y saber que podría tenerla para ella, no se iba a conformar con menos. Si bien los 5 millones de dólares que Guy le había dejado le alcanzarían para comprar una propiedad semejante, quedaría muy poco para que ella pudiera gastarlo a su gusto. Aunque él estaba seguro que ese dinero se acabaría antes de que su hijo fuera lo suficiente mayor para comenzar sus estudios universitarios, mucho antes.

- No puedes quedarte aquí – Le dijo Terry como último recurso.

Pero la joven no había resultado ser tan estúpida después de todo.

- Mañana a primera hora trasladaré mis cosas a esta casa. Espero que tengan una habitación dispuesta para mí – Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de retirarse.

Carol desapareció inmediatamente, seguramente para dirigirse a su habitación. El abogado Murray también se fue. Y solo cuando Susana y Terry quedaron completamente solos, ella se arrojó a los brazos de su ex prometido y lloró desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto papá? – Le preguntó a Terry entre llanto.

Él solo intentó reconfortarla. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir para lograr apaciguar su dolor. Guy había sido un completo hijo de puta desde el momento en que había decidido engañar a su mujer con una niña de 17 años. Ni siquiera había pensado en los problemas legales que podría haber tenido si los padres de la joven hubieran decidido denunciarlo a la policía por abusar de su hija. Y por otra parte, para él no era ningún secreto que esa tal Juliet, se había relacionado con Guy solo por su dinero. Lo que sí era una sorpresa para él, era saber que al viejo todavía se le paraba, al menos lo suficiente como para haber procreado un hijo. Pero esas eran cosas que no podía compartir con Susana. Ella siempre había amado y admirado a su padre, y todo esto estaba afectándola mucho.

- Todo estará bien – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Eso mismo dijiste hace dos días... y mira lo que ha pasado.

- Lo sé... pero debes ser fuerte.

- No puedo.

- Claro que si – La separó de él y la miró a los ojos – Tienes que ser fuerte. No solo por ti, también por tu madre.

- Está destrozada – Dijo con tristeza.

- Por eso, ahora más que nunca debes estar a su lado.

- Lo sé.

A Terry le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más con ellas, pero era consciente de que necesitaban pasar un tiempo a solas para organizar lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

Mientras se dirigía a su apartamento, una llamada a su teléfono celular lo hizo tener que detener su coche.

- Diga...

- ¿Terry? – Reconoció esa voz.

- Candy – Dijo sorprendido – No creí que me llamarías tan rápido – Le había dado su número telefónico para mantenerse en contacto, y a decir verdad, había estado esperando su llamada desde el instante en que había salido de su casa.

- Si... bueno... – Decía ella con timidez, y algo de nerviosismo – Espero no haberte molestado... pero en verdad te necesito ahora.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? – Preguntó Terry con preocupación - ¿Holly está bien?

- Si, si... no le ha pasado nada malo a ella.

- Entonces dime que sucede.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?... no ahora... sé que puedes estar ocupado, y yo solo soy una molestia...

- Ahora mismo voy para allá – Dijo Terry sin dudarlo un instante.

Candy lo necesitaba, y él le había prometido que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

**ooo**

Solo habían pasado menos de quince minutos desde que Candy había llamado a Terry, cuando sintió el sonido del timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta, y Terry entró con paso apresurado a la casa. Parecía nervioso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te dije que no era de suma urgencia que vinieras – Intentó calmarlo.

- Si... bueno... – Terry se sonrojó. Tal vez se había exaltado un poco – Te note un poco nerviosa, y quise venir a ver si podía ayudar en algo ¿Dónde está Holly? – Había extrañado a ese pequeño remolino.

- En su habitación. No tardará en venir una vez que haya oído tu voz – Fueron hacía la cocina, donde Candy le ofreció una taza de café y le mostró la carta que había recibido aquella mañana – No entiendo nada de lo que dice allí ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

Terry ojeó rápidamente la carta.

- Solo es una citación – Le comentó una vez que hubo terminado – Al parecer, el padre de Holly ha reclamado los derechos sobre la pequeña.

- Oh, por Dios – Murmuró ella, dejándose caer sobre la silla.

- Pero no te preocupes – Intentó tranquilizarla – Esto no significa que quiera sacarte a Holly.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – Le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante – Albert solamente está reclamando sus derechos, lo cual no significa que el juez deba otorgárselos solo por compartir el mismo ADN que Holly. El bienestar de los niños siempre son tenidos en cuenta por sobre todas las cosas.

- Esto no está bien – Dijo Candy, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es evidente para cualquiera que Albert tiene más recursos para ofrecerle a Holly calidad de vida que yo, con mi trabajo de stripper, jamás podré darle.

- Ese no es un problema. Si Albert reconoce su paternidad frente a la justicia, está obligado a pagarte una suma de dinero en consideración por la niña – Le tomó las manos – El dinero no es motivo para sacarte a tu hija.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi empleo? – Candy era consciente de que el trabajo al que ella se dedicaba no era bien visto por nadie.

- Bueno – Terry miró para un costado. No entendía porque, todas las noches se iba a dormir con el pensamiento de que Candy estaría en esos momentos desnudándose frente a un detestable grupo de borrachos – Podemos hacer algo con eso...

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes conseguir otro empleo.

Candy rió con ironía.

- ¿En verdad crees que no lo he intentado?

- Yo...

- Ni siquiera tengo mis estudios secundarios completos, tuve que dejar la escuela para criar a mi hija. Nadie me daría un empleo.

- Puedo ayudarte – Dijo Terry sin dudarlo.

- ¿Me comprarás un diploma?

- No – Rió él – Pero puedo darte un trabajo – Su anciana secretaria se había mudado a Miami por cuestiones de salud, y necesitaba contratar una nueva.

- ¿En serio?

Terry asintió.

- Serás mi secretaria.

- ¿Tú secretaria? – Preguntó sorprendida – Pero si apenas se cómo utilizar un computador.

- No es tan difícil – Le restó importancia – Es un trabajo sencillo. Y yo te enseñaré lo que no sepas.

No era verdad. Las secretarias en la empresa siempre eran escogidas cuidadosamente por el equipo de recursos humanos, y la lista de posibles candidatas siempre era muy extensa. Mujeres con estudios y experiencia se presentaban inmediatamente se enteraban de la vacante, pero nadie discutiría la decisión de uno de los dueños de la empresa.

- Y ten por seguro que el sueldo que te pagaré será mayor que el que cobras actualmente.

- No sabes cuánto cobro.

- Entonces pagaré lo que me pidas – Tenía el imperioso deseo de mantenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Y la idea de que se convirtiera en su secretaria, era bastante tentadora.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Albert había querido conquistarla.

- Porque dije que te ayudaría... y en verdad necesito una secretaría – Candy sonrió - ¿Qué dices?

- De acuerdo – Aceptó – Pero este fin de semana deberé cubrir mis turnos en el bar. Al dueño no le gusta que sus muchachas se marchen sin aviso previo... sobre todo en los fines de semana.

- Entiendo – La verdad era que no le agradaba la idea de que Candy volviera a pisar ese lugar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces ya no pudieron seguir hablando.

Sin saber de dónde había aparecido, Holly se trepó hasta el regazo de Terry, y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Le dijo él entre risas. Ya había comenzado a adorar a ese pequeño diablillo.

- Bien – Pero Terry notó el tono apagado de su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mañana es Halloween.

- Si – Dijo él – Creí que estabas esperando ese día.

- Lo estoy – Se apresuró a decir Holly – Pero me hubiera gustado que mamá me acompañara a pedir dulces, en vez de Jaz... pero tiene que trabajar.

- Ya veo – A Terry tampoco le gustaba aquello - ¿Qué te parecería si fuera yo quien te acompañara?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Nuevamente, gracias a todas ustedes por los reviews. Todos sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssss_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – Le reclamó Candy a Terry una vez que la pequeña se había ido a dormir, feliz por la propuesta que Terry le había hecho.

- Holly estuvo de acuerdo.

- Si, pero ella tiene 4 años.

- Casi 5 – La niña se había encargado de contarle a Terry cada detalle de su vida.

- Ese no es el punto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- No te conozco – Le dijo ella con sinceridad – Hubo una época de mi vida en que confiaba en todas las personas. Y ya vez como me ha ido...

Terry comprendió la situación. Debió haber sido muy duro para ella tener que enfrentarse a la vida con tan solo 17 años, un bebé y ni un centavo en el bolsillo.

- Confía en mí... cuidaré de Holly – Le prometió – Además... ella se desilusionaría si no voy con ella mañana a pedir dulces.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Candy no lograba entenderlo – Eres un hombre con un trabajo y probablemente muchas preocupaciones. Debes tener mil cosas que hacer ¿Por qué querrías perder tu tiempo saliendo a pedir dulces con una niña de cuatro años?

- No le sé... solo quiero hacerlo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de salir en Halloween, mis padres siempre me lo prohibieron. Me gustaría saber que se siente... aunque ya no sea lo mismo.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar Candy. Le costaba dejar a su pequeña en compañía de un hombre que había conocido hacia pocas semanas, y en circunstancias desagradables, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en Terry. Y esperaba sinceramente, no equivocarse como lo había hecho con Albert.

Por otro lado, era cierto que Holly se había entusiasmado con la idea de Salir a pedir dulces en compañía de Terry, y ella no tenía corazón para decirle a su hija que ya no podría hacerlo. No le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo de la mejor manera.

**ooo**

Terry volvió a su apartamento esa noche, y se sintió solo. A esa altura él ya debería estar casado con Susana, comenzando su nueva familia. Y no es que lamentara el hecho de haber roto el compromiso, pero le costaba reconocer que todo por lo que había esperado durante su vida ya no existía. Pero al menos existía la posibilidad de volver a construir sueños nuevos, y eso era algo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa al recordar a Candy y Holly. Le resultaba extraño ver cuán felices eran aún sin tener mucho. No hacía mucho que las conocía, y ya comenzaba a sentir aprecio por ellas. Por eso no había dudado un segundo en proponerle a Holly salir con ella a pedir dulces en la noche de Halloween. Se había sentido feliz al notar la alegría de la niña. Era increíble como una personita tan pequeña podía cambiar su mundo.

Después de tomar una ducha, decidió llamar a Susana para saber cómo se encontraba.

- No hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella – Le contestó la rubia con voz cansina – Pero estoy segura que mañana tendremos noticias.

Terry también estaba seguro de ello.

- Debes tranquilizarte. Todo saldrá bien.

- No puedo permitir que esa "mujer" venga a vivir aquí. Sería terrible para mamá.

- Lo sé, cariño... te prometo que haré todo lo posible para disuadirla – Ya lo había intentado y no había funcionado, pero agotaría todos los recursos.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Le preguntó ella – Deberías estar furioso después de lo que te he hecho.

- Tú no me has hecho nada.

- No te trate como lo merecías. Sé que fui demasiado desagradable, y nunca fue culpa tuya.

- Comprendo porque lo has hecho.

Cualquier persona que hubiera sido criada por Guy y Carol se habría comportado de la misma manera que Susana lo había hecho.

- Eres demasiado bueno – Río Susana – Estoy segura que encontraras una mujer increíble que se enamorara perdidamente de ti.

Terry tuvo una inexplicable visión de Candy.

- Tal vez...

- ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien? – Terry creyó que Susana se pondría furiosa, y le recriminaría por haberla olvidado tan fácilmente, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió – Dime quien es ¿La conozco?

- ¿Cómo sabes que ya hay otra?

- Vamos, Terry – Le dijo ella – Te conozco de toda la vida, y jamás utilizas un "tal vez" para ti solo es blanco o negro.

- Tienes razón...

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto impaciente - ¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no es Clara!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Terry, y Susana respiró aliviada. Jamás se fijaría en una mujer como ella – Es otra persona. Y antes que lo preguntes... no, no la conoces.

- Ya veo... – Hubo un silencio – Tienes que presentármela.

- ¡Olvídalo!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que la espantes.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?

- Seamos sinceros... – Bromeó Terry – Siempre has sido demasiado posesiva con todo. Estoy seguro que buscaras por todos los medios que ella salga huyendo despavorida.

- ¡No es cierto! – Gritó indignada – Solo quiero asegurarme de que sea lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Terry estalló en risas. Nunca había imaginado estar hablando con su ex prometida de esta forma.

- De acuerdo...

- Quiero conocerla – Volvió a exigir.

- ¿Por qué? No hay nada entre ella y yo.

- Pero tú has dicho...

- He dicho que había alguien... no que estuviera saliendo con ella.

- Pero...

- ¿En verdad creíste que estuve saliendo con alguien cuando tú y yo estábamos comprometidos en matrimonio?

- Yo... no lo sé. Después de la manera en que te he tratado...

- Eso ya no importa ahora.

- Gracias por todo.

- Eres mi amiga – Sonrió Terry – Y te repito que siempre estaré allí para lo que necesites.

Hablaron por un rato más. A Susana le hacía bien saber que contaba con el apoyo de Terry en ese espantoso momento que estaba pasando. Y a Terry le causaba gracia la manera en que ella se entusiasmaba en saber quién era la misteriosa mujer de la que habían estado hablando.

**ooo**

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la mansión de los Marlowe sonó. Susana y Carol estaban terminando de desayunar cuando el ama de llaves fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días – Juliet McConnor entró sonriente a la mansión. En su mano llevaba un pequeño bolso de Prada, y Susana hubiera jurado que era original.

Esa Juliet no se parecía en nada a la muchacha que había aparecido en el funeral de su padre. Probablemente, todos los temores sobre su futuro, se habían disipado con la lectura del testamento, y ahora estaba lista para comenzar su nueva vida llena de lujos.

Detrás de la muchacha, el chofer de la familia apareció cargando dos valijas grandes.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Carol con enojo.

- ¿Acaso han olvidado la última voluntad de Guy? – Expresó Juliet con suficiencia – Vine para quedarme – Fue hacia las escaleras y se dirigió al ama de llaves - ¿Puedes mostrarme cual es mi habitación? - La mujer no sabía qué hacer. Miró a la señora Marlowe buscando una respuesta, pero Carol estaba tan azorada como ella - ¿Acaso piensa quedarse allí parada? – Le espetó con fastidio – Tú trabajo aquí es atender a tus amos. Si no puedes hacerlo, será mejor que te vayas.

Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas. Había trabajado para los Marlowe desde hacía más de 40 años, y nunca había pasado por una situación semejante.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de ese modo a Violet! – Exclamó Susana, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa, y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

- Tiene que aprender a tratar a sus superiores – Juliet se enfrentó a Susana, pero en el fondo se notaba un cierto temor en un su voz.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de cómo se trata a los sirvientes? Dudo que alguna vez hayas estado al mando de una mansión como esta.

Juliet se sonrojó, pero de todas formas no pensaba darse por vencida.

- Pues eso está a punto de cambiar. A partir de ahora voy a vivir en esta casa.

- Entonces... – Susana sacó una valentía que nunca creyó haber tenido – Será mejor que te adaptes a nuestra vida. En esta casa no se admiten esa clase de actitudes con los sirvientes, y mucho menos con Violet. Ella es prácticamente de nuestra familia. Y si no te gusta, puedes marcharte.

Juliet apretó fuertemente los dientes, se aferró a su cartera y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Yo misma encontraré mi habitación – Se marchó furiosa.

Susana había ganado esta vez, pero eso no iba a impedir que Juliet se saliera con la suya. Había soportado durando casi dos años enteros a Guy, y según ella, se merecía cada centavo que aquel viejo millonario le había dejado. El hijo que estaba esperando había sido una jugada maestra. Si no hubiera sido por eso, estaba segura que Guy la habría dejado en la calle.

Después de conocer a Carol, Juliet había comprendido porque el viejo había acudido a ella. Era obvio que esa mujer insípida jamás le había dado que le Juliet sí. Lo había conocido por casualidad, Guy solía frecuentar la cafetería donde ella reemplazó por tres días a una camarera amiga. Necesitaba el dinero, por eso no dudo en aceptar la propuesta del viejo de convertirse en su amante. El dinero que le ofrecía era tentador, y le prestaba un apartamento, con lo cual se libraría de su molesta familia. Pero Juliet sabía que no duraría para siempre, por eso decidió atarlo a ella para siempre, no para casarse, pero si para que la mantuviera de por vida. Por supuesto, Guy se había enfadado al enterarse del embarazo de Juliet, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, después de todo, no dejaba de ser hijo suyo. Y luego lo del accidente. Estaban manteniendo relaciones cuando Guy sufrió el ataque cardiaco, y fue extremadamente vergonzoso para ella tener que contarle la historia a los paramédicos y la policía. También temía el enfrentamiento con su familia. Juliet era la amante, y sabía que no sería bien recibida. Afortunadamente, Guy había cumplido con su palabra antes de morir, y los había incluido a ella y el bebé dentro del testamento. No le importaba que su esposa e hija estuvieran en su contra, pues nada podían hacer para impedir que Juliet cumpliera con la última voluntad de Guy.

**ooo**

Terry había recibido la llamada de Susana contándole lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Se sentía orgulloso de ella al saber el modo en que había manejado la situación, pero de todas formas no podía abandonarla en esos momentos. Había estado leyendo una copia del testamento de Guy, y encontró la forma para librarse de aquella joven. Claro que su idea implicaría un gran desembolso de dinero, pero sabía que Susana y su madre podían permitírselo.

- ¿Entonces dices que debemos vender la casa? – Preguntó Susana al escuchar lo que Terry le había dicho.

- En el testamento figura que tú y Carol continúan siendo las únicas dueñas legítimas de la propiedad, y que si ustedes decidieran vender la casa, solo tendrían que darle un 20% de la venta a la joven.

- No lo sé... esa casa ha pertenecido a la familia por décadas.

- Solo es un inmueble, y estoy seguro que podrá venderse muy fácilmente. Tú y tu madre podrían mudarse a un lugar más cómodo, no necesitan una casa tan grande.

- Pues... supongo que esa sería la única solución. Pero de todas formas tendríamos que continuar entregándole su mensualidad.

- También existe una clausula para ello.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Guy dejó especificado que la suma mensual de 10 mil dólares podría ser reemplazada por una única suma 3600000 dólares.

- No creo que ella lo acepte. Es mucho dinero, pero es obvio que no sería conveniente para ella.

- Ese es el punto – Especificó Terry – Juliet es una joven ignorante y de bajos recursos ¿Qué crees que pensara en el momento que le ofrezcas más de 3 millones de dólares en lugar de los 10 mil que estaban estipulados?

- ¿Crees que sea tan tonta?

- No lo sé... pero podemos intentarlo.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Susana – Por el momento... comentaré mi madre la idea de vender la casa. No creo que lo acepte, pero ya veremos.

Terry colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. A las siete de la tarde tenía que pasar a buscar a Holly, y tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

Se puso con unos jeans y una camiseta deportiva. Hacía años que no se vestía de esa forma, y a decir verdad, le alegraba no tener que llevar sus trajes de etiqueta. Tomó las llaves de su nuevo Ferrari y partió rumbo a Casa de Candy.

**ooo**

- ¿Ya estas lista, cariño? – Preguntó Candy a su hija, quien ya llevaba puesto su disfraz de canguro y sostenía en su mano una canasta en forma de calabaza.

- Si, mamá ¿Cuándo vendrá Terry?

- Estoy segura que no tardará en llegar.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, y Holly corrió para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Terry! – Gritó la niña.

Terry sonrió y cargo a Holly en sus brazos. Luego se dirigió a Candy.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Si – Dijo Candy – Espero que se diviertan.

- Lo haremos mamá – Holly estaba impaciente por irse – Te prometo que te traeré algunos dulces para ti, pero ya tenemos que irnos.

- Muy bien – Candy le dio un beso a su hija y se despidió en la entrada de la casa, mientras los veía aborda el Ferrari.

Terry condujo hasta llegar a un barrio residencial donde podrían pedir dulces sin inconvenientes.

- Bien... – Caminó con la niña hacía una de las casas y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada - ¿Por qué no comenzamos por aquí?

- Sí.

Holly soltó la mano de Terry y corrió hacia la puerta, mientras él la vigilaba de lejos. Unos cuantos segundos después, la pequeña regresó y le mostró a Terry su botín.

Continuaron con su recorrido a través de las diferentes casas. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Terry se sentía completamente feliz. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, y había soñado con tener los suyos propios, pero al compartir ese momento con Holly, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba convertirse en padre. Claro que primero tendría que conseguir una esposa, y esa era la parte más difícil de todas.

Una hora más tarde, la canasta de Holly ya estaba rebalsada de dulces. Se dirigía hacía Terry después de haber recibido unas barras de chocolate, cuando fue interceptada por cuatro niños algunos años mayor que Holly. Terry supo que algo no estaba bien cuando los vio rodear a la pequeña y arrebatarle su canasta de dulces.

- ¡Devuélvemelos! – Le gritó ella a un niño regordete de aproximadamente 7 años. Pero ellos solo se rieron en su cara, mientras sostenían la canasta en alto para que Holly no pudiera alcanzarla - ¡Son míos!

- Pues ahora son nuestros – Dijo otro de los niños, empujándola hacia atrás.

Holly cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, y fue en ese momento en que Terry apareció.

- ¡Hey! – Les gritó, dirigiéndose a ellos con una mirada furibunda que los hiso temblar de miedo. Les sacó la canasta de dulces y los niños huyeron despavoridos - ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – Le preguntó a Holly, tomándola en sus brazos. La niña estaba llorando y se abrazó a Terry fuertemente – Ya está bien – Intentó tranquilizarla – Se han ido.

- Me robaron los dulces.

- No te robaron los dulces. Mira... aquí están – Le dijo enseñándole la canasta – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Holly asintió en silencio, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde Terry había aparcado. Pero en medio del camino, chocaron con una persona conocida.

- ¿Terry?

- Stear – Se sorprendió el castaño - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues eso te pregunto yo a ti. He traído a los mellizos a pedir dulces – Stear señaló a dos niños de cinco años, casi idénticos, que correteaban detrás de él, Jack y Daniel - Pero... ¿Quién es esa niña?

- Oh... ella es... su nombre es Holly.

- Ya veo... – Terry comprendía que esa no era una respuesta suficiente para su curioso amigo.

- Es... la hija de una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga?

- Si... te lo explicaré en otro momento. Holly está cansada, la llevaré a su casa.

- Bien. Pero tú y yo tendremos una conversación luego.

- Claro.

Terry se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que al día siguiente Archie y Neil estarían al tanto de que había pasado la noche de Halloween pidiendo dulces con una niña de cuatro años. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y no se sentía preparado para hacerlo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mil disculpas por la demora! Tuve que estudiar para un examen... pero me pospusieron la fecha, así que tuve tiempo para escribir este capítulo._

_Perdón si me tardo un poco en actualizar en estos días, pero prometo que todas mis historias van a llegar a su final._

_Probablemente pasado mañana voy a estar subiendo el anteúltimo capitulo de El ayer que se fue... ya lo tengo casi listo =)_

_En fin... muchas gracias por la paciencia!_

_Besossssssssss_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Candy llegó por fin a su casa. Había sido una noche extenuante, y como ella lo había previsto, su jefe no se había tomado de buena manera el hecho de que ella dejara de trabajar en el bar, pero había terminado por aceptarlo. Solo le quedaba una noche más en aquel horrible lugar, y luego sería libre para aceptar el trabajo que Terry le había ofrecido.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Terry sentado en el sofá, ocupando casi todo el pequeño espacio de la sala con su imponente presencia.

- Terry – Dijo sorprendida.

Él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hemos llegado hace unas cuantas horas – Le explicó, mientras le sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en un perchero.

- Se suponía que Jaz debía quedarse a cuidar a Holly.

- Ella estaba aquí, pero Holly no quería que me fuera, y le dije que yo me haría cargo de todo – Candy iba a replicar, pero él no la dejó – No te preocupes... le pagué la tarifa completa. Se veía muy feliz cuando se fue.

- Ya me imagino – Dijo ella con ironía. Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo - ¿Dónde está Holly? – Era extraño que la niña no hubiera ido corriendo hacia ella como siempre.

- Dormida – Contestó Terry con naturalidad – Le preparé una sopa que encontré en la cocina, pero al parecer estaba más interesada en comer los dulces que había recolectado. Tal vez mañana despierte con dolor de estomago – Dijo algo apenado.

- Holly tiene debilidad por los dulces.

- Lo he notado.

Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, produciéndose un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos, hasta que Candy decidió cortarlo.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho – Le dijo con sinceridad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – Le contestó él con una sonrisa – En verdad la pasé muy bien hoy.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Este... – Dijo Terry algo nervioso - ¿Has pensado en el trabajo que te he ofrecido?

- De hecho, si lo he hecho.

- Y bien...

- Ya lo he arreglado todo con mi jefe, mañana es mi último día en el bar.

- Bien... entonces... – Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo – Te espero el lunes a las ocho de la mañana en esta dirección.

- De acuerdo – Candy tomó la tarjeta y leyó la dirección. La compañía de Terry estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más caros de Nueva York. Al parecer, tenía más dinero del que ella hubiera creído – En cuanto a la citación del juzgado por el tema de Holly...

- No te preocupes por eso, aún falta una semana.

- Creí que lo habías olvidado – Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- Claro que no. Prometí que te ayudaría, y pienso cumplirlo. Iremos juntos a la cita con el juez.

- Gracias.

Terry sonrió tiernamente y se despidió de la rubia. Le hubiera gustado también despedirse de Holly, pero no había querido despertarla.

Mientras volvía a su casa, recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuidando de la pequeña. A pesar del pequeño inconveniente que habían tenido con aquellos niños, había sido una buena noche. La niñera de Holly le había permitido quedarse en la casa y ocuparse de ella.

Preparar la comida había significado un gran desafío para Terry. En su casa siempre había contado con cocineros, y cuando decidió irse a vivir solo, hacía 2 años atrás, prácticamente nunca había tocado la cocina ¿Para qué hacerlo cuando contaba con un excelente restaurante a tan solo una cuadra de su apartamento? Pero por Holly había sido capaz de hacer un esfuerzo. Rebusco en la alacena en busca de algo para darle a la niña, pero lo único que encontró fue un par de latas de sopa. Afortunadamente, Holly no había puesto reparos en comer lo que Terry había cocinado, aún sabiendo que no estaba muy bueno. Luego había salido corriendo en busca de su canasta de dulces, y Terry consiguió negociar la cantidad de caramelos que podía comer esa noche, aunque estaba seguro que no había hecho un buen trato. Después, a la hora de irse a dormir, Terry la acostó en su cama y le leyó un libro que encontró en la habitación. Holly no tardo más de quince minuto en caer rendida.

Luego fue a la sala y espero a que Candy llegara, y al verla entrar por la puerta no pudo ocultar un cierto temblor en sus manos. Sintió ganas de acogerla en sus brazos y borrar de su rostro esa expresión de cansancio. Sabía lo mucho que ella detestaba ese trabajo, y sintió celos al saber que, esa noche, decenas de hombres borrachos iban a estar mirándola lascivamente mientras se quitaba la ropa. Y esa había sido otra de las razones para ofrecerle un trabajo. Terry sabía muy bien que todos los empleados de su empresa eran escogidos mediante una exhaustiva selección de personal, pero estaba seguro que nadie objetaría que él mismo eligiera a su propia secretaria.

Llegó a su apartamento y nuevamente lo invadió ese sentimiento de soledad. Era increíble que se sintiera mil veces mejor en aquella casa desvencijada de Candy, que en su moderno apartamento, pero así era.

Se quito la ropa y se acostó en la cama, estaba demasiado agotado para tomar un baño primero, y todavía tenía que pensar en lo que le diría a Stear cuando le cuestionara acerca de Holly. No podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido al encontrarse a su amigo aquella noche.

**ooo**

Susana y Carol llegaron a su casa después de una tarde de compras. Inmediatamente después de ser recibidas por Violet, escucharon ruidos que provenían de la piscina.

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – Preguntó Carol.

Violet se puso evidentemente nerviosa, sin saber que responder a esa pregunta. Pero afortunadamente, la señora Marlowe y Susana se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los ruidos, solo para encontrarse con su intrusa, rodeada por un grupo de adolecentes exaltados bebiendo de las botellas de licor que, probablemente, habían sacado del bar. En el momento que llegaron, uno de los jóvenes, evidentemente borracho, arrojó una botella semivacía contra el piso y se zambulló en la piscina, sin importarle el bajo clima de la época.

Susana buscó con la mirada a Juliet, encontrándola sentada cómodamente en un sofá, charlando animadamente con otra joven. Tanta fue su furia al ver aquella escena, que caminó hacía donde se encontraba el equipo de música y lo desconectó violentamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Inquirió Juliet furiosa.

Pero la furia de Susana era aún mayor y no dudo en enfrentarla.

- ¡Largo de aquí todos! – Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sorprendiendo incluso a su madre.

Los "invitados" comenzaron a recoger sus cosas cuando Juliet habló.

- ¡De aquí no se va nadie! – Luego se dirigió a Susana - ¡Esta es mi casa, y no puedes echar a mis invitados!

- ¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Si estás aquí es porque fuiste la amante de mi padre, pero ni las ventanas del cuarto donde duermes están a tú nombre! – Replicó Susana, avergonzando a Juliet frente a todos – Ahora quiero que todos se vayan de MI casa.

No hubo más replicas acerca del asunto. Poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando de la casa dejando un gran desorden con su partida.

Susana llevó a su madre al estudio para poder hablar tranquilas sobre un tema serio.

- Entonces... ¿Qué opinas de la idea de Terry?

Carol guardo silencio por unos segundos, considerando las posibilidades que tenían.

- Creo que es lo mejor – Dijo al fin.

Susana se sorprendió. Nunca creyó que su madre aceptaría vender la casa tan fácilmente. Era evidente que esa situación la estaba exasperando.

- Bien – Dijo Susana – Me pondré en contacto con Terry para que haga los arreglos de la venta. También le pediré que nos ayude a buscar un lugar donde vivir. Supongo que una casa más pequeña sería más adecuada para nosotras dos.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es deshacerme de esa mujerzuela.

- Solo espero que acepte la única suma de dinero en vez de su cuota mensual.

- Es una chiquilla ignorante – Dijo Carol con desprecio – Estoy segura que se enceguecerá con esa suma de dinero. Tanto que ni siquiera se detendrá a hacer cuentas sobre lo que le convendría más.

Era cierto. Cualquiera en su lugar, se hubiera puesto en contacto inmediatamente con un abogado para que la ayudara a administrar sus bienes, pero Juliet no había pensado en ello.

- Llamaré a Terry – Concluyó Susana – Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.

Se puso en contacto con su ex prometido para comenzar con el papeleo. Afortunadamente, a Terry no le había importado ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba.

- Quédate tranquila – Le dijo – Es lo mejor.

- Lo sé... me costará dejar la casa en la que me he criado, pero ya no es lo mismo de antes, y los buenos momentos son opacados por la traición de mi padre.

- Buscaré la casa perfecta para que tú y tu madre vivan.

- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotras.

- Ya te he dicho que lo hago porque quiero – Rió él – Pero no me enojaría si me obsequias un pastel.

- ¿Un pastel? – Preguntó ella extrañada – Sabes que no se cocinar.

- Tampoco yo – Dijo pensando en aquella fallida sopa que le dio a Holly – Pero lo sabré valorar si tú lo haces.

Susana también rió y cortó la comunicación, prometiéndole a Terry que le hornearía aquel pastel que le había pedido ¿De dónde había sacado esa extraña idea de cocinar?

- ¿Señorita Susana? – Bruce apareció detrás de la puerta del despacho, tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

- Oh... pasa – Le pidió ella con nerviosismo. No podía evitar que su cuerpo entero temblara cada vez que lo veía – Toma asiento.

- Gracias – Bruce se sentó frente a Susana.

- Dime... ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesitaba hablar con usted acerca de mi trabajo. Ya sabe... ahora que las cosas han cambiado tanto...

- Entiendo – Le dijo ella con pesar – Escucha Bruce... nadie lo sabe aún, pero venderemos la casa.

- Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que despedirán a todos los empleados.

- Bueno... no exactamente. Mamá y yo nos encargaremos de que todos los empleados consigan un trabajo similar. Violet vendrá con nosotras, pues es demasiado mayor para conseguir otro empleo.

- ¿Y yo?

- Bueno... pues... podría conseguirte un empleo como chofer en la compañía – Bruce era un caso especial. Susana no podría separarse de él - El sueldo y los beneficios serían mucho mejores que los que tienes ahora.

- La verdad es que no sé qué decirle – Le dijo él sorprendido – En verdad le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

Susana le sonrió tímidamente. Estaba enamorada de él, pero Bruce jamás se fijaría en ella como mujer.

- ¿Cómo... cómo está tu novia? – Le preguntó con tristeza – He oído por los empleados que están esperando un bebé.

Bruce bajó la cabeza, y sus ojos Susana noto como intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por aparecer.

- Ella y yo hemos terminado – Le confesó.

- Pero... ¿Y el bebé?

- Nunca existió tal bebé. Nuestra relación estaba yendo mal, así que Ella inventó la historia del embarazo para retenerme. Me lo confesó la semana pasada, cuando me dejó por un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, pero forrado en dinero.

- Lo siento tanto

Susana sabía que en el fondo esas palabras no eran ciertas. Le agradaba la idea de saber que Bruce se encontraba libre. Aunque no entendía porque aquella muchacha lo había engañado para después abandonarlo ¿Es que lo único que importaba en la vida era el dinero? Se preguntó. En ese último tiempo, se había dado cuenta que el dinero no significaba nada si no se tenía amor. Le había costado comprenderlo, pero le gustaba el giro que había dado su vida. Ahora se sentía una mujer más fuerte y libre, y sabía que saldría adelante por sí misma.

**ooo**

Terry estaba saliendo de la empresa después de un agotador día de trabajo. Le hubiera gustado llamar a Candy con la excusa de preguntarle cómo se encontraba Holly, pero no había tenido ni tiempo para almorzar.

Por la mañana se había encargado de prepara los papeles necesarios para la venta de la casa. Y por la tarde había recibido a un representante de una inmobiliaria para también comenzar con la búsqueda de una nueva casa. Había recibido varias llamadas de sus amigos. Era evidente que Stear había comentado con los demás lo que había visto la noche de Halloween, pero Terry no tenía tiempo para estar dando explicaciones.

Estaba en el aparcamiento de la compañía, cuando al lado de su Ferrari aparco un flamante Porche rojo. Terry reconoció con pesar ese vehículo, y la persona que bajó de él.

- Terry – Dijo la morocha dirigiéndose a él con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Clara? – La saludo sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Mi padre compró una parte de sus acciones a Guy antes de su muerte. Al parecer su situación financiera no era tan buena como todos pensaban - Terry no podía creer lo que Clara le estaba diciendo – Ahora somos socios de la compañía – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

- ¿Y porque nadie sabía nada?

- Guy pensaba hacérselos saber la semana entrante, pero dadas las circunstancias...

- Ya... – A Terry no le agradaba la idea de tener a Clara como una socia más de la compañía, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

- Pediré que me acondiciones una oficina. Ya sabes que papá está demasiado ocupado con sus propios negocios, así que me pidió que me hiciera cargo de sus acciones.

- Ya lo creo – Terry estaba seguro que el señor Constantini había comprado esas acciones por pedido de su hija – Bien... ya me estaba yendo – se dispuso a subirse a su choche, pero Clara lo detuvo del brazo.

- Espera – Le pidió - ¿Por qué no me ayudas a instalarme? No conozco a nadie aquí, y te agradecería mucho si estuvieras a mi lado.

- Disculpa – Se soltó de su agarre – Pero tengo cosas que hacer. Le prometí a Susana que iría a verla.

- ¿A Susana? – Le preguntó Clara si poder ocultar una tonada de rencor en su voz – Creí la boda se había suspendido permanentemente.

- Así es.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué vas a verla?

- Es mi amiga... y la estoy ayudando con unas cosas.

- Ya veo – Clara río irónicamente – Todos nos hemos enterado de la infidelidad de su padre, y que Susana y su madre se ven obligadas a alojar a la amante embarazada en su casa... son el hazme reír de todos.

Terry no quiso seguir hablando con esa mujer. Sin despedirse siquiera, se subió al Ferrari y lo puso en marcha.

- Dile a Eleanor que pasaré a visitarla un día de estos – Le gritó Clara antes de que Terry se marchara.

**ooo**

- Terry te advirtió que no debías comer tantos dulces – Le recriminó Candy a su hija, quien se estaba quejando de un dolor de estomago.

Holly solo se limitó a tumbarse en la cama y beber el té que su mamá le estaba ofreciendo. Había hecho a Terry en cuando a la cantidad de dulces que podía comer ese día. Pero Holly se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana, cuando su madre aún dormía, para asaltar la canasta de dulces. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Vendrá Terry hoy a visitarnos? – Le preguntó la niña.

- No lo creo... me llamó hace unos cuantos minutos y dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

La verdad era que se había preocupado cuando le había contado que Holly tenía dolor de estomago. A Candy le enternecía la forma en que Terry se preocupaba por su hija.

El timbre sonó, y Candy se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Aunque al ver de quien se trataba, prefirió no hacerlo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy no se sorprendió al encontrar a Albert parado al otro lado de la puerta, a decir verdad, se había extrañado porque no se había presentado antes. Lo que sí le sorprendía, era ver que no venia solo. Una elegante y bella mujer alta de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños lo acompañaba. Candy pensó que podría ser una supermodelo, a no ser por el conservador traje pantalón color marrón que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntó él.

- No lo creo.

- Candy, por favor... no lo hagas más difícil. Te estás comportando como una niña.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Albert tenía razón. Aún sentía mucho rencor hacía él por todo el daño que le había causado, y no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Se hiso a un lado, y dejó pasar a sus indeseables invitados.

Albert tomó asiento en el sofá, insistiendo discretamente a la mujer que tenía al lado para que se sentara a su lado, pero era evidente que a ella no le resultaba grato estar en un lugar tan humilde.

- Y bien... – Dijo Candy una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, sin siquiera ofrecerles algo que beber, cosa que no pensaba hacer – ¿A que han venido?

- Creo que ya te había dicho que voy a casarme – Comentó Albert con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la mujer. Candy solo levantó los hombros desinteresadamente – Ella es Fiona, mi prometida.

- ¿Y a mí eso me importa porque...

- Solo supuse que te interesaría conocer a la mujer que va a casarse con el padre de tu hija. Después de todo, Holly tendrá que convivir con nosotros.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.

- Por cierto... – Dijo él, ignorando la ironía de Candy - ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de la niña.

- No lo sé – Expresó Candy con sinceridad – Hace un rato estaba aquí.

- Entonces no será difícil encontrarla – Espetó Fiona con ironía, haciendo alusión a la pequeña casa.

Candy estuvo a punto de de gritarle, pero Albert habló primero.

- Ve por Holly – Le exigió – Quiero que conozca a mi prometida.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que Holly conozca a tu prometida si ni siquiera te conoce a ti?

- Escucha, Candy – Albert estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Tal vez tú no lo entiendas, pero Fiona y yo tenemos vidas muy ocupadas, y no podemos perder tiempo con estas nimiedades. Ahora por favor, ve a buscar a la niña.

Candy estaba cansada de la prepotencia de Albert. No podía creer que un ser tan adorable como Holly tuviera parte de los genes de ese hombre. Se puso de pie para ir a buscar a su hija, pero nuevamente sonó el timbre.

Albert resopló y Fiona puso cara de fastidio, en tanto que Candy fue a abrir la puerta. Pero esta vez las visitas eran más agradables.

- Tenía un tiempo libre, así que quise pasar a ver a Holly – Terry la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y entró como si se tratara de su casa, encontrándose con aquellos dos sujetos mirándolo de una forma extraña – No sabía que tenías visitas.

- Yo no los llamaría visitas – Murmuró la rubia – Él es Albert... el papá de Holly, y su... prometida.

- Ya veo... mucho gusto – Se presentó con educación – Terrence Grandchester.

Albert solo lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Iré a buscar a Holly – Dijo Candy, retirándose de la sala.

Terry se quedó parado, mirando con curiosidad a aquellos dos sujetos.

- Bien... – Comentó Albert - ¿Quién es usted, señor Grandchester?

- Pues... – Terry no supo que contestar ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que había conocido a Candy en el bar donde ella bailaba y la había confundido con una prostituta? Definitivamente no podía decirle aquello, así que opto por lo más fácil – Soy... soy el novio de Candy – Bien, tal vez no había sido la opción más adecuada.

- ¡Vaya! – Al parecer eso sí lo había sorprendido – No sabía que Candy estuviera implicada en una relación – Terry le sonrió falsamente - ¿Hace mucho que están saliendo?

- Un año y medio.

- Oh...

Terry no sabía que lo había llevado a decirle a Albert que él era el novio de Candy, pero estaba seguro que eso le acarrearía complicaciones, sobre todo cuando ella se enterara de la pequeña mentira.

- ¡Terry! – Antes de que pudiera seguir pensado en lo que había dicho, la pequeña rubia apareció en la sala y se arrojó a sus brazos - ¡Viniste! – Tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

- Tu mamá me ha dicho que te dolía el estomago – Le dijo alzándola en brazos – Te advertí que no comieras muchos dulces.

- Me dolía esta mañana, pero ya no. Te lo juro.

Terry rió y bromearon un rato, hasta que oyeron el carraspeo de Albert, quien se acercó a ellos, extendiéndole los brazos hacía Terry para que le entregara a su hija, pero el castaño al parecer no había entendido la indirecta.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – Le preguntó a la niña.

- Sí – Contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia, para después volver a hablar con Terry. Candy solo se había convertido en una espectadora de esa divertida escena.

- Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – Insistió Albert, hablando por encima de las risas de aquellos dos, que seguían sin hacerle caso, provocando que la impaciencia de Albert se hiciera evidente - ¡Holly! – Gritó, haciéndolos exaltarse y dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por la rudeza en su voz - ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dije? ¿Es que no tienes modales? – Su enojo era notable.

Holly, quien nunca antes había escuchado que nadie le hablara de ese modo, se sintió mal y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Candy, al ver a su pequeña llorar, arremetió contra Albert.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija? – Le espetó acercándose a él - ¡No tienes derecho!

- Claro que tengo derecho – El tonó de la voz de Albert había vuelto a la normalidad, pero aún le latía la vena de su cuello – Es mi hija y no me gustan los modales que le has inculcados.

Terry vio venir una oleada de furia por parte de Candy, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse a Holly de allí antes de que se viera envuelta en una discusión no muy agradable. Abrazó a la niña con fuerza y la llevó a su habitación.

- Creo... – Habló Candy furiosa – Que tú no eres el más indicado para juzgar como he criado a mi hija – Le señaló el pecho con su dedo índice – Me abandonaste aún sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, y no te importó – Le picó el pecho – Nunca te has interesado por la vida de MI hija – Otro pique – Y ahora no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho de venir a decirme como debí criarla – Un pique más, pero esta vez, Albert tomó violentamente la mano de Candy y la apretó con fuerza.

- Eso lo decidirá un juez – Le dijo apretando los dientes – No importa que ahora tengas un noviecillo que te ayude. Jamás me ganaras - Soltó la mano de Candy y salió de la casa, olvidando a su prometida, quien corrió rápidamente tras él.

Candy se sentía furiosa. No podía creer todas las cosas que Albert le había dicho. Ahora estaba segura que no estaba arrepentido de haberlas abandonado a ella y a su hija, y definitivamente su objetivo no era establecer un vínculo con Holly. No, el fin todo lo que él estaba haciendo era otro, y ella tendría que averiguar cual, si quería quedarse con la custodia de su hija.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ni Holly ni Terry se encontraban allí. Escuchó voces que provenían de la habitación de la pequeña, probablemente Terry no había querido exponerla a ese enfrentamiento.

Fue hacia la habitación, y los encontró a los dos riendo y charlando amenamente, como lo habían estado haciendo antes de que Albert interviniera.

A Candy la puso contenta ver a su pequeña tan feliz. Era evidente que sentía un gran aprecio por Terry, y él también por ella. Aunque no fuera su padre, así lo parecía. Entonces él levanta la mirada y ve a Candy parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo.

- ¿Se han ido?

- Si.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto.

- Claro – Se dirigió a la niña – Holly quédate aquí un momento.

- Si, mamá.

Holly se quedó en su habitación, aprovechando ese instante para comer los dulces que le habían sobrado, mientras que Terry y Candy se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar en privado.

- Es sobre Albert ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Candy, después de servir dos tazas de café.

- ¿Qué?

- De quien quieres hablarme ¿Es sobre él?

- Sí – Contestó Terry con seriedad – Escucha, creo que estabas en lo correcto. No me parece que Albert este interesado en convertirse en el padre de Holly, pienso que va en busca de otra cosa – Para él, habían muchas cosas que no encajaban.

- Es lo que te he dicho.

Terry la tomo de las manos para brindarle confianza.

- No te preocupes, ningún juez le daría la custodia de una pequeña a un hombre como Albert. Puedes confiar en mí.

Candy le sonrió, y se levantó para cortar un trozo de pastel.

- Por cierto... ¿Sabes que Albert piensa que somos novios? – Rió ella.

Terry se atragantó con el café.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- No sé de donde podría haber sacado algo así – Continuó riendo - ¿Quién podría creer que un hombre como tú saldría con alguien como yo?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "alguien como tú"?

- Mírame – Se señaló a sí misma – Estoy segura que no estás acostumbrado a salir con mujeres como yo.

- Quien sabe... solo he salido con una mujer en mi vida.

- Una mujer elegante y con clase, probablemente.

- ¿Y quién dice que tú no eres elegante y con clase?

Candy rió sonoramente.

- Hasta hace poco tiempo bailaba semidesnuda en un bar de borrachos – Dijo lo obvio – No creo que a eso pueda llamársele "elegante".

- Cualquiera puede ser elegante con el vestuario correcto y comportándose de la manera correcta – Se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a ella - Pero lo que en verdad importa es como son las personas por dentro – Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca – Y tú eres hermosa.

Candy no podía creerlo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y ya no era dueña de su cuerpo. Terry iba a besarla, y ella ni siquiera podía moverse.

Poco a poco se fue cortando la distancia entre ambos, hasta que sus labios por fin se encontraron, uniéndose en un cálido y tierno beso, que luego fue subiendo en intensidad. Terry colocó sus manos en la cintura de Candy y la apretó contra sí, haciéndole notar su excitación. La rubia profirió un gemido y Terry sabía que no podría soportar durante mucho tiempo más. Tenía que poseerla en ese instante. Pero había un pequeño detalle que ambos habían olvidado.

- ¿Mamá?

El beso fue cortado abruptamente al entrar Holly a la cocina, encontrándolos a ambos en una situación comprometida.

- Holly – Dijo Candy, volviendo a su tarea de cortar el pastel, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado – Creí que estabas en tu habitación.

Pero la niña no iba a dejarlo pasar.

- ¡Se estaban besando!

- Claro que no – Candy rió nerviosamente – Tenía algo en el ojo... y Terry me estaba ayudando a sacarlo. Eso es todo.

- No es cierto – Era obvio que una niña de cuatro años no iba quedarse con esa tonta excusa – Yo lo vi ¡Se estaban besando!

- Cariño, estas equivocada – Candy miró a Terry en busca de ayuda.

- Es cierto – Dijo él, sorprendiendo a Candy – Nos estábamos besando.

Holly sonrió. Al parecer, esa respuesta si la había conformado. Sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina dando brincos.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que nos estábamos besando? – Le reclamó Candy a Terry.

- Porque eso es lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Pero Holly aún es muy pequeña para comprenderlo – Ni ella misma podía comprender lo que le estaba pasando con Terry.

- Ya nos había visto, no me pareció correcto mentirle.

- ¿Qué pensará ahora?

- Yo creo que se veía contenta.

Era cierto, pero aún así se sentía extraña porque su hija la había encontrado besando a un hombre en la cocina. Candy no había mantenido ningún tipo de relación con un hombre desde que Holly había nacido. Y a decir verdad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía de esa forma, y eso la asustaba, pues no quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Terry se quedo un rato más con ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y que nada de lo que había pasado afectaría a Holly, ni a ella. Y una vez que él se fuera, Candy fue a la habitación de su hija para hablar con ella.

Holly estaba tumbada en el piso coloreando, y Candy se sentó frente a ella.

- Cariño... tenemos que hablar sobre lo que has visto hace un rato – Holly la miró a los ojos, con su típica sonrisa de niña – Tal vez no lo entiendas pero...

- Claro que lo entiendo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que entiendes?

- Pues... que tú y Terry se aman.

Candy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su hija ¿De dónde había sacado algo como eso?

- No – Dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir – Lo que sucede es que...

Pero Holly no la dejo continuar.

- Mamá, lo entiendo perfectamente – Dijo con sorprendente madures – La otra vez, Jaz y yo estábamos viendo una película romántica donde los protagonistas se besaban todo el tiempo, y entonces yo le pregunte a Jaz porque lo hacían, y ella me dijo que porque se amaban – Hiso una pausa para respirar – Y entonces al final se casaron... así que supongo que eso será lo que pase contigo y Terry. Se casarán ¿Verdad? – A Candy se le estaba yendo la situación de las manos. Nunca creyó que un simple beso pudiera llegar a tanto – A mi no me molestaría que tú y Terry se casaran... me gustaría que él fuera mi papá – Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos – No me gusta ese otro señor que dice que es mi papá, y quiero que Terry lo sea.

- Holly te estar precipitando...

- Lo sé – Dijo Holly suspirando – Tú y Terry hace poco que se conocen, y las personas tardan más tiempo en casarse... supongo que así es la vida. Pero esperare.

Ya era una situación perdida.

- Creo que mejor hablaremos en otro momento.

- Claro, mamá – La niña volvió a sus dibujos.

Candy se levanto y salió de la habitación. La verdad era que no había sabido cómo manejar esa situación. Tal vez más adelante las cosas se solucionaran por si solas... o tal vez no.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssss_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Era lunes por la mañana y Candy se preparaba para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero no todo era como lo había planeado.

- ¿Y qué te parece esta blusa? – Le preguntó a su hija, mientras se miraba en el espejo, inconforme con su imagen.

- No lo sé – Le dijo Holly, quien estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo, observando divertida a su madre, y con sus cosas listas para ir a la escuela – Creo que el problema es la falda.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tienes razón!

Candy se sacó la falda que había escogido para ese día y volvió a su escaso armario. Debía haber supuesto que nada de lo que ella tenía era acorde con su nuevo trabajo. Ni siquiera encajaba con su antiguo empleo. Toda su ropa era demasiado vieja y aburrida, no tenía nada lo suficientemente elegante como para ir a la compañía de Terry. Estaba segura de que en cuanto la vieran cruzar la puerta, no dudarían en echarla a patadas.

Holly se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario. Comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa y tiro de un vestido para que cayera de su percha.

- Este está bien.

Candy tomó el vestido amarillo que Holly le estaba ofreciendo.

- No está mal – Dijo, observándolo con detenimiento. A decir verdad, estaba bastante bien. Por supuesto no era uno de esos modelos de Valentino que probablemente usaban las mujeres con las que solía salir Terry. Pero para tratarse de una secretaría, supuso que estaría bastante bien – Solo espero que aún me quede.

Holly observó como su madre se probaba el vestido que le había dado a su madre.

- Te queda muy bonito – Le dijo sonriente.

Era cierto. Solo había usado ese vestido una vez. Había sido un regalo de una antigua compañera de trabajo que era una estudiante de diseño. Candy la había ayudado con un problema que había tenido con el dueño del club y al otro día recibió ese obsequio como agradecimiento.

Era un vestido sencillo, pero bonito. No era demasiado largo ni demasiado corto, tenía un escote discreto y un lazo azul en la cintura.

- Creo que es perfecto – Insistió Holly. De hecho si lo era, pero solo había un problema: no podía llevar el mismo vestido durante toda la semana, y también la próxima hasta que cobrara su primer sueldo. Pero ya pensaría en algo mañana.

- Bien... creo que es hora de irnos.

Candy se puso unos zapatos negros y se maquillo rápidamente. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en prepararse, y había olvidado que también tenía que pasar a dejar a Holly en la escuela. Si no se daba prisa, probablemente llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo, y definitivamente, no era esa la impresión que quería dar. Terry había sido muy amable en ofrecerle ese empleo, aún sabiendo que podría haber conseguido a alguien mucho mejor, y no quería ser una de esas personas que son señaladas en la oficina por haber entrado en circunstancias poco convencionales.

Afortunadamente, el bus no se retraso esa vez, y una vez que dejó a Holly en la escuela, fue perfectamente capaz de llegar a su nuevo trabajo justo a tiempo. Tuvo que ver la dirección que Terry le había dado dos veces. Ese impresionante edificio que se alzaba frente a ella no podía tratarse de la compañía donde ella trabajaría, probablemente se trataba de un edificio del gobierno. Pero no, efectivamente, esa era la dirección exacta.

Empujó la puerta giratoria y entró al elegante hall. Como lo había predicho, un guardia de seguridad la detuvo apenas intentaba cruzar el vestíbulo.

- Un momento, señorita – Se puso delante de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿A dónde va? – Le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Al tercer piso – Contestó ella con impaciencia – Soy la nueva secretaría del señor Terrence Grandchester. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y no me gustaría que me reganaran por llegar tarde. Así que si me disculpa... – Intentó esquivarlo y continuar su camino pero el guardia volvió a detenerla.

- ¿Tiene una credencial?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella escandalizada – Por supuesto que no la tengo ¡Es mi primer día!

- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar si no tiene una credencial – En verdad parecía estar disfrutándolo.

- ¿Por qué no llama al señor Grandchester?

- El señor Grandchester aún no ha llegado – Volvió a dedicarle una mirada, esta vez más lasciva – Pero supongo que podría llamar a alguien de personal.

- Si no hay más remedio...

Candy se quedó parada en medio del vestíbulo mientras el guardia se dirigía hacia su escritorio y tomaba el teléfono, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, una mujer de cabellos negros salió del ascensor y se dirigió hacia ella.

Esa mañana había estado conforme con su sencillo vestido amarillo, pero después de ver el espectacular traje de diseño de aquella mujer, su autoestima cayó por el piso.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó con hostilidad.

- Mi nombre es Candice Whi...

- No he preguntado su nombre – La interrumpió, alzando su voz – Quiero saber qué es lo que está haciendo aquí.

- Soy la nueva secretaría del señor Terrence Grandchester – Contestó Candy, apretando los dientes y bajando la cabeza. No le gustaba que la trataran de menos, pero tampoco iba a hacer una escena en su primer día de trabajo.

- No tengo entendido que Terry haya contratado ninguna secretaria nueva.

Para Candy no paso desapercibida la familiaridad con la que aquella mujer se había referido a Terry. Era evidente que no se trataba de una simple empleada más de la compañía. Candy tuvo deseos de retorcerle el cuello. Intento de conversarse de que esa reacción se debía al modo en el que la estaba tratando, pero no podía dejar de admitir que había sentido ciertos celos al escucharla hablar así de Terry.

- Tal vez se le olvido comentarlo.

- No lo creo – La mujer sonrió con sorna – Terry y yo somos muy... cercanos. Él prácticamente me lo cuenta todo.

- Bueno pues...

- ¿Clara?

Candy se dio vuelta para ver a la mujer que había entrado a la compañía ¡Genial! Otra supermodelo. Aparentemente, ese no era su día de suerte.

- Susana – Dijo la mujer con sorpresa – No creí que vinieras por aquí en un tiempo... después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Lo sé – Contestó la rubia – Pero ya es hora de superar el pasado.

- Bien – Era obvio que nada estaba bien. La rivalidad entre ambas mujeres era evidente – Imagino que ya te habrás enterado que mi padre compro parte de las acciones de la compañía – Sonrió cínicamente - ¿No es genial que ambas trabajemos en el mismo lugar?

- Terry ya se ha encargado de ponerme al corriente de todos los asuntos.

Al parecer, no solo era una, sino dos, las mujeres que se disputaban en amor de Terry. Porque si de algo estaba segura Candy, era que el principal motivo de tención en aquella conversación, era Terry.

- Entonces porque no subes a tu oficina – Concluyó la morocha – Yo me encargaré de este asunto – Volvió su mirada a Candy.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó Susana.

- La nueva secretaría de Terry – Candy no se molesto en presentarse, al parecer su nombre no importaba allí.

- No te preocupes – Intervino la otra mujer – Ya te dije que me encargo de esto – Pero Susana no la escuchó.

- Debes ser Candice White – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy se sorprendió de que aquella mujer supiera su nombre. Al parecer la había juzgado mal.

- Si.

- Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, y Terry me ha encomendado especialmente que te ayudara a establecerte en tu primer día de trabajo. Él se ha retrasado un poco, pero no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo.

- Gra... gracias – Dijo Candy, sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

- Ven por aquí - Susana condujo a Candy hacia los ascensores, dejando a Clara atrás – Creo que no has empezado con el pie derecho ¿Verdad?

- He tenido problemas para entrar... si no hubiera sido por ti, probablemente me hubieran devuelto a mi casa.

- No le hagas caso a Clara – Llegaron hasta el tercer piso, y Susana le indico el camino hacia la oficina de Terry – Ella siempre ha estado detrás de Terry, e imagino que no le habrá resultado para nada gracioso saber que su nueva secretaria era una mujer tan guapa - Candy se sonrojó – Pero yo ya sé cual es u verdadera relación con Terry.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Claro que él aún no ha querido decírmelo, pero no es algo tan difícil de deducir. Es obvio que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

- No yo...

- No te preocupes – La detuvo ella – No te estoy juzgando. De hecho quiero agradecerte por haber entrado a la vida de Terry. Él es una persona completamente diferente ahora, y estoy segura que es gracias a ti.

- Oh... yo...

Llegaron hasta un escritorio, Susana se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

- Terry tal vez no te haya hablado de mi pero yo quiero que lo sepas todo para evitar malos entendidos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Candy entendía cada vez menos.

- Escucha, Candy... Puedo llamarte Candy ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió con la cabeza – Bien... Candy, yo fui la prometida de Terry – Esta bien, eso sí que no se lo esperaba – Fuimos novios desde la infancia y estuvimos a punto de casarnos, pero afortunadamente ambos comprendimos que hubiera sido un gran error. Nos queremos mucho, pero no como una pareja, sino como amigos – Susana respiró profundamente – Ahora que ya lo sabes me siento mucho mejor.

- Pero... ¿Por qué me lo estas contando? Quiero decir... no hay nada entre Terry y yo. No al menos en términos de romance.

- Pero estoy segura de que lo habrá – Contestó Susana con una sonrisa – Y cuando ello ocurra, prefiero que no haya malos entendidos entre nosotras.

- No sé qué decir – En verdad se había quedado sin palabras.

- Solo quiero que hagas feliz a mi amigo.

Candy sonrió tímidamente. Ella no era la mujer adecuada para Terry, de eso estaba segura, pero no quería contradecir a Susana después de que había sido tan amable con ella.

- Bien... creo que ya te he dado todas las instrucciones – Concluyó Susana - ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

- No – Candy sonrió – Todo está bien. Gracias.

- De nada... nos vemos luego.

Susana dejó a Candy en su escritorio y se fue para que terminara de acomodarse. Sus funciones eran sencillas: contestar el teléfono, arreglar citas, organizar la agenda de Terry, nada de lo que ella no pudiera ocuparse.

Había notado como los demás empleados de la empresa pasaban apropósito por donde ella se encontraba y la miraban con escepticismo, al igual que el guardia de seguridad. Susana le había asegurado que le darían su credencial lo antes posible para que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo de ese día.

Estaba terminando de ordenar algunas cosas en su escritorio cuando por fin apareció Terry. Se veía imponente con ese traje negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Candy se sonrojó al recordar el beso de la noche anterior, y las circunstancias en que habían sido descubiertos.

- Buenos días, Candy – La saludó él con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, señor Grandchester.

Terry se sorprendió por la formalidad con la que Candy lo estaba tratando.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy "el señor Grandchester"?

- Desde que se convirtió en mi jefe, señor.

Esa era una de las cosas que Candy había pensado con detenimiento. Hasta ahora había estado bien que se tutearan, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y fuera como fuera, en esos momentos Terry era superior a ella, era su jefe.

- Déjate de tonterías – Terry rió ante esas ocurrencias – El hecho de que seas mi secretaria no modifica nuestra relación.

- ¿Y cuál es exactamente nuestra relación?

- Pues... somos amigos ¿Verdad? – No se animo a contarle la mentira que le había dicho a Albert, acerca de que ellos dos eran pareja.

- Pero de todas formas... – Replicó Candy – No quedaría bien que los demás empleados nos vean como dos amigos.

Terry se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Candy y la miró con picardía.

- Que no te importe lo que digan los demás – Le dijo – No me importa si ahora eres mi empleada, no quiero que nuestra relación cambie. Así que puedes ir dejando a un lado eso de "señor".

Candy solo se limito a sonreírle. En el fondo, esa era la actitud que ella esperaba que Terry tomara respecto a su relación profesional.

- Terry, que bueno que llegas – La mujer que había interceptado a Candy en un primer momento se acercó a Terry y se colgó de su brazo, hablándole en un tono por demás cariñoso – Hay un par de cosas que debemos discutir – Lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de entrar se dirigió a Candy – Tráenos café – Le ordenó.

- No, Candy... no es necesario – La detuvo Terry. Pero Candy era consciente del lugar que ella ocupaba en la empresa.

- Enseguida se lo traigo, señor – Candy se puso de pie y se retiro a buscar lo que aquella mujer le había pedido.

No conocía muy bien la empresa, pero Susana le había dado algunas indicaciones, así que no le costó demasiado trabajo encontrar la cafetería. Pidió dos cafés expresos y se los llevó.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina y entró con los dos cafés, dejándolos en el escritorio.

- Gracias, Candy – Le sonrió Terry. Y para ella no había pasado desapercibida la expresión en el rostro de la mujer, quien se llevo la tasa a los labios y no espero ni un segundo para arremeter contra Candy.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Espetó con expresión de asco.

- El café que me pido.

- ¡Te pedí un descafeinado!

- Disculpe señorita pero no creo haber escuchado que me pidiera...

- ¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? – Se puso de pie violentamente y la enfrento. Pero Candy estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos como para amedrentarse. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Terry intervino.

- ¡Ya basta, Clara! No quiero que le faltes el respeto a Candy – Dijo con voz dura.

- Pero...

- Se muy bien lo que estás haciendo, y te agradecería que te retires y no volvieras a mi oficina a no ser para hablar de temas importantes.

Clara echaba fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Le estas dando mayor entidad a una simple empleada que a mí?

- Solo estoy siendo objetivo ¿Olvidas que yo también estaba presente cuando le pediste a Candy el café? En ningún momento le especificaste que el tuyo lo preferías descafeinado.

Clara ya no tuvo nada más por lo que replicar, así que sin decir otra palabra, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

- Lo siento mucho – Le dijo Terry a Candy.

- No tienes porque disculparte.

- Claro que sí – Terry se levanto y se dirigió hasta Candy, poniéndose en frente de ella – Susana me contó lo que paso con Clara esta mañana – La abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiendo a Candy – No quiero que le hagas caso a las cosas que dice... no es una buena persona, pero de ello ya te has dado cuenta.

Candy rió con nerviosismo. La verdad es que no había creído que el beso que se habían dado la tarde anterior volviera a suceder, pero parecía que Terry no opinaba lo mismo. Poco a poco la distancia fue desapareciendo, y Candy volvió a sentir el sabor de los labios de Terry, esta vez sin el temor de que Holly los descubriera.

- ¿Eres consciente de que puedo demandarte por acoso laboral? – Le dijo ella divertida.

- Prefiero arriesgarme – Le contestó él, antes de volver a besarla.

Candy sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien con el beso de Terry. Toda aquella situación le provocaba un perverso placer al saber que estaba manteniendo una relación clandestina con su jefe, exactamente como pasaba en las películas. Pero aquello era la vida real, y sabía que las cosas podían no salir no tan bien.

- Por cierto – Comentó Candy – Susana me ha contado el pasado que los une.

Terry rió.

- Debí suponer que lo haría.

- Dijo que entre tú y yo había "algo"

- Supongo que desde que nos separamos se siente responsable por mi felicidad. Insiste en que debería comenzar una nueva relación, y piensa que tú eres esa persona.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- No tengo idea – Mintió él.

En realidad sí sabía porque Susana creía que Candy era la mujer indicada. Terry le había confiado a su ex prometida que existía una mujer, y ella no pudo dejar de deducir que se trataba de la secretaria que él mismo había contratado sin tener en cuenta sus antecedentes laborales, ni sus estudios. Lamentablemente, Clara también había llegado a la misma conclusión, y eso podría traerles problemas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Besosssssss_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Al finalizar su horario de trabajo, Candy se dio cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido demasiado malas. Si bien era cierto que no había comenzado muy bien, contaba con el apoyo de Terry y Susana, y eso era suficiente por el momento.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Terry salió de su oficina.

- Vamos – Le dijo – Te llevo a casa.

- No es necesario – Le contestó ella mientras se ponía su abrigo – Tomaré el autobús.

- Sabes que no es necesario...

Candy lo pensó bien ¿Qué había de malo si Terry quería llevarla a su casa? Probablemente no se vería bien ante los demás empleados pero qué más daba.

- De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron juntos hasta el subsuelo donde Terry había apartado su Ferrari. Afortunadamente, eso la había librado de cruzarse nuevamente con el guardia de seguridad que la había retenido en un primer momento.

Terry le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Candy se sentase y luego se subió él.

- ¿Tienes que pasar a buscar a Holly? – Le preguntó mientras salían del edificio.

- No, Holly salió de la escuela hace dos horas... Jaz se encargó de recogerla.

- ¿Y has tenido noticias de Albert?

- Aún no – Pero después de aquella tarde, no podía dejar de sentir temor, sobre todo por la manera en que Albert había tratado a su hija.

- En dos días es la citación del juzgado, supongo que no volverá a aparecer hasta entonces.

- Eso espero, no quiero que vuelva a ver a Holly. Estoy segura de que Albert jamás sería un buen padre para ella – Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo - ¿Crees que... crees que un juez pueda darle la custodia de Holly a ese hombre?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- No lo sé... Albert tiene dinero y contactos.

- Y tú me tienes a mí – Sonrió él – No dejaré que te quiten a tu hija.

- Gracias, Terry... por todo lo que estás haciendo.

¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora Candy para no enamorarse de ese hombre? Nunca nadie la había tratado de ese modo, pero Terry era diferente. Al principio había creído que era igual que Albert, que lo único que deseaba era llevársela a la cama, y luego abandonarla como si nada. Pero hasta ahora él no le había pedido nada, solo la había ayudado, y Candy no sabía cómo debía manejar una situación así. Temía enamorarse de Terry, para luego descubrir que jamás podrían estar juntos.

**ooo**

Albert se encontraba recostado en el diván con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mientras su futura esposa estaba sentada en el escritorio a unos pocos metros de distancia, encargándose de algunos asuntos de la boda, pero Albert no le daba demasiada importancia.

- ¿Qué te parecen las ostras? – Comentó Fiona – Creo que serían la mejor elección ¿Tú qué opinas?

- No me interesa – Contestó él cortante.

Fiona se levantó de su silla y se paró frente a Albert, mirando reprobadoramente.

- Te agradecería que mostraras un poco de interés por la boda. Se trata de nuestro futuro.

Albert también se puso de pie y enfrentó a su prometida.

- Es precisamente por nuestro futuro, querida, que me estoy preocupando – Le dedicó una de sus frías miradas.

- Existen otras alternativas.

- ¡Ya lo hemos discutido!

- Solo creo que la inseminación artificial sería una opción válida.

- ¿Y qué sentido tiene si el niño no lleva mi sangre?

- Nadie tiene por que saberlo.

- ¡Yo lo sabría!

Albert bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado. Fiona comprendió sus sentimientos e intentó consolarlo.

- No es tu culpa – Le dijo con voz cálida. Intentó abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó.

- Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Albert se retiró de la habitación y fue hacia el bar, necesitaba otro whisky.

No soportaba hablar de ese tema, pero habían llegado a un punto en que era inevitable tocarlo. Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, pero afortunadamente a Fiona no le había importado su "problema" y había decidido seguir adelante con los planes de boda ¿Qué derecho tenía él de tratarla de ese modo? Pero no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo cada vez que se tocaba el tema de su infertilidad. Sin tan solo no hubiera tenido ese pequeño inconveniente con Candy...

_Flashback_

Era un cálido día de verano y Albert había vuelto a Nueva York por las vacaciones. Estaba cursando el primer año de la universidad, pero a diferencia de los demás estudiantes de su clase, Albert aún no había experimentado ese paso de la adolescencia hacia la adultez. Solía saltarse las clases para salir a emborracharse y buscar algunas chicas, y en el verano sus hormonas se multiplicaban.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando sin querer chocó con una bellísima joven rubia con adorables ojos verdes. La muchacha evidentemente no pertenecía a la misma clase social que él, y a juzgar por las maletas que llevaba consigo, no tenía a donde ir. Albert vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder calmar sus necesidades.

No le resulto muy difícil hacer uso de todos sus encantos para atraer a la jovencita hacia sus brazos. La muy incrédula había creído en él, y Albert se aprovecharía de eso.

La llevó al apartamento donde se alojaba cuando quería estar lejos de sus padres, y le permitió que se instalara allí, solo como un favor, pero luego comenzó con los coqueteos. Ella cayó rápidamente en sus redes y Albert no dudo en llevársela a la cama, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que ella era virgen y que solo tenía 16 años. Podría ir preso por ello, pero como la joven no tenía padres ¿Quién podría denunciarlo? Decidió seguir con esa pequeña aventura, haciéndole falsas promesas que nunca cumpliría. Pero un día, todo se volvió en su contra.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – Le preguntó enfadado.

- Que estoy embarazada – Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Albert comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

- Eso no puede ser cierto. No puedes estar embarazada. Estoy seguro de que use protección siempre que estuvimos juntos.

- Pues falló.

Entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente por los bazos, mirándola con tanta furia que asustó a Candy.

- Lo has hecho apropósito ¿Cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! – Intentó soltarse de él.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Lo único que has querido en todo este tiempo ha sido atraparme para que me case contigo, pero no vas a conseguirlo.

- No es cierto lo que estás diciendo – Le explicó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo tampoco había planeado convertirme en madre a los 16 años, pero no fue mi culpa.

- ¿Y quién dice que vas a convertirte en madre?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No vas a tener a ese bebé – Le dijo con determinación – Mañana mismo iremos a un doctor para que te lo saque.

- ¿Estás loco? – Espetó Candy con indignación - ¡No voy a abortar!

- Bien – Albert tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta – Te quiero fuera de aquí para cuando regrese. Llévate todas tus porquerías – Salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

Candy se dejó caer en el sofá totalmente devastada y llorando desconsoladamente, pero no tardo demasiado en reunir sus cosas e irse de allí.

Cuando Albert regresó a su apartamento, no existían vestigios de ella. Se había ido como él se lo había pedido, y esperaba no volver a tener noticias suyas nunca más en la vida. Pero las cosas dieron un vuelco inesperado unos años después, cuando Albert ya estaba preparado para formar una familia.

- Tiene que existir alguna solución – Insistió al doctor que se encontraba frente a él.

- Me temo, señor Andrey, que los resultados de los exámenes son determinantes. Usted ha quedado incapacitado para tener hijos.

Albert se retiro del consultorio con una expresión devastada en el rostro.

Después de haber tenido ese inconveniente con Candy, decidió que nunca más le volvería a suceder algo semejante. Se dirigió a un especialista para que le hicieran una vasectomía, pero años después, cuando había acudido para que lo revirtieran, algo había sucedido mal, y Albert había pasado unos cuantos días internado. A causa de la infección que había sufrido después de la intervención, ya no podría volver a tener hijos.

A Fiona no le había importado, pero Albert necesitaba alguien a quien dejarle sus negocios, necesitaba un heredero, y ese heredero tenía que ser su hijo, alguien que tuviera su misma sangre. Por lo tanto, la única opción disponible era el hijo que había tenido con Candy.

Fiona se enfureció cuando supo la existencia de ese niño, pero luego terminó por entender el punto de vista de su prometido, y aceptó que este comenzara una investigación para encontrarlo.

Esa investigación había dado frutos, y Albert al fin pudo dar con su hijo. El único problema era que se trataba de una niña, pero tendría que conformarse con ello.

En el momento en que decidió presentarse en la casa de Candy, supo que ella no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y que tampoco le permitiría ver a su hija. Pero Albert era el padre y sabía que tenía derechos. Había averiguado todo acerca de la vida de Candy y sabía que tenía un trabajo no muy decente en un bar de mala muerte, cualquier juez le daría la custodia de la pequeña a él, un hombre rico y que estaba a punto de casarse. Con lo único que no contaba era con aquel extraño hombre que decía ser su novio ¿Por qué el investigador que había contratado no le había dicho nada acerca de ello? Aquel hombre, definitivamente estaba lejos de ser un don nadie, y sabía que podía causarle grandes problemas.

_Fin de flashback_

Albert había creído que sus planes para quedarse con la niña habían dado resultado, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Holly había resultado ser más complicada de lo que había creído, no quería saber nada con él, y eso podría traerle problemas con el juez.

**ooo**

Candy y Terry llegaron a la casa de ella, y apeas al cruzar la puerta, Holly corrió a recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Le preguntó su madre después de pagarle a Jaz.

- Bien – Contestó Holly, quien estaba más interesada en jugar con Terry que en lo que su madre le estaba diciendo - ¿Sabías que la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños? – Le comentó al castaño.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuántos años cumples?

- Cinco – La niña le enseño la palma de su mano – Mamá dice que este año podremos hacer una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Una pequeña fiesta, de hecho – Agregó Candy teniendo en cuenta el escaso presupuesto con el que contaba.

- Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco – Dijo Terry.

- Claro que no. Ya nos has ayudado bastante – Se negó Candy, pero Terry se dirigió a la pequeña.

- Conozco un lugar donde celebran fiestas de cumpleaños, tienen un gran parque y ponis para montar. Te gustan los ponis ¿Verdad?

- Si – Dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

Candy no podía creer que Terry no la estuviera teniendo en cuenta en ese tema. Él sabía que podía conseguir lo que quería con tan solo entusiasmar a Holly, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que Terry quería era ver feliz a Holly, y ella no iba a culparlo por intentarlo.

- No creo que este bien eso de organizarle una fiesta a Holly – Le comentó Candy una vez que estuvieron solos – Es mi hija, y es mi obligación ocuparme de ella.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo – Terry la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él – Me gustaría que me dejaras participar en la vida de Holly.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la quiero – Le besó los labios – Y porque te quiero a ti.

Esa era una confesión que Candy jamás hubiera esperado. Terry le había dicho que la quería, algo que ningún otro hombre había hecho nunca, ni siquiera Albert en su intento por conquistarla lo había hecho.

- Yo... – Terry la miró expectante, y Candy no sabía que decir. Era consciente de los sentimientos que había comenzado a tener por él, pero le resultaba muy difícil expresarlos. Aunque por otro lado, Terry ya le había dicho que la quería ¿Qué tenía ella por perder? – Yo también te quiero, Terry.

Volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, que hubiera resultado en algo más si no fuera por la presencia de Holly.

- No creo que sea el lugar más adecuado – Dijo Terry al notar que sus manos habían comenzado a explorar algo más que la cintura de Candy – No con tu hija en su habitación.

- Tienes razón.

Terry apoyó su frente en la de ella, parecía muy acalorado y agitado.

- En verdad quiero hacerlo – La abstinencia de tantos meses le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero en realidad lo que más lo estaba afectando, era tener a la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo frente a él, y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Yo... yo también.

Escucharon los pasos de Holly que se dirigían a la sala e inmediatamente se soltaron.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó la niña a Terry.

- Si, princesa – Se agacho para quedar a su altura – Pero si quieres, mañana puedes venir a la oficina después de la escuela.

- No creo que eso sea...

- ¡Sí! – Gritó Holly.

- Entonces le diremos a Jaz que te deje en la compañía en vez de traerte aquí ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro que si, Terry!

Holly se colgó del cuello de Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Candy ya no pudo replicar a aquella idea, pues jamás sería tomada en cuenta.

**ooo**

- ¿Qué quieren? – Juliet entró al despacho, donde ya se encontraban Susana, Carol y un hombre al que no conocía.

- Toma asiento, por favor – Le pidió con sorprendente amabilidad Carol. Juliet se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo – Te hemos mandado a llamar para informarte que esta casa ha sido vendida.

- ¿Qué? ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! ¡Ustedes no pudieron haber hecho eso!

- Si te hubieras tomado un tiempo para leer el testamento de mi marido, sabrías que sí es posible – Juliet estaba a punto de gritar, pero Carol volvió a hablar – Claro que tendrás la parte de la venta que estipula el testamento... aunque no es gran cosa. El escribano aquí presente ya se ha encargado de todos los papeles necesarios. Nosotras ya hemos comprado una nueva propiedad.

- ¿Dónde voy a ir yo? – Se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

- Tal vez puedas comprar algo pequeño con la parte que te toca de la venta – Susana sonrió con suficiencia, el plan estaba funcionando demasiado bien – Claro que existe otra opción.

- ¿Otra opción? – Preguntó Juliet con curiosidad - ¿De qué se trata?

- Podrías renunciar a tu cuota mensual para en lugar de eso recibir una única suma de tres millones de dólares.

- ¿Tres millones de dólares? – Juliet no podía creer lo que Susana le estaba diciendo. Nunca en su vida volvería tener una oportunidad como aquella. Si aceptaba esa oferta ahora, se convertiría en millonaria, y se libraría de aquellas horribles mujeres – Bien... ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Susana estaba feliz, Terry tenía razón, la muchacha había resultado ser más tonta de lo que había creído. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a ellas para pedir ayuda.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssssss_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó con el sonido del timbre. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata para ir a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser a aquella hora. Solo esperaba que no fuera Albert.

- ¿Candice White? – Era un mensajero.

- Si.

- Este paquete es para usted – Le entregó una gran caja. Candy la tomó y la dejó en el suelo - ¿Podría firmar aquí? – Le enseño una planilla.

- Claro – Candy tomó la pluma y firmó donde el mensajero le había indicado, luego tomó unos dólares que estaban en la mesita y se los dio.

- Gracias.

Candy le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Mamá? – Holly apareció en la sala, tallándose los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces despierta, cariño? – Le preguntó mientras examinaba la caja.

- Escuche un ruido.

- Oh... era el cartero.

- ¿Y qué hay allí adentro? – Se acercó hacia la caja.

- No lo sé.

- Pues ábrela.

- Claro...

Candy le hiso caso a su hija y sacó la tapa de la caja. Adentro había un hermoso, y probablemente muy costoso traje de chaqueta y pollera color champagne. También había unos zapatos y un bolso haciendo juego.

- ¿Y quién te ha enviado esto? – Le preguntó Holly, embelesada.

- No lo sé – Candy continuó buscando en la caja – No hay ninguna nota.

- Es hermoso.

- Sí...

- Deberías ponértelo hoy.

- Pero... si ni siquiera se quien lo ha enviado ¿Y si no era para mí?

- ¿Qué importa eso?

Candy decidió hacerle caso a su hija, y ponerse el traje para ir a trabajar aquel día. Debía admitir que se veía esplendida, y la gente en la calle que volteaba a verla parecía creer lo mismo.

Era increíble como una buena imagen podrían hacerla sentir diferente. Ese día entró a la compañía con la cabeza en alto, y ni siquiera aquel guardia de seguridad se atrevió a decirle alguna palabra.

Estaba en el ascensor cuando alguien entró corriendo y lo paró antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

- ¡Hola! – Le dijo Susana con una sonrisa.

- Hola – La saludó ella.

- ¿Qué tal ha sido tu primer día?

- Bien... supongo.

- Ya veo... Terry me ha contado lo que pasó con Clara, pero no te preocupes, él jamás se fijaría en una mujer como ella.

- Ya ha pasado...

- Sí – Llegaron hasta el segundo piso y Susana se bajó, mientras Candy continuó hasta su lugar de trabajo.

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando Terry llegó a la oficina. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, dedicándole una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

- Hola – Le dijo ella.

Candy esperaba un saludo cordial, pero en lugar de eso, Terry rodeó el escritorio y la besó en los labios, ante la vista de los demás empleados.

- Estas hermosa – Le dijo – Sabía que ese traje te quedaría perfecto.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – Le preguntó con sorpresa – Debería haberlo sabido...

- No lo tomes a mal – La abrazó por la cintura – Solo pasaba por la tienda y vi ese traje. No pude evitar imaginarlo puesto en ti.

- No debiste haberlo hecho – Le dijo ella en voz baja.

- Pero quise... es más, ¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo vamos al centro comercial? Solo tú, Holly y yo.

- Pero...

- ¡Oh, por favor! No me prives del placer de ver a mi novia probarse diferentes conjuntos.

- ¿Tu novia, has dicho?

- ¿Acaso crees que voy por ahí besando a todas las mujeres que se cruzan por mi camino? – Le contestó él – Tal vez pienses que soy anticuado, pero los besos que compartimos, para mí significa algo serio. Lo lamento si para ti no es lo mismo, pero ya no puedes cambiar los hechos.

Candy rió. Nunca habría esperado una actitud semejante por parte de Terry, pero ahora creía que sí podía existir un futuro entre ambos. Solo esperaba que Terry no la decepcionase como Albert lo había hecho.

- Por cierto – Le dijo Terry – Ya he hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Holly... solo te queda hacer la lista de invitados.

- No tenías que haberlo hecho.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, y creí que todo estaba aclarado.

- Pero Terry... Holly es mi hija, y es mi deber ocuparme de ella, no tuyo.

- Bueno, pues... tendrás que acostumbrarte – La tomó de la cintura – Porque desde el momento en que me abriste las puertas de tu casa pasé a formar parte de tu vida, y la de Holly. Como te dije antes, eso es algo que ya no puedes remediar.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando un pequeño remolino de cabellos rubios bajó del ascensor y corrió hacia Candy.

- ¡Mamá! – Holly se arrojó a los brazos de su madre. Atrás de ella venía un hombre vestido de traje cargando la mochila de la niña.

- Aquí está – Le dijo el hombre – Sana y salva.

- Muchas gracias – Candy le extendió la mano – Candice White... soy nueva aquí.

- Mucho gusto – Le aceptó el saludo – Soy Bruce Erwin, también he comenzado a trabajar como chofer en la compañía hace poco... Susana me envió a buscar a tu hija.

- Ya veo... pues muchas gracias.

Bruce sonrió cordialmente y se despidió.

- ¿Dónde está Terry, mamá? – Le preguntó Holly.

- En su oficina – Le señaló la puerta que estaba detrás de ella – Pero no puedes pasar ahor... – No pudo terminar de pronunciar la frase porque la niña inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta y entró en la oficina.

Terry estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos papeles cuando Holly se arrojó a sus brazos.

- ¡Hey! – Él la subió a su regazo – Llegaste.

- Lo siento, Terry – Se disculpó Candy – Le dije a Holly que no podía molestarte en estos momentos, pero no me ha hecho caso.

- No importa – Terry se puso de pie, con la niña en brazos y tomó su saco – De todas maneras necesitaba tomarme un descanso ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar y luego pasamos por el centro comercial?

- No puedo abandonar mi puesto de trabajo.

- Yo soy tu jefe. No corres riesgo de perder tu puesto de trabajo por una salida anticipada conmigo.

A Candy no le gustaba demasiado abusar de la relación que tenía con Terry, pero también sabía que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en lo que los demás dirían y comenzar a disfrutar de la vida.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al centro comercial, los tres juntos como si se tratara de una familia de verdad. Claro que esa escena no paso desapercibida para nadie, pero en especial una persona, quien juró para sí misma que las cosas no quedarían así.

**ooo**

Clara estaba furiosa por el desinterés de Terry hacía ella, pero lo peor había sido verlo tan cariñoso con esa nueva empleada. Aquella muchacha no había entrado a la empresa como los demás. Calar había averiguado en recursos humanos, y la incorporación de la rubia había sido por pedido de Terry, eso la había hecho pensar que entre ellos existía una relación más allá de lo profesional, y lo había confirmado al verlos salir de la empresa tomados de la mano, y en compañía de aquella niña.

Había esperado años para conseguir una oportunidad con Terry, y ahora que se había separado de Susana era su momento, si no fuera por esa mujer... pero Clara tenía bien en claro sus objetivos, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarla.

- No lo sé... no me gustaría meterme en esto, sabes que Terry es mi amigo.

- Es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, Neil – Clara había recurrido a él para que la ayudara a destruir a Candy – Eres uno de los mejores investigadores privados de la ciudad, y temo que Terry se pueda estar involucrando con la mujer equivocada.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es precisamente verdad – Sonrió Neil con astucia – Has estado enamorada de Terry desde que éramos pequeños. Solo intentas sacar a esa mujer de tu camino.

- No voy a negar que tengo un interés particular en Terry, pero aún así ¿Qué clase de amigo serías si no ayudaras a tu amigo? – Insistió Clara – Terry es un hombre rico, muchas mujeres serían capaces de salir con él solo por su dinero.

- Pero también es un hombre muy atractivo y agradable.

- ¿Y qué tal si este no es el caso? ¿Qué tal si esa mujer solo quiere quitarle todo su dinero? ¿Podrías vivir con la culpa de saber que podrías haberlo evitado pero no hiciste nada?

- Es un buen punto – Dijo Neil pensativo – De acuerdo, te ayudaré a averiguar todo acerca de esa mujer – Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo - ¿Cómo dices que es su nombre?

- Candice White.

- Necesitaré más datos... ¿Puedes conseguir su número de seguro social?

- Claro... – Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – Conseguiré todo lo que pueda y te llamaré esta noche.

Clara salió de la oficina de Neil con una mirada triunfante. No le había resultado muy difícil convencerlo, y una vez que él tuviera listo su informe, ella haría todo lo posible para destruir a esa mujer. Candy no parecía alguien de buena posición, y tenía una hija, estaba segura de que encontraría algo por donde atacar.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la compañía, y para su sorpresa, ni Terry ni Candy habían vuelto de su "paseo". Estaba furiosa, pero por otro lado era mejor, pues de ese modo podría tener acceso a los documentos de la secretaría sin ser sorprendida por ninguno de ellos dos.

Al final del día, Clara ya tenía suficientes datos que le serían de ayuda a Neil para comenzar con la investigación. Esto sería más fácil de lo que había creído, y en solo cuestión de días, Candy pasaría a formar parte del pasado de Terry.

Le envió a Neil toda la información que había conseguido por correo electrónico, pero no había esperado que él se comunicara con ella tan rápido.

- Creo que estabas en lo cierto – Le dijo él.

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes... solo hace unos minutos que te envié el correo electrónico y ya tienes información. Eres más eficiente de lo que creía.

- Me alagas, pero en realidad no he hecho nada.

- ¿Entonces porque llamas?

- Porque reconocí a la mujer de la foto que me enviaste.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella con sorpresa. Era una foto de 4 x 4, de esas que se ponen en los archivos de las personas ¿Cómo había sido capaz de reconocerla?

- Un rostro así no se olvida con facilidad.

- ¿De dónde la conoces?

- En realidad solo la he visto una vez... pero estoy seguro que lo que estoy a punto de decirte te va a sorprender.

- ¡Ya dilo!

- Candice White solía ser una bailarina exótica en un club de mala reputación, fue allí donde Terry la conoció... unos días antes de su boda con Susana, los muchachos fuimos a ese club, y Candice le dedicó un baile especial a Terry... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Lo raro es que él no pareció demasiado interesado en ese momento.

- Ya veo... – Dijo Clara con voz maliciosa. Eso era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo - ¿Y qué hay de la niña?

- Aún no he podido averiguar nada sobre ella... tardará un poco más de tiempo.

- ¿Crees que se trate de una hija sin padre? Ya sabes...

- En realidad Candice no trabajaba como prostituta.

- ¿Quién sabe? Muchas de las mujeres bailan desnudas sueles aceptar propuestas de los hombres que van a verlas.

- Tienes razón... solo dame unos días, y averiguaré todo sobre esa mujer.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Neil... sabes que todo esto lo estamos haciendo por Terry. Ya ha sufrido demasiado por todo lo que ocurrió con Susana como para que esta mujer quiera meterse en su vida.

- Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo contigo – Le comentó él – Pero no creo que Terry estuviera en su sano juicio cuando decidiera involucrarse con la bailarina. Esto podría perjudicar su imagen, y la de su familia.

- Tienes razón... – Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

Hasta ese momento, Clara no se había detenido a pensar en los padres de Terry. Su madrina, Eleanor, era una mujer con una reputación intachable, y seguramente le interesaría saber los pasos en los que andaba su hijo.

**ooo**

Candy, Terry y Holly habían pasado una tarde estupenda. Primero habían almorzado en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, y luego Terry las había llevado de compras.

A decir verdad, Candy se había sentido mal cada vez que Terry intentaba comprarle algo, pero él insistía en hacerlo, y a ella le había resultado imposible negarse, por más que lo había intentado. Pero por otro lado, Holly sí aceptaba todo lo que Terry quería regalarle, y al final del día, habían vuelto a casa cargados de paquetes. Podría decirse que Candy ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por la ropa que llevaría al trabajo durante el año entero.

- Insisto en que no debiste hacerlo – Le dijo Candy mientras se sacaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar café.

- Y yo insisto en que deberías dejar de preocuparte – Terry la siguió.

- Todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras... es demasiado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? Todo lo que hago es porque quiero, nadie me está obligando a nada.

Se acercó a Candy por detrás y la tomo de la cintura, en tanto que comenzaba a darle besos en cuello, provocando gemidos en ella.

- Sabes que no podemos – Le dijo al sentir la protuberancia de Terry – No aquí...

- Lo sé – Le susurró al oído – Pero ya no se cuanto tiempo podré seguir soportándolo.

Candy se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Le preguntó traviesa.

- Algo especial... pero es una sorpresa.

Candy rió. Hasta ese momento no había sentido la necesidad de estar con un hombre, pero con Terry era diferente, no podía estar cerca de él sin desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y al parecer, a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- El café está listo – Se separó a regañadientes de Terry y se propuso a servir el café.

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos la audiencia con Albert – Le recordó Terry mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Si – En su rostro se formó nuevamente una expresión de preocupación.

- Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte – La tranquilizó Terry – Haré todo lo posible para que se garantice el bienestar de Holly por sobre todas las cosas. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que nadie podrá quitarte a tú hija.

La expresión de Candy cambió nuevamente. Terry tenía el don de tranquilizarla en sus peores momentos. Ya no podía negar lo que comenzaba a sentir por él.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Gracias nuevamente por todos los comentarios =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosss!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La mañana siguiente, Eleanor recibió la visita de su ahijada. Clara era una muchacha caprichosa y presumida, pero era la hija de su mejor amiga, y Eleanor la quería mucho.

- Me alegra que me visitaras – Le dijo la rubia, mientras les servían el té en el jardín trasero – Hace mucho que no lo hacías.

- Lo sé – Clara sonrió por lo bajo – Pero como te habrás enterado, mi padre compró parte de las acciones de Guy Marlowe, y ahora tengo un puesto permanente en la compañía.

- Sí, Richard me ha comentado algo...

- En fin – La expresión de Clara cambió – No es exactamente eso lo que quiero contarte – Le dijo con falsa preocupación.

- ¿De qué se trata entonces?

- Es sobre Terry.

- ¿Terry? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No sé si debería decírtelo... pero es que estoy verdaderamente preocupada por él, y estoy segura que tú podrías hacer algo al respecto.

- Admito que yo también me preocupe cuando mi hijo rompió definitivamente su relación con Susana, pero he hablado con él últimamente, y lo he visto muy bien, de hecho.

- Si... es solo que...

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- ¿Sabías que Terry ha contratado una nueva secretaría?

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- La secretaría que contrató no fue selecta por el equipo de recursos humanos de la compañía. Ni siquiera tiene completos sus estudios secundarios.

- Bueno... si Terry la ha contratado supongo que tendrá sus razones – Le dijo Eleanor mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

- Ya lo creo... – Dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Podrías ser más clara? – Eleanor ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que todos en la compañía ya saben que entre Terry y esa muchacha tienen un romance.

- Bueno, si eso es cierto... Terry está grande como para elegir a sus mujeres.

Clara resopló, no quería llegar a eso, pero no le quedaba más opción.

- Le he pedido a Neil que la investigue.

- ¿Qué has hecho que? – Le espetó Eleanor con enfado – Escucha Clara, no me gusta lo que has hecho. Sé que tú y Terry han sido amigos desde pequeños, pero eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en su vida.

- Pero es por eso que lo hago... esa mujer no es buena ¿Sabías donde la conoció Terry? En un cabaret. ¡Tu hijo está saliendo con una jovencita de 21 años que trabajaba en un cabaret... y que tiene una niña pequeña!

Eleanor se sorprendió con aquella noticia. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a tomar con pinzas todo lo que Clara le decía, pero esto meritaba una larga charla con su hijo.

- Hablaré con Terry – Prometió Eleanor, logrando sacar una sonrisa en Clara – Pero no quiero que te sigas entrometiendo en su vida.

Clara se retiró de la casa de los Grandchester con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro. Hablar con Eleanor había sido lo mejor. Estaba segura que ella ejercería presión para que Terry dejara de ver a esa mujer, y entonces sería su turno.

**ooo**

Terry estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular.

- ¿Sí?

- Hijo... soy yo.

- Mamá ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... yo solo llamaba porque hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte.

- Dime...

- No, por teléfono no. ¿Crees que puedas reunirte conmigo en 15 minutos?

- Lo siento, mamá – La audiencia de Candy era dentro de cuarenta minutos, y tenía que pasar a recogerla – Ahora me es imposible, pero pasaré a verte por la noche si así lo deseas.

- Supongo que podría mover algunos compromisos... de acuerdo, pasa a las 8:00.

- Claro... nos vemos luego - Cortó la comunicación y termino de arreglarse para luego pasar a buscar a Candy.

Llegaron al juzgado con cinco minutos de anticipación, y Albert ya se encontraba allí junto a su abogado y su prometida.

- ¿Dónde está la niña? – Le preguntó el rubio a Candy apenas la vio.

- La dejamos con la niñera – Fue Terry quien contestó – No es necesario que ella esté presente.

- Solo quería verla – Dijo Albert dejando a un lado su actitud hostil – Pero será mejor que pasemos a la sala, la jueza nos está esperando.

- Claro.

A Candy le sorprendió la nueva actitud de Albert, parecía más amable, pero ella sabía que no podía confiarse de él.

- Buenos días, soy la jueza de menores Margaret Richson – Los saludó la mujer, mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento y revisaba los papeles que tenía en su escritorio – Veo que se trata un caso de custodia sobre la menor Holly White.

- De hecho – Dijo el abogado de Albert – Mi cliente desea que sea reconocido legalmente como padre de la menor, y luego implementar un régimen de visitas.

- Tenía entendido que lo que el señor Albert deseaba era conseguir la custodia compartida de Holly – Comentó Terry con sorpresa.

- He tenido tiempo para pensar – Dijo Albert – Y estoy de acuerdo en que Holly y yo necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos el uno al otro. Con mi abogado hemos decidido que esto sería lo mejor por el momento.

- Bien... – Eso en verdad desconcertó a Terry. Él se había preparado para la batalla, pero las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo diferente.

- Entonces – Concluyó la jueza – Lo estamos buscando aquí es un cambio de apellido y un régimen de visitas – Albert asintió con la cabeza – Y usted, señorita White ¿Está de acuerdo con esta disposición?

Candy no sabía que decir, esa decisión la había tomado por sorpresa, así que miró a Terry para que hablara por ella.

- Estamos de acuerdo – Dijo él.

- Bien... entonces examinaré el caso con detenimiento y mi secretaría se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para informarles acerca de mi disposición.

Estando todos de acuerdo, se retiraron de la sala.

Candy estaba saliendo del edificio junto a Terry cuando fue detenida por Albert.

- ¡Candy, espera!

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó ella a la defensiva.

- Quería pedirte perdón... por la forma en que se han dado las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije allí dentro es verdad. Me sentí muy avergonzado por la forma en que las he tratado, y quiero comenzar de cero.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – Le preguntó - La última vez que nos vimos me dejaste en claro que no querías saber absolutamente nada sobre mí ni la niña.

- Era un joven inmaduro – Dijo él bajando la cabeza – Pero estoy intentando cambiar, y me gustaría tener una relación con Holly.

Candy lo pensó unos minutos. Le costaba confiar en el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, pero por otro lado no le quedaba más remedio. Albert había rechazado la posibilidad de conseguir la custodia compartida de su hija, y eso era algo bueno.

- De acuerdo... voy a darte una oportunidad.

- Gracias.

Después de despedirse, Terry llevó a Candy a su casa.

- Me gustaría quedarme – Le dijo cuando ella le ofreció un café – Pero prometí a mi madre que iría a visitarla.

- Entiendo... entonces te veo mañana en la oficina.

- Claro – Le dio un beso en la boca y se despidió de Holly.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más con ellas, pero sabía que su madre solo lo llamaba si quería hablar sobre algo importante.

Aparcó su Ferrari frente a la mansión donde había sido criado y entró con su propia llave. La sirvienta le dijo que su madre lo estaba esperando en la sala de té, y él fue a buscarla.

- Hola, mamá – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse en el sofá frente a ella.

- Hijo – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre – Que bueno que has venido.

- Supuse que se trataba de algo importante.

- Si – La expresión de Eleanor denotaba preocupación.

- Puedes decirme que sucede.

- Bueno, pues... me han llegado noticias sobre la secretaria que has contratado.

- ¿De Candy?

- ¿Entonces es cierto que mantienes una relación con esa jovencita?

- Bueno – Dijo Terry con algo de nerviosismo. No sabía cómo su madre se había enterado de aquello, pero tenía que serle sincero – Sí es cierto que entre Candy y yo existe algo... pero estamos yendo despacio. Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó con Susana no me gustaría volver a equivocarme.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- No sé cómo decirlo, pero... ¿Estás seguro de que esa muchacha es para ti?

- Candy es maravillosa, mamá – Le tomó las manos y la miró con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas lo entenderás.

- Me han llegado algunos rumores...

- Sabes que no debes dar crédito a los rumores.

- Si, lo sé... pero es mi deber como madre preocuparme por ti.

- Entonces puedes quitarte todas tus dudas preguntándomelo a mí.

- Bien... ¿Es cierto que esa joven... Candy, solía trabajar en un cabaret?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Terry con sorpresa – No, mamá – Dijo él con algo de enfado – No es cierto que Candy trabajaba en un cabaret. Ella... ella era bailarina exótica en un bar nocturno, pero no una prostituta. Yo solo quise ayudarla, y le ofrecí un trabajo mejor. Puedes estar tranquila.

- Confiaré en ti – Le sonrió Eleanor.

- Solo una cosa más... ¿Quién te ha contado esas mentiras sobre Candy? – Eleanor miró hacia otro lado – Puedes decirlo.

- De acuerdo. Fue... fue Clara.

Terry suspiró.

- Debí haberlo imaginado.

- No entiendo porque Clara haría una cosa así. Tendría que haber supuesto que estaba exagerando, pero debes entender que me preocupo por ti.

- Claro que si, mamá – Se puso de pie – Pero la próxima vez que recibas rumores de este tipo... trata de no darle demasiada importancia.

- Si – Eleanor también se puso de pie y despidió a su hijo – Espero que traigas a Candy un día de estos. Me gustaría conocerla, y también he oído que tiene una hija.

- Su nombre es Holly. Estoy seguro que vas a adorarlas a ambas.

- También yo.

Terry salió de casa de su madre con furia. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Clara para entrometerse en su vida? Afortunadamente, conocía demasiado bien a su madre como para saber qué clase de mujer se trataba. Ella no era igual que el resto de las damas de alta sociedad, y jamás juzgaría a una persona solamente por su pasado sin conocerla primero. El plan de Clara para separarlo de Candy había salido mal, pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso – Susana era la persona que mejor conocía a Calara, así que Terry no dudo en llamarla por teléfono – Es decir... sabía que su relación con Candy había tenido choques desde un comienzo pero... ¿Investigar su pasado y contárselo a tu madre? Eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ella.

- Lo sé... por eso te llamo. Tú fuiste su mejor amiga por años, nadie mejor para que me ayude a darle una lección.

- Claro... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Necesito un consejo. Dime cómo hacer para qué deje de meterse en mis asuntos – Le pidió Terry.

- Solo hay una cosa que le importa a Clara, su posición social. Estoy segura que si la amenazaras con sacar a relucir algo de su oscuro pasado te dejaría en paz.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. No olvides que yo guardo sus mejores secretos. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido revelárselos a nadie, pero lo ha hecho es demasiado. Además, tú me has ayudado más que nadie en estos momentos, y me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti.

- Es una buena idea. Pero... ¿Estás segura de tener el secreto perfecto para amenazarla?

- Ya lo creo – Susana rió con malicia.

**ooo**

Esa noche, Clara recibió la llamada de Neil. Su primera parte del plan había salido a la perfección, pues Eleanor no permitiría que su familia se viera manchada por una relación que estaba condenada al fracaso.

- Entonces... ¿Has descubierto algo más? – Le preguntó Clara con impaciencia. Cualquier cosa que averiguara sobre Candy la ayudaría.

- De verdad no sé si esto sea lo correcto – Le dijo Neil – Terry es mi amigo, y si él es feliz con aquella joven no tendríamos porque entrometernos.

- ¿Vas a echarte atrás justo ahora? – Le espetó ella furiosa - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Piensa en tu amigo!

- Clara, ya te he dicho que...

- ¡Esa mujer solo intenta quitarle su dinero!

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un largo suspiro.

- De acuerdo... – Le contestó Neil – Pero esto es lo último que voy a hacer por ti. No quiero tener problemas con Terry.

- Te lo agradezco. Ahora dime que has descubierto.

- Candy fue abandonada por sus padres cuando tenía cinco años, y desde entonces ha estado viviendo en diferentes hogares de acogida. A los 16 tuvo una fuerte discusión con su última familia de acogida y los abandonó para irse a vivir con un joven universitario de una familia acomodada, quien aparentemente es el padre su pequeña hija, de quien no ha querido hacerse cargo. Desde ese entonces Candy ha trabajado como camarera en diferentes restaurantes hasta conseguir el trabajo de bailarina exótica... el resto ya lo conoces.

- Bien... – Dijo Clara al final – Supongo que eso será suficiente – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Neil.

La historia de Candy era demasiado buena, y Clara sabría cómo sacarle beneficio.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a la compañía, tenía pensado hablar con Terry, probablemente él no supiera todo lo que Candy había hecho en la vida, y ella pensaba contárselo.

Fue hacía su oficina, y entró sin pedir permiso, ni anunciarse con Candy.

- Oh, Terry – Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio – Lamento haber entrado así, pero hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le preguntó él con tranquilidad, pues ya se veía venir esa situación.

- Sí, es sobre Candy – Espero a que Terry le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que decidió continuar - ¿Sabías que fue abandonado cuando era pequeña y fue criada en hogares de acogida? Y también tuvo un romance con un hombre que la dejó embarazada cuando tenía 16 años, el padre le su hija. Y también...

- ¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? – La interrumpió.

- Porque quiero que sepas que esa mujer no es buena para ti.

- ¿Y quién es buena para mi, según tú?

- Una mujer con clase. Hermosa, y de tu mismo circulo social.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

- ¿Por qué no? – Le dijo coqueta.

- Pues lamento informarte, Clara, que la mujer a la que estás difamando tiene más clase de la que tú podrías llegar a tener en toda una vida llena de lujos.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Exclamó ofendida.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel viaje que hiciste sola a Paris, unos... dos años atrás? – Clara trago saliva – Se porque te fuiste. No querías que nadie supiera de tu embarazo, del niño que decidiste abandonar.

- Eso no...

- ¿Vas a negarlo? Es inútil, ya lo sé todo – La miró con desprecio – Al menos Candy tuvo la valentía de tener a su hija y criarla como pudo, pero tú... tú me das asco - Y bien... las cosas no habían salido como Clara lo había planeado. Pero antes de que ella se retirara con la cabeza gacha, Terry tenía algo más que decirle – Si continúas entrometiéndote entre Candy y yo, no dudaré en contarles a todos sobre tu oscuro secreto.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios tan lindos!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo! =)_

_Besosssssss_

**Nota****: Pido disculpas de antemano, pero mis fics van a estar suspendidos por dos semanas porque me voy de vacaciones! Así que nos leemos a mi regreso.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Clara volvió a su oficina y se desplomó en el sofá. No podía creer la manera en que las cosas se habían dado vuelta ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Terry de aquel desagradable episodio de su vida? Solo había una persona a la cual se lo había confiado, pero no creía que Susana…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Clara. Susana la había traicionado, y era su culpa, nunca debía haber confiado en ella.

Clara siempre había estado enamorada de Terry, pero eso no significaba que se dedicara al celibato solo por el hecho no poder estar con el hombre que amaba. Muchos habían pasado por sus sabanas, pero con ninguno había establecido una relación permanente. Claro que siempre había tomado precauciones en cuanto a embarazos indeseados, por eso se había sorprendido cuando en una revisión ginecológica el médico le informo que estaba embarazada. Ella había insistido en que eso era imposible, pues llevaba tomando la píldora desde hacía varios años. Pero claro, nada era cien por ciento seguro. Tal vez había olvidado tomar alguna píldora, o aquel día en que había tomado un medicamento para el resfrío. La cuestión fue que ya era demasiado tarde para un aborto, y no iba a arriesgarse a hacérselo en una clínica clandestina, pero tampoco podía enfrentarse a la sociedad con un bastardo de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su padre. Sus papás probablemente se sentirían desilusionados, pero lo peor de todo sería la condena social, y eso, ella no podría soportarlo. Por eso hiso lo que le pareció más factible, inventó un viaje de placer a Paris, donde pasaría los meses que le quedaban de embarazo, y luego daría al niño en adopción. Era un plan sencillo, nunca nadie se enteraría de nada, pero Susana había sido siempre su mejor amigo, y por más que Clara siempre había deseado su fracaso, Susana siempre había sido una persona en la que podía confiar, y sin duda necesitaría su ayuda. Pero la había traicionado, echando al agua todas las posibilidades que podía haber llegado a tener con Terry.

Clara había estado segura que Terry abandonaría a Candy en cuando se enterara de su escabroso pasado, pero a él parecía no haberle importado, y la había condenado a ella por haber abandonado un hijo que solo sería un estorbo en su vida. Terry no comprendía que incluso le había hecho un favor a ese niño. Ella no había nacido para ser madre, y su hijo estaría mejor con una familia adoptiva que lo amara de verdad. Pero Terry no había pensado en ello, solo se había limitado a juzgarla por la acción que había cometido.

Pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Terry le había advertido acerca de no hacer nada en contra de Candy, pero todavía le quedaban algunos recursos. Su madrina ya estaba al tanto de las andanzas de su hijo, y estaba segura que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras Terry arruinaba la reputación de su familia. Pero solo por las dudas, debería asegurarse de que Richard también lo supiera. El padre de Terry era un hombre serio que jamás permitiría que una mujer como Candy formara parte de la familia. Y también sabía lo influenciable que podía llegar a ser Terry. Costara lo que costara, no dejaría que esa mujerzuela se quedara con el hombre que quería para ella.

**ooo**

- Y también he contratado unos payasos para repartan globos entre todos los niños, estoy seguro que a Holly le encantará.

- Creí que estábamos aquí para discutir sobre los documentos que llegaron esta mañana – Comentó Candy, sentada frente a Terry, quien había desplegado unos cuantos papeles que parecían ser más bien los planos para un parque de diversiones que los aburridos contratos que solían revisar.

- El trabajo puede esperar – Terry hiso un gesto despreocupado con la mano – La fiesta de Holly es dentro de tres días y necesito que me ayudes con unos cuantos detalles.

- Pues a mí me parece que ya te has encargado de todo…

- Aún faltan muchas cosas – Frunció el ceño – No me has dado la lista completa de los invitados que te pedí.

- Claro que sí – Replicó Candy – Te la entregué ayer por la tarde.

- Esa lista solo tenía escritos diez nombres. Estoy seguro que en la clase de Holly hay más de diez niños, y también imagino que habrás invitado a Jaz y su madre – Terry tenía razón. Había hecho la lista en base a los mejores amigos de Holly, y solo unos pocos conocidos – Quiero que entregues las invitaciones que te he dado a todos los compañeros de Holly, y también a sus maestras.

- No quiero abusar de tu generosidad.

- Ya hemos hablado al respecto – Le contestó con seriedad – Y no quiero volver a oír una palabra sobre eso.

- De acuerdo – Candy no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo. Terry quería hacerse cargo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Holly, y ella sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo – Le diré a Holly que mañana entregue las invitaciones que faltan.

- Hazlo – Dijo Terry sin levantar la vista de los papeles – También invitaré a mis amigos y a sus hijos… espero que no te moleste.

Candy se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

- ¿Crees que…

- No te preocupes – Terry comprendía los temores de la rubia – Quiero que te conozcan, eso es todo.

- Pero ellos ya me conocen – Candy bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- No. Ellos solo te han visto una vez… y quiero dejar en claro lo que tú significas para mí – Dijo con determinación.

- Y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que significo yo para ti, Terry?

Él sólo sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó en los labios, exactamente de la manera en que a ella le gustaba.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro? – Le susurró al oído - ¿O quieres que los repita?

- Tal vez aún tenga un par de dudas – Le contestó ella traviesa.

- Entonces te lo explicaré con mayor claridad.

Terry ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie y la abrazó por la cintura. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Las manos de Terry se fueron deslizando por debajo de la blusa de Candy, explorando la suave piel de su cintura, mientras oía los gemidos de la rubia que lo incitaban a ir más allá. La fue empujando hacía el amplio sofá que se encontraba en un costado de la oficina y Candy no impuso resistencia cuando se recostó sobre ella.

Los besos y las caricias fueron aumentando de tono, de la misma forma en que la blusa de Candy terminó tirada en el piso de la oficina. Terry observó los tiesos senos de su novia cubiertos solamente por la tela de encaje negro del sostén, y no pudo evitar acariciarlos con sus manos. Ella se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación que Terry le estaba provocando . Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, ni siquiera con Albert, y en esos momentos deseaba mucho más.

- Por favor… - Le pidió a Terry. Él sólo rió, consciente de a qué se refería ella, pues él también deseaba lo mismo.

Terry comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, y Candy no dudo en tocar sus fuertes pectorales. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Pero toda esa pasión fue refrenada cuando oyeron unos inoportunos golpecitos en la puerta de la oficina.

Candy y Terry se levantaron abruptamente del sofá y se arreglaron rápidamente la ropa, sintiéndose como dos adolescentes siendo atrapados en un momento embarazoso, justo como aquel día en que Holly los había encontrado besándose.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y Candy intentó disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de abrir.

- Disculpen, yo solo… – Susana entró a la oficina e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, y tenía una idea de que podría ser – Lo lamento – Dijo con complicidad.

- No es nada – Comentó Terry mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, pero en su voz se notaba cierta irritación involuntaria – Dime, Susana… ¿Qué necesitas?

- Solo pasaba para avisarte que me iré temprano hoy. Mamá quiere que la ayude a organizar el apartamento.

- No te preocupes – Contestó él – Yo me haré cargo de todo.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto – Le dijo Terry antes de que ella se fuera - ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la tarde?

- ¿El sábado? No lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Holly ¿Te gustaría ir? Estoy seguro que a Candy le hará bien contar con tu presencia.

Era cierto. Ella no conocía a muchas personas, y Susana se había comportado muy bien con ella.

- Claro – Contestó Susana con una sonrisa – Allí estaré.

Susana salió de la oficina, y Candy y Terry estallaron en risas.

- No puedo creer que volviera a pasarnos lo mismo – Dijo Candy.

- Creo que es momento de buscar un lugar más íntimo – Aconsejó Terry. Hacía algún tiempo que venía pensando en ello. Se acercó a Candy y le susurró en el oído – ¿Crees que Jaz pueda cuidar de Holly esta noche?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Una cena en mi apartamento.

- Pero tú no sabes cocinar.

- Conozco un excelente restaurante que hace envíos a domicilio…

Candy sonrió. Era cierto que había tenido dudas sobre el futuro de su relación con Terry, pero había llegado el momento de pensar en ella, y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con él, solo esperaba que no la defraudara.

**ooo**

Susana cruzó las puertas de la empresa, y allí en la vereda, parado al lado de un BMW negro estaba Bruce, esperando para llevarla a su casa. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió al verla, logrando que el corazón de Susana golpeara contra su pecho.

Bruce le abrió la puerta trasera para que ella se subiera y luego tomo su lugar en el asiento de conductor.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A casa.

Bruce puso el auto en marcha condujo hacía el apartamento que Susana y su madre habían comprado días atrás.

Con la ayuda de Terry, no les había sido difícil vender la vieja mansión, y si bien les había costado trabajo desprenderse de su hogar, en el fondo sabían que había sido lo mejor. Juliet se había mostrado feliz de recibir tanto dinero, y Susana sabía que no le duraría por mucho tiempo, pero ese ya no era su problema, la muchacha había pasado oficialmente a estar fuera de sus vidas.

Llegaron al lujoso edificio de Manhattan donde las Marlowe habían comprado un apartamento, y Susana se despidió de Bruce.

- Pasaré mañana a la hora de siempre – Le dijo él.

- Si – Susana se bajó del auto, pero antes de irse se asomó por la ventanilla abierta – Por cierto… - Le comentó con algo de nerviosismo – Terry está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Holly, la hija de Candy – Susana sabía que Bruce conocía a la niña, pues había pasado a recogerla por el colegio algunas veces – Me han invitado y no tengo con quien ir… me preguntaba si tú…

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Bueno yo…

- Me encantaría – Le contestó, sabiendo que Susana no podía terminar la frase - ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

- A las tres está bien – le sonrió ella con timidez, para luego entrar al edificio radiante de felicidad.

Ese era el primer acercamiento que tenía con Bruce más allá de una relación de trabajo, y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Al ingresar al apartamento, se encontró con su madre, caminando de un lado a otro con un jarrón en sus manos.

- ¡Oh, Susy! – Sonrió al verla – Que bueno que llegas… no puedo decidirme donde colocar este jarrón.

- ¿Qué te parece al lado de la ventana? – Propuso ella.

- Podría ser…

Carol se dirigió hacia donde Susana le había indicado y colocó el jarrón para después observarlo durante algunos segundos.

La señora Marlowe estaba más animada de lo normal, incluso más que antes de que Guy falleciera. El cambio había sido bueno para ella. A decir verdad, la vieja mansión siempre había pertenecido a la familia de su difunto marido, por eso no tenía gran valor sentimental para ella como lo había creído, y disfrutaba mucho remodelando su nueva casa.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para ellas dos y Violet. Habían logrado conseguir empleo al resto de los empleados de la mansión, y ya no tenían nada más por qué preocuparse.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy, querida? – Le preguntó a su hija, mientras se encargaba de ubicar los demás adornos.

- Genial – Susana se dirigió a una de las cajas que estaban apiladas en un rincón y comenzó a desembalar los artefactos que contenía.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Terry? Hace mucho que no viene a visitarnos.

- Ha estado un poco ocupado – Sonrió Susana.

- ¿Una nueva conquista?

- Podría decirse que es algo más que una conquista.

- Me sorprende que no estés enfadada.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Bueno… hasta hace un par de meses Terry era tu prometido. Estuvieron a solo un paso de casarse.

- Y hubiera sido el peor error de nuestras vidas.

- Creí que se amaban.

- Y aún nos amamos – Contestó Susana, sorprendiendo a su madre – Pero como amigos – Explicó luego – Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y creímos que lo mejor sería mantener vivo nuestro cariño con una amistad, y no arriesgarnos a arruinarlo todo con un matrimonio que jamás hubiera funcionado. Ahora él es feliz junto a otra mujer.

- ¿Y tú?

- A mí me hace feliz verlo bien.

- No me refería a eso – Le dijo su madre, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y prestándole su total atención a su hija - ¿Eres feliz?

Por primera vez en muchos días, Susana pensó en sí misma, en como la habían afectado los recientes hechos. Había lamentado la muerte de su padre, pero aún más saber que los había engañado a todos, y eso era algo que no podría perdonárselo nunca. Pero por otro lado, todo eso la había ayudado considerar su futuro. Había roto su compromiso con su novio de toda la vida, algo de lo que nunca se había creído capaz. Pero había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de su futuro.

- Lo seré – Aseguró Susana con convicción.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por ser feliz, y para ello debía comenzar con su corazón. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacía Bruce, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz.

**ooo**

Terry se había apresurado en limpiar su apartamento. Cuando invitó a Candy a cenar esa noche, había olvidado que la mujer que normalmente le hacía la limpieza le había pedido unos días libres para visitar a su hija en Indiana, y el lugar estaba hecho un asco.

Apenas le dio tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse cuando el timbré sonó, y con el nerviosismo propio de un adolescente en su primera cita, Terry se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Hola – Lo saludó Candy.

Terry no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba radiante, con su vestido verde esmeralda haciendo juego con sus ojos, y los rizos que le caían como una cascada sobre su espalda. En ese momento supo que era la mujer de su vida, y jamás la dejaría escapar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Acá estoy de nuevo con esta historia. Espero que sepan disculpar, pero es un poco difícil volver de las vacaciones…_

_Poco a poco voy a ir volviendo con mis historias!_

_Besosssss_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

- Estas hermosa – Fue lo único que pudo decir Terry ante tan deslumbrante mujer.

Candy lo había impresionado desde el primer momento en que la había visto bailando para él en aquel bar, pero ese día estaba simplemente espectacular.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y entró al apartamento. Esa noche era especial y por eso había decidido estrenar ese vestido que Terry le había obsequiado junto con la otra ropa, claro que ella había insistido a pagárselo todo una vez que recibiera su primera paga, pero Terry se había negado rotundamente.

- Huele delicioso – Comentó Candy una vez que Terry la hiciera pasar a la sala y retirara la silla para que ella se sentara a la mesa. Era todo un caballero, el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener como marido.

- En el restaurante de la otra cuadra se preparan los mejores mariscos que jamás hayas probado – Se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con una bandeja humeante en las manos – Te gustan los mariscos ¿Cierto?

- Claro que sí.

Terry comenzó a servir la comida, sin poder despegar la vista de la mujer que tenía en frente. Adoraba los mariscos, pero no esperaba el momento en que terminaran de cenar para poder pasar a segunda base.

- ¿Quieres vino? – Ofreció Terry.

- Gracias, pero no bebo – Candy había pasado demasiado tiempo trabajando en ese bar asqueroso lleno de borrachos como para saber exactamente como NO quería terminar, por no mencionar que la mayoría de sus compañeras eran también alcohólicas empedernidas.

- Solo un poco – Insistió Terry, ignorando a Candy y tomando su copa para llenarla de vino – Es una cosecha especial que he estado guardando para una ocasión especial.

- ¿Y es esta una ocasión especial? – Preguntó Candy divertida.

- Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta.

Candy rió y bebió un sorbo de la copa que Terry le había ofrecido. Se dijo que no por beber una copa de vino se convertiría en una borracha.

Después de una hora y algunos minutos, ambos ya se habían enterado de aspectos de sus vidas de las que solo se aprenden después de un par de citas. Era un aspecto favorable, teniendo en cuenta que esta era la primera cita formal que Candy y Terry tenían.

- Creo que ya nos hemos acabado todo el vino – Comentó Terry entre risas.

Candy también rió. Se había propuesto a beber solo una copa, pero había contado con que Terry seguiría llenando su copa un par de veces más, y a pesar de todo, no se sentía borracha y estaba perfectamente sobria y consiente para disfrutar de lo que luego vendría.

Terry no sirvió un postre. Le había dicho que no valía la pena cuando podían aprovechar el tiempo de una manera mucho más placentera. La llevó hasta la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, sin dejar de besar sus labios.

- Estas tan hermosa – Le susurró al oído - ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

- Unas cien veces está noche.

- Pues jamás me cansaré de hacerlo.

Lentamente sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, y Terry dedicó varios minutos a explorar detenidamente el cuerpo de Candy. Sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de su piel mientras escuchaba los adorables gemidos de la rubia. Entonces su mano se deslizó más abajo, hasta su intimidad, logrando que Candy gimiera con sorpresa al sentir su toque.

Ella estaba húmeda y lista para él. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. A pesar de haber tenido una hija, Candy estaba muy estrecha, y tenía miedo de lastimarla. Continuó con los movimientos lentos hasta que sintió que ambos deseaban más y comenzó a intensificarlos, viendo con satisfacción como el rostro de Candy reflejaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía bajo el suyo y dejaba caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Terry embistió tres veces más y llegó al clímax.

Después de unos minutos, ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos como para hablar, pero no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

Era la primera vez que Candy volvía a mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre desde el nacimiento de su hija, pero eso no había sido simplemente sexo, había sido amor. Y en cuanto a Terry, él no lo había hecho desde que Susana planteara esa ridícula regla antes de la boda, pero antes de ello, las relaciones con su ex prometida no resultaban ser totalmente satisfactorias. Pero con Candy había sido diferente, diferente en todos sentidos. Nunca había sentido algo similar en su vida, y sabía que eso era lo que quería para el resto de sus días.

**ooo**

Candy llegó a su casa a las seis de la mañana. Terry había insistido en llevarla el mismo, pero no sin antes insistir en que se quedara por más tiempo.

- No quiero que Holly sienta mi ausencia – Le había dicho Candy – Le prometí que llegaría temprano.

A Terry no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor después de la tercera, pero aún no estaba completamente satisfecho, y creía que nunca lo estaría, siempre querría más.

Candy se despidió de Terry con un beso interminable y entró a su casa. Jaz estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión. Le llamó la atención que Holly no estuviera a la vista.

- Se ha dormido temprano – Le informó la niñera – Dijo que habías salido con Terry y que llegarías tarde.

Muy bien, esas no eran las palabras que le había dicho a su hija. Se preguntaba de donde había sacado Holly aquello. Aunque hubiera sido cierto, ella era muy pequeña para comprender lo que pasaba entre dos adultos en una cita.

Candy pagó a la niñera y fue al cuarto de su hija. Holly estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, y no pudo dejar de pensar en todas aquellas veces que llegaba de trabajar y ella estaba esperándola despierta. En cierto modo, había sentido remordimiento por dejarla sola mientras ella iba a una cita romántica con Terry, pero Holly se había mostrado muy entusiasmada al respecto, incluso la había aconsejado sobre que vestido debía ponerse.

Besó la cabecita de su hija y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruidos. Estaba segura que Holly la llenaría de preguntas al día siguiente, y debía prepararse para satisfacer la curiosidad de una pequeña de cinco años.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Fue lo primero que oyó la mañana siguiente mientras se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Holly había aparecido en la cocina, vestida con el piyama rosa con ositos que Terry le había obsequiado, y ni siquiera se había molestado en dar los buenos días a su madre.

- ¿Por qué no comes primero? – Le dijo Candy, poniendo frente a ella una taza de chocolate caliente – Después hablaremos.

- No creo que eso sea posible, mamá – Le contestó Holly, llevándose la taza a los labios y dando un largo sorbo al chocolate – Después de desayunar me enviaras a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropas, luego tendremos que marcharnos y ya no habrá tiempo para hablar. Sé cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Candy se sorprendía cada día más con la inteligencia y viveza de su hija. Era cierto que estaba deseando retrasar la conversación con Holly, pero no había contado con que la pequeña fuera más inteligente.

- De acuerdo – Candy se sentó frente a su hija - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Todo.

Y hubiera sido fácil contárselo todo. Solo si no se tratara de una niña de cinco años y fuera su hija.

- Bien – Dijo Candy mientras pensaba que contarle – Llegué a su apartamento.

- ¿Y cómo era? – La interrumpió.

- Grande – Le contestó Candy. No podía decir mucho del apartamento de Terry. Estaba ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan, y estaba segura que estaba valuado en unos cuantos de cientos de dólares, pero no era el hogar que ella hubiera deseado. Era demasiado grande y frío para su gusto. Probablemente había sido decorado por un especialista, y por ello no había en él nada que indicara rasgos de su propietario. Ni siquiera una fotografía – Entonces llegué al apartamento y Terry sirvió la comida.

- ¿El cocinó?

- ¡Claro que no! – Rió Candy – Terry no cocina… pidió la comida en un restaurante cercano.

- ¿Y qué comieron?

- Mariscos.

- ¿Estaba rico?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué paso luego?

- Bueno, pues… - Fue ese el momento en que Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No podía recordar la pasada noche sin revivir todas las cosas que Terry le había hecho sentir – Luego de comer… pues… solo hablamos – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Hablaron? – Holly parecía decepcionada - ¿Eso es lo que hacen los adultos en las citas? ¿Solo hablar?

- Bueno… tal vez haya algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo lamento, cariño, pero aún eres muy pequeña para saber ciertas cosas.

- No soy tan pequeña – Se quejó Holly, evidentemente ofendida – Dentro de dos días tendré 5 años.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento – Candy se puso de pie y llevó las tazas al fregadero – Ahora ve a vestirte, o se nos hará tarde.

**ooo**

- ¿has hablado con Terry últimamente, cariño? – Le preguntó Richard Grandchester a su esposa durante el desayuno – Sé que ha estado demasiado ocupado entre su trabajo y otros problemas, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos nuestra última reunión familiar. Tal vez aún este herido por la ruptura del compromiso con Susana.

- Te aseguro que no – Rió Eleanor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La relación con Susana comenzó a ir mal mucho antes de que terminaran.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Richard con sorpresa – Creí que se amaban.

Eleanor se encogió de hombros.

- Pero no te preocupes… nuestro hijo está intentando empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya está saliendo con otra mujer? – Eleanor asintió con la cabeza - ¿La conozco? – Volvió a asentir, solo que esta vez con una expresión seria, algo que no paso desapercibido para Richard - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con desconfianza – Pero Eleanor se negaba a contarle, pues no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar su marido cuando se enterara que Terry estaba saliendo con su secretaria, y más aún después de enterarse del pasado de la joven – Vamos – Le dijo con calma – Puedes contármelo.

- ¿Prometes no entrometerte?

- ¿Es demasiado malo?

- ¡No! – Se apresuró a contestar Eleanor – Bueno… no la conozco aún, pero Terry me ha contado cosas maravillosas acerca de ella, y no creo que se trate de una mala mujer.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

- ¿Qué te parece si la conoces primero? – Propuso Eleanor – Terry nos ha invitado a una fiesta el sábado por la tarde, y ella estará presente.

- ¿Una fiesta?

- Sí – Omitió decir que se trataba del cumpleaños de la hija de la mujer en cuestión, pero lo creía mejor de esa manera.

- De acuerdo – Termino aceptando Richard.

- Solo recuerda que prometiste que no te entrometerías en la relación.

- No recuerdo haberlo prometido.

- Entonces hazlo – Exigió Eleanor.

- Bien – Richard levantó los brazos rendido – Prometo no entrometerme en la relación de Terry.

Eleanor sonrió satisfecha. Richard lo había prometido, y su hijo ya no tendría que preocuparse por lo que su padre pensara.

**ooo**

El sábado había llegado, y con ello, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Holly. La pequeña había estado encantada cuando llegó al club donde Terry había organizado la fiesta. Era un día precioso, y todo estaba dispuesto para que sea perfecto.

Terry se había encargado de contratar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, y Candy suponía que se había gastado una gran suma de dinero. La rubia no pudo dejar de comparar todo aquello con una feria que había visitado cuando era pequeña, solo que por aquellos días no tenía dinero para subirse a los juegos, pero se alegraba de que Holly pudiera disfrutar de todo aquello. No le alcanzarían las palabras para agradecerle a Terry todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellas. No solo se había encargado de la fiesta, sino que también le había comprado a su hija un bonito vestido rosa con una falda vaporosa.

- ¡Mira los caballos, mamá! – Exclamó Holly con excitación, señalando los establos donde había varios caballos - ¿Puedo montarlos?

- No creo que sea apropiado – Dijo Candy – Puede ser peligroso.

- Pero mamá...

- Tal vez más tarde – Intervino Terry, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Candy – No te preocupes – Le aseguró con una sonrisa – Jamás la dejaría montar sola – Candy también sonrió. Estaba segura que Terry hubiera sido un excelente padre para Holly.

Después de unos pocos minutos, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Candy había hecho caso a Terry, y había enviado las invitaciones a todos los niños de la clase de Holly, incluyendo a las maestras y algunos conocidos, Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. era adorable ver como Holly jugaba con todos ellos niños, y Candy sabía que después de ese día se convertiría en la niña más popular de la clase, aunque no necesitaba de esa fiesta para serlo, puesto que su hija siempre había sido extremadamente sociable y solía caer bien a todo el mundo.

- Ven, Candy, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

Terry llevó a Candy hacía sus amigos que se encontraban junto a la mesa de bebidas. Se acercaron a ellos. Ella sintió que estaba siendo llevada al matadero, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella y deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Uno por uno, Terry presentó a Candy a sus amigos. Archie, Stear, Neil… todos ellos ya la habían visto aquella noche en el bar, pero no sus esposas, y tal vez a eso se debía la incomodidad de los muchachos. Pero las mujeres resultaron ser más agradables.

- Es una fiesta encantadora – Le comentó una mujer morena con un embarazo notable a la cual le habían presentado como Annie – Holly es una niña adorable.

- Es cierto – Dijo Patty, la esposa de Stear – Los gemelos están en su etapa de destrucción total. Estoy segura que acabaran con todo al finalizar el día.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y dejar que los hombres hablen del último partido de los Braves? – Sugirió Sherry, la esposa de Neil entre risas – Así podrás contarnos como has conocido a Terry – Le dijo a Candy.

**ooo**

- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? – Le cuestionó Archie a Terry una vez que se quedaron solos – Explícanos cómo se te ha ocurrido enredarte con esa mujer.

- Esa mujer se llama Candy – Le contestó Terry con seriedad – Es mi novia, y espero que ustedes la respeten como tal.

- Archie tiene razón, Terry – Le dijo Stear - ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si ella le cuenta a nuestras esposas que nos ha visto rondar por ese club?

- Candy no dirá nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Insistió Archie – Sabes que no puedes confiar en una…

- ¡No lo digas, Archie! – Lo amenazó Terry con voz firme – No quiero que ninguno de ustedes tres se atreva a insultar a Candy. No es para eso que los he invitado.

- Estas cometiendo un gran error, Terry.

- Pienso igual.

Tanto Archie como Stear se habían mostrado abiertamente en contra de su relación con Candy, pero había una persona que no había abierto la boca.

- ¿Y tú, Neil? – Le preguntó al moreno - ¿También estas piensas que todo esto es un error?

- No – Contestó él con tranquilidad – No creo que estés cometiendo un error. Si Candy es la mujer que has elegido estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Terry le sonrió a su amigo. Al menos uno de ellos estaba a su favor.

- Gracias por comprender – Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Quería ir junto a Candy, pero se encontraba charlando muy amenamente con Annie, Patty y Sherry, así que optó por no molestarlas. A ella le vendría bien hacer algunas amigas.

Comenzó a buscar a sus padres con la mirada, pero ellos no habían llegado aún. Moría de ganas por presentarle a Candy a su madre, estaba segura que se llevarían. Su padre era otro tema, pero había hablado con Eleanor esa misma mañana, y le había contado que Richard había prometido comportarse, eso lo aliviaba.

Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo para llamar a su madre, pero entonces algo le llamó profundamente la atención ¿Qué hacía Albert Andrey en la fiesta de Holly?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los __reviews__!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssss_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Terry no sabía que estaba haciendo Albert allí, pero bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que arruinara la fiesta que había preparado para Holly.

El rubio no iba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por aquella mujer que decía ser su prometida, pero Terry no lograba recordar su nombre, y también llevaba un gran paquete en sus manos. Fue hacia ellos, pero en el trayecto fue interceptado por Candy.

- Terry, espera – Lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Yo lo he invitado – Le dijo.

- ¿Qué tú lo has invitado? – Le preguntó extrañado - ¿Pero porque?

- Porque pienso que es un buen inicio para que Holly comience a conocer a su padre… después de todo es lo que habíamos quedado ¿Verdad?

- Es cierto – Contestó Terry con renuencia, mirando como Albert se dirigía hacía Holly, que se encontraba jugando con sus amigos, y le entregaba su regalo.

La pequeña lo miró con desconfianza, pero al final decidió aceptar el obsequio con una tímida sonrisa. Después de todo, Albert no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Terry decidió dejar sus prejuicios a un lado en cuanto vio aparecer a sus padres. Se sintió feliz de que hubieran aceptado su invitación.

- Ven – Tomó a Candy del brazo y la llevó hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

- Espera… ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Voy a presentarte a mis padres.

- Terry, no creo que eso sea…

- Tranquila… van a adorarte – Llegaron hasta ellos. Candy estaba evidentemente nerviosa, pero estaba decidida a dar ese paso adelante – Candy, ellos son Eleanor y Richard.

- Mucho gusto – Los saludo la rubia con timidez.

- Mamá, papá… ella es Candy – Terry posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia.

- Estamos encantados de conocerte, querida – Le dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa maternal. Richard parecía más reservado, pero en su mirada no había prejuicios - ¿Pero dónde está la pequeña? Le hemos traído un obsequio – Señaló el paquete que Richard llevaba en las manos.

Candy llamó a Holly que estaba corriendo por allí. Su vestido tenía algunas manchitas de barro y varios cabellos se habían suelto de su cabello, pero aun así continuaba siendo la niña más hermosa del mundo. Claro… ¿Qué más podía decir Candy de su hija?

- Mira, pequeña – Le dijo Terry – Quiero presentarte a mis padres.

Holly saludo a los señores Grandchester con la efusividad que la caracterizaba. Y en tan solo unos pocos minutos, ya había logrado ganarse el cariño de ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Terry no veía a su padre reír de esa forma, y es que no existía nadie en el mundo que no quisiera a Holly después de conocerla. Definitivamente, había sido una buena idea invitar a sus padres a la fiesta. Claro que no podía decir lo mismo de sus amigos. No podía decir nada en contra de las mujeres, quienes habían aceptado a Candy como una más del grupo, pero los muchachos habían comenzado a comportarse de una manera extraña, era evidente que temían que Candy dijera algo que los perjudicara.

**ooo**

- ¿Crees que a Holly le guste el vestido que le he comprado? – Preguntó Susana a Bruce mientras aparcaban el auto.

- Es muy bonito – Sonrió Bruce. Luego bajó del auto y se apresuró para abrirle la puerta a Susana, como todo un caballero – Ha sido muy amable de tu parte invitarme a la fiesta.

- Mamá está demasiado ocupada con todo esto de la mudanza, y la verdad es que no quería venir sola.

- De todas formas, gracias.

Susana se sentía feliz. Ese día había tenido la primera oportunidad para mantener una conversación con Bruce fuera de las relaciones laborales, y tenía la intención de dar un paso más.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Invitar a Bruce a la fiesta de Holly había sido una buena idea, pero debía continuar adelante si quería que todo saliera bien.

**ooo**

Candy no podía aplacar la felicidad que sentía en su interior al ver a su pequeña tan feliz. Era la primera vez que Holly tenía una fiesta como esa, y todo se lo debía a Terry. Había tenido suerte de encontrarlo.

- Disculpa – Candy volteó para ver quien le estaba hablando - ¿Crees que podamos hablar un segundo?

Era uno de los amigos de Terry.

- Claro… Archie ¿Verdad?

- Eh… sí – Parecía algo nervioso, incluso incómodo.

- ¿Y bien…?

- ¿Qué?

- Creí que querías hablar.

- ¡Oh! Si… esto – Se rascó el cuello – Veras… he visto que has estado hablando con Annie… mi esposa. Y como veras ella está embarazada, y no sería conveniente por su estado que se enterara de ciertas cosas que…

- Espera un momento – Lo detuvo ella frunciendo el ceño - ¿Estas tratando de pedirme que no le diga a tu esposa la clase de lugares que tú y tus amigos suelen frecuentar?

- Piénsalo de este modo… Si cuentas a todos ese pequeño detalle también sabrían cuál fue tu anterior trabajo antes de que Terry te tomara bajo su protección – Candy estaba cada vez más furiosa por las palabras de Archie – No creo que a ti tampoco te convenga que se sepa eso. Ya sabes… los padres de Terry son personas muy conservadoras, y con eso solo conseguirías que tu aventura con él se acabe antes.

- ¿Y quién dice que lo mío con Terry es una aventura?

- Candy… no quiero ofenderte - La miró con pena – Sé que tal vez estés ilusionada con una boda, una casa grande… y un perro. Pero la verdad es que esas cosas solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas, y esto es la realidad. En cuanto Terry tome conciencia de las diferencias que existen entre ambos todo esto se acabara.

Las palabras de Archie la habían herido. Eso era exactamente lo que había pensado en un primer momento, pero amaba a Terry, y después de la noche que habían pasado, estaba segura que él también era sincero en sus sentimientos.

Deseo irse de allí, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a Archie.

- Tal vez estés equivocado. Tal vez sí sea amor lo que existe entre Terry y yo.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es así. Tal vez lo que exista entre ustedes sea pasión, y puedo entenderlo – La miró de arriba debajo de una forma por demás lasciva – Pero esto se acabará. Siempre sucede.

- ¿A sí? – Candy sonrió con suspicacia – Te ha sucedido a ti ¿Verdad? – La expresión de Archie cambió por completo, y Candy notó como comenzaba a sudar – Es por eso que estas tan seguro que mi relación con Terry no es más que una aventura pasajera – Aseguró - ¿Me preguntó cuántas veces has engañado a tu esposa?

- Cállate – Le pidió con discreción.

- Tal vez ni siquiera tú sepas cuantas mujeres han pasado por tus sábanas.

- Por favor… - Pero Candy no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

- Tal vez debas hacerte unos exámenes de rutina para descartar cualquier enfermedad venérea.

- Candy…

- No te preocupes – Le dijo ella – No le diré nada a tu esposa. Ella no tiene la culpa de que su marido sea un completo infeliz. Tal vez algún día sepas valorar lo que tienes.

- Siempre he valorado a Annie – Le dijo con tono mordaz.

- Pues deberías demostrárselo.

- Ella lo sabe.

- ¿Eso crees?

Candy se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Archie solo con sus pensamientos.

Él y Annie se habían casado después de terminar la universidad, y nunca había habido una pelea entre ellos. Para decirlo en pocas palabras, Annie era la mujer perfecta. Nunca se quejaba por sus llegadas tardes, ni las múltiples excusas que le inventaba, algunas de ellas demasiado estúpidas. A veces había llegado a creer que Annie prefería cerrar los ojos ante sus evidentes aventuras. A pesar de haberse casado, Archie nunca dejó de lado su espíritu libertino. Había estado con infinidad de mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales nunca había sabido el nombre. Bien… en eso Candy tenía razón, pero no consideraba ello como un engaño a su esposa. Amaba a Annie, pero tenía fantasías sexuales de las cuales no podía hablar con su esposa, por eso prefería salir a buscarlo afuera.

Entonces recordó lo que Candy le había dicho. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho a su esposa que la amaba? Recordaba haberlo hecho cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, pues había sido una noticia fantástica. Annie llevaba en su vientre al hijo que siempre había deseado, pero a pesar de eso, no había dejado de lado su libertinaje. Annie nunca se había quejado porque nunca le enviaba flores, o porque la última vez que fueron al cine había sido muchos años atrás, o porque las salidas a cenar eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Tal vez había descuidado un poco a su esposa. Tal vez fuera el momento de dejar sus salidas nocturnas de lado y dedicarse a su familia. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Candy representaba una amenaza para él y su matrimonio. Ella le había prometido que no diría nada, pero sabía muy bien que no podía confiar en una mujer así. Terry debía terminar con Candy cuanto antes, y él estaba dispuesto a acelerar el proceso.

**ooo**

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Terry estaba tomando una cerveza con Neil y su padre cuando Holly llegó hacia él gritando y agitando los bracitos.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? – La alzó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

- Prometiste que podría subirme a uno de esos caballos – Le señaló los establos donde se encontraban los preciosos purasangre – Pero el señor que los está cuidando dice que soy muy pequeña para subirme sola – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Creí que mamá ya te lo había dicho.

- Sí, pero aún quiero subirme.

- De acuerdo – Terry se puso de pie con la niña en brazos – Iremos a montar uno de esos caballos ahora.

Holly gritó de felicidad cuando Terry la colocó sobre una preciosa yegua blanca y luego él se subió para sostener las riendas.

Comenzaron a cabalgar, cada vez un poquito más rápido a pedido de Holly.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Terry, sosteniendo con una mano las riendas de la yegua y con la otra la cintura de Holly para que no se callera.

- Sí – Contestó ella - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es Theodora – Le dijo refiriéndose al animal – La he tenido desde que era una potranca, mi padre me la regaló.

- ¿En verdad es tuyo este caballo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y crees que yo pueda tener uno también?

Terry rió. Probablemente Candy se enfadaría si escuchara a Holly decir aquello. Había notado que en su casa no tenían mascotas, y comenzar por un caballo tal vez no sería la mejor elección.

- Después lo hablaremos con tu madre.

- Pero ella no va a querer – Bajó la vista con tristeza – No tenemos espacio en nuestra casa para tener un caballo.

Terry rió.

- Los caballos no viven en las casas.

- ¿A no? ¿En dónde viven entonces?

- En los establos, como este.

- Y si tuviera un caballo ¿Podría venir a verlo siempre que quisiera?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Entonces le pediré a mamá que me deje tener uno!

Terry sabía que aquello no iba a ser bueno… y no lo fue.

- ¡Por supuesto que no puedes tener un caballo! – Exclamó Candy con enfado mirando a Terry, estaba segura que él le había dicho que sí podía.

- Pero mamá…

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Terry dijo que me regalaría un caballo! – Le contestó Holly con firmeza poniendo sus brazos en jarra – Y no puedo rechazar un regalo.

- Oh, sí, claro que puedes.

- ¡No es justo!

- Holly – Le dijo Terry con dulzura - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos mientras yo hablo con tu mamá?

- De acuerdo – Aceptó ella de buena gana.

- Es increíble que te haga más caso a ti que a mí – Le recriminó Candy.

- Solo tienes que saber cómo tratarla.

- ¡Le dijiste que le regalarías un caballo! Eso no es "tratarla", es sobornarla.

- Te aseguro que lo hice de corazón.

- No puedes regalarle un caballo a mi hija – Candy intentó tranquilizarse. No podía culpar a Terry, pues sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

- ¿Por qué no? – La tomó de la cintura y le besó los labios.

- Porque son animales muy caros…

- Sabes que no me importa el dinero.

- Terry… - Le habló con seriedad – Prométeme que no le regalaras un caballo a mi hija.

- De acuerdo – Dijo él – Te prometo que no le regalare un caballo a Holly.

Candy suspiró aliviada, pero algo en la sonrisa de Terry la hizo desconfiar.

**ooo**

El sol ya había caído, y la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado, pero los padres de Terry aún seguían allí.

- Y este de aquí se llama Alfil – Le decía Richard a Holly mientras le enseñaba como se jugaba al ajedrez de Hello Kitty que le habían regalado – Puedes moverlo en dirección diagonal tantas casillas como desees hasta topar con otra pieza o el borde.

- ¿Y este de aquí? – Preguntó Holly levantando una de las piezas.

- Ese es el rey. Puedes…

- Papá, creo que ya es demasiado tarde, y Holly debe irse a la cama.

- Pero yo quiero seguir aprendiendo.

- Puedes venir un día de estos a la oficina y papá estará encantado de continuar con las clases.

Richard era un reconocido fanático del ajedrez, y Terry sabía que si cualquier persona llegaba a mostrar el más mínimo interés por el juego, él no se detendría hasta explicar todos los movimientos posibles.

- ¿Puedo? – Le preguntó Holly a su madre con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- Solo si el señor Grandchester está de acuerdo.

- Claro que sí – Respondió Richard rápidamente – Tendremos que practicar mucho si queremos que…

- Ya basta Rick – Lo retó Eleanor – Solo tiene cuatro años.

- Lo sé. El campeonato de ajedrez para menores de 8 años comienza en octubre – Dijo con entusiasmo – Aún tenemos cuatros meses para prepararnos, pero con un poco de dedicación yo creo que podremos…

- Papá… ya basta.

Richard ignoro a su hijo y se agachó para saludar a Holly y hablarle al oído.

- Ven a mi oficina el lunes después de la escuela y te enseñaré los movimientos que me hicieron ganar mi primer torneo internacional de ajedrez.

Holly asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

**ooo**

Bruce aparcó el auto frente al edificio donde Susana vivía.

- Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa – Comentó ella. La verdad era que no deseaba bajarse sin haber llegado prácticamente a nada con Bruce.

- Si – Contestó él – Terry es una gran persona. Es evidente el cariño que siente hacia Holly.

- Lo sé.

- Disculpa si crees que me estoy metiendo donde no me incumbe pero… ¿No te molesta ver cuán rápido él continuo con su vida después de haber roto el compromiso?

- Claro que no – Susana ya se había cansado de explicar los motivos de su separación – Ambos decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos, y a mí me hace feliz ver que él ha rehecho su vida – Dijo con sinceridad – Candy es una mujer maravillosa. Se merecen el uno al otro.

Bruce sonrió ampliamente, y sin que Susana pudiera preverlo, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Fue un beso tierno, pero a la vez apasionado.

- Te veo mañana – Le dijo Bruce una vez que se hubieron separado.

- Sí – Contestó ella sin saber que decir. Ese beso la había desconcertado completamente – Gracias por traerme.

Susana bajó del auto y entró al edificio, viendo como Bruce ponía el vehículo en marcha una vez que se aseguró que ella estaba ya dentro, como lo hacía siempre.

**ooo**

Terry llevó a Candy y Holly a su casa. Cuando llegaron, la pequeña estaba completamente dormida.

- Ha sido un largo día – Dijo Terry mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigían al interior de la casa – Mañana dormirá hasta tarde.

- Gracias por todo, Terry.

- También lo he disfrutado.

Fueron hacia la habitación de Holly y Terry la depositó en la cama, para luego salir a encontrarse con Candy.

- Terry… - Candy estaba demasiado cansada esa noche, solo deseaba acostarse en su cama y dormir, pero no quería hacerlo sola - ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

Él sonrió y la besó, y esa era la única respuesta que Candy necesitaba.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews! =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssss_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

- Ha sido una bonita fiesta – Comentó Annie mientras se acostaba con dificultad en la cama.

Tenía cinco meses de embarazo, pero su vientre parecía de seis. Archie solía decirle que si no se cuidaba con la dieta jamás volvería a su peso original una vez que el bebé naciera. Pero a ella solo le importaba disfrutar de su embarazo ¿Qué importaba si conservaba un par de kilos de más luego?

Al parecer, a Archie si le importaba. Annie había comenzado a notar que ya no la miraba del mismo modo que antes. Incluso no podía recordar la última vez que habían hecho el amor, pues Archie se negaba a tocarla por miedo de lastimar al bebé. Annie había intentado hablar con él varias veces para buscar una solución a la falta de comunicación en la pareja, pero Archie insistía en que todo estaba bien.

- No creo que esa mujer sea adecuada para Terry – Le dijo Archie mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar a la cama.

- ¿Te refieres a Candy?

- Sí.

- Yo pienso que es muy agradable. Y Terry se ve muy enamorado de ella.

- Claro que no – Dijo él con fastidio – Terry aún está confundido por su ruptura con Susana… esa mujer no es más que diversión.

- Terry nunca ha sido de esos hombres.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – Murmuró por lo bajo.

- Si me lo preguntas… - Dijo mientras apagaba el velador – Creo que Candy es la mujer perfecta para Terry.

- ¡Pues a mí no me gusta!

- Mejor así – Sonrió Annie – Porque no soportaría compartirte con otra – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se dio vuelta para dormir.

Archie se quedó acostado boca arriba con los ojos abiertos, sintiéndose miserable por las últimas palabras que Annie había dicho. Pero ella no lo estaba compartiendo, Archie podría tener aventuras con muchas mujeres, pero la única dueña de su corazón siempre sería Annie. Solo que no quería lastimarla, y sabía que a ella le dolería enterarse de su vida privada, por ello tenía que acabar con su mayor amenaza lo antes posible.

A la mañana siguiente, Archie se dirigió como todos los días al bufete de abogados que había sido fundado por sus abuelos y ahora pertenecía a él y su hermano.

Entró al lujoso edificio y fue recibido por la joven secretaria que había contratado recientemente.

- Buenos días, señor Cornwell – Lo saludó con voz ronca, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia adelante para que Archie tuviera una vista privilegiada de su pronunciado escote.

- Buenos días, Katherine – Archie no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza de aquella mujer, y es que el grupo de recursos humanos había hecho una excelente selección.

Katherine era la exactamente la clase de mujer que le gustaba a Archie, de largos cabellos rubios, figura curvilínea y ojos color avellana siempre maquillados – ¿Sabes si mi hermano ya ha llegado?

- Hace quince minutos.

- Perfecto.

Archie se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano. Sabía que a Stear tampoco le había gustado la idea de que Terry se relacionara con esa mujer, y estaba seguro que podía contar con su ayuda para separarlos.

- ¿Cómo estás, hermano? – Entró a su oficina sin pedir permiso, a Stear nunca le había importado.

- Muy bien ¿Y tú?

Archie se sentó frente al escritorio.

- Tenemos un problema – Dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿A sí? – Preguntó interesado - ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – Dijo Archie con impaciencia – No podemos permitir que esa mujer se interponga en nuestras vidas.

- ¿Candy?

- ¿Tú también vas a llamarla así? – Archie comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Pues… es su nombre.

- Como sea… no he venido aquí para discutir su nombre. Es necesario que pensemos en que vamos a hacer para separarla de Terry.

- Espera, espera – Lo detuvo Stear – No vamos a hacer nada en su contra.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creí en que estábamos de acuerdo en que no es bueno para nosotros que esa mujer entre en nuestras vidas.

- ¿Y qué hay de Terry?

- Estará mejor sin ella.

- ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que sea él quien decida si quiere dejarla o no? Si estas tan seguro de que no es más que una aventura no tardara en poner fin a aquello.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados?

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

- Me preocupa que esa mujer le cuente a Annie cosas que no debería saber.

- ¿Y qué puede llegar a decirle? ¿Qué te ha visto un par de veces en el club nocturno donde ella solía trabajar? Admítelo, Archie… Lo que Candy pueda llegar a contarle a Annie no es ni la mitad de malo de todo lo que has hecho.

Archie se sonrojó, pues lo que Stear le estaba diciendo era verdad. Pero de todas maneras no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

- No vas a ayudarme ¿Verdad?

- No.

- De acuerdo – Archie se puso de pie, evidentemente molesto – Y tampoco pidas ayuda a Neil – Le dijo Stear cuando si hermano se estaba retirando de su oficina – He hablado con él hace algunos minutos, y no tiene ningún problema con que Terry continúe su relación con Candy.

Archie salió furioso de la oficina de su hermano. Era evidente que Stear no iba a hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero no pensaba darse por vencido.

**ooo**

No había sido una sorpresa para nadie que Candy y Terry llegaran juntos a la oficina, pues ya era sabido por todos que eran pareja.

La noche del sábado, cuando Candy le pidió que se quedase a su lado, Terry no lo dudó un instante. Había sido lindo para él dormir junto a la mujer que amaba, y al día siguiente ser despertado por Holly. La pequeña no se había molestado en preguntar porque había un hombre durmiendo en la cama de su madre, para ella parecía todo muy normal, pero si se atrevió a protestar cuando Terry tuvo que volver a su apartamento.

- No puedes irte – Le había dicho la niña frunciendo el ceño.

- Cariño – Terry le habló con dulzura – A mí tampoco me gustaría irme, pero debo tomar una ducha.

- Aquí tenemos ducha.

- Pero no tengo mi ropa.

- Pues tráela.

Terry rió ante las palabras de Holly. No podía negar que moría de ganas por formar una familia con ellas, y que pudieran vivir todos juntos, pero aún era muy pronto, y estaba seguro que Candy no quería acelerar las cosas. Había estado hablando con ella y logró convencerla para que terminara sus estudios secundarios. Candy se había mostrado algo renuente en un principio, pero luego Terry le mostro diferentes alternativas para adultos que no habían terminado la escuela, y la verdad era que al final le había parecido una buena idea. Incluso después podría permitirse comenzar la universidad. Eso era algo que Candy siempre había deseado, pero nunca lo había visto como una posibilidad. Ahora veía todos sus sueños más cercanos.

- Candy…

La rubia levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando.

- Sí, señor Grandchester.

- Solo me preguntaba… ¿Ya ha llegado tu hija?

Candy rió. Desde que se había sentado en su escritorio esa mañana, Richard había ido a preguntar por Holly más o menos unas… cuatro o cinco veces.

- Aún no. Su horario de salida es a las tres de la tarde.

- Si… lo sé… - Contestó él sintiéndose un idiota – Solo pensé que tal vez saldría más temprano hoy.

- No se preocupe, señor Grandchester. La enviaré a su oficina en cuanto llegue.

- Este… gracias – Se dio media vuelta para irse – Por cierto, Candy – Le sonrió – Llámame Richard. Señor Grandchester es muy formal.

- Está bien señ… Richard.

Él se fue y Candy se sonrojó. Sabía por sus compañeros de trabajo que el padre de Terry no solía ser una persona muy comunicativa y que jamás permitiría que sus empleados lo trataran con confianza, a decir verdad, la mayoría le temía. Pero debía admitir que con ella y Holly se había comportado muy amablemente, al igual que Eleanor. Probablemente se debiera a su relación con Terry, pero de todas formas le agradaba que no se comportara como el ogro que todos decían que era.

Candy se levantó y se dirigió al bar para comprarse un café.

- Buenos días, Candy – La saludo la encargada del bar con una sonrisa. No hacía mucho tiempo que trabajaba en la empresa, pero ya había logrado hacer unos cuantos amigos - ¿Qué deseas?

- Buenos días, Beth. Un café, por favor.

- Claro, enseguida te lo traigo.

La mujer rechoncha fue a preparar el café, y mientras Candy esperaba, una persona que la miraba de lejos no perdió la oportunidad para destilar todo su veneno.

- Vaya, vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

- Oh… Hola, Clara – Candy intentó disimular su desagrado de verla, pero le fue imposible.

- He oído que Terry ha ofrecido una fiesta para tu hija.

- Fue su cumpleaños.

- No me importa – Dijo Clara con superioridad – Solo me preguntaba cómo has logrado que Terry se encargue de mantenerte a ti y a tu hija.

- Eso no es cierto – Se defendió Candy – Él no nos está manteniendo.

- ¿A si? – Rió Clara con burla – Eso no es lo que están diciendo por aquí. Dime una cosa – La miró de arriba abajo - ¿Quién te ha comprado esos vestidos? – Candy se sonrojó, pues el traje que llevaba puesto sí había sido un regalo de Terry – Y organizar una fiesta para una niña que no es suya ¿Cómo le llamas tu a eso?

Candy se sonrojó y quiso decir algo, pero afortunadamente, Beth eligió ese momento para entregarle su café.

- Aquí tienes, Candy – Le dijo, mirando de reojo a Clara.

- Gracias.

Candy tomó su taza y camino lo más rápido posible, pero la morena no pensaba desaprovechar ese momento justo cuando había logrado desestabilizarla.

- Terry va a dejarte.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya he tratado de advertírtelo, pero no me has hecho caso. Será mejor que entiendas ahora, sino después será demasiado tarde.

- No es de tu incumbencia – Candy continuó caminando.

- Solo intento ayudarte – Le dijo Clara con falsa amabilidad – Sé que deseas recibir un anillo de compromiso en tu dedo, pero lo único que obtendrás será una patada en…

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Candy con enfado – Sinceramente, Clara, me importa un bledo lo que opines.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? – Se ofendió Clara – Aquí no eres más que una simple secretaria, y yo dueña de una parte de la compañía, podría hacer que te echen en cualquier momento.

- Sabes bien que eso no es cierto – Candy se sentía segura en ese ámbito.

- Conozco al señor Grandchester desde que nací – Sonrió con malicia – Podría decirse que soy como una hija para él.

- Perfecto – Dijo Candy, solo quería sacársela de encima – Ve y habla con él, no me importa – Continuó su camino.

Clara se quedó parada echando fuego por los ojos.

Terry le había advertido que no hiciera nada en contra de Candy, pero esa mujerzuela acababa de desafiarla, y eso era algo que no iba a admitir.

Se dirigió a la oficina de presidencia. Había llegado momento de hablar con Richard.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor Grandchester? – Preguntó a su secretaria.

- Ya la anuncio señorita Constantini - Clara esperó hasta que la secretaria le permitiera pasar – Ya puede entrar – Le dijo después de unos segundos.

Clara entró a la oficina con prepotencia.

- Richard… - Se cayó al ver que el presidente de la compañía no estaba trabajando como de costumbre, sino que estaba organizando un tablero de ajedrez sobre su escritorio.

- Oh, Clara… ¿Qué necesitas? – Le preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Hay… hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Bien – La miró a los ojos – Dime…

- Se trata de esa nueva secretaria que contrató tu hijo.

- Candy.

- Sí – A Clara le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre – No puede continuar trabajando en esta compañía.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Acabo de tener una discusión con ella, y no me ha tratado con el respeto que merezco.

- Estoy seguro que se ha tratado de una confusión.

- ¡Claro que no! Esa mujer no le da una buena imagen a esta empresa. Tal vez no le sepas, pero antes de entrar aquí, trabajaba como prostituta en un cabaret.

- Que raro… - Comentó Richard sin darle demasiada importancia – Eso no es lo que Eleanor me ha dicho.

- Mi madrina lo sabe. Yo se lo he dicho.

- Lo sé – Esa respuesta sorprendió a Clara – Pero Terry le contó una verdad muy distinta a la que tu estas divulgando.

- Es lógico que Terry intente defenderla, pero…

- La verdad es que no me parece que Candy sea una prostituta. Es una joven demasiado bonita y dulce como para serlo.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera la conoces!

- Tuve el placer de conocerlas a ella y a su hija el sábado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Holly.

- ¿Has sido invitado? – Al parecer la única que no lo había sido era ella.

- Sí… ha sido una bonita fiesta.

Clara decidió reprimir su furia y concentrarse en su propósito.

- El caso es que no podemos permitir que en nuestra empresa trabaje una mujer como ella.

- Clara, por favor… - Richard ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de la muchacha – Sé que tu padre ha comprado una parte de las acciones de Guy, y que tienes ciertos derechos. Pero yo continúo siendo el presidente de esta compañía, y no voy a despedir a la novia de mi hijo solo porque tú tengas problemas con ella.

Clara no podía creer que la estuviera descalificando de ese modo.

- Pero…

No pudo terminar su frase porque un remolino de cabellos rubios entró a la oficina y se arrojó a los brazos de Richard, mientras que su secretaría intentaba detenerla.

- Mamá me dijo que me estabas esperando, y había una mujer aquí afuera que no quería dejarme entrar pero yo lo hice de todos modos.

- Disculpe, señor Grandchester.

- Esta bien, Margaret – Richard tranquilizó a la nerviosa secretaria – Holly puede entrar aquí sin pedir permiso cuando quiera.

Margaret y Clara lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos. Era sabido por todos que Richard siempre se enfurecía cuando alguien lo interrumpía en su trabajo, pero con esa niña parecía no importarle.

- Pueden retirarse.

Margaret hiso caso, pero sucedió lo mismo con Clara.

- ¿Y qué pasa con mi problema? – Le preguntó con enojo.

- ¿Qué problema?

- El de esa mujer.

- Creo haberte dicho que no pensaba despedirla – Le dijo con determinación – Ahora… si nos disculpas… Holly y yo debemos practicar para el torneo de ajedrez.

- ¿Vas a pasar tiempo con esta niña?

Richard no era conocido por su dedicación a los niños, pero con la hija de Candy parecía tener un afecto especial.

- Como ya te he dicho – Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – Debemos practicar. Así que si nos disculpas…

Clara no lo soportó más y se retiró de allí. No podía creer que Candy le hubiera vuelto a ganar. Había contado con que Richard la rechazara una vez que se enterara de su pasado, pero eso no había sucedido. Y como si fuera poco, también había aceptado a la niña con los brazos abiertos. Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los comentarios!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Terry? – Le preguntó Candy mientras el castaño las dirigía a ella y a su hija hacia el interior del club donde días atrás habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Holly.

- Es una sorpresa.

A Candy no le había gustado el modo en que Terry había dicho aquello. Generalmente, sus sorpresas no bajaban de los 500 dólares. Todavía se sentía culpable por haber aceptado aquel brazalete de esmeraldas. Y el que Candy no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, y mucho menos que un hombre le hiciera regalos tan caros.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto vio el rumbo que Terry estaba tomando.

- ¡Oh, no! Por favor, dime que no lo has hecho – Le rogó ella mientras Terry empujaba la puerta del establo y las hacía entrar.

Terry tomó la mano de Holly y se dirigió a uno de los pesebres.

- Aquí está – Dijo satisfecho mientras alzaba a la niña para que asomara la cabeza.

- ¡Terry! ¡Prometiste que no le comprarías un caballo a mi hija! – Espetó Candy mirando hacia el interior del pesebre. Efectivamente, lo que allí se encontraba era un caballo, uno pequeño.

- Pero yo no he roto mi promesa – Le dijo con inocencia.

- ¿Y qué significa esto? – Señaló al animal.

- Prometí que no le compraría a Holly un caballo, y no lo he hecho – Abrió la puerta del pesebre y se hiso a un lado para permitirles el paso – Le he comprado una yegua, una potranca en realidad.

- ¿¡En serio es mía!? – Preguntó Holly con excitación, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la potranca rubia.

- Sí – Contestó Terry sonriente.

- ¿Y puedo ponerle nombre?

- ¡No! – Exclamó Candy – Holly, no puedes quedarte con ese caballo.

- Pero mamá – Replicó la niña al borde del llanto, mientras se aferraba al cuello del animal – Terry me la regaló.

- No podemos aceptarla – Candy continuaba firme en su postura. Tenía que ponerle un límite si no quería que su hija se malcriara demasiado.

- Candy, no creo que esto sea necesario – Le dijo Terry – Solo se trata de un regalo. Deja que se la quede.

- No podemos, Terry. Estoy segura que es un animal de gran valor, y además, mantener un caballo sería muy costoso, y no puedo permitírmelo.

En realidad, Candy estaba en lo cierto. No había resultado sencillo que le vendieran a esa potranca purasangre, y había hecho un gran desembolso de dinero para conseguirlo.

- Yo me ocuparé de sus gastos.

- ¡No! – Candy comenzaba a enfadarse – No puedo permitir que continúes ocupándote de nuestros gastos. No es correcto – Se cruzó de brazos, negándose a ver hacia donde se encontraba su hija, pues sabía lo convincente que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía – Será mejor que la devuelvas.

- No puedo.

- Claro que sí.

- Me ha costado demasiado trabajo lograr que me la vendieran. Cualquier criador de caballos daría lo que sea por conseguir una potranca como ésta. No puedo devolverla así como si nada.

- Bueno, pues entonces quédatela.

- Tampoco puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya he puesto los papeles de la potranca a nombre de Holly. Legalmente, ella es su dueña.

Candy echaba fuego por los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Holly saltaba de felicidad, y planeaba que nombre ponerle a su nueva mascota. Había oído que las demás madres de los compañeros de su hija se enfadaban cuando los niños recibían un cachorro como regalo, pero esta vez iba a ser ella quien definitivamente ganaría esas discusiones de madres.

Decidió no pronunciar una sola palabra más durante toda la tarde. Esta vez en verdad estaba enfadada con Terry. Y no era que no le agradeciera todo lo que había hecho por ellas. Él y su familia habían sido extremadamente amables con su hija, y eso ella se lo agradecería de por vida, pero había llegado el momento de hablar en serio.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Terry cuando volvieron a casa de ella – Te he notado muy callada y distante.

- ¿No adivinas porque? – Dijo Candy con ironía.

- Si estas así por lo del caballo, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Me haré cargo de todo.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero – Candy se dejó caer en el sofá, y Terry se sentó a su lado, pasándole los brazos por los hombros para atraerla a su pecho. Y a pesar de su enfado, Candy se dejó abrazar por su novio – Sabes que no me siento a gusto recibiendo obsequios tan caros, pero no es exactamente por eso que estoy tan enojada.

- Entonces… – Terry se acomodó en el sofá y le acarició el cabello – Cuéntame que es lo que sientes.

Candy suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Terry que podría olvidar todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

- Ya sabes que he criado a mi hija desde que nació con mis propios medios. Nunca recibí la ayuda de nadie, y traté de darle lo mejor que podía permitirme. Holly nunca se había quejado de las cosas que no podía tener hasta que llegaste tú.

- Entiendo – A Terry se le encogió el corazón. Imaginaba cuando debió haberle costado a Candy no poder darle a su hija lo mismo que cualquier padre haría por los suyos. Pero era por eso que quería ayudarla. Ambas merecían ser felices.

- No me gusta que la malcríes – Continuó ella con más calma – No quiero que Holly se vuelva muy materialista.

Cuando a Terry se le había ocurrido comprarle un caballo a la niña, no se había puesto a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que Candy le estaba diciendo. Se sintió culpable al pensar en que, contrario a lo que había deseado, estaba haciéndole un mal a Holly.

- Lo siento – Dijo con sinceridad – Comprendo lo que estás diciendo, pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención malcriar a Holly, solo quería que fuera feliz, y tal vez me he excedido un poco.

- Sé que tenías buenas intenciones.

- Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando te conviertes en padre de un día para otro – Terry pronunció esas palabras con tal naturalidad que sorprendió a Candy – Sabes que considero a Holly como mi propia hija – Le explicó él – Y creo que ella también me ha tomado cariño ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí – Rió ella, para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios – Solo queda un tema por tratar.

- ¿A sí?

- El caballo.

- Oh… eso – Terry bajó la cabeza - ¿No crees que sería un poco desnaturalizado quitársela justo ahora que se ha encariñado tanto con ella?

- Bueno pero…

- Incluso ya ha le escogido un nombre… Lucy.

- Luby – Lo corrigió ella.

- Sí, Luby – Le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Te diré una cosa, permite que Holly se quede con Luby, y a cambio te prometo que no volveré a hacerle regalos caros ni excesivos. A menos claro que se trate de una ocasión especial.

Candy se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que Terry le había propuesto. La verdad era que no tenía corazón para quitarle la mascota a su hija.

- De acuerdo – Contestó al fin – Dejaré que Holly se quede con el caballo.

- Sabía que lo comprenderías – Terry sonrió y volvió a besar a su novia - ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a un día de campo? Solo tú, Holly y yo.

- Me encantaría… pero mañana Holly pasará el día con Albert. Es parte del acuerdo al que hemos llegado ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Es cierto – Dijo Terry, recordando aquel acuerdo en el cual se establecían los días en los que a Albert le correspondía pasar con su hija. Hasta ese momento nada malo había pasado, así que ni Candy ni Terry se habían quejado – Entonces tendremos que hacer otros planes.

- ¿A sí? – Le preguntó con una mirada traviesa - ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

- Nada que incluya aire libre y niños corriendo alrededor nuestro, de eso puedes estar segura.

**ooo**

- ¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche? – Preguntó Annie a su marido cuando este se disponía a ir a su trabajo, pues últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado y ensimismado en sus cosas que prácticamente no tenía tiempo para ella.

- Supongo que sí – Le contestó Archie mientras se ponía su saco - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no podré prepararte la cena hoy. Así que me temo que tendrás que pedir algo para comer.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no podrás preparar la cena? – Archie presto completa atención a su esposa.

- Esta noche saldré con mis amigas. Iremos a comer a algún restaurante, y tal vez luego a tomar algo.

- Nada de eso – Dijo Archie con determinación.

- ¿Perdón?

- No puedes salir por ahí con tus amigas ¡Estás embarazada!

- No veo un impedimento en ello.

- Pues a mí no me gusta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

Archie se quedó en silencio pensando en una buena respuesta, pero la verdad era que no la tenía. Simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que su mujer saliera por las noches, tal vez teniendo en cuenta lo que él mismo hacía en sus salidas. Pero Annie era diferente, podía confiar en ella. Además, estaba embarazada.

- De acuerdo… puedes ir.

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya no discutamos más – La abrazó y besó para calmarla – Espero que te diviertas con tus amigas.

- Lo haré – Annie sonrió y acomodó la corbata de su marido – Además, Susana y Candy vendrán con nosotras, así que ya no seremos solamente Patty, Sherry y yo.

Los sentidos de Archie se despertaron al oír que Candy saldría esa noche con su esposa. Eso no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Hay dicho que Candy irá con ustedes?

- Sé que no te cae bien, pero si tan solo te molestaras en conocerla estoy segura que cambiarias de opinión.

- Lo dudo – Dijo Archie para sus adentros – Debo irme – Beso a su esposa y salió de la casa con prisa.

Hacia unas semanas venia pensando la mejor manera de sacar a Candy de sus vidas, aunque hasta ese momento no había sido una molestia, pero ahora sabía que su esposa seguía en contacto con ella, y Archie estaba seguro de que Candy estaría encantada de contarle unas cuantas cosas a su mujer después de la manera en que la había tratado el día de la fiesta de Holly.

Tenía que deshacerse de Candy, y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo. Solo era necesario que Terry se desencantara de ella y problema resuelto.

Llegó a su oficina y su secretaria lo estaba esperando como todas las mañanas. A Katherine parecía no importarle el hecho de que su jefe estuviera casado y esperando su primer hijo, y no perdía oportunidad de insinuarse ante él.

Archie había aprendido a separar el placer de los negocios, pero ¿Qué hombre podía ser capaz de soportar aquello?

Hace dos días Elizabeth había dejado su auto en el taller para una revisión, y Archie, al verla parada bajo la lluvia esperando el autobús no tuvo mejor idea que llevarla hasta su casa. Y ella había sabido como agradecérselo. Al llegar a la casa, Elizabeth tomó el rostro de Archie con las manos y lo besó apasionadamente antes de despedirse. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y ya no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Afortunadamente, su hermano Stear aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de seguir así las cosas se pondrían feas ¿Cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas en la vida?

**ooo**

Sherry había elegido un bonito restaurante en el centro de Manhattan para la "reunión de chicas".

- Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – Comentó Patty mientras bebía de su copa de vino – La verdad es que necesitaba un momento lejos de los niños. No lo tomen a mal, amo a mi familia, pero la verdad es que a veces se hace complicado manejar a dos traviesos gemelos de cinco años.

- Lo entiendo – Dijo Sherry – A veces me vuelvo loca cuando tengo tanto trabajo para hacer en casa.

- Por lo menos tus hijos son más grandes.

- Lo sé… pero a veces me gustaría volver a tener a mis pequeños. Laura ya tiene 15 años, y Neil sufre cada vez que la ve salir con esas minifaldas tan cortas. Al menos Steve no ocasiona tantos problemas.

- Eso es porque se la pasa encerrado en su habitación con esos extraños experimentos – Rió Annie – Tal vez algún día haga volar la casa.

- Yo en cambio no tengo problemas con Holly – Dijo Candy – Pero lo cierto es que tengo temor a que crezca. No quiero que deje de ser mi pequeña.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo Susana – Ya tendrás otros niños con Terry.

Candy se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Hasta ese momento no había evaluado la posibilidad de tener más hijos, pero ciertamente, si Terry deseaba formar una familia algún día, eso incluiría hijos propios.

- Por cierto, Candy – Comentó Annie – Nunca nos has contado como se conocieron Terry y tú.

- Es cierto – La secundo Sherry - ¿Por qué no nos cuestas? ¿Fue en alguna de esas fiestas de caridad a las que Terry asiste?

Candy miró a Susana en busca de una respuesta, ella era la única en esa mesa que sabía la verdad, pero no podía ayudarla en esos momentos. Solo le quedaba contar la verdad, por más escabrosa y humillante que esta fuera.

- En realidad… fue un poco menos convencional.

- ¿A si? – Las tres mujeres parecían entusiasmadas con escuchar la romántica historia, aunque tal vez no fuera tan romántica una vez que terminara de contarla.

- Conocí a Terry en el club donde trabaja como stripper… – Dijo Candy sintiendo vergüenza. Las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas ante esa declaración, pero no se atrevieron a emitir ningún juicio de valor, permitiendo que Candy terminara de contar aquella historia – ...y entonces él me ofreció ese puesto de secretaria para que pudiera dejar de trabajar allí.

- Yo creo que fue una verdadera historia de amor a primera vista – Dijo Susana rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que Candy terminara de contarlo todo.

- También lo creo – Expresó Patty.

- Creo que Hollywood podría utilizar su historia para hacer una película – Rió Sherry – Me alegra que Terry haya encontrado el amor en ti – Le sonrió - En verdad nos caes bien.

La charla continuó amenamente, pero solo había una persona que se había mantenido callada el resto de la noche.

**ooo**

- Candy ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Annie le había ofrecido a Candy llevarla hasta su casa, ya que la rubia no tenía auto, pero el verdadero fin era otro.

- Claro – Contestó la rubia cuando Annie aparcó frente a su casa.

- Es solo que… no sé cómo decirte esto – Parecía nerviosa.

- Está bien – Candy tenía una idea de que se trataba, solo esperaba no tener que echar al agua a Archie, y no porque le cayera bien, sino porque no le gustaba destrozar los sentimientos de una mujer, y mucho menos si ésta estaba embarazada – Puedes decirlo.

- Lo que pasa es que… no puedo seguir negando que mi matrimonio no está pasando por un buen momento. Al principio supuse que se debía a mi embarazo, pero Archie ya no muestra interés por mí.

- Oh… bueno yo… no sé qué decirte.

- Candy, si te estoy contando esto es porque necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí. No pretendo ofenderte con esto, pero… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron – Ya que has trabajado como stripper creí que tal vez pudieras darme algunos consejos sobre cómo reconquistar a mi marido.

Así que se trataba de eso.

- Bueno, pues veras… la verdad es que no sé qué decirte – En verdad la había tomado por sorpresa – Pero creo que sí podría darte algunos consejos.

No estaba segura de ser de gran ayuda pero, después de todo, Candy había pasado algunos años seduciendo hombres con sus bailes, y si Annie había recogido todo su valor para contarle sus sentimientos, ella la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Solo esperaba que Archie recapacite y comenzara a valorar a la mujer que tenía a su lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios!_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo =)_

_Besossssssssss!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Candy entró en su casa después de haberle dado algunos consejos útiles a Annie para recuperar su matrimonio. Aunque para ella el problema no recaía en la morena, sino en Archie. Después de todo, Annie no tenía la culpa de haberse casado con un mujeriego que prefería estar con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el camino en vez de pasar tiempo con su familia.

- Vaya, al fin llegas – Escuchó Candy apenas al abrir la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó ella con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

Holly estaba pasando el fin de semana con Albert, y estaba segura de haber cerrado la puerta con llave antes de salir esa tarde.

Terry se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella.

- Estuve tocando el timbre por un tiempo, pero como no salías supuse que no estabas en casa, y tampoco me contestabas el teléfono celular. Así que fui a la casa de Jaz y le pedí que me abriera la puerta – Le contestó él – Le dije que tú me habías dado permiso para entrar. Si no volvías en diez minutos hubiera llamado a la policía.

Candy tuvo ganas de gritarle por haber invadido su intimidad de esa manera, pero al escuchar lo preocupado que había estado no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios.

- Annie me invitó a almorzar con sus amigas… Susana también estaba allí.

- ¿Y porque no contestabas el teléfono?

- Mi celular cayó al piso cuando iba a enviarte un mensaje y ya no funciono más – Candy sacó de su bolso el teléfono y se lo enseño.

Terry el pequeño y viejo celular e intentó hacerlo funcionar.

- Es cierto, no sirve.

- Te lo dije.

- Tendremos que comprarte uno nuevo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Candy inmediatamente – Tú no vas a comprarme un teléfono nuevo. Lo pagaré yo misma.

Terry rió ante la actitud de Candy.

- No te preocupes – Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos – La empresa se encargará de proporcionarte un nuevo teléfono.

- Pero…

Para acallar sus reclamos, Terry posó sus labios en los de ella y la besó.

- No desperdiciemos el tiempo hablando de esas cosas sin importancia. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – Le preguntó ella con picardía.

- Debes sentirte muy sola en esta casa sin la presencia de Holly…

- La verdad sí.

- Y yo no dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que tú no estás bien.

- Entonces…

- Entonces decidí venir a quedarme contigo estos días.

- Pero no tienes tu ropa… ni los efectos personales.

- No creo que la ropa haga falta – Dijo él sonriendo de medio lado – Mis planes no incluyen estar vestidos.

Candy rió.

- Pero aun así creo que deberías ir a buscar algunas cosas a tu apartamento – Aconsejó ella.

- De acuerdo – Terry suspiró – Volveré en unos minutos.

Terry subió a su Ferrari y condujo a toda prisa a su apartamento. Había conseguido la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un fin de semana entero solamente con Candy, y no podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Recogió algo de ropa y compró un cepillo de dientes en una farmacia cercana. Y para cuando volvió a casa de Candy tan solo habían pasado 10 minutos.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el castaño.

Pero él ya no la dejo hablar, pues la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el dormitorio, del que probablemente no saldrían en los próximos dos días.

**ooo**

La tarde del sábado Archie había tenido que acudir a su oficina para ultimar algunos detalles de uno de los casos más importantes a los que su bufete se estaba enfrentando. Su cliente era un poderoso hombre de negocios, quien había sido acusado de haber asesinado a uno de sus socios. Grant Fletcher insistía en su inocencia, aunque todas las pruebas estaban en su contra. El punto era que si Archie ganaba ese caso, su bufete cobraría el prestigio que jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría.

Estaba a punto de volver a su casa cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

- Diga.

- Archie – Contestó una vos de mujer – Soy Clara. Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de tu teléfono. Disculpa que no te he contestado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada.

- No hay problema.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Archie había estado esperando esa llamada desde el día anterior. Había pensado en el mejor modo para deshacerse de Candy ¿Y quién mejor que Clara para que lo ayudase?

No era un secreto para nadie que Clara había estado enamorada de Terry desde que eran niños, y Archie sabía que ella daría cualquier cosa por sacar a aquella pequeña rubia de sus vidas.

- Escúchame bien… - Archie le contó lo que había planeado. Sabía que del otro lado de la línea Clara lo estaba escuchando pacientemente, y que terminaría por aceptarlo – Entonces… ¿Qué opinas?

- Pues… sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo – Le contestó ella – No podemos permitir que Terry se deje enredar por esa mujer.

- Veo que nos entendemos – Archie sonrió con malicia – Además… después de todo, Terry necesitara alguien que lo consuele.

- Tal vez yo podría hacer ese trabajo – Clara rió.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Claro que sí. Solo dime una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que Terry termine con Candy?

- Ya te lo he dicho. No me gusta esa mujer. Terry es mi amigo y no quiero que una prostituta se aproveche de él.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – El tono de Clara le hizo entender que ella no le creía nada de lo que había dicho ¿Pero qué importancia tenía aquello cuando ella había aceptado ayudarlo?

- Te llamaré en la semana para decirte que es lo que haremos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Archie colgó la comunicación y sonrió con triunfo. Al fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Miró su reloj. Ya se le había hecho tarde, y seguramente Annie se enfurecería cuando llegara.

Condujo hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo, pero al entrar todas las luces estaban apagadas. No había señales de la cena, y solo esperaba que a Annie no se le hubiera ocurrido salir con sus amigas una vez más.

Subió a su habitación, pensando que tal vez Annie se había sentido mal y había decidido recostarse un rato. Esas cosas podían suceder durante el embarazo. Pero al abrir la puerta no esperaba encontrarse con aquello.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó Archie ante esa escena.

La habitación estaba solo iluminada por la luz de las velas, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas, en la mesita había una botella de champagne con dos copas, y el ambiente olía a vainilla. Pero lo que sin duda más le llamó la atención fue el aspecto que tenía su esposa. Annie vestía un delicado conjunto de lencería de encaje color rojo, con un portaligas haciendo juego. Estaba acostada en medio de la cama matrimonial, mirándolo de una forma por demás lasciva.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas? – Le dijo ella con voz sensual.

Cualquier hombre se hubiera sentido alagado de llegar a su hogar y encontrarse a su esposa en esa postura, pero no Archie.

No podía explicar por qué. Tal vez fuera por los años que habían estado casados, o el prominente vientre que su mujer mostraba. Pero lo cierto era que no le había gustado encontrarse con Annie en esa situación, como si fuera… ¡Como si fuera una vulgar puta!

- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? – Preguntó él con enfado mientras encendía las luces - ¡Vístete!

- Pero Archie, yo solo…

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?

Annie estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Había puesto un gran esmero en su apariencia, y cuando había terminado, se miró al espejo y por primera vez en muchos meses se sintió bella. Pero ahí estaba Archie, mirándola con desprecio.

- Solo quería gustarte – Le dijo mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

- Pues no lo lograrás comportándote como una prostituta.

Archie salió furiosamente de la habitación, y Annie escondió su rostro entre las sabanas entregándose al llanto. No podía entender lo que había salido mal. Muchas veces había visto en la televisión que las mujeres solían preparar esa clase de sorpresa a sus maridos para mantener viva la pasión. Incluso Candy le había dicho que Archie no se resistiría a ella, pero no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con su matrimonio. Solo esperaba que no existiera otra mujer en la vida de su marido, jamás podría soportarlo.

**ooo**

Ya eran tres días consecutivos los que Holly había pasado lejos de su madre. No podía negar que Albert, su padre, se había comportado muy bien con ella. La había llevado a su mansión y preparado una hermosa habitación para ella sola. También le había comprado una gran cantidad de juguetes y ropa, más de lo que había tenido en su corta vida. Pero extrañaba a su madre. Nunca habías estado tanto tiempo separadas, y no veía la hora de volver a casa.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Le preguntó Albert con amabilidad – Es domingo, tal vez podremos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para ti.

- Ya tengo muchas cosas.

Le contestó ella. La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho ir de compras. Los dos primeros días había estado bien, pero ya no encontraba atractiva aquella actividad.

- Entonces puedes ir con Fiona al salón de belleza. Tal vez te gustaría un corte de cabello.

- Me gusta mi cabello – Solo quería volver con su madre.

- ¿No quieres hacerte las uñas? – Le preguntó Fiona sin mucho interés. Había pasado todo el fin de semana intentando ganarse el cariño de la niña sin éxito alguno.

- Solo tengo cinco años.

- Las niñas de cinco años también deben lucir bellas – Insistió ella – Las mujeres tenemos que pensar en nuestro aspecto desde pequeñas.

- Mamá siempre dice que el aspecto no es lo que importa.

- No me extraña… – Se burló Fiona.

- Como sea… - Albert intervino nuevamente para evitar una discusión entre ellas – Debe existir algo que quieras hacer. Hoy es el último día que podré dedicarme exclusivamente a ti, pues tendré mucho trabajo durante las próximas semanas.

- Podrías llevarme a casa… extraño a mamá.

- ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó el rubio intentando no sonar demasiado severo – Estás con tu madre todos los días de la semana – Se dirigió al armario y sacó el abrigo de Holly – Póntelo, iremos a comprarte una mascota.

- Ya tengo una mascota – Contestó la niña poniéndose su abrigo – Terry me regaló un caballo.

- ¿Un caballo? – Albert estaba cada vez más irritado – Bien. Si ya tienes un caballo podrás tener otra mascota.

Holly quiso decirle que a su madre no le haría mucha gracia, pero su padre ya la había tomado de la mano y la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta. Un par de años atrás, había insistido en Candy la dejara tener un perrito, pero su respuesta había sido un rotundo no.

Albert la subió a su auto y la llevó a una tienda de mascotas. A Holly le encantaban los animales, y aquella tienda estaba llenos de ellos, perros, gatos, loros, conejos y hasta un pequeño mono.

- Estoy buscando una mascota para mi hija – Le dijo a la vendedora - ¿Podría mostrarnos sus perros?

- Claro – La joven los condujo hacia una sección donde se encontraban las jaulas con los cachorros - ¿Qué raza está buscando?

- No lo sé ¿Cuál es el mejor?

- Eso depende. Antes de comprar un cachorro debemos tener en cuenta muchos factores, como el tamaño de su casa, pues un perro de gran tamaño no se acostumbraría a la vida en un pequeño apartamento, y ocasionaría problemas.

- Entonces uno pequeño.

Mientras la vendedora le enseñaba a Albert las diferentes razas de perros que tenían. Holly se dedicó a recorrer todas las jaulas. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que existieran tantas razas diferentes de perros? Para ella todos eran iguales. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una pequeña jaula oxidada donde había un pequeño perrito completamente negro, a excepción de una mancha blanca en forma de corazón en el lomo.

Extendió sus brazos para tomar al perrito y lo acunó en sus brazos. El cachorro se inquietó y comenzó a lamerle en rostro.

- ¡Holly! – La llamó su padre. Ella fue hasta donde él estaba, aún con el cachorro en brazos – Mira – Le enseñó un perro rosado que solo tenía un poco de pelo en la cabeza, las patas y la cola.

- Creo que está enfermo – Le dijo la niña con preocupación – No tiene pelo.

La vendedora rió ante ese comentario.

- Los Crestados Chinos no tienen pelo – Le explicó ella – Es la característica más significativa de la raza.

- Ahhh.

A Holly no la convenció mucho aquella justificación. El clima afuera era muy frio, y ese pobre perro estaba temblando en los brazos de su padre.

- Es una de las razas más exóticas y caras del mundo – Agregó Albert, con la firme intención de mejorar el regalo de Terry – Creo que llevaremos este.

- Muy bien - Dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa en los labios – Sígame por aquí para concretar el pago.

- No – Dijo Holly rápidamente – Quiero llevar este – Les señalo el cachorro que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Ese? – Preguntó la vendedora con decepción – Ese perro ni siquiera está a la venta. Unos niños me lo trajeron la semana pasada para que alguien se lo llevara. Naturalmente, nadie lo ha hecho. Hoy en día la gente busca perros de raza, un animal con el que puedan presumir frente a los demás. Nadie quiere a los mestizos.

Holly no entendía nada de lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo. No comprendía como alguien podría preferir a aquel perro sin pelo a uno como el que ella tenía en brazos.

- Pues yo quiero este – Dijo ella con firmeza.

- Querida – Albert le habló con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir –Ya has oído a la señorita ¿Estás seguro que no quieres el Crestado?

- Segura.

- Bien – Dijo la vendedora con un suspiro – Puedes llevártelo.

**ooo**

- Ya basta, Terry – Rió Candy bajo las sabanas – Holly llegará en cualquier momento, y no puede encontrarnos así.

- Solo una vez más – Suplicó él mientras le besaba el cuello.

Habían pasado todo el fin de semana en la cama, como lo habían previsto en un principio. Solo habían salido de la habitación para comer algo y tomar una ducha juntos.

Los juegos comenzaron nuevamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono.

- No contestes – Le dijo Terry.

- Puede ser Holly – Candy no le hiso caso y levantó el tubo del teléfono – Diga.

- Candy… soy Annie – Respondió la morena del otro lado de la línea. Su voz se oía temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando.

- ¿Annie? – Candy se incorporó en la cama - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Terry se puso en alerta al oír aquello. Solo esperaba que el idiota de Archie no le haya hecho nada.

- Es… es Archie.

- ¿Qué pasa con Archie?

¡Maldición! Las sospechas de Terry eran parecían ser ciertas-

- He seguido tu consejo, y prepare todo para que la noche fuera especial. Pero cuando él llegó a casa se puso furioso conmigo. Me gritó cosas horribles, y me dijo que me vistiera, que una mujer decente no debería comportarse de ese modo.

- ¡Oh, Annie! Lo siento tanto – Candy se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que Annie le estaba contando. Ella le había dado aquel consejo para ayudarla, pero al final solo había logrado complicar aún más las cosas entre la pareja.

- No es tu culpa.

- Claro que sí. Yo no debí…

- Tú solo me diste un consejo. No es tu culpa que no haya funcionado… tal vez Archie piense que estoy fea – Annie volvió a llorar.

- No, Annie, no es así. Tienes que entender que tú no tienes ningún problema. Eres una mujer hermosa que solo intenta hacer renacer la pasión en su matrimonio. El único culpable aquí es Archie.

Terry debería haber intervenido en el momento que Candy dijo aquellas cosas acerca de su amigo, pero ella tenía razón. Él mismo había hablado con Archie muchas veces a causa de sus infidelidades, pero había sido en vano.

- Sí… te veré mañana. Adiós.

Candy cortó la comunicación y miró a su novio.

- Ha descubierto una infidelidad de Archie ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó él.

- No – Candy negó con la cabeza – Te contaré…

Le contó la charla que había tenido con Annie el viernes por la noche, y lo culpable que se sentía por el consejo que le había dado.

- No es tu culpa – La tranquilizó Terry – Conozco a Archie desde que éramos pequeños, pero no puedo entender porque trata a Annie de ese modo.

- Tampoco yo – Candy se dejó abrazar por los brazos de su novio - Pero será mejor que salgamos de la cama… Holly debe estar por llegar.

- De acuerdo – Contestó él con desgano – Supongo que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para continuar con esto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Besossssss!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

- No, no, no y no.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡Ya basta Holly! Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, y mi respuesta final es no.

Candy estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando vio a su hija salir del auto de Albert con ese cachorro negro en los brazos. Como era de esperarse, el rubio ni siquiera bajó del vehículo para dar una explicación.

¿Es que acaso no le había explicado mil veces a su hija los motivos por los cuales no podían tener mascotas?

- Será mejor que lo devuelvas.

- No puedo, mamá – Le explicó la niña con énfasis – Él no tiene un hogar a donde ir. Está solo.

- Entonces llamaremos a tu padre para que solucione el problema.

- Mamá… - Al parecer las suplicas de Holly no surtirían efecto esta vez.

- Candy, por favor – Decidió intervenir Terry – Deja que conserve el cachorro.

- Oh, no Terry. No lograran convencerme esta vez. No podemos tener un perro en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué no? – Insistió él.

- Por muchos motivos. Por ejemplo, los perros requieren de muchos cuidados, el alimento especial, el veterinario… no puedo permitirme todos esos gastos.

- Claro que puedes.

Era cierto. En el nuevo empleo que Terry le había conseguido el sueldo era muchísimo mejor que cuando trabajaba en aquel horrible club.

- Holly ya tiene una mascota – Intentó cambiar de táctica.

- Todos los niños deben tener un perro – Replicó Terry.

- ¿Tú tuviste uno de niño?

Terry recordó su infancia. Sus padres nunca le habían permitido tener mascotas insistiendo en que no era lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de un animal, pero Terry nunca había estado de acuerdo con ello. Siempre había querido tener un perrito.

- No lo tuve – Le contestó con tristeza – Pero me hubiera gustado.

Esa mirada de Terry siempre lograba conmoverla. Le hacía recordar tanto a su hija que le resultaba imposible decirle que no a algo.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó – Puedes conservar el cachorro. Pero será la última vez que haces algo sin mi permiso.

- ¡Si, mamá! – Exclamó Holly feliz, corriendo inmediatamente a su habitación antes de que su madre pudiera cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Por qué siempre logras convencerme? – Le preguntó con frustración a Terry.

- Porque me amas – Le contestó él sonriente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – Sabes… me alegra que Holly ese nuevamente con nosotros, pero echaré en falta estos últimos días que pasamos los dos solos – Entonces dijo las palabras que ella no había esperado oír – Te amo.

Los ojos de Candy se empañaron. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar en la vida. Resultaba sorprendente como algo tan simple para otras personas podía significar tanto para ella.

- También te amo, Terry – Le contestó antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Esa tarde cuando Terry llegó a su apartamento tenía una idea fija en la cabeza. Quería estar con Candy y ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Su relación ya estaba afianzada, incluso sus padres la querían, y sus amigos parecían haber aceptado su decisión.

No se había puesto a pensar en el momento en que le dijo esas dos palabras, solo expresó sus sentimientos, y no podía explicar lo feliz que se había sentido cuando ella le correspondido.

Quería pasar el resto de sus días con Candy, formar un hogar con ella y con Holly, y no iba a perder el tiempo.

**ooo**

- ¿Y cómo vas a llamarlo?

Una vez que Candy hubo aceptado la idea de tener un cachorro en casa comenzó a hacer los cálculos de cuanto le saldría su mantenimiento. Después de todo sí podía permitírselo.

- Ozzy.

- ¿Ozzy? – Rió Candy - ¿Cómo Ozzy Osbourne?

- Creo que le queda bien ese nombre.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Debemos comprarle un collar.

- Ya lo he pensado… y también una camita de perros y comida – Al parecer Albert se había olvidado que los animales también necesitan alimentarse.

- Puede dormir en mi cama.

- Claro que no – Candy fue firme – Mañana iremos a la tienda de mascotas a comprar todo lo necesario.

- Sí, mamá.

Se oyó el timbre del teléfono y Candy salió de la habitación de su hija para contestar.

- Diga.

- _¿Candy?_

- Oh… eres tú – Dijo ella con una mezcla de decepción y enfado.

- _No pareces muy contenta._

- ¿Qué quieres Albert?

- _Solo llamaba para ver cómo estaba mi hija_ – Se preocupó en hacer especial énfasis en remarcar "Mi hija", típico de Albert.

- Deberías saberlo – Le contestó ella con sequedad – Acabas de estar con ella.

- _Lo sé, lo sé…_

- Mira… si quieres saber si estoy enfadada por haberle comprado un perro a "Mi hija" la respuesta es sí. Sí estoy enfadada.

- _Escucha, hice todo lo posible por comprarle uno de esos perritos pequeños que tienen las estrellas de Hollywood. No es mi culpa que ella haya querido quedarse con el mestizo._

- ¿Crees que estoy enfadada por eso? – Candy no podía creer lo superficial que podía llegar a ser Albert.

- _¿No es por eso?_ – Preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Claro que no! Deberías haberme consultado antes de permitirle a mi hija tener un perro. Después de todo, es en mi casa donde va a vivir, y seguramente seré yo quien se tenga que hacer cargo de él cuando Holly lo olvide ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

- _¿Acaso tu novio te pidió permiso cuando decidió regalarle a la niña un caballo?_ – Se burló él.

- Eso es diferente.

- _¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que mantener un caballo es mucho más caro que un simple cachorro._

- Porque el caballo no vive en mi casa. Además, es Terry quien se está haciendo cargo de todos los gastos.

- _Entonces si es eso lo único que te molesta, yo me haré cargo de los gastos de cachorro_ – Replicó él con furia, en un tono por demás infantil.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? – Insistió Candy – No es el dinero lo que me preocupa.

- _No, claro que no. Ya has conseguido un hombre rico que se haga cargo de ti y tu hija – Ahora resultaba que sí era su hija_ – No me extraña, siempre supe que eras así. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Candy ya había comenzado a enfadarse - ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

- _Querida… ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?_

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- _Era evidente que estabas buscando alguien que te mantuviera._

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Candy perdiendo sus nervios – Había abandonado el hogar de acogida y no tenía a donde ir. Tú me ofreciste ayuda, y creí que lo hacías de corazón. ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginarme la clase de patán que eras?

- _¿Ahora vas a insultarme?_

- Es lo menos que te mereces por haberme abandonado cuando más te necesitaba – Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella horrible etapa de su vida – Tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar.

- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Podemos dejar eso a un lado? Creí que ya estaba perdonado._

- Jamás podré perdonarte.

- _Entonces has el esfuerzo de no traerlo nunca más a colación. Recuerda que tenemos una hija._

- Bien – Dijo ella con voz dura – ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

- _Hay algo más._

- ¿Qué cosa?

- _La semana que viene comienzas las vacaciones de invierno, y tenía planeado hacer un viaje a México._

- ¿Y porque me lo dices a mí?

- _Porque Fiona y yo queremos llevarnos Holly con nosotros._

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Candy - ¡Claro que no!

- _Solo quiero pasar las vacaciones con mi hija._

- ¡No puedes llevártela! – La sola idea le provocaba nauseas.

- _¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Estoy seguro que estará encantada con la idea._

- Lo dudo.

- _Seamos sinceros… ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has llevado a Holly de vacaciones?_

Albert tenía razón, ella nunca había podido permitirse llevar a su hija de vacaciones. Pero de todos modos no podía aceptar que se fuera con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

- _Sólo serán dos semanas._

- ¡No!

- _Entonces consultémoslo con el juez de menores _– La amenazó.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si llegamos a un acuerdo ¿Lo recuerdas?

- _Pero puede que ya no esté de acuerdo con ese acuerdo e intente luchar nuevamente por la custodia de mi hija._

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- _Entonces permite que Holly pase conmigo solo dos semanas. Es lo único que te pido. Sería una buena forma para conocernos mejor sin las interrupciones que provoca mi trabajo._

Candy suspiró profundamente. Una vez más, Albert la estaba dejando sin salida.

- De acuerdo – Dijo al fin – Aceptaré que Holly viaje con ustedes a México pero con una condición.

- _¿Cuál?_

- No viajará si ella no quiere hacerlo.

- _No te preocupes. Aceptará._

Albert tenía razón. Candy creyó que Holly se mostraría renuente a viajar con aquel hombre tan extraño para ella, pero al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.

- ¿Y hasta allí se va en avión?

- Sí.

- Nunca me he subido a uno.

- Entiendo que pueda asustarte un poco.

- No estoy asustada – Replicó Holly – Siempre he querido subirme a un avión.

- ¿En serio? – Candy se sintió mal por su hija. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que ella también quería irse de vacaciones algún día. Es que era tan pequeña… - Bien, pues entonces supongo que tienes ganas de ir.

- Sí, mamá – Le dijo ella con entusiasmo.

No quería admitirlo, pero en esos momentos se sintió traicionada por su propia hija. Sabía que no tenía sentido, y que incluso su punto de vista podía parecer algo egoísta, pero ella había dado su vida para cuidar de su hija. Mientras las demás jóvenes de su edad estudiaban y salían a divertirse con sus amigos por las noches, Candy tuvo que salir a trabajar para darle de comer a su hija. Y ahora Albert aparecía con todo su dinero e intentaba comprarla con unas vacaciones en México.

- No puedo creer que Albert me esté haciendo esto – Le decía a Terry en sus charlas nocturnas. Siempre solían hablar por teléfono antes de irse a dormir – Desde que apareció en nuestras vidas no ha hecho más que echarme en cara todo lo que yo no puedo darle a Holly y él sí.

- _Míralo por el lado bueno_ – Le contestó él.

- ¿Tiene un lado bueno?

- _Ya lo creo… con Holly fuera de casa por dos semanas tendremos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos._

- Bien… ese definitivamente sí es un lado bueno – Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Estaba pensando… tal vez te gustaría conocer mi casa en la playa._

- ¿Tienes una casa en la playa?

- _Hace unos años compre una propiedad en Malibu. Es un lugar agradable y solitario. Allí nadie nos molestará._

- Definitivamente me gusta ese plan.

- _Me alegro._

**ooo**

Terry estaba acostado en su cama cuando corto la comunicación con Candy. La había notado triste cuando le contaba lo entusiasmada que Holly estaba con aquel viaje. Él sabía que Candy hubiese dado lo que fuera por ser ella quien llevara a su hija de vacaciones, pero ya habría otras oportunidades. Otros viajes que pudieran hacer juntas, con él incluido.

Abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra que tenía en las manos y observó el anilló que había comprado esa tarde al salir de la casa de Candy. Se había dirigido a una joyería y había escogido ese anillo especialmente para ella. La vendedora le había mostrado una amplia gama de anillos de compromiso con enormes diamantes, pero Terry recordó que a Candy no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas, así que escogió un delicado anillo de oro con una solitaria esmeralda en el centro. Esa piedra le hiso recordar a la mirada de la mujer que amaba, así que no dudo en comprarlo.

Era la segunda vez que iba a pedirle matrimonio a una mujer, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Temía que ella lo rechazara, y en ese caso estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo.

Estaba pensando en la mejor manera para pedirle a Candy que se case con él, y fue entonces cuando ella llamó y le contó los planes que Holly tenía para las vacaciones. Terry no dudó en invitarla a su casa en Malibu, y allí tendría tiempo de sobra para convencer a Candy de que debía casarse con él.

**ooo**

El lunes había llegado, y la rutina comenzaba nuevamente. Candy llegó a la empresa como todas las mañanas esperando encontrarse con Terry, pero luego recordó que él le había dicho que estaría todo el día fuera encargándose de algunos asuntos de importancia, pero que pasaría por su casa para llevarla a cenar a un bonito restaurante.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Archie se presentó frente a ella.

- ¿Qué desea, señor Cornwell? – Le preguntó Candy con toda la cordialidad que pudo reunir para tratar a un hombre tan despreciable como él.

Archie esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Terry me ha pedido que te recoja.

- ¿A ti?

- Sí. Sé que tal vez te suene raro. Pero se ha retrasado un poco, y sabía que yo debía venir aquí a recoger unos documentos que necesito así que me pidió que te llevara con él.

- De acuerdo – Dijo ella con algo de desconfianza – Deja que tome mi bolso.

Unos minutos después, Candy estaba sentada en el auto de Archie.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le preguntó ella al ver que Archie aparcaba frente a un edificio.

- Tengo que recoger algunas cosas – Le contestó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Bien… te espero aquí-

- No – Se apresuró a decir él – No es vecindario muy seguro, será mejor que vengas conmigo. Vamos, prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

- Bien - Candy bajó del vehículo y siguió a Archie al interior del edificio.

**ooo**

- Te dije que no puedo tardar demasiado – Insistía Terry – Candy me está esperando, prometí llevarla a cenar.

- Solo necesito tu opinión – Decía Archie mientras ambos se dirigían al interior de aquel edificio – Es un apartamento que estoy interesado en comprar.

- Bien, terminemos con esto.

Terry no tenía ganas de estar allí, pero no había podido negarse cuando Archie le había pedido que lo acompañara a ver ese apartamento. Lo peor de todo era que no podía comunicarse con Candy. Aún no habían solucionado el tema de su teléfono celular y en su casa no contestaba nadie.

- Es este – Dijo Archie mientras abría la puerta de uno de los apartamentos y entraban en él - ¿Qué te parece?

- Nada especial.

- ¿Por qué no hechas un vistazo a la habitación?

Terry se dirigió de mala gana al cuarto que Archie le estaba señalando. Abrió la puerta, pero inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho.

Al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Terry, Archie no puedo quedar más satisfecho. Al fin su plan había dado resultado, y ya no tendría que preocuparse por Candy nunca más.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Gracias por todos los reviews! =)_

_Lamento decir que tal vez por un par de semanitas o tal vez menos, no pueda actualizar mis fics, pero siempre prometo que los voy a terminar!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!  
Besosssssss_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos al oír una exclamación. Estaba algo confundida y cuando al fin pudo echar una mirada hacia alrededor, noto que yacía semidesnuda sobre un colchón. Sobre su estómago reposaba el brazo de un hombre al que estaba segura no haber visto nunca antes en su vida. Pero definitivamente, lo peor de todo fue cuando al levantar la vista, se encontró con el rostro desencajado de Terry, mirándola con un profundo despreció.

- ¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó ella con temor.

Lo último que Candy recordaba era haber entrado a aquel solitario apartamento junto a Archie, pero al cruzar la puerta todo se había vuelto negro. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con desesperación se quitó el brazo de aquel hombre rubio de encima y se incorporó.

- Eso es lo que yo me estoy preguntando – Le dijo Terry fríamente - ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí… en ese estado?!

- Terry yo… yo no sé…

Aún estaba demasiado confundida. No era capaz de contestar la pregunta que Terry le estaba haciendo, y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo has terminado en la cama con este hombre? – Señaló con despreció al rubio que yacía al lado de Candy, quien al escuchar los gritos despertó e intentó abrazar nuevamente a la joven.

- ¡No me toques! – Le gritó Candy entre lágrimas. Se levantó y recogió rápidamente su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por la habitación – Terry… por favor, créeme, no sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Yo solo… - Intentó acercarse a él, pero Terry la alejó de sí y caminó hacia atrás.

- ¡No quiero escucharte! – Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación - ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Solo eres una prostituta!

Terry salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y Candy se dejó caer en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

- No llores muñeca – Le dijo el joven rubio a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Candy con desesperación - ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Las lágrimas continuaban brotando de los ojos de Candy, y cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar.

- Debo reconocer – Decía el rubio mientras se ponía sus pantalones – Que no me importa si recuerdas o no lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – Alcanzó su chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla y se la puso – Por mi parte siempre tendré en la memoria el momento que pasamos juntos – Se dirigió a la puerta y le arrojó un beso – Has estado maravillosa – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse.

Candy se quedó completamente sola y desconsolada. No podía soportar la forma en que Terry la había mirado hacia unos cuantos segundos. La había tratado como si fuera una prostituta, y ella nunca lo había sido. No sabía cómo había terminado allí acostada con ese hombre, ni lo que había pasado realmente entre ellos, pero sea lo que sea, estaba segura que Archie era el culpable. Él la había llevado hasta ese apartamento engañada, y probablemente también fuera el culpable de que Terry la haya encontrado en aquella embarazosa situación. Ahora podía estar segura que lo había perdido. Lo había visto en sus ojos, y Terry no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre ella. A decir verdad, siempre supo que esa relación terminaría en algún momento, pero no de esa forma, y no después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado.

**ooo**

- ¡Terry, espera!

Terry salió corriendo del edificio mientras se dirigía a su auto con pasos furiosos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Archie? – Había olvidado la presencia de su amigo, pero ahora todo encajaba - Has sido tu ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó acusadoramente – Por eso me has traído hasta aquí.

- Solo quería que lo supieras – Le dijo – Intente decírtelo muchas veces pero nunca has querido escucharme. Por eso decidí que lo vieras con tus propios ojos. Ella nunca ha dejado de ser lo que es.

- ¿Qué tú has decidido? – Se acercó peligrosamente hacia él - ¿Qué derecho tienes a decidir sobre mi vida?

- ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡No podía permitir que esa mujer se riera de ti a tus espaldas! – Señaló hacia el edificio – Es cierto que yo he planeado todo esto, pero no puedes culparme cuando has encontrado a la mujer que decía amarte en la cama con otro hombre.

Sin decir más, Terry propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de su amigo, haciéndolo caer al suelo para después abordar su auto y retirarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

La traición de Archie le había dolido, pero no más que la de Candy. No podía entender porque le había hecho eso. Él la amaba y le había entregado su corazón, pero ella se había estado riendo de él todo el tiempo. No quería pensar en nada, cada vez que recordaba aquella imagen de Candy en la cama, acostada con otro hombre, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba. Ya no quería saber nada más de ella. Condujo hasta su apartamento y se encerró en su habitación, obviando las constantes llamadas de teléfono, sabía de quien se trataba, y no quería hablar con ella, ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

Puso la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo que contenía el anillo que había pensado darle a Candy durante la cena, la miró con furia y la arrojó contra la pared. Esa era la última vez que confiaba en una mujer. Ahora se dedicaría exclusivamente a sus negocios.

**ooo**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llamado a Terry. Una vez que llegó a su casa, Candy intentó desesperadamente comunicarse con él, necesitaba contarle la verdad de los hechos, pero era evidente que él no quería escucharla. Se desplomó en su cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Era una suerte que Holly no estuviera en casa en esos momentos, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para explicarle que ya no volverían a ver a Terry nunca más. Estaba segura que su hija se enojaría y entristecería mucho, pero tarde o temprano pasaría.

Escuchó unos pequeños rasguños al pie de la cama y vio como el cachorro que Holly había llevado a casa intentaba desesperadamente trepar por el edredón. Candy lo tomó en sus brazos y lo subió a la cama.

- ¿También te sientes solo?

El cachorro le lamió la cara y se acurrucó a su lado, quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente y a los pocos segundos, Candy también lo hiso.

Despertó con el sonido del timbre y corrió esperanzadoramente hacia la puerta esperando encontrarse del otro lado con Terry, pero al llegar recordó que ese era el horario en que Albert había prometido traer a Holly a su casa.

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Mami! – Holly se arrojó a los brazos de su madre. Tras ella, Albert entró en la casa cargando una gran cantidad de paquetes - ¡Mira todo lo que me ha comprado papá! – A Candy le sorprendió que Holly llamara a Albert papá.

- Es para el viaje – Dijo Albert sonriendo.

- Esta tarde fuimos al centro comercial con Fiona y compramos muchas cosas – Explicaba Holly – Papá dijo que en México hace calor y necesitaba un traje de baño. Pero también compre muchos vestidos y sombreros – La niña fue corriendo a abrir los paquetes que Albert había dejado en el piso y los fue abriendo para mostrarle a su madre todo lo que había comprado.

- Es muy lindo – Le dijo Candy fingiendo entusiasmo mientras Holly le mostraba un bonito bañador rosa con bolados.

- Bien… - Dijo Albert satisfecho – Fiona me está esperando en el auto, será mejor que me retire.

- Claro – La voz de Candy no denotaba expresión alguna.

- Pasaré el lunes por la mañana para recoger a Holly.

- De acuerdo.

- Adiós.

Antes de irse saludo con un beso a su hija, pero Candy ni siquiera noto el momento en el que Albert cruzó la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – Preguntó Holly – Creí que saldrían a cenar.

Candy sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos nuevamente al escuchar el nombre de Terry, pero aún no se sentía capas de contarle la verdad a su hija.

- Y lo hemos hecho – Le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa – Pero se ha tenido que ir a casa temprano porque tenía mucho trabajo.

- Que lastima… quería saludarlo.

Afortunadamente, Holly estaba tan absorta en sus compras que no había notado la expresión en el rostro de su madre.

- ¿Ya has comido? ¿O quieres que te prepare algo?

- No, papá nos ha llevado a comer a un bonito restaurante. No tengo hambre, pero sí mucho sueño.

- Bien… ve a ponerte tu piyama, yo llevaré todos estos paquetes a tu habitación – Le dijo mientras recogía todas las bolsas.

- Sí, mamá.

Holly salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Se veía tan feliz que en ese momento, Candy decidió que no le contaría nada acerca de su ruptura con Terry hasta que volviera de sus vacaciones. No quería que se sintiera mal, y eso le daría tiempo para pensar lo que le diría una vez que regresara.

Ahora había un tema más importante del que debía preocuparse. No podía regresar a su trabajo como secretaria de Terry, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco le resultaría fácil encontrar uno nuevo. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que no quería volver a trabajar en aquel club nocturno.

Candy fue incapaz de pegar el ojo en toda la noche. La ruptura con Terry la había destruido física y sentimentalmente. Varias veces tuvo que levantarse invadida por las náuseas, y se dirigía al baño cuidando que Holly no se despertara y la encontrara en ese lamentable estado. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hija.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano para ir a comprar el periódico, era sábado, pero necesitaba urgentemente encontrar un empleo. Tenía algunos ahorros que le bastarían para subsistir durante unas cuantas semanas, de todas formas no le importaba demasiado si se tratara solamente de ella. De pequeña se había acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin comer decentemente, pero tenía que pensar en Holly, quien afortunadamente estaría pasando un par de semana con su padre, al menos ella no pasaría necesidades, pero debía conseguir un empleo rápidamente si quería revertir la situación, y más importante aún, para evitar que Albert le quitara la custodia de su hija.

- ¿No vendrá Terry hoy? – Le preguntó Holly durante el desayuno.

- No, mi amor. Ha llamado mientras dormías, y dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado – Mintió Candy. Había hecho el intento de llamarlo un par de veces más, pero siempre era el mismo resultado.

Holly tomó un trozo de tocino y se lo dio al cachorro.

- No le des comida al perro – La regaño Candy – Acabo de alimentarlo.

- A Ozzy le gusta el tocino.

- Pero es malo para su organismo.

En parte era cierto, pero por otro lado, Candy ya comenzaba a ver la necesidad de ahorrar nuevamente todo lo necesario. No podían permitirse sobrealimentar al animal con tocino cuando ni siquiera sabía si podría continuar comprando la costosa comida para perro.

- ¿Podemos visitar a Luby esta tarde? – Le preguntó su hija – Quiero llevar a Ozzy para que la conozca.

Ese era otro tema que preocupaba a Candy. Aquella yegua era un animal muy valioso, y aunque Terry le hubiera entregado sus papeles a Holly, sabía perfectamente que no podían conservarla.

- No lo creo… Terry me ha dicho que están reformando los establos y no podremos visitarla hasta dentro de tres días – Para ese entonces Holly ya se encontraría en México, y Candy tendría tiempo para devolverle el animal a Terry.

- Es una lástima – Se lamentó Holly – Pero supongo que la veré cuando vuelva. Terry me prometió que me enseñaría a montarla, y ya tengo ganas de comenzar con las clases.

Candy sonrió sin muchas ganas. Le estaba partiendo el corazón la manera en la que Holly hablaba de Terry, y sabía que no soportaría ver su tristeza cuando le contara que todo había terminado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte? Tal vez podremos llevar a Ozzy al parque.

- ¡Sí!

Holly salió corriendo de la cocina con su característico entusiasmo y Candy se dedicó a recoger las mesas, cuando las náuseas volvieron a invadirla, seguida por un mareo. Hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque se sostuvo fuertemente de la mesa.

- Esto no puede estar bien – Se dijo para sí misma.

La noche anterior había relacionado esos malestares al mal momento que había pasado, pero esa mañana se había tomado tiempo para hacer cuentas, y solo esperaba que no se tratase de lo que suponía. Sabía que no soportaría pasar nuevamente por la misma situación de años atrás.

**ooo**

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió Terry con voz furiosa a los constantes golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Caminó hacia ella y la abrió.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Le preguntó Susana al verlo tan desmejorado.

Terry vestía la misma ropa arrugada que había llevado el día anterior, y era evidente que había estado bebiendo.

- Pasa – Le dijo él haciéndose a un lado mientras Susana entraba al apartamento.

- He estado llamándote desde las diez de la mañana ¿Por qué no has contestado?

- Estaba durmiendo – Mintió. La verdad era que decidió obviar todos los llamados creyendo que se trataba de Candy.

- Luces terrible.

- Así que lo has notado – Le dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que pasa? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

- Candy y yo terminamos – Le dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué? – Susana no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Pero porque? Si se veían tan bien juntos.

- Pues ya ves…

- Cuéntamelo.

Terry dio un largo suspiro e hiso una pausa antes de comenzar.

- Me ha engañado. La encontré en la cama con otro hombre.

- ¿Qué? – Susana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – No puedo creer lo que me estás contando.

- Es cierto. Archie…

- Espera un momento – Lo interrumpió ella - ¿Qué tiene que ver Archie con todo esto?

- Fue él quien me llevó hasta un apartamento donde Candy estaba con aquel hombre. Él lo planeó todo para descubrirla.

- No puedo creer que hayas caído en la trampa de Archie – Le dijo Susana con exasperación - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Él lo debe haber planeado todo para separarte de Candy.

- Pues lo ha conseguido.

- Espera un momento… ¿Piensas dejar las cosas así? ¿No quieres solucionar las cosas?

- ¿Solucionar qué? Yo vi a Candy con mis propios ojos ¡Estaba desnuda con un hombre en la cama! Esa imagen lo dice todo.

- Pero tiene que haber una explicación. Dudo mucho que Candy haya accedido a eso voluntariamente.

- Nadie puede obligarte a hacer no que no quieres.

- Pero Terry…

- ¡Ya basta! – Le dijo él con firmeza – No quiero seguir oyendo nada más acerca de Candy, ni de Archie. Cuéntame a qué has venido.

Susana decidió no decir nada más acerca del tema. Conocía un carácter muy temperamental, y era mejor darle tiempo para considerar bien las cosas.

- Nada – Contestó Susana. En verdad había ido a contarle que ella y Edwin habían decidido comenzar una relación, pero dadas las circunstancias, no lo creyó conveniente – Solo me preocupó que no atendieras a mis llamadas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Primero que nada, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora estoy de vuelta =)_

_Bueno… se a muchas no les gustará esto, pero creo que una historia sin conflictos no tendría sentido. Lo único que puedo prometerles es un final feliz!_

_Besosssssssssssssss_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

- ¡Holly! Es hora de irnos – Le gritó Albert a su hija desde la ventanilla de su auto.

La pequeña estaba en el umbral de la casa despidiéndose de su madre después de haber guardado sus maletas en el baúl.

- Anda – La animó Candy – O los dejará el avión.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Terry a despedirse? – Le preguntó con carita triste - ¿Se ha enojado conmigo?

- No, claro que no – Candy tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar, algo que había querido hacer durante todo el fin de semana – Él no está enojado contigo… pero está teniendo algunos problemas en la compañía.

- ¿Y porque no llamó?

- Estoy segura que hubiera deseado hacerlo – Candy no tenía las respuestas que Holly necesitaba, y agradeció cuando Albert volvió a llamarla – Te extrañaré – Le dijo dándole un último abrazo.

- También te extrañare – Le dio un beso a su madre y corrió hacia el auto.

Candy vio cómo su hija se iba, y entró a la casa en cuanto el auto dobló en la esquina. Su hogar no parecía el mismo sin la alegre presencia de Holly. No había estado sola desde que la niña naciera, y no sabía cómo soportaría esas dos interminables semanas alejada de ella.

Tomó el periódico y comenzó a revisar los anuncios de empleo que había marcado durante el fin de semana. Durante los próximos días debería poner todo su esfuerzo en buscar un nuevo empleo. El día anterior había mandado un telegrama de renuncia a la compañía de Terry, estaba segura que ya lo habrían recibido.

Se comunicó con los teléfonos que figuraban en los avisos que ella había seleccionado, y al finalizar, había logrado conseguir entrevista para tres de ellos, todos para el día siguiente.

- Bien – Dijo con un suspiro – Supongo que es un buen comienzo.

Candy subió a su dormitorio y no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en Terry. Su presencia estaba por todos lados. Donde quiera que viera encontraba obsequios que él le había hecho. Entonces recordó la forma en que la había tratado aquel día, y la furia y el rencor se apoderaron de ella. Podría haberle perdonado un ataque de celos, pero jamás olvidaría las hirientes palabras que le había dicho. Con determinación, tomó una caja y comenzó a poner en ella todas aquellas cosas que Terry le había regalado: vestidos, joyas e incluso el título de propiedad del caballo de Holly. Se los enviaría esa misma tarde, ya no quería tener en su poder nada que le recordara a Terry, él ya no formaba parte de su vida.

**ooo**

Terry estaba en su oficina con el telegrama de renuncia de Candy en sus manos. Se había sentido extraño cuando esa mañana al llegar a su trabajo no había visto a Candy sentada frente a su escritorio como todos los días ¿Pero que más podía esperar? Después de lo que había pasada ella no podía volver a trabajar allí. Al menos le había ahorrado el trabajo de tener que despedirla, con todos los inconvenientes legales que ello podría traerle. El departamento de recursos humanos ya se encargaría de hacerle llegar su liquidación.

- Disculpe señor Grandchester – Dijo uno de los empleados entrando en su oficina cargando una enorme caja – Han traído esto para usted.

- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Quién lo trajo?

- No tiene una nota. Lo ha traído un mensajero.

- Bien, déjalo sobre el escritorio.

- Sí, señor.

El empleado hiso lo que Terry le dijo y se retiró de la oficina.

El castaño se levantó de su silla y se acercó para abrir la caja que estaba sellada con una cinta. Sintió un estremecimiento al ver allí adentro todas las cosas que había regalado a Candy ¿Por qué demonios le estaba enviando eso si él no se lo había pedido?

Rebusco entre las cosas buscando alguna nota, una carta o alguna cosa hasta que encontró un sobre, lo abrió, pero no se trataba de ninguna carta, eran los papeles de Luby, la yegua que le había regalado a Holly.

No entendía porque Candy estaba haciendo eso. Era cierto que se trataba de un animal costoso, pero él no necesitaba el dinero, y Holly se había encariñado con su mascota ¿Acaso Candy no pensaba en su hija? Entonces Terry no pudo evitar traer a su mente a la pequeña de cabellos rubios. Terminar con Candy había sido doloroso, pero de igual manera lo era el saber que nunca más volvería a ver a la niña. Se preguntó si Candy ya le había contado a Holly que ya no estaban juntos, o si esperaría a que ella volviera de las vacaciones con su padre. De todas formas, ese ya no era su problema, pero no podía evitar que le importara. Se había encariñado demasiado con Holly, y sabía que su familia también lo había hecho. Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano para ir a su primera entrevista. Se puso su viejo vestido amarillo, sin la ropa que le había obsequiado Terry su guardarropa se había reducido considerablemente.

El primer lugar donde la había citado era una pequeña agencia de turismo. La atendió una joven muy simpática, pero su mirada al ver el currículo de Candy no había sido muy alentadora.

- Veo que no ha completado sus estudios secundarios – Le dijo con pena.

- Estoy en eso – Con la ayuda de Terry había logrado matricularse en la escuela para rendir libres los exámenes del último año. Después de todo solo tenía 22 años, aún era muy joven.

- Tampoco cuenta con experiencia laboral.

- He trabajado cinco meses como secretaria en una compañía de telefonía.

- Ya veo… ¿Y tiene una carta de recomendación?

- No la tengo – Dijo Candy bajando la vista.

- Lo lamento mucho – La joven en verdad parecía apenada – Pero no puedo emplearla si no cuenta con al menos dos años de experiencia en un puesto similar.

- Comprendo – Candy se levantó de la silla – Buenas tardes.

En la segunda entrevista tampoco le fue muy bien. El dueño de la tienda de mascotas prometió llamarla en cuento tuviera novedades, pero lo cierto era que, a juzgar por las miradas fulminantes de su esposa, no le convenía tener a una joven bella como empleada.

Al finalizar la tarde sus piernas ya estaban cansadas y los mareos y las náuseas la habían hecho tener que sentarse a descansar un rato en varios momentos. No quería pensar en ello, pero ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo. En cuanto terminara con esa última entrevista pasaría por la farmacia y compraría un test de embarazo.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegó al hotel donde buscaban contratar una recepcionista.

- Buenos tardes – Saludó a un hombre bajito y regordete de aspecto grotesco, quien inmediatamente la miro con ojos lascivos.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Vengo por el aviso – Le señalo el periódico que llevaba en la mano.

- Oh, sí. Tú debes ser la joven que llamó ayer.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Venga por aquí – Le indicó el camino hacia una pequeña y oscura oficina – Tome asiento, por favor.

Candy no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero de todas formas hiso lo que aquel hombre le indico.

- Aquí está mi currículo – Le extendió el folder, pero él lo rechazó.

- No es necesario. Háblame de ti.

- Bueno yo… - Candy estaba notablemente incomoda. Comenzó a contarle acerca de los trabajos que había realizado, obviando por supuesto el de bailarina, pero el hombrecillo estaba más interesado en su escote que en lo que Candy estaba contando – Y también estos terminando mis estudios secundarios. Tengo planeado continuara en la universidad cuando…

- Mire, le voy a ser sincero – La interrumpió – El puesto de recepcionista ya ha sido ocupado esta mañana.

- Pero… - Candy no comprendía nada ¿Por qué no se lo dijo desde un comienzo en vez de hacerle perder el tiempo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería averiguar el motivo – Será mejor que me vaya – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, el hombre ya estaba a su lado tomándola por los brazos.

- No podrás obtener el puesto de secretaría – Le dijo pegando su desagradable rostro al de ella - ¿Pero qué te parece otro tipo de trabajo?

- No estoy interesada – Candy comenzó a forcejear, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes no estar interesada si aún no has oído mi propuesta?

- ¡Suélteme!

- ¡Quédate quieta! – Intentó besarla, pero Candy fue más rápida y pateó fuertemente en su entrepierna - ¡Maldita perra! – La soltó debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, y Candy aprovechó ese instante para huir de aquel lugar.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies no dieron más. Caminó hasta una plaza para sentarse un rato en una banca. Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Solo agradecía que Holly no estuviera allí para ver eso.

Sabía que tenía que conseguir un empleo urgente, pero era más difícil de lo que había planeado.

Estuvo unos minutos sentada en esa banca hasta que decidió volver a su casa. Mañana comenzaría nuevamente a buscar empleo.

Como se había prometido, hiso una parada en una farmacia y tomo del aparador una prueba de embarazo.

- Son 20 dólares – Le dijo la vendedora.

Candy rebuscó en su cartera los pocos dólares que le quedaban y pagó a la joven.

Al llegar a casa, se replanteó mil veces si hacer o no la prueba.

- Tal vez aún este a tiempo de devolverla – Se dijo para sí. Pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba salir de la duda cuanto antes.

Fue hacia el baño e hiso todo lo que decía en la cajita. Luego espero unos minutos mirando fijamente la prueba que reposaba en el lavamanos. No se atrevía a tomarla y averiguar la verdad, y las náuseas eran cada vez más fuerte.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que al fin decidió tomar la prueba entre sus manos y enterarse de la verdad.

- No puede ser – Dijo al ver claramente dos rayitas – Estoy embarazada.

Llevó sus manos al vientre esperando sentir el bebé que estaba creciendo allí. Calculó que debía tratarse de algo reciente, probablemente dos meses y medio según ella podía recordar.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Amaba a ese bebé que llevaba dentro de ella tanto como amaba a Holly ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se lo contara a Terry? Tal vez la rechazara y le diría que el niño no era suyo, tal como lo había hecho Albert. Estaba segura que no podría soportar volver a vivir una situación semejante. Estaba decidido, no le diría nada a Terry respecto al bebé. Ella saldría adelante sola, y nunca tendría que pedirle ayuda.

**ooo**

Archie debía sentirse feliz por haber logrado sacar a Candy de su camino, pero contrario a ello, no podía soportarse a sí mismo después de lo que había hecho.

Había intentado hablar con Terry mil veces, pero no contestaba a sus llamados. Sabía que estaba tan enojado con Candy como con él, y temía haber perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Miró a la mujer que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Hacía apenas una semana que había caído en los encantos de su secretaria y había comenzado una relación con ella. Pero no sabía porque se sorprendía, si supo que aquello pasaría desde un principio.

Elizabeth era una mujer apasionada y hermosa, pero Archie sabía que no era una buena idea involucrarse con ella. Siempre había sabido que no debía mantener aventuras con mujeres que luego tendría que ver todos los días. Tenía que acabar esa relación lo antes posible. Sobre todo ahora que su mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primogénito.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó la voz somnolienta de Katherine.

- Creí que dormías.

- Lo hacía – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás – Pero me has despertado - Comenzó a acariciar los fuertes músculos del abdomen de Archie – Volvamos a la cama.

- No – Archie se separó violentamente de Katherine – Escucha – Le dijo seriamente – Sé que hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos… pero esto no puede seguir.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Katherine no comprendía lo que Archie intentaba decirle.

- Si quieres continuar trabajando como mi secretaria no voy a impedírtelo, pero solo mantendremos una relación formal de trabajo.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – Le gritó la mujer con furia.

- Sé que estas dolida – Le dijo con calma – Pero tienes que comprender que esto se ha acabado.

- ¡Esto no se ha acabado! ¡No puedes dejarme de este modo!

- Será mejor así – Archie se puso la camisa y tomó su saco para salir cuanto antes de aquella habitación.

- ¡No vas a dejarme, Archie! – Le gritaba ella mientras veía como el joven salía por la puerta - ¡Me las pagaras!

Una vez en su auto, Archie no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Estaba completamente seguro de no continuar aquella aventura con Katherine, pero la manera en que la había terminado probablemente había sido errónea. Pudo ver la furia y la amenaza en los ojos de la mujer. Tal vez lo mejor sería regalarle alguna joya costosa para mantenerla calmada, y tal vez se retirara sin mucho escándalo.

**ooo**

- ¿Entonces dices que Terry y Candy terminaron? – Annie estaba tomando el té con Susana, quien había ido aquella tarde a contarle lo que había pasado con su amigo – No puedo creerlo. Se veían tan enamorados – Se inclinó con dificultad para depositar su tasa en la mesita. Su vientre era tan grande que a veces llegaba a pensar que se trataban de trillizos.

- Estoy segura que algo más ha pasado entre ello – Le confesó Susana – Terry no ha querido contarme nada, pero yo estoy segura de aquello.

- ¿Y no has hablado con Candy?

- La he llamado algunas veces, pero no me ha contestado.

- Debe estar muy triste.

- Ya lo creo… mañana iré a visitarla a su casa.

- Me preguntó qué es lo que ha pasado…

La puerta principal se abrió y Archie entró en la sala.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó a las mujeres.

Annie se levantó para besar a su marido. Últimamente se lo veía muy cansado y desmejorado.

- Debo irme – Dijo Susana saludando a su amiga – Adiós Archie.

- Adiós.

Susana se fue, y Archie se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Luces terrible – Le dijo Annie riendo.

- Ha sido un día agotador - ¡Vaya que sí! Pensó él - ¿Qué hacía Susana aquí?

- Ha venido a contarme que Candy y Terry han terminado ¿Puedes creerlo? No puedo comprender porque han roto su relación.

- Yo sí – Dijo él sin pensarlo.

- ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con Terry?

- Algo así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Terry ha terminado con Candy porque la encontró en la cama con otro hombre. Las mujeres como ella nunca cambian.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Annie no creía lo que su marido le estaba contando – Debe haber un error.

- No hay ningún error. Yo estaba allí cuando…

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?! – Comenzó a enfurecerse. Ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor las cosas.

- Annie, escucha – Dijo él con un suspiro – Candy es una prostituta, y no va a cambiar solo porque Terry haya intentado hacerlo.

- ¡Candy no es una prostituta!

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Yo mismo la he visto cuando bailaba desnuda frente a cientos de hombres ¿Cómo crees que la conoció Terry?

- De la misma manera que tú, supongo – Entonces Archie, al ver la mirada reprobadora de su esposa, comprendió lo que había dicho.

- No, no es eso lo que quise… - Quiso acercarse a Annie, pero ella lo rechazó.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Archie! ¡Eres un desgraciado! Ahora comprendo porque decías que Candy no era una buena mujer para Terry, y porque no querías que me acercara a ella. Tenías miedo que averiguara la clase de hombre que eres.

- No, Annie, no es así.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Le gritó.

- Cariño, podemos arreglarlo.

- No te quiero aquí, Archie ¡Vete!

Archie comprendió que no era un buen momento para discutir con Annie. Se había descubierto él mismo, como un completo idiota.

- Iré por mis cosas.

Subió a la habitación que ambos compartían y empacó unas pocas cosas en una maleta. Estaba seguro que en cuanto Annie lo reconsiderara mejor, lo llamaría y todo quedaría olvidado. Pero eso no era lo que más lo preocupaba en esos momentos. Había traicionado a su amigo y se había comportado como un canalla con una mujer que nada tenía que ver. Necesitaba solucionar las cosas cuanto antes.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo! =)_

_Besossssssssss_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Candy se despertó con el sonido del timbre. Esa mañana en especial se sentía fatal, había pasado toda la noche llorando por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer ahora que se encontraba sin trabajo, teniendo que mantener a una niña de cinco años y un bebé en camino.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans viejos y una camiseta para luego ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oh, querida!

Candy supo inmediatamente que Susana ya estaba enterada de su ruptura con Terry cuando vio la expresión de lástima en sus ojos.

- Susana ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con sorpresa.

- He venido a ver como estabas.

- Pasa, por favor – Candy se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a Susana - ¿Quieres tomar algo? Lamento que todo esté tan desordenado – Dijo sintiendo vergüenza por lo precario de su hogar.

- No es necesario. Ya he desayunado – Se sentó un sofá al lado de Ozzy – Que bonito perro – Sonrió mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

- Es de Holly. Su padre se lo ha regalado, pero desde el momento que llegó a esta casa supe que sería yo quien tendría que hacerse cargo de él.

- ¿Cómo esta Holly?

- Le dije a Albert que se comunicara conmigo en cuanto llegaran a México, pero aún no lo ha hecho. Supongo que estarán cansados después del largo viaje.

- Sí… - Era evidente que Susana quería preguntar por otra cosa, pero no se animaba.

- Imagino que ya te has enterado que Terry y yo hemos terminado – Le dijo Candy, haciendo más fácil tocar ese tema.

- Aún no puedo comprender como ha sucedido.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- Sí. No ha querido contarme con detalle todo lo que había pasado, pero…

- Es mentira – Le dijo Candy de repente – Bueno… no es mentira que me haya encontrado en la cama con otro hombre, pero te juro que nada más ha pasado, ni siquiera se de quien se trata.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste desnuda en la cama con un hombre que no conoces?

- No lo sé – Esa era una cuestión que aún no comprendía – Pero estoy segura que Archie tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

- También lo creo – Dijo Susana con seriedad – No me malinterpretes. Conozco a Archie desde que éramos niños, por eso sé que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Pero puedo asegurarte que es una buena persona… solo un tanto inmaduro.

- Pero esa inmadurez ha logrado afectarme a mí.

- Lo sé… Pero no te preocupes – Le sonrió con calidez – Estoy segura que cuando Terry se tranquilice logrará entrar en razón y volverá a pedirte perdón de rodillas.

- No me importa si lo hace o no.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Por más que Terry se disculpe una vez que sepa la verdad… no pienso perdonarlo. He sufrido mucho por su culpa, y sus palabras han sido muy hirientes.

- Pero debes entenderlo – Insistió Susana – Terry puede llegar a ser muy compulsivo, pero se merece una segunda oportunidad. Estoy segura que en verdad no sentí todas aquellas cosas que te dijo.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo perdonarlo.

- Bueno… supongo que necesitaras tiempo para ello – Candy intentó contrariarla pero Susana se lo impidió – De todas formas, supongo que Terry también merece sufrir un poco por haber desconfiado de ti.

- Eso no es lo que importa ahora – Dijo Candy con un suspiro – Necesito encontrar un empleo cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar conmigo?

- Pero si tú trabajas en la misma compañía que Terry.

- No le veo el problema.

- No quiero continuar trabajando en el mismo lugar de donde me tuve que retirar con la cabeza gacha.

- Eso no es cierto. Has renunciado, pero yo podría volver a recontratarte. Estoy segura que encontraremos un puesto para ti.

- No quiero tener que ver a Terry todos los días. No podría soportarlo.

- Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes… yo te ayudaré a encontrar un empleo.

- No será fácil – Le dijo Candy con resignación – Ya he estado buscando, pero nadie quiere contratar a alguien que ni siquiera tiene los estudios secundarios completos.

- Ya pensaré en algo. No te preocupes.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa – Creí que no querrías volver a verme.

- ¿Y porque pensaste eso?

- Pues… eres amiga de Terry.

- El hecho de que Terry sea mi amigo no implica que no vea cuando está cometiendo un error. Además… tú eres mi amiga.

- Me alegro de tener una amiga como tú – Al menos Candy sabía que no estaba completamente sola en aquellos momentos.

**ooo**

Archie había pasado la noche en la habitación de un hotel. Le dolía el hecho de que Annie lo hubiera echado de casa, pero en el fondo la comprendía, y si había alguien a quien culpar por todo, ese era él mismo.

Su teléfono no había parado de sonar, pero no era su mujer quien lo llamaba, sino Katherine. Esa mujer estaba volviéndolo loco, y no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de molestarlo, y ese día, cuando llegó a su oficina, se encontró con ella en su puesto.

- Hasta que por fin llegas – Le dijo con fastidio entrando después de él a la oficina y cerrando la puerta - ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

- ¿Es que no es obvio? – Archie se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó encendió el ordenador – No tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Por favor, vuelve a tu puesto si no quieres que te despida.

- No puedes hablarme de ese modo. No después de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

- Lo que pasó entre tú y yo no significo nada para mí.

- ¿Y para tu mujer?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- ¿Crees que tampoco signifique nada para ella?

- No metas a Annie en todo esto.

- No lo haré si accedes a mis peticiones.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Archie se preparó para sacar su chequera - ¿Dinero? Dime cuanto quieres y te lo daré. Con la condición de que te vayas y no aparezcas nunca más por mi vida.

- No voy a negarte que el dinero me tienta. Pero no es eso lo que estoy buscando.

- ¡Entonces dime que es lo que quieres! – Le dijo con exasperación.

- A ti. Te quiero a ti.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! Toma el dinero y vete.

- No lo haré. Quiero estar contigo, y a menos que accedas a ser mi amante, iré con tu mujer y le contaré lo nuestro.

Archie se levantó con furia y se dirigió a ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

- Ya me cansé de tus tonterías – Le dijo llevándola hacia la salida – No seguiré soportando tus amenazas. Quiero que recojas todas tus cosas y te vayas de aquí ¡Estás despedida!

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Le gritó. Pero Archie le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Solo esperaba que Katherine se resignara y se fuera para siempre. Le había dado la oportunidad de irse con una buena cantidad de dinero en los bolsillos, pero ella no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptarlo, y ahora estaba despedida. Archie no sentía lastima por ella. También había sido culpa suya, pero Katherine no se detuvo cuando él se lo había pedido, y ahora era ella quien había salido perdiendo.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? – Stear entró en la oficina de su hermano sin haber golpeado antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres hermano?

- Al escándalo que está haciendo Katherine allí afuera.

- Debí suponer que algo así pasaría – Dijo Archie con cansancio – La he despedido.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿No lo imaginas?

- Entonces es verdad lo que están murmurando los empleados. Sí estás teniendo una aventura con tu secretaria – Stear siempre había sido consciente de las aventuras de su hermano, pero en el fondo esperaba que algún día madurase.

- Eso ya se ha acabado, Stear. Por eso la he despedido. Me ha amenazado con contarle a Annie lo nuestro si no continuaba siendo su amante.

- Y no has accedido.

- ¡Claro que no! – Archie se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos – Annie me ha echado de casa.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Sin querer… deje entrever que tenía la costumbre por visitar cabarets cuando ella solo creía que iba a una cena de negocios. Además… me culpa por creer que fui yo el culpable de que Terry terminase con Candy.

- Pero eso no es cierto – Stear no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante, pero su silenció lo delataba – No has sido tú el culpable ¿Verdad? – Archie solo se limitó a mirarlo con culpa - ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho? – Le preguntó con furia – Te advertí que no te metieras en medio de su relación.

- Tenía miedo que Candy pudiera destruir mi matrimonio.

- Pues tú solo te has encargado de eso.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y puedo asegurarte que no me siento orgulloso de lo que he hecho. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para remediar la situación.

- Habla con Terry.

- No quiere escucharme. Me ha dejado en claro que no quiere volver a hablar conmigo nunca más ¿Crees que no he intentado contarle la verdad?

- Tal vez si yo hablara con él…

- No lo creo. Susana también ha querido hacerlo, pero Terry simplemente no quiere oír absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con Candy.

- Bien… supongo que deberemos esperar a que Terry se tranquilice. Aún es demasiado pronto para hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Eso espero.

- Pero vamos a olvidarnos de eso por un momento – Stear se sentó frente a su hermano y le extendió la carpeta que llevaba consigo – Es tiempo de ponerse a trabajar.

- ¿Se trata del caso Rosewood?

- Sí. Los investigadores han encontrado una prueba contundente que podría llegar demostrar la inocencia del señor Fletcher.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Un nuevo sospechoso – Stear comenzó a enseñarle los documentos que llevaba en la carpeta – Albert Andrey es el tercer socio de "Powels' Enterprise". El señor Andrey ha heredado una gran fortuna por parte de su padre, pero en un intento por lograr su propio éxito, decidió formar parte de esta compañía junto con Rosewood y Fletcher.

- ¿Y qué es lo que les hace pensar que ese tal Albert Andrey sea el culpable del señor Rosewood?

- El equipo de investigación ha descubierto un desvío de fondos de la compañía hacía la cuenta personal del señor Andrey. Según creen, Rosewood habría descubierto el fraude y esa podría haber sido la causa del crimen.

- Pero encontraron pruebas en la escena del crimen que incriminan a Fletcher.

- Los investigadores están evaluando la posibilidad de que esas pruebas hayan sido plantadas adrede. Después de todo ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para cometer un asesinato y dejar su ADN por todo el lugar?

- Sin contar que Fletcher no tenía motivos para quitarle la vida a su amigo de toda la vida.

- Es por eso las investigaciones aún continúan.

- ¿Y ya han detenido al señor Andrey?

- Esa es la parte más escabrosa del asunto – Dijo Stear cruzándose de brazos – La policía ha irrumpido esta mañana en su domicilio, pero no estaba allí. Una empleada de servicio informo que Andrey se encuentra en un viaje de placer con su prometida y su hija en México.

- Imagino que les habrá dado un número de contacto.

- De hecho lo hiso. Una vez que la mujer se enteró de la gravedad del asunto accedió a brindarles el número telefónico del hotel donde se suponía se estaba alojando Albert Andrey y su familia.

- ¿Y no han logrado dar con él?

- En el hotel informaron que Andrey se había alojado allí, pero solo por un día. Y, efectivamente, iba acompañado por una mujer y una niña pequeña. Nada hacía suponer que se tratara de una huida.

- Pero lo estarán buscando ¿Verdad?

- Ya han pedido su captura internacional. Solo debemos esperar que lo encuentren.

- Pero eso nos da las herramientas para pedir la excarcelación de Fletcher, al menos hasta que tenga lugar el juicio.

- Ya me he encargado de ello. Lo liberarán esta misma tarde.

- Al menos me has dado una buena noticia – Sonrió Archie cansinamente.

El caso de Fletcher era uno de los más importantes que habían recibido en los últimos años. Ganarlo significaría un gran reconocimiento para su bufet y para él mismo.

**ooo**

Terry no había sabido nada de Candy en los últimos días, y lo cierto era que un dolor muy fuerte le estaba estrujando el corazón. La extrañaba, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía perdonar su engaño.

Sabía que debía olvidarla, y la mejor manera era saliendo con otras mujeres, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho la elección correcta para una primera vez.

- Ya estoy lista – Clara entró en su oficina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Terry la había invitado a cenar después de que ella entrara y saliera alrededor de 30 veces ese día de su oficina.

- Bien – Terry se levantó y se puso su saco, pero no demostró ningún interés en la mujer que tenía en frente.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás a comer? – Le preguntó ella mientras caminaba a su lado hacia el parking de la empresa.

- Decide tú.

Clara eligió un elegante restaurante de comida hindú. Terry odiaba la comida hindú, pero entendía que eso era lo que estaba de moda, y no podía contrariar a Clara cuando había sido él quien le diera la oportunidad de escoger el restaurante.

- Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas invitado a comer – Le dijo ella mientras se sentaban en la mesa – Lamento que lo tuyo con esa mujer no funcionara pero…

- No quiero hablar de eso – La interrumpió Terry con voz fría.

Clara le hiso caso y no volvió a tocar ese tema. Pero para consternación de Terry, no dejó de hablar de frivolidades tales como sus diseñadores favoritos de bolsos, o el último catálogo de Louis Vuitton.

Al final de la velada, la cita había resultado un completo fiasco para Terry, pero no parecía lo mismo para Clara, quien estaba encantada con él, he incluso hacía planes para una segunda cita.

- Tal vez el jueves… - Propuso ella.

- Tengo una cita de negocios.

- El viernes.

- Lo siento. Estoy demasiado ocupado – Se excusó él – Te llamaré en cuanto tenga un día libre.

- De acuerdo.

Clara sabía que esa era una forma delicada de decirle que no tenía intenciones de volver a invitarla a salir, pero ella tampoco pensaba desistir en sus intentos. Junto con Archie, habían logrado separarlo de Candy, y ahora todo parecía más cercano.

**ooo**

Cuando Candy comenzaba a impacientarse por no tener noticias de Holly, fue Albert quien llamó diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Ella había insistido en hablar con su hija, pero Albert le había dicho que estaba demasiado ocupada divirtiéndose en la piscina como para atender el teléfono. A Candy no le había gustado demasiado esa contestación, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla.

- Dile que me llame en cuanto pueda – Le dijo Candy antes de colgar la comunicación.

Estaba terminando de limpiar la casa cuando recibió la visita de Susana. Ella le había prometido que la ayudaría a buscar un empleo nuevo, pero nunca imaginó que lo hiciera tan rápido.

- ¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo? – Le preguntó Candy sin poder creerlo.

- Sé que tal vez no se trate de un trabajo como el que tenías en la compañía, pero te ayudara a cubrir los gastos.

- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Esto es genial! No puedo creer que me hayas conseguido un empleo tan rápido.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de que hayas tenido que soportar los achaques de mi amigo.

- De todas formas te lo agradezco.

Susana le sonrió con amabilidad. Y Candy agradecía poder contar con una amiga como Susana. Ella no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarla a conseguir un empleo, pero de todas maneras lo había hecho. Había hablado con una amiga suya que poseía una tienda de libros y estaba buscando una vendedora. Candy estaba segura que podría con aquel empleo, y daría todo de sí para conservarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Primero que nada quería disculparme por un error: el nombre de la secretaria de Archie es Katherine y no Elizabeth. Siempre tiendo a confundir esos dos nombres y a veces soy un poco despistada. Espero no volver a equivocarme =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssssss!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? ¿Creí que iríamos a la playa? ¿Por qué dejamos el hotel? ¡No me gusta esto!

- ¡Cállate Holly! – Le gritó Albert a su hija mientras conducía un viejo Ford Falcon color verde por las calles de Buenos Aires – Estoy cansado de tus berrinches. Si no cierras esa maldita boca no me quedará más remedio que amordazarte.

- Quiero volver a mi casa – Le dijo ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¡No lo harás! Ahora estás conmigo, con tu padre.

Holly se quedó en silencio en la parte trasera del auto, y Albert continuó conduciendo. El plan original había sido pasar unas lindas vacaciones con su familia, pero al llegar al hotel en México, recibió una llamada de su abogado informándole que habían abierto una investigación en su contra por el asesinato de Rosewood. Albert no podía permitir que lo investigaran, y aprovecho ese viaje para huir. Junto con Fiona recogieron todas las cosas y reservó boletos de avión hacia Brasil. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad de Porto Alegre, compró ese viejo Falcon en efectivo, para luego conducir hacia Argentina. El objetivo era llegar hasta el sur del país, pues estaba seguro que allí nadie lo encontraría. Si cientos de criminales nazis habían logrado refugiarse en la Patagonia argentina sin que nadie los capturara ¿Por qué no él?

Había hecho una llamada a Candy desde Brasil para tranquilizarla y que no acudiera a la policía, pero tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo. Fuera como fuera, ese ya no era su problema. Había intentado mantener una relación cordial con la mamá de su hija, pero las circunstancias lo habían llevado a eso, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su principal problema ahora era pensar en el modo de conseguir que su abogado le enviara dinero. Albert sabía que no podía usar sus tarjetas de crédito, ni retirar dinero de su cuenta corriente, o la policía lo atraparía instantáneamente. Aún le quedaba algo de dinero, pero necesitaba conseguir más si quería mantenerse oculto, al menos hasta que todo se olvidara y pudiera volver a su país.

**ooo**

El miércoles por la mañana, Candy había ido a la tienda de libros que Susana le había indicado. La dueña era una adorable anciana que necesitaba urgentemente contratar una vendedora.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado el puesto – Le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa – Antes me ayudaba mi nieta, pero desde que se ha casado no ha podido venir tan seguido, así que no me quedó más remedio que contratar una vendedora.

- No se arrepentirá, señora.

- Oh, por favor, llámame Beth.

- De acuerdo, Beth.

Candy le sonrió a la anciana. Estaba segura que podría con ese trabajo, y el lugar era bastante agradable. Nunca antes había tenido tantos libros al alcance de su mano, y se sentía fascinada por ello.

Durante los primeros días no le había ido tan mal. Había demostrado ser una buena vendedora, y de vez en cuando, Beth le permitía llevarse algunos libros sin cargo. Esa definitivamente era la mejor parte de su trabajo. Cada noche cuando llegaba a su casa, podía pasar horas y horas leyendo alguno de los libros que Beth le obsequiaba, y en cierta parte, eso la ayudaba a tranquilizarse cuando recordaba que no tenía noticia alguna de su hija. Había llamado al hotel un par de veces, pero el teléfono siempre estaba ocupado, y solo le quedaba esperar que Albert se comunicase con ella.

Susana también había ido a visitarla con regularidad. Candy no se había atrevido a preguntarle nada acerca de Terry, y ella tampoco le contaba alguna cosa acerca de él.

En cuanto a su embarazo, había acudido a un médico que le había confirmado la noticia y dado algunas indicaciones para lograr sobrellevar los malestares típicos de su condición, pero aun así, continuaba sintiendo esas molestas náuseas por las mañanas. Nadie aparte de su médico sabía que estaba esperando un bebé, pero sabía que no podía seguir ocultándolo durante mucho tiempo. Su embarazo comenzaría a notarse dentro de un par de meses, y temía el momento en que Susana se enterase. Ella era su amiga, pero también lo era de Terry, y le costaría pedirle que guardara ese secreto. Pero ya pensaría en algo cuando ese momento llegase.

El martes siguiente, mientras se encontraba reponiendo unos libros de la sección infantiles, Beth se acercó diciéndole que un detective quería hablar con ella.

- Que raro – Dijo Candy dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador donde la esperaban aquel hombre vestido de traje – Soy Candice White – Se presentó ante él.

- Mucho gusto señorita White – El hombre sacó una credencial del bolsillo de su saco – Soy el detective Maxwell Johnson.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Me temo que las noticias que tengo que darle no son muy buenas.

Candy notó como un escalofrío recorría por su espalda ante las palabras que el detective Johnson estaba por decir.

**ooo**

Archie había intentado acercarse a Annie muchas veces desde que ella lo echara de la casa, pero no había tenido éxito. Al parecer, su esposa aún estaba enfadada con él por las miles de mentiras que le había dicho, y no la culpaba. Archie era consciente de que toda la culpa recaía únicamente en él, pero deseaba hacer algo para remediarlo.

Estaba sentado en su despacho revisando unos documentos cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Diga

- Archie…

- ¡Annie! – Exclamó él con alegría. Deseaba oír su voz, pero le resultaba extraño que lo llamara cuando el día anterior ni siquiera le había permitido entregarle las flores que llevaba para ella. A menos que… - ¿Está todo bien? ¿El bebé?

- No, Archie – Su voz sonaba distante pero preocupada – Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

- Dime lo que está pasando ¿Esta bien el bebé?

- No pasa nada con el bebé – Le dijo ella – Pero necesito que vengas a casa ahora mismo ¿Crees que podrás?

- Estoy en camino.

Annie no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Inmediatamente después de cortar la comunicación, partió con urgencia hacia su casa, y en menos de diez minutos estaba cruzando la puerta del lugar de donde había sido echado.

- ¡Annie!

- Estamos en la cocina – Le gritó la voz de su esposa.

Archie se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Annie sentada en la mesa junto con Susana y Candy.

- Buenas tardes – Les dijo a las damas.

Le daba vergüenza mirar a los ojos a Candy después de lo que le había hecho. Quería pedirle perdón por todo, pero estaba seguro que ella solo tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, y no la culpaba.

- Archie, siéntate por favor – Le pidió Annie señalando una silla vacía – Te preguntaras que estamos haciendo aquí.

- Pues la verdad…

- Archie, necesitamos tu ayuda – Lo interrumpió Susana – La hija de Candy ha sido secuestrada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Su padre se la semana pasada – Explicó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos – Me había pedido permiso para llevarla de vacaciones junto con él y su prometida a México, pero esta mañana un detective ha venido a buscarme a mi trabajo para informarme que Albert había desaparecido teniendo una causa abierta en su contra por homicidio.

- ¿Albert? ¿Te refieres a Albert Andrey?

- Sí – Le dijo Annie - Recordé que más de una vez me contaste acerca del caso Rosewood. Albert Andrey es el mismo hombre con el que Candy tuvo a Holly.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Archie, por favor – Le pidió su esposa – Si en verdad estás arrepentido por todo lo que has hecho te pido que ayudes a Candy a recuperar a su hija.

- Se lo debes – La secundó Susana.

- Me encantaría poder hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para recuperar a la niña, pero no se me ocurre en que puedo serles útil.

- Eres el abogado de Fletcher. Se supone que estas interiorizado en el caso.

- Lo estoy, pero ya se ha ordenado la captura internacional de Albert Andrey, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Candy necesitara un abogado – Le dijo Susana – Ya sabes cómo son estos casos. En caso de recuperar a Holly… quiero decir, cuando la recuperemos, Albert no puede salir ileso de esto. Debemos presentar cargos por secuestro de inmediato.

- Legalmente es su padre, la ley no lo tomará como secuestro.

- Pero yo tengo la custodia – Informó Candy.

- Pero firmaste el permiso para que saliera del país ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero yo pensé que solo sería por dos semanas. Eso es lo que Albert me dijo ¡Él me engañó!

- De acuerdo – Archie lo pensó con calma – Me encargaré del caso – Se lo debía a Candy, y eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella – Haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mi mano para recuperar a tú hija y poner a Albert tras las rejas. Pero aunque no se le pueda probar el secuestro, te aseguro que quedará condenado por el asesinato de Rosewood.

- No quiero que Albert vuelva a tener contacto con Holly. Accedí a que la viera porque creí que había cambiado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo era una parte de su plan. Albert nunca ha querido hacerse cargo de Holly en sus cinco años, pero luego aparece y lo quiere todo.

- No te preocupes – Le aseguró Archie – La recuperaremos – Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su saco – Llamaré a Neil. Sé que los investigadores estarán haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no existe nadie mejor que Neil para estos casos.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, Terry seguía en el mismo poso en el que había caído desde la ruptura con Candy. No había podido superarlo, y como si fuera poco, Clara no dejaba de acosarlo día y noche. Le reclamaba por la segunda cita a la que él nunca había accedido, y no lo deja respirar un segundo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante – Dijo en voz alta. Solo esperaba que no se tratara nuevamente de Clara, pues estaba seguro que le gritaría si insistía nuevamente con lo mismo. Pero no era ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que esta vez en verdad debes escucharme.

- ¡Vete, Archie! Ya te deje en claro que no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. Ya no puedo considerarte mi amigo.

- Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Candy…

- Tampoco quiero escuchar nada acerca de ella.

Sabía que Terry no lo dejaría hablar, no mientras mencionara a Candy. Ya lo había intentado miles de veces pero no había querido escucharlo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Entonces tampoco te interesara saber lo que está pasando con Holly – Estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Terry.

- ¡Espera! – Archie volvió a voltear para ver la expresión de intriga en el rostro de Terry - ¿Qué pasa con Holly?

- Creí que no te interesaba saber nada que tuviera que ver con Candy.

- Déjate de rodeos y dime que tiene Holly.

Archie se sentó frente a Terry y lo miró con seriedad.

- Recuerdas que una vez te conté acerca del caso Rosewood – El castaño asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, el tema es que estamos muy cerca de dejar a Fletcher libre de toda culpa.

- ¿Y con qué demonios tiene que ver esto que me estas contando? No me interesa escuchar acerca de tus logros.

- Pero sí te interesara saber que se tienen sospechas de que el verdadero asesino sea Albert Andrey.

- ¿Qué?

- Y eso no es todo. Albert está prófugo.

- Prófugo… pero entonces – Terry no se animaba a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Sí. Se ha llevado a Holly con él con la excusa de unas vacaciones por el Caribe.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Preguntó con desesperación.

- No lo sabemos. Los investigadores se han puesto en contacto con el hotel donde se suponía que se estaba alojando, pero ya no está allí. Lo último que supimos es que había comprado tres boletos a Porto Alegre.

- Eso quiere decir que están en Brasil.

- Es un poco más complicado. Según creen, no es factible que a estas alturas aún estén en Brasil. Lo más probable es que hayan cruzado la triple frontera y se encuentren en Uruguay o Argentina. Se está trabajando en esos tres países para dar con el paradero de la niña.

Archie nunca había visto a Terry tan devastado, ni siquiera en el momento que le había tendido la trampa. Su amor por la pequeña era evidente, y supo que había hecho bien en contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

**ooo**

Holly estaba asustada. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Un día estaba disfrutando del sol y la playa, y al otro, su padre volvía a hacer las maletas y horas después estaban tomando un avión con rumbos desconocido.

Albert no había querido decirle nada, solo de vez en cuando lo escuchaba hablar con Fiona en murmullos. Estaba segura que algo malo estaba pasando, y lo único que quería era volver a su casa, con su mamá.

Si tan solo se hubiera negado a hacer ese viaje cuando su madre le dio la oportunidad de decidir nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero ella siempre había deseado conocer el mar, y nunca había podido disfrutar de unas vacaciones.

Habían llegado a un pequeño y modesto hotel que estaba al lado de la ruta. Albert había dicho que solo pasarían la noche allí, y luego continuarían su viaje hacia el sur. Holly no sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero sí estaba segura que no quería ir hacia allí. Si quería volver con su madre tenía que hacer algo.

La habitación que les habían dado era simple, solo tenía una cama matrimonial, un armario, y una pequeña mesita.

Fiona le había acomodado unas frazadas en el piso.

- Dormirás aquí – Le dijo con expresión seria.

Holly nunca antes había dormido en el piso. Si bien no contaban con grandes lujos, su madre siempre se había encargado que tuviera una cama para dormir. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a que Albert la lastimara.

Con una mirada rápida, Holly investigo la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y Albert la había guardado en la caja fuerte que estaba dentro del armario, así que descontaba la posibilidad de escapar por allí. Pero en una de las paredes, había una ventana. No era muy grande, pero estaba segura que cabría por ahí.

Un plan comenzó a formarse por la mente de Holly, pero tenía que esperar hasta que Albert y Fiona se durmieran para poder ponerlo en marcha.

**ooo**

Susana había tenido la amabilidad de llevar a Candy hasta su casa, e incluso se había quedado unos minutos con ella hasta que lograra calmarse un poco.

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasándole a ella. Había confiado nuevamente en Albert y él la había engañado una vez más. Pero ahora había sido mucho más cruel, llevándose a Holly de su lado.

No podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña, dónde se encontraba, o si estaba bien. Tal vez estaría asustada, y Candy simplemente no podía soportarlo. Tenía que encontrar a su hija cuanto antes. Sabía que no encontraría la paz hasta que Holly estuviera a su lado nuevamente.

Pero si estaba segura de algo, era que esta vez no permitiría que Albert se saliera con la suja. Estaba decidida a presentar una acusación en contra de él por el secuestro de su hija, y no pararía hasta verlo tras las rejas. Al menos tenía el apoyo de Susana y Annie, y también el de Archie. Aún estaba enojada con él, pero no podía dejar de admitir que se lo notaba muy arrepentido.

Antes de irse, Archie le había confesado la verdad. Le dijo que había sido él quien la había dormido para luego hacerlo pasar todo como una infidelidad, y tanto Candy como Terry habían caído. Tuvo ganas de estrangularlo al oír aquello, pero ya no serviría de nada. Aunque al menos tenía que valorar el hecho de que Archie se había disculpado, y Candy no pudo hacer más que perdonarlo, después de todo, estaba ayudándola a recuperar a su hija, y eso se lo agradecía.

Antes de irse a la cama, se preparó algo para cenar. La verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre, pero debía pensar en el bebito que llevaba dentro. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a su hijo por culpa de su irresponsabilidad. Luego de la cena, fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropas y estaba a punto de entrar en la cama cuando escuchó el timbre.

Creyó que se trataba de Susana, así que no se molestó en volver a vestirse para abrir la puerta, pero no era ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terry estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con expresión sombría.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia!_

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Besossssssssssss_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Esa noche, Terry se había jurado una y mil veces que no se presentaría en casa de Candy. Cuando Archie le contó todo lo que había pasado con Holly, Terry tuvo ganas de descuartizar a Albert con sus propias manos ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer una cosa semejante? Pero reconocía que él también tenía parte de la culpa. Él era el abogado que estaba asesorando a Candy con respecto al papá de Holly, se tendría que haber dado cuenta que algo así podía suceder, y bajo ningún motivo permitir que Candy accediera a que Albert estuviera con la niña, ni que se la llevara de vacaciones.

No supo cómo sucedió, pero al salir de la oficina, no fue el camino a su apartamento el que tomó, sino que sin quererlo se dirigió hacia la casa de Candy, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, estaba llamando a la puerta.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando Candy apareció en la puerta. Vestía un camisón blanco de algodón, su cabello estaba alborotado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes, pero Terry no pudo evitar sentirse excitado al verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella con sorpresa, pero cambiando inmediatamente su mirada a una expresión fría.

- Supe lo que pasó con Holly.

- ¿Y bienes a burlarte de mí? – Le preguntó ella con ironía.

- ¡Jamás haría eso! – Terry se dio cuenta que había levantado el tono de voz cuando las luces del vecindario comenzaron a encenderse - ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? – Le pidió.

- No creo que sea conveniente.

- No podemos hablar en la calle.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- Lo harás de todas formas.

No fue difícil para Terry empujarla hacia el interior de la casa y entrar él detrás de ella. Estaba tan débil que temió que estuviera enferma.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le espetó Candy con furia – ¡No puedes entrar a mi casa por la fuerza!

- ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Luces terrible. Estoy seguro que no has comido bien estos últimos días.

- Ese no es tu problema.

Candy tenía razón, no era problema suyo si ella estaba bien o no. Él había dado por terminada la relación y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Solo quería saber si tenías noticias de Holly.

- No – Dijo Candy, y Terry notó como abandonaba su actitud defensiva para dejarse ver completamente vulnerable.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

- No.

- Tal vez necesites un abogado – Se sentía con la obligación de hacer algo para remediar su culpa – Ya sabes que yo…

- No necesito un abogado. Archie ya se ha ofrecido.

- Ahora resulta que tú y Archie son muy amigos – Dijo él con enfado. No quería admitirlo, pero los celos lo estaban invadiendo.

- Al menos él sí supo admitir sus errores.

- No sé de qué hablas.

Terry notó que Candy estuvo a punto de discutir con él, pero al final decidió callarse.

- No importa – Le dijo dejándose caer en el sofá. En verdad parecía enferma – Vete de mi casa Terry, necesito descansar.

- De acuerdo – Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella, tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió hacia la salida – Llámame si tienes noticias de Holly ¿De acuerdo?

- Ya estas fuera de nuestras vidas, Terry – Le dijo cansinamente – Lo mejor será te olvides para siempre de nosotras.

- Holly me interesa. No quiero que le pase nada malo. Además, si no hubiera sido por mi mal asesoramiento esto no estaría pasando.

- Hubiera pasado de todas formas – Quiso creerle, pero no podía sacarse la culpa de la mente – No tienes ninguna obligación con nosotras.

- Llamaré de todas formas.

**ooo**

Candy no comprendía porque Terry se había presentado en su casa a altas horas de la noche. En un primer momento, creyó que se había enterado de su embarazo, y venía a reclamarle por no haberle contado nada. Quizás incluso quisiera amenazarla con quitarle al niño una vez que naciera, y eso jamás podría soportarlo. Pero se sorprendió al enterarse que en verdad venía por Holly.

Terry se había encariñado mucho con su hija, y no le extrañaba que se preocupara por ella, pero tampoco creyó que en algún momento se apareciera en su casa para hablar con ella. Tampoco sabía cómo se había enterado de lo sucedido, probablemente había sido Susana quien se lo había contado.

De todas formas, estaba segura que no volvería a saber nada de Terry. Él solo se había presentado en su casa para tener noticias. Si quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo, probablemente Susana se lo contaría.

**ooo**

- ¡Fiona! - La mujer se despertó con el fuerte grito de su prometido, mientras la zamarreaba - ¡Fiona! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se incorporó y abrió los ojos de a poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Albert desfigurado por la ira.

- ¡La niña! ¿Dónde está la niña?

- ¿Pues dónde va a estar? No hay mucho lugar en esta habitación para que una niña de cinco años pueda esconderse – Dijo con reproche.

Fiona nunca había estado acostumbrada a dormir en lugares como esos. De hecho, había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Albert le dijo que debían abandonar su lujosa habitación de hotel en la Riviera Maya para partir con rumbo incierto.

- No te hagas la tonta – Albert en verdad parecía enfadado – Holly no está en ningún lado.

- Tonterías – Fiona se puso de pie y miró las frazadas que había dejado en el piso para que la niña durmiera – Estará escondida por algún lado.

- Ya revise toda la habitación.

- Bueno… tal vez se despertó con hambre y este en el comedor desayunando.

- No seas idiota – Le dijo con desdén – Este hotel no tiene comedor. Además, la puerta de la habitación está cerrada con llave.

- Entonces tiene que estar en alguna parte. Una niña de cinco años no puede desaparecer así porque sí.

Entonces la mirada de Albert sintió una briza que alborotó su cabello, y su mirada se dirigió a la ventana semi abierta que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. No era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pasara a través de ella, pero sí para una niña del tamaño de Holly.

Se acercó a la ventana, y sus sospechas tomaron forma cuando descubrió un pedazo de tela violeta enganchado en un clavo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Albert.

- ¿Qué? – Fiona se acercó a su prometido.

- Se ha escapado.

- No, debes estar confundido… tal vez solo se trate de una broma.

- Debí suponer que esa mocosa malcriada intentaría hacer algo como esto – Ahora se lamentaba por no haberla amarrado – Debemos encontrarla.

- ¡Déjala! – Le pidió Fiona.

- ¿Qué la deje? Holly es la única hija tengo. Sin ella ¿Quién continuara con los negocios familiares?

- ¿De qué negocios estás hablando, Albert? – Le gritó ella – Estás huyendo de la justicia, y no sabemos si algún día podremos regresar a los Estados Unidos. Y si en algún momento lo hacemos, ya nada será como antes. La policía estará esperando que des un paso en falso para encarcelarte.

Albert meditó las palabras de su prometida. Había estado tan ensimismado en conseguir un heredero de su sangre que ahora que la tenía, no podía dejarla ir.

Pero Fiona tenía razón. Todo por lo que su familia había luchado a lo largo de los años, se perdería por su propia ambición. Albert no necesitaba el dinero cuando decidió asociarse con Rosewood y Fletcher. El desvió de fondos había llegado después, y cuando Rosewood lo supo, no le quedó más remedio que deshacerse de él y culpar a Fletcher del asesinato. Había sido demasiado fácil implantar evidencia falsa y hacer parecer que él había sido el culpable, pero algo había salido mal, y ahora él estaba implicado.

Ya había defraudado a su padre, quien probablemente lo desheredaría después de lo que había hecho. No le quedaba nada, y pasaría el resto de su vida huyendo de la justicia. Le es extrañaba que Fiona continuara a su lado, pero ella seguía allí.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó él.

- ¿Olvidarás a la niña?

- Sí.

No quedaba otro remedio. Su padre le había exigido un hijo para heredar toda su fortuna, pero ahora eso no sucedería, por lo que ya no necesitaba a Holly.

La niña podía volver con su madre si lo deseaba. Aunque dudaba que llegara a algún lado antes de morir por inanición. Estaban en el medio de la ruta, y el pueblo más cercano estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. En el mejor de los casos, un auto se detendría para recogerla, aunque no podía asegurar que con buenas intenciones.

- Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino – Dijo Albert – Recoge las cosas mientras pago la cuenta.

**ooo**

Holly estaba cansada, había estado caminado durante toda la noche sin rumbo fijo. No tendría que haberse desviado de la ruta, allí por lo menos pasaban autos, pero cuando había intentado volver, no pudo hallar el camino de vuelta.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y solo tenía la iluminación de las estrellas sobre su cabeza. A lo lejos podía oír sonidos de los animales salvajes: búhos, liebres y grillos. Pero también había sentido temor al creer haber oído lobos y pumas.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando comenzó a sentir que sus piernas ya no respondían. Tenía hambre y sed, quería volver a su casa y estar con su mamá, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Se sentó bajó un árbol, y a los pocos segundos se quedó completamente dormida.

**ooo**

Candy se despertó con una horrible presión en el pecho. En un momento temió que algo malo le estuviera pasando a su bebé. Tal vez toda la angustia que sentía en aquellos momentos le estaba haciendo mal a su hijo.

Tenía la sensación de que Holly estaba en peligro, y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

De repente, la invadió un ataque de llanto, seguida por un fuerte dolor en su vientre. Profirió un grito ahogado y se dirigió al baño, donde descubrió con horror que su camisón estaba manchado con sangre.

Necesitaba pedir ayuda. Con dificultad, fue hacia la sala y tomó el teléfono. La primera persona que paso por su mente fue Susana. Ella le había dicho que llamara si la necesitaba, pero nadie contestaba en su casa.

Buscó en su celular el teléfono de Annie, pero nuevamente, nadie contestó. Y por último, en la oficina de Archie la línea estaba ocupada.

El dolor la estaba desgarrando y ya no le quedaban más opciones. A menos que…

Marcó un último número telefónico. No quería recurrir a él, pero el bebé merecía que se tragara su orgullo.

- _Diga_ – Contestaron después de unos segundos.

"_Gracias a Dios"_ Pensó Candy.

- Te… Terry.

- _¿Candy?_ – Preguntó él.

- Ne… necesito tu… ayuda… - Prácticamente no podía hablar por el dolor que se iba intensificando cada vez más.

- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Holly?_

- No… no… es ella.

- _¿Dime que pasa?_

- Necesito… ir al… hospital… - Se las arregló para decir.

- _Candy, ¡Por Dios! Dime que sucede_ – Preguntó, pero del otro lado solo se escuchó un gemido de dolor – _¿Estás herida? No te muevas de allí. Estaré en unos minutos._

Candy cortó la comunicación, esperando que Terry no tardara demasiado en llegar.

Se quedó tirada en el piso, aferrándose fuertemente a su vientre.

- No… te preocupes – Le dijo a su bebito – No dejaré… que… nada malo… te pase.

Sintió como una lengua pequeña le lamía la mano. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con Ozzy. El cachorro se acurrucó a su lado, ayudándola a calmar sus nervios.

**ooo**

Después de la llamada de Candy, Terry se vistió rápidamente y salió con prisa hacia la casa de la rubia. No tenía idea de lo que pudiera haber pasado, pero sintió temor al oír la voz entrecortada de Candy. Ya no le importaba que lo hubiera engañado, no podía dejarla si sabía que lo necesitaba.

Llegó a su casa en menos de diez minutos. Tocó el timbre pero nadie atendía. Temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Volvió a tocar una vez más, y segundos después, Candy le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó él, tomándola inmediatamente en los brazos.

Estaba vestida con el mismo camisón de la noche pasada, pero no pasó desapercibida para él la mancha de sangre que lo impregnaba - ¡Candy! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó en su auto y la llevó hasta el hospital más cercano, preguntándose mil veces que demonios había sucedido.

Al llegar al hospital, volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y pidió a gritos un médico.

Un equipo de enfermeros acudió con rapidez y depositaron a Candy en una camilla mientras la llevaban al interior del hospital. Terry fue corriendo tras ellos, pero no lo dejaron ingresar a la habitación.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que Candy había pasado allí adentro. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero las enfermeras solo se limitaban a decirle que en cuanto tuvieran noticias nuevas se le informaría.

Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, pero no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Candy desvanecida en sus brazos. En esos momentos no le importaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, solo quería que estuviera bien.

Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Susana para informarle acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le dijo que estaría allí en unos minutos, y él se lo agradeció. En verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Es usted familiar de la señora White? – Le preguntó un hombre de bata blanca que salió de la habitación donde habían ingresado a Candy.

- Sí – Mintió él – Soy su esposo ¿Cómo está ella?

- Hemos logrado estabilizarla. Esta sedada, pero despertará en un par de horas.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- Nada grave, solo fue un sangrado, pero afortunadamente hemos logrado detener la hemorragia.

- ¿Hemorragia?

- El bebé se encuentra bien – Le sonrió el doctor – Pero la señora necesita descansar y guardar reposo para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder. Su embarazo es muy delicado – Terry solo se limitó a mirar al hombre con confusión - Le informaré en cuanto despierte para que pueda pasar a verla.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse donde se encontraba antes.

No comprendía lo que el doctor le había dicho ¿Candy embarazada? Debía haber algún error, Candy no estaba embarazada. Ella no podía…

- Oh, Dios mío – Se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Candy estaba embarazada. ¿Pero porque no le había dicho nada? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad que ese bebé fuera suyo?

- ¡Terry! - Levantó la cabeza para ver a Susana corriendo hacia él con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Archie venía a su lado - ¿Cómo está Candy?

- Yo… no lo sé – Se sentía demasiado confundido para hablar – El doctor dice que se pondrá bien.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha sucedido?

- Ella… Candy está embarazada.

- ¿Embarazada? – Susana no podía creerlo - ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Lo sabía ella?

- No lo sé… tampoco sé si ese bebé pueda ser mío.

- Es tuyo – Le dijo Archie con seguridad – Terry… esto es lo que he querido decirte todo ese tiempo, Candy nunca te ha sido infiel.

- ¿Qué?

- Fue mi culpa – Le confesó con remordimiento – No soportaba la idea de que Candy le contara a Annie la clase de basura que soy, así que la engañé. Le dije que la llevaría contigo, pero el plan era otro. Yo fui quien lo disfrazo todo para que creyeras que ella te estaba engañando.

Terry sintió ganas de matar a Archie ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? No podía creer la forma en que había caído en su trampa. Pero inmediatamente sintió asco de sí mismo al recordar el modo en que había tratado a Candy.

Y ahora ella estaba embarazada. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y también había estado a punto de perderlo por su culpa. Se sentía como un bastardo, y solo esperaba el momento para verla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho.

_**Continuará…**_

_Gracias por todos los comentarios! =)_

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo!_

_Espero que les guste…_

_Besosssssssssssss!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Candy abrió los ojos de a poco. Estaba algo desorientada y lo último que recordaba era haber abierto la puerta de su casa y los fuertes brazos de Terry sosteniéndola por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso.

Miró a su alrededor con la vista aún borrosa. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, probablemente era una habitación de hospital. Se llevó las manos al vientre para sentir a su bebé, lo único que deseaba era que nada malo le hubiera sucedido a su hijo.

- Al fin despiertas – Escuchó una voz de hombre que le hablaba al oído.

- ¿Terry? – Preguntó ella sin fuerzas.

- Estaba muy preocupado.

Candy pudo ver en los ojos de Terry que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Gracias por traerme.

- Candy – Terry tomó la mano de la rubia - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del bebé ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío?

No era un reproche, y le pareció ver una débil sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

Candy sabía desde el momento en que había tenido que recurrir a Terry que no podría continuar ocultando su embarazo. Pero su hijo estaba primero, y haría todo con tal de que se salvara.

- ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – Fue lo único que pregunto.

- Nuestro bebé – La corrigió él – El doctor dice que solo ha sido una hemorragia, pero ya pudieron controlarla. Tienes que hacer reposo y evitarte disgustos.

- Es fácil decirlo – Dijo Candy con ironía. Aún estaba preocupada por su hija, de la cual no había tenido noticia alguna.

- Te prometo que traeré a Holly devuelta contigo – Le dijo él – Tú solo preocúpate por el bebé que llevas dentro, y yo me ocuparé del resto.

- Terry… te agradezco que me hayas traído al hospital cuando te llamé, pero no es necesario que hagas todo esto – Aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado entre ambos.

- Sí, lo es.

- No. Tú no quieres estar aquí, y yo no quiero que estés conmigo.

- Archie me ha contado la verdad - Entonces Candy comprendió porque se comportaba tan amable con ella. Al final Terry había descubierto lo idiota que había sido - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Estas bromeando? He intentado hablar contigo incontables veces.

- Estaba enfadado. Lo siento – Le suplicó – Perdóname por haberme comportado de ese modo. Fui un imbécil y en verdad estoy muy arrepentido por ello.

- Sabía que esto pasaría. Te comportas como un canalla y cuando descubres la verdad solo vienes a pedir perdón ¿En verdad crees que todo lo que me has dicho ese día puedes solucionarlo pidiendo perdón?

- Tienes razón – Admitió él – No te culpo por intentar castigarme, y mismo me castigaré el resto de mi vida por esto, pero… ¿No podemos dejar la antipatía a un lado al menos durante el embarazo? No quiero recordar este momento como el peor de nuestra relación cuando seamos ancianos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que volveremos a estar juntos?

- Eres la mamá de mi hijo – Dijo lo obvio.

- Muchos niños tienen padres separados.

- No el mío.

- No volveré contigo, Terry. Me has lastimado demasiado y no puedo perdonarte.

- No es necesario que me perdones ahora – Terry la miró a los ojos profundamente – Trabajaré duro cada día de mi vida para lograr tu perdón, pero no me pidas que te deje sola en estos momentos – Colocó una mano en el vientre de Candy, y ella no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para retirarla – Solo quiero estar contigo durante el embarazo. No quiero perderme ningún momento de la vida de mi hijo, no puedes privarme de eso.

Terry tenía razón. El bebé también era suyo y tenía derecho a formar parte de su vida. Candy no creía que en algún momento pudiera llegar a perdonar a Terry, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de estar con su hijo. Después de todo, también era injusto para el niño crecer sin conocer a su padre. Había pasado con Holly, pero había estado en lo correcto al querer apartarla de Albert. Terry era diferente, podía ser un idiota inmaduro, pero en el fondo tenía buen corazón, y quería a su hijo.

- Esta bien, Terry – Le contestó cansinamente – Dejaré que estés a mi lado hasta que el bebé nazca.

Terry sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Candy estaba enfadada con él, y no la culpaba por estarlo, pero el solo hecho que le permitiera estar a su lado durante los meses restantes del embarazo. Luego, una vez que el niño o niña naciera, estaba seguro que Candy terminaría por aceptarlo.

- Me hubiese gustado que me dijeras que estabas esperando un hijo mío – Le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de Candy.

- Me enteré que lo estaba solo un par de días después de que ocurriera… lo que tú sabes.

- De todas formas, debiste decírmelo.

- Ni siquiera querías contestarme el teléfono.

- Lo sé, lo sé… y me hubiera gustado haber actuado de una manera distinta. Lo siento mucho, de veras lo siento.

- Estaba tan asustada…

- Ya no tienes por qué estarlo. Yo te protegeré.

**ooo**

Cuando Holly despertó ya no estaba bajo aquel árbol donde se había refugiado la noche anterior, sino que se encontraba acostada sobre una cómoda cama de dos plazas en una habitación luminosa.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Acaso había muerto?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Al principio se emocionó al pensar que se trataba de Terry, pero al verlo mejor notó que era más joven y tenía el cabello más corto, pero su mirada era tan transparente y amigable como la de Terry. El joven se acercó a su cama y le dijo algunas palabras en un idioma que Holly no conocía.

La pequeña, se desesperó al no comprender lo que aquel joven intentaba decirle y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma por comportarse como un bebé, gritando y pidiendo por su mamá.

Al escuchar a la niña, el joven salió de la habitación, volviendo unos minutos después con otro joven muy parecido a él.

- Disculpa a mi hermano por no haber sabido hacerse entender – Le dijo aquel muchacho con en un inglés perfecto – Mi nombre es Martín, y él es Nicolás.

Holly se tranquilizó al comprender las palabras de Martín.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en la estancia "Los Alerces" – Le contestó Martín – Mi hermano te encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol a unos cuantos quilómetros de aquí. Es una suerte que haya escogido este día para entrenar a los caballos, o en caso contrario ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más estarías dando vueltas hasta que alguien te encontrara?

- ¿Caballos?

- En esta estancia nos dedicamos a la cría de caballos de polo – El otro joven le preguntó algo a su hermano en su idioma – Quiere que te pregunte que estabas haciendo caminando sola por aquí ¿Acaso te has perdido?

- No… bueno sí. Pero no estoy perdida, me estoy escapando.

- ¿Escapando? – Martín frunció el entrecejo. Por esos lados era normal que secuestraran niñas pequeñas para venderlas a tratantes de blancas. Se preguntaba como una niña americana había llegado hasta allí.

- Mi papá me secuestro hace dos semanas – Explicó Holly – Me dijo que iríamos de viaje a México, pero solo estuvimos un día allí. Luego, empacaron todo rápidamente y tomamos un avión, y luego terminamos aquí.

- ¿Estaban escapando?

- Supongo.

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- Ella no está aquí – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Quiero hablar con ella, quiero volver con mi mamá.

- Tranquila, pequeña… trataremos de encontrar a tu mamá, solo dime cuál es tu nombre.

- Holly White.

Los jóvenes hablaron algo en su idioma.

- Discúlpanos un momento – Le dijo Martín para luego salir de la habitación junto con su hermano.

**ooo**

La estancia Los Alerces era una de las más reconocidas en Latinoamérica para la cría de caballos de polo. Martín y Nicolás eran los dos únicos hijos de los señores Cáceres, una familia dedicada a las tareas de campo, con lo cual habían llegado a amasar una gran fortuna.

Nicolás era el menor de los dos, y siempre se había dedicado al entrenamiento de los caballos, en tanto que Martín había pasado los últimos años estudiando en una universidad de Boston.

- ¿Crees que sea ella la niña que están buscando? – Le preguntó Martín a su hermano.

- No me cabe la menor duda. Su foto aparece en todos los periódicos, y también ofrecen una recompensa por encontrarla.

- Pues entonces debemos avisar a su madre que ella está bien.

- ¿Y su padre? Creí escuchar que estaba acusado de homicidio y fraude.

- Dejáremos que la policía se encargue de él

**ooo**

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – Preguntó Annie inmediatamente a su marido apenas este cruzó la puerta.

- Está bien… la dejarán la noche en el hospital por control, pero lograron frenar la hemorragia. Terry se quedará con ella.

- Gracias a Dios – Exclamó Annie aliviada. Había estado muy preocupada desde que Susana la había llamado para decirle que Candy estaba en el hospital, y más aún al enterarse que estaba embarazada - ¿Ya solucionaron sus problemas con Terry?

- No lo sé… Terry en verdad está muy arrepentido, solo espero que ella llegue a perdonarlo.

- Lo hará – Afirmó Annie – Y más ahora que están esperando un bebé.

- Eso espero – Archie esperaba que ese también fuera su caso. Annie le había permitido volver a su casa, pero aún estaba enfadada con él – Iré a tomar una ducha.

Archie tuvo la intención de besar a su mujer, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada de Annie. Ella en verdad se estaba esforzando por perdonarlo, pero el daño había sido muy grande, y al igual que Candy, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando Archie salió de la ducha, se alarmó al escuchar gritos provenientes del piso de abajo. Una de las voces era la de su mujer y la otra…

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó mientras se vestía con rapidez.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse a su esposa discutiendo con su ex secretaría.

Sabía que eso podría llegar a suceder algún día, pero le daba rabia ver con sus propios ojos hasta el punto que había llegado Katherine. Gran parte del problema era su culpa, y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

- ¡Vete de mi casa! – Le gritó Annie a la mujer cuando Archie llegó a su lado - ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí!

- Solo quería que supieras la clase de hombre que es tu marido.

- ¡Vete de aquí! – Archie estaba furioso. Si la mujer no se iba por su cuenta, estaba seguro que la sacaría a patadas – Ya le he pedido disculpas a Annie por todo lo que le he hecho, no era necesario que vinieras a mi casa a "contar la verdad".

- ¿En serio? – Rió Katherine - ¿Le has contado "todo" acerca de nuestra aventura?

- Sí.

En realidad no se lo había contado, pero Annie tampoco había querido oírlo.

- Pues no me iré hasta…

Katherine no pudo terminar la frase porque un grito desgarrador resonó por las paredes de la sala.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

Archie se asustó al ver a su mujer doblarse del dolor y agarrarse el abultado vientre con las manos.

- Ya… va a… nacer – Le dijo con dificultad.

Annie estaba de casi nueve meses, y era su primer hijo, así que no era extraño que el bebé se adelantase una semana.

Archie no lo dudo cuando tomó a su esposa en brazos y la cargó en el auto, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Katherine. Su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y nada era más importante en esos momentos que Annie y su bebé.

**ooo**

Terry estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Candy cuando su teléfono celular sonó. No se había despegado de su lado en ningún momento, y le agradaba ver que ella tampoco lo echaba.

Tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación para no despertar a Candy.

- Diga.

- ¿Terry? Soy Stear.

- ¿Qué sucede, Stear?

- Acabó de atender una llamada que era para Archie, él contesta su teléfono, pero eso no es lo importante.

- Entonces… - Terry no comprendía a donde quería llegar su amigo.

- Como te decía. Era una llamada de Argentina. Nuestro bufete se está encargando de la defensa del señor Fletcher en el caso Rosewood. Creo ya te lo había mencionado en algún momento.

- Sí, sí lo has hecho.

- Y también sabes que Albert Andrey es el nuevo implicado en la causa.

- Sí, eso también – Terry ya se estaba impacientando con todas las vueltas que estaba dando Stear.

- Y Archie también ha tomado el caso de la hija de Candy que fue secuestrada por Albert hace aproximadamente…

- ¡Stear!

- Bien… el caso es que hace unos minutos llamaron autoridades de Argentina para decir que ya han encontrado a Holly.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y has dado todas esas vueltas para decírmelo? – Terry tenía ganas de gritarle a su amigo por no contárselo desde un comienzo, pero la verdad era que estaba tan feliz que apenas podía hablar - ¡Es una noticia estupenda!

- Sí… supuse que querrías saberlo.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Unos jóvenes la encontraron en una estancia en los alrededores de Buenos Aires. Holly está bien, pero pregunta por su madre.

- ¿Y Albert? ¿También lo han atrapado a él?

- No. Pero la policía está tras sus pasos.

- Bien – Terry no esperaba un segundo más para contarle la buena noticia a Candy - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- Resérvame un boleto de avión a Buenos Aires. Para mañana. Si es preciso ofrece el doble o el triple del valor del boleto, pero consígueme un lugar.

- ¿Iras tú mismo a buscar a la niña?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Pero ellos pueden ponerla en un avión y enviarla hasta aquí. El personal de la aerolínea se hará cargo de todo y…

- Holly debe estar muy asustada. No quiero que vuelva sola.

- De acuerdo… te llamaré en cuanto tenga la reserva.

- Gracias.

Terry colgó la comunicación y entró inmediatamente al cuarto de Candy para contarle que ya habían encontrado a su hija.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella algo somnolienta cuando Terry la sacudió suavemente para que se despertase.

- Tengo una buena noticia – Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir de aquí?

- Mejor que eso ¡Holly ya apareció!

- ¿Qué? – Candy prácticamente salto de la cama, pero Terry la hiso recostarse nuevamente, recordando el bebé que llevaba dentro y necesitaba sus cuidados - ¿Dónde la han encontrado? ¿Cómo está?

- Está en Buenos Aires.

- ¿Buenos Aires? ¿Qué hace mi hija en Buenos Aires?

- Al parecer Albert estaba intentando escapar hacia el sur de Argentina.

- ¿Está él con ella?

- No, solo han encontrado a Holly.

- ¿Y se encuentra bien? – Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

- Sí, ella está bien.

- Gracias a Dios – Respiró aliviada - ¿Cuándo podré verla?

- Le pedí a Stear que me reserve un boleto a Buenos Aires. Mañana mismo iré por ella.

- ¿Tú irás? – A Candy le preocupaba el hecho de que su hija se encontrara en un país extraño sonde no conocía a nadie. Era un alivio saber que Terry iría por ella, pero no quería ocasionarle problemas - ¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

- Caro que sí, pero también lo haré por Holly. Ya sabes cuánto la quiero.

- Gracias.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Candy le sonrío a Terry de la misma manera que solía hacerlo antes ¿Cómo podía odiarlo cuando hacía esta clase de cosas por ella?

_**Continuará…**_

_Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas si me llego a demorar en subir los capítulos. El problema es que acá en Argentina ya llegaron los días de calor y… LOS CORTES DE LUZ_

_Por cierto… me apuro a subir este capítulo antes de que se corte la luz de nuevo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Annie aún se encontraba en labor de parto. Archie no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarse, incluso le habían vetado la entrada a la sala para evitar tensiones innecesarias a su mujer.

Maldecía a Katherine por haberse presentado en su casa y molestado a su esposa. Debió haber supuesto que algo así podría haber sucedido, pero no era momento de lamentaciones. Y por otro lado, le había agradado ver la forma en que Annie se había enfrentado a Katherine.

- Ten – Terry le ofreció un vaso de café.

Prácticamente estaban los dos pasando por una situación similar, y sus mujeres estaban internadas en el mismo hospital.

- Gracias – Le dijo él tomando el vaso.

Terry había demostrado ser un gran amigo al olvidar por un momento lo que él le había hecho y prestándole todo su apoyo.

- Annie estará bien – Le sonrió – Y más pronto de lo que piensas tendrás a tu hijo en brazos.

- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que está pasando.

- Annie tenía casi nueve meses de embarazo… el bebé solo se ha adelantado un poquito. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello, el equipo de médicos de este hospital es muy bueno y sabrán manejar la situación.

- Pero ya pasaron más de cinco horas desde que Annie está allí dentro.

- He leído que el parto de una madre primeriza puede llegar a durar de 10 a 12 horas.

- ¿Desde cuando lees esas cosas? – Le preguntó Archie con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror por saber que aún quedaba mucho tiempo por esperar.

- He estado buscando información desde que me enteré que Candy estaba embarazada.

- Pero si acabas de enterarte.

- Traje mi IPhone – Terry le mostró su teléfono celular a Archie y este río.

Terry siempre había sido así. No le gustaba ser tomado por sorpresa y siempre quería adelantarse a todo.

- ¿No te asusta?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El embarazó de Candy. Saber que ella va a tener que pasar lo mismo que está pasando Annie en estos momentos.

- La verdad es que no lo había pensado de ese modo – Dijo Terry pensativo – Estaba tan feliz cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre que no pensé en el sufrimiento físico que provoca el parto en una mujer… no quiero que Candy sufra.

- Me temo amigo… que eso es algo que ninguno de los dos podrá evitar.

Ambos rieron, olvidando por un momento que Annie se encontraba en aquella habitación con dolores de parto y Candy aún continuaba internada.

- Mañana iré a buscar a Holly – Le dijo Terry – Stear llamó hace unos minutos, me consiguió un boleto en el primer vuelo del día.

- Me alegra que la hayan encontrado.

- También a mi… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no volvíamos a saber nada de la pequeña. Candy no lo hubiera soportado, y yo tampoco.

- En verdad quieres a esa niña…

- No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ninguna de las dos – Confesó Terry con total sinceridad – Bueno… los tres.

- Entonces has las cosas bien esta vez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Exclamó el castaño – Fue por tus mentiras que hemos tenido que pasar por todo esto.

- Estas equivocado, Terry – Le contestó Archie – Es cierto que fui yo quien planeo esa ridícula trampa para separarte de Candy. Acepto mi parte de la culpa, pero nada de esto estaría pasando si tú hubieras tenido confianza en ella.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Todo indicaba que…

- Que ella te estaba siendo infiel, lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué no quisiste escucharla cuando intentó contarte la verdad?

- ¡Estaba enfadado!

- Actuaste como un imbécil – Terry no pudo replicárselo, él sabía que era cierto – Si dices que tanto la amas debiste haberle creído, o al menos… escucharla.

- En verdad la amo – Dijo Terry en un murmullo. No podía justificar el modo en que se había comportado, pero nadie podía negar cuanto amaba a Candy – Estoy arrepentido y no quiero volver a perderla.

- Entonces será mejor que no vuelvas a cometer estupideces.

- Lo intentaré – Sonrió Terry.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar. Era Clara. Por alguna razón, lo había estado llamando cada media hora para saber si el bebé de Annie ya había nacido. La respuesta de Terry siempre era la misma.

- Te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias.

Cortó la comunicación antes de que Clara comenzara a ofrecer ir al hospital junto a él.

- Porque no le dices que has vuelto con Candy.

- Porque aún no hemos vuelto… no del todo.

- Pero ella no lo sabe ¿No te molesta que te llame todo el tiempo?

- ¡Claro que me molesta! – Exclamó Terry – Pero supongo que en parte también es mi culpa.

- ¿Tu culpa?

- Cuando Candy y yo estábamos peleados… bueno tú sabes. Estaba enfadado y quería olvidarla. Así que la invite a cenar una noche.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella? – Le preguntó Archie con horror.

- ¡No! Solo salimos a cenar, y fue la peor cita de mi vida. Clara es egocéntrica, egoísta y vanidosa. Pero a partir de esa noche no ha dejado de llamarme. Hasta ahora he logrado escaparme de ella poniendo toda clase de excusas, pero ya no sé qué hacer.

- Escucha, Terry… hay algo que no sabes.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo… yo no planeé la trampa en contra de Candy solo – Terry lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Clara fue quien se encargó de contactar y pagar a aquel hombre que viste en el apartamento.

Terry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había perdonado a Archie porque era uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba pagando las consecuencias de su error, pero Clara… Debió suponer que ella tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Ya le había advertido una vez que no hiciera nada en contra de Candy, pero no le había hecho caso, y ahora iba a pagar por ello.

**ooo**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando nació Gabriel Cornwall. Terry se había quedado junto a Archie hasta el momento en que una enfermera salió de la habitación de Annie y colocó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Minutos después comenzaron a llegar familiares y amigos de los flamantes padres para conocer al pequeño.

Candy, quien aún no había obtenido el alta, había pedido a una de las enfermeras que la dejara pasar a la habitación de Annie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó una vez que las dejaron solas.

Annie tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras amamantaba por primera vez a su bebé.

- Mejor que nunca.

- Todavía recuerdo cuando Holly nació. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

- ¿No estabas asustada? Quiero decir… tenías 16 años y tu novio te había dejado.

- Y tampoco tenía un trabajo ni un hogar estables, pero cuando la enfermera puso a Holly en mis brazos supe que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

- Yo siento lo mismo - Candy estiró el brazo para acariciar la pequeña manito del bebé, pensando que en unos cuantos meces ella estaría en la misma situación que Annie – Creo que no te felicite por tu embarazo. Terry se ve muy feliz.

- También yo lo estoy. Un embarazo siempre es una buena noticia.

- Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Pero no crees que ya es momento de perdonar a Terry? Sé que se ha portado mal y merece que lo castigues por eso, pero en verdad creo que ustedes dos deben estar juntos.

- Tú más que nadie sabes cómo se siente.

- Si, pero ahora tengo que pensar en mi hijo, y no sería justo para él crecer lejos de su padre.

- ¿Has perdonado a Archie por lo que te hiso?

Annie se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar a la pregunta de Candy.

- No sé si algún día pueda olvidar sus infidelidades, pero creo que puedo llegar a perdonarlo. Todo depende del tiempo y de la forma en que se comporte Archie de ahora en adelante ¿No crees que Terry también merece una segunda oportunidad?

- No lo sé…

- Y también tú la mereces. Has sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu vida, y mereces ser feliz. Terry te ama, y te lo demuestra todos los días. Archie me contó que está camino a Argentina para ir a buscar a Holly.

- Sí – Candy sonrió – Gracias a él voy a tener a mi hija de vuelta muy pronto.

- Sólo piénsalo.

Annie tenía razón. Terry no había hecho bien al desconfiar de esa forma pero… ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? Probablemente se habría comportado de la misma forma si hubiera encontrado a Terry en la cama con otra mujer.

No tenía derecho de juzgar a Terry. Además, él ya le había pedido perdón, y estaba arrepentido sinceramente.

- Creo… creo que ya es tiempo de perdonarlo.

**ooo**

- Se llama Luby y tiene el pelo rubio como el mío, Terry me la regaló para mi cumpleaños – Comentaba Holly mientras montaba un poni que le había prestado Martín.

- Y ya la has montado.

- Aún no… Terry dice que aún es muy joven y necesita entrenamiento, pero me dejado montar su yegua. Es blanca y alta como tu caballo – Le dijo señalando el animal que estaba montando Martín.

- Quieres mucho a ese tal Terry ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Él y mamá son novios y van a casarse pronto.

A pesar del primer impacto, Holly se había terminado acostumbrando a Martín y Nicolás. Ellos eran buenas personas y le habían dicho que muy pronto volvería a estar con su madre.

Los servicios sociales habían llegado esa tarde para llevarse a la niña, pero Holly se negó a irse con ellos y pidió quedarse en la estancia hasta que su mamá fuera por ella. La pequeña ya había pasado por demasiado estrés como para querer trasladarla a un edificio donde se sentaría a esperar hasta que alguien la recogiera. Allí en la estancia por lo menos tenía la compañía de Martín, Nicolás y los caballos.

- ¿Ya ha aparecido Albert? – Desde lo ocurrido, Holly no volvió a llamar papá a Albert. Nunca más iba a considerarlo como tal. Incluso había brindado a la policía local toda la información necesaria para que lo capturaran pronto. Jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho, y la manera en la que él y Fiona la habían tratado.

- Aún no, pero te aseguro que no tardarán en encontrarlo.

- Eso espero.

Martín no se atrevió a hacerle más preguntas acerca de su padre. Por lo que había leído en los periódicos, se trataba de un hombre buscado por la policía de los Estados Unidos y que ofrecían una buena recompensa por él y por encontrar a la niña. Claro que ni Martín ni Nicolás cobrarían un solo centavo por haber encontrado a Holly, ellos solo se conformaban con devolverla sana y salva con su madre.

Martín vio como Nicolás iba corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Han venido por la niña! – Le gritó a su hermano.

Holly no entendió lo que dijo el castaño, pero por la sonrisa en el rostro de Martín supuso que su madre ya estaba allí.

- ¿Ya llegó mi mamá? – Le preguntó a Martín.

- Eso parece – Le dijo mientras la bajaba del poni y la tomaba de la mano para dirigirse luego al interior de la casa – Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

**ooo**

Había pasado un día y medio desde que Albert y Fiona habían continuado su camino sin Holly. La pequeña se había escapado y en cierto modo, él lo agradecía. Estaban huyendo de la justicia, y cargar con una niña pequeña no sería una situación sencilla. Aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal por haberla dejado sola en el medio de la nada. Tal vez tendría que haber salido a buscarla y luego dejarla en una comisaria cercana. Ellos sabrían que hacer, y probablemente la devolvieran con su madre a Estados Unidos.

Habían conducido sin detenerse todo ese tiempo y ya casi estaban llegando a su destino, pero Albert no podía sacarse a Holly de la mente.

- No sigas lamentándote por ella – Le decía Fiona con frialdad.

- Tal vez debamos volver…

- ¿Estás loco? – Lo miró con horror.

- No podrá sobrevivir sola en medio del campo. Solo digo que la busquemos y la llevemos a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Y si alguien nos reconoce?

- Nadie tiene porque vernos. La dejamos en la puerta de una comisaria y nos vamos.

- Claro… y luego la niña le dirá a todo el mundo que estamos huyendo de la justicia y estarán tras nuestros pasos en menos tiempo del que crees.

- ¿Crees que esté bien?

- ¡No lo sé! Y no me importa – Fiona ya comenzaba a impacientarse – No quiero seguir hablando de ella.

- Tal vez aún siga dando vueltas por ahí ¿Qué pasa si nadie la encuentra?

- Créeme, eso sería lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Si la niña encuentra a alguien y le cuenta quien es ella, quien eres tú y hacia donde nos dirigimos, sabes que estaríamos perdidos.

- Yo solo digo que…

- ¡Olvídala!

- Es mi hija – Dijo Albert sintiendo un deje de humanidad – No quiero que nada malo le pase por mi culpa.

- No te ha importado en cinco años ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente ahora?

- Que no haya querido formar parte de su vida cuando nació no significa que ahora quiera que le pase algo malo.

- No es nuestra culpa que se haya escapado.

- Pero si es nuestra culpa haberla traído hasta aquí y querer separarla de su madre y el único mundo que siempre ha conocido.

- Querido… Ha sido tu intención desde el comienzo separar a la niña de su madre.

- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión – Le dijo Albert mientras estacionaba en un restaurante modesto para comer algo.

- No me importa lo que pienses ahora. No te daré la razón en esto, Albert, no permitiré que vuelvas allá.

Fiona bajó del auto y se dirigió al restaurante. Albert la siguió y pidieron una mesa lo bastante alejada del resto.

Comieron en silencio. Albert en verdad estaba preocupado por Holly, y se arrepentía por todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que no iba a poder vivir libremente por el resto de su vida, pero Holly no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Luego de la comida, pagaron al camarero y salieron del restaurante. Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de los hombres uniformados que los estaban esperando.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, los estaban esposando y llevándolos hacia una patrulla.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Albert con enfado - ¡Se están confundiendo de persona!

- No lo creo señor Andrey – Dijo uno de los policías en un inglés bastante malo mientras revisaba su ID – Usted se encuentra bajo custodia policial hasta que se pida su extradición a los Estados Unidos.

**ooo**

Terry había llegado a la ciudad de Buenos Aires donde lo esperaba una custodia personal que lo trasladaría hacia donde se encontraba Holly.

Fue un largo viaje hasta la estancia Los Alerces, pero no le importaba con tal de recuperar a la niña. Llegó hasta la entrada de la enorme casa y llamó a la puerta, donde la recibió una de las empleadas.

- Buenas tardes – El español de Terry no era muy bueno, pero la mujer lo entendió.

- Viene por la niña ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Ella está con los caballos – Se hiso a un lado para dejar entrar a Terry – Pase por favor.

- Gracias – Terry ingresó a la estancia y se maravilló por el hermoso lugar.

- Tome asiento y llamaré a los jóvenes.

Terry esperó unos cuantos segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Holly que venía del pasillo. Se puso de pie en cuanto vio a la niña cruzar la puerta seguida por dos jóvenes.

- ¡Terry! – Holly corrió y Terry abrió sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Pequeña – La alzó en brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra sí – Estábamos todos tan preocupados.

- Yo también estaba muy asustada… - Holly miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Ella no ha podido venir – Le dijo mientras la depositaba en el piso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - Terry quería contarle la buena noticia, pero supuso que Candy se enfadaría – Bueno… ya te lo explicará ella cuando lleguemos.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Sí, nuestro avión sale en unas cuantas horas.

- Bueno – Holly miró a los dos jóvenes que habían estado con ella todo este tiempo y corrió a darles un fuerte abrazo – Los voy a extrañar mucho.

- Nosotros también a ti, pequeña – Le dijo Martín en nombre de ambos.

- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de ella – Les dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ellos y les daba un apretón de manos.

- Hicimos lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

- Nos gustaría que nos visitaran si algún día están por Nueva York – Terry les entregó una tarjeta personal – A Holly le gustará volver a verlos.

- Claro.

Así, Terry y Holly se despidieron para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa.

_**Continuará…**_

_Bueno… solo queda un capítulo más para terminar esta historia… y tal vez un epílogo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besossssssssssssss_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Terry fue informado acerca de la captura de Albert y Fiona, los cuales serían extraditados próximamente a los Estados Unidos. Terry estaba feliz por haber recuperado a Holly, pero también se alegraba por el hecho de que Albert no saldría indemne de esa situación. Además, eso también significaba que Stear y Archie ganarían el juicio de su cliente, lo cual sería de gran ayuda para su bufete.

- ¿Tendré que volver a subir al avión? – Preguntó Holly instantes antes de abordar – La última vez no me gustó. Me mareé.

- Es la única forma de volver a casa – Le dijo Terry mientras pasaban por los controles de seguridad. Rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba y sacó de allí una píldora y una botella de agua – Tomate esto.

- ¿Qué es? – Holly tomó la píldora sin pensarlo, confiaba en Terry.

- Impedirá que te marees.

Gracias a esa píldora, Holly no sufrió mareos durante el viaje, pero aún sentía miedo a volar. Terry tomó la mano de Holly durante el despegue y no la soltó hasta que la niña se quedó dormida unos cuantos minutos más tardes.

- ¿Su hija va a cenar, señor? – Le preguntó la azafata que llevaba la comida.

Terry sintió algo en su interior al oír las palabras de la mujer ¿En verdad parecían padre e hija? Antes de conocer a Candy jamás había pensado que podría llegar a sentir algo así por una niña que no era nada suyo, pero lo sentía, y quería convertirse en su padre. Quería que Holly fuera su hija y formar una familia junto con ella, Candy y el nuevo bebé.

Con delicadeza, Terry despertó a Holly.

- Es la hora de la comida.

- No tengo hambre – Le dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

- Vamos – Insistió Terry – Tienes que comer algo.

- De acuerdo.

Sin muchas ganas, Holly se incorporó en su asiento y la azafata le ofreció un menú infantil a ella y lomo al champiñón para Terry.

Luego de la cena, Holly volvió a dormirse y no despertó hasta que el avión hiso su aterrizaje.

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, los padres de Terry estaban esperándolos para darle la bienvenida nuevamente a la pequeña.

- Nos tenías tan preocupados – Le dijo Eleanor aliviada de ver a la niña.

- Me asusté mucho – Holly se refugió en los brazos de la mujer – Creí que nunca más volvería a verlos.

- Pero ya no debemos pensar en esas cosas – Dijo Richard – Vamos… los llevaré al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital? – Preguntó Holly - ¿Quién está en el hospital?

Terry miró acusadoramente a su padre. Les había contado acerca del embarazo de Candy antes de partir a Buenos Aires. Ellos se habían sorprendido al saberlo, pues habían creído que entre Terry y Candy ya no existía ningún tipo de relación. Como sea, se alegraron por la noticia e intentaron sacarle más información al respecto, pero Terry debía abordar el avión, y lo único que les dijo fue que Candy se encontraba internada pero tanto ella como el bebé estaban fuera de peligro.

- Cariño – Le dijo Terry a la pequeña – Iremos a ver a tu mamá al hospital, ella…

- ¿Está enferma? – Preguntó con preocupación.

- No, no, ella… tu mamá está bien.

- ¿Y porque está en el hospital?

- Porque… bueno, ya te lo contará ella.

**ooo**

Candy no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. El médico le dijo que le daría de alta esa misma tarde, pero le hubiese gustado estar en su casa para cuando Terry llegara con Holly. No quería asustar a su hija, y tampoco sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo hermanito.

Susana y Annie le habían estado haciendo compañía durante un tiempo, pero en ese momento se encontraba sola esperando. Quería tener a su pequeña junto a ella y no podía continuar esperando.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a Holly, quien corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¡Mamá!

Candy abrazó fuertemente a su hija, asegurándose de que estuviera sana y salva. Había sentido tanto temor durante los días que estuvieron separadas que no podía creer que ahora estuviese allí con ella.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien – Le dijo con alivio.

- Te extrañé mucho.

- También yo, mi amor.

Terry se aclaró la garganta y entonces ambas recordaron que estaba presente.

- Holly, hay algo que debemos decirte – Se acercó a ellas y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La pequeña miró a su madre y a Terry, ambos sonreían y Holly supo que no estaba sucediendo nada malo.

- Holly, mi amor – Candy acarició el rostro de su hija – Vas a tener un hermanito.

Holly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y tanto Candy como Terry quedaron expectantes a que hablara.

- Entonces… - Dijo Holly al fin – No me están mintiendo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con precaución.

- Es verdad – Le contestó Terry.

Entonces la niña sonrió ampliamente y abrazó nuevamente a su madre.

- ¿Estás contenta? – Le preguntó Candy.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Holly - ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

Candy y Terry respiraron aliviados al ver que Holly se alegraba ante la llegada del nuevo bebé. Ninguno había sabido cómo podría haber reaccionado la niña ante tal noticia, pero afortunadamente, todo había resultado bien.

- ¿Y se van a casar? – Fue la siguiente pregunta de Holly.

Terry hubiera querido decir que sí, que se casarían cuanto antes, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que opinara Candy. No habían vuelto a tratar el tema de retomar su relación, pero lo cierto es que Terry moría de ganas por que lo perdonase y aceptara casarse con él. Quería poder entregarle al fin ese anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco, lo había comprado para dárselo antes de que pasara todo ese mal entendido y Candy nunca lo había sabido.

- No es tan sencillo – Terry escuchó decir a Candy.

- ¿Pero porque? – Era evidente que Holly no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y Terry supo que se había convertido en su mejor aliada – Van a tener un bebé y tenemos que vivir juntos como una familia.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Terry, sabiendo que Candy se podría furiosa por arengar a la pequeña.

- Un matrimonio no es cosa sencilla – Dijo Candy intentando disimular una mirada fulminante a Terry – No es una decisión que se tome a la ligera.

- Pero se aman – Insistió la niña - ¿Qué tiene de malo que se casen?

Holly sentía grandes deseos por formar una familia, y eso Candy lo sabía a la perfección, pero la pequeña no sabía todo lo que había pasado con Terry durante su ausencia y tampoco quería decírselo.

- Solo… nos tomaremos un tiempo para pensarlo.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Holly de mala gana – Pero no se tomen demasiado tiempo, tienen que casarse antes de que el bebé nazca.

Esa misma tarde, Candy fue dada de alta y Terry acompaño a ella y a Holly hasta su casa. Ayudó a Candy a acomodarse en su cama y no la dejó hacer ningún tipo de tarea. Llamó a la dueña de la tienda de libros para informarle los motivos por los que Candy no iría a trabajar durante los próximos días. Si fuera por él le hubiera dicho que ya no volvería a trabajar, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Me gusta mi trabajo – Le reprochó.

- Pero ya no tendrás necesidad de trabajar, y me haré cargo de ti, de Holly y el bebé – Terry supo que había dicho las palabras equivocadas al ver la expresión ofendida de Candy.

- Siempre me he valido por mí misma – Le dijo – Y nunca he necesitado que ningún hombre se ocupe de mí. Tú no serás la excepción.

- De acuerdo… admito que mi comentaría estuvo fuera de lugar, pero lo que intento decirte es que no es necesario que vuelvas a trabajar allí. Puedes volver a tu antiguo puesto en la compañía, estoy seguro que el sueldo era mejor – Por no mencionar la alegría que él mismo sentiría al verla todos los días como antes.

- Creo que no lo has escuchado bien. Me gusta mi empleo en la tienda de libros. La señora Beth me deja traerme libros a casa. Nunca antes había podido permitirme leer tantos libros como ahora.

- No sabía que te gustara leer.

- Tampoco yo, pero en estos días he tenido tiempo para hacerlo y he descubierto que me gusta. Además… me ayuda con los exámenes que estoy preparando para terminar la secundaria.

- Yo te compraré todos los libros que quieras – Le compraría la luna si eso era lo que ella deseaba.

- Ese no es el punto.

- Candy, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me perdones y vuelvas a confiar en mí. No te miento cuando te digo que quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia de verdad, pero también quiero que seas feliz y que estés segura de la decisión que tomes. Sabes que te amo y tú también me amas.

Candy no podía cuestionar eso. Amaba a Terry y nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero tampoco podía olvidar la forma tan cruel en que la había tratado.

- Sabes que te amo – Le dijo en voz baja – Pero a veces eso no basta.

- Entonces dime que es lo que quieres – Le dijo intentando conservar la calma.

-Quiero que confíes en mí.

- Jamás volveré a dudar de ti – Le sonrió él – Pero para compensar el daño que te he hecho, prometo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas. Incluso saltar del Empire State si eso es lo que quieres.

Candy rió ante ese comentario. Lo amaba demasiado como para pedirle que hiciera eso.

- Quiero conservar mi empleo – Le dijo después de unos segundos.

- Pero ahora con el embarazo…

- No cambiaré de opinión – Sentenció Candy – Ya te he dicho que me gusta trabajar en la tienda de libros y el embarazo no es motivo para que lo deje. Cuando estaba embarazada de Holly trabajé casi hasta el día del parto.

- Si te casas conmigo ya no tendrás necesidad de trabajar – Candy estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Terry volvió a tomar la palabra – Pero estoy dispuesto a ceder en ese punto si es lo que a ti te hace feliz.

Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Quería casarse con él, y comenzaba a sentir que el malentendido que tuvieron fue cosa del pasado. Pero por otro lado…

- Yo… la verdad es que no sé si quiero casarme contigo – Le dijo con un tono de picardía que no pasó desapercibido para Terry.

- Estás jugando conmigo ¿Cierto? – Rió él – De acuerdo… Al menos podrías decirme cuantas veces quieres que te pida disculpas.

- Mmmmm… unas ochocientas mil pienso yo…

Terry volvió a reír.

- Bien, pero… - Fue acercando su rostro al de ella - ¿Crees que podría pagártelo en cuotas?

- ¿Y eso cómo sería? – A Candy comenzaba a interesarle ese juego.

- Te casas conmigo, y a cambio yo te prometo ser tu esclavo por el resto de mi vida – Comenzó a besar suavemente las mejillas de Candy.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y Terry la complació. La besó como ella había querido que lo hiciera desde que estaban el hospital - ¿Te casas conmigo? – Le preguntó en un murmullo.

- Sí, Terry – Candy no dudó en contestar – Me casaré contigo.

Terry sentía una felicidad inmensa en su interior. Después de tanto sufrir, Candy había aceptado casarse con él.

- Espera… vamos a hacerlo bien – Terry sacó del bolsillo de su saco el anillo que había comprado para ella y se lo puso en el dedo – Ahora sí.

- Terry… - Le dijo ella con emoción mientras miraba el anillo – Es hermoso.

- Lo compré antes de que todo esto pasara.

- ¿Pensabas pedirme matrimonio?

Candy no podía creerlo. En un comienzo llegó a pensar que Terry se estaba casando con ella por el bebé, pero no era así.

- Eres la mujer que amo, Candy, y nunca estuve más seguro de nada, incluso cuando iba a casarme con Susana tenía mis dudas.

- Te amo, Terry.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Holly, quien entró como un torbellino a la habitación cargando al pequeño Ozzy en sus brazos.

- ¿Entonces sí van a casarse? – Les preguntó con alegría.

- ¿Has estado escuchando? – La regañó su Candy.

- No, mamá, te lo juro… solo pasaba por la puerta y escuché cuando le decías a Terry que te casarías con él.

- Pequeña tramposa.

Los tres rieron y pasaron la noche en vela imaginando y planeando como sería la boda, el lugar, los invitados, y todo lo relacionado con ello.

**ooo**

La boda fue prevista para un mes después. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar más tiempo para estar unidos oficialmente. Además, Candy siempre había soñado con una boda maravillosa, y un vestido de princesa que no habría podido lucir con un vientre de embarazada.

- ¿Es todo como lo habías soñado? – Le preguntó Susana mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

- No – Contestó ella con una sonrisa – Es mejor.

Candy se miró en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta y mangas de encajes, en la falda llevaba bordados delicados cristales al igual que en los zapatos.

- Será mejor que te apures – Annie entró en la habitación cargando a su pequeño bebé en brazos – Terry ya se está impacientando allí afuera.

- Bien – Susana le dio una última mirada – Ya estas lista - Le entregó un ramo de flores blancas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta seguidas por Holly, quien llevaba un precioso vestidito rosa con volados – ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó cuándo las damas de honor comenzaron a salir una por una.

- No – Sabía que no era normal, pero nunca había estado más tranquila en su vida – Estoy segura del paso que estoy a punto de dar.

- Bien- Susana tomó su lugar y salió detrás de las demás mujeres que componían el cortejo.

Candy no tenía muchas amigas, así que tuvo que pedirle a Susana, Annie, Patty y Sherry que fueran sus damas de honor.

Fue el turno de Candy de salir, y no pudo explicar la sensación que sintió al sentir la brisa fresca que golpeo su rostro en esa hermosa tarde de verano.

Terry le había propuesto realizar la boda en la playa, y Candy no había dudado un segundo en aceptarlo. No conocía el mar, y aún tenía en la mente ese viaje que Terry le había prometido a Malibu y que nunca habían podido hacer. Era un sueño más cumplido, y todo se lo debía a Terry.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cubierto por las flores que Holly había estado arrojando. A sus costados estaban todas las personas que significaban algo para ella, no eran muchas, pero sí todas las que tenían que estar.

Fijó su vista en el frente y allí, delante de la pérgola, se encontraba él, el único hombre al que había amado en la vida. Continuó su camino hasta llegar al lado de Terry, quien le sonrió con profundo amor y la tomó de la mano.

El cura comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia, y los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que todo eso era real. Parecía increíble que todavía no había pasado siquiera un año de que había estado trabajando como bailarina exótica en un club nocturno, viviendo solo con lo necesario, y sin la perspectiva de un hombre en su vida. Pero ahora todo era diferente, era como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que solía contarle a su hija, y ahora ella se había convertido en la protagonista.

Terry podía tener muchos defectos, pero era el hombre perfecto para ella, y sabía que jamás sería capaz de amar a otro como lo amaba a él.

- En presencia de sus familias, amigos y nuestro Padre Dios, los declaro marido y mujer – Fueron las palabras que dijo el cura antes de dar por concluida la ceremonia – Puede besar a la novia.

Terry no lo dudó un segundo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Candy. Ahora era oficialmente su esposa, y las cosas estarían mejor que nunca. Al fin, había encontrado a su verdadero amor.

**Fin**

_Costó pero llegó. Al fin pude terminar de escribir el final de esta historia, ahora solo falta el epilogo._

_Besossssssssssssssss_


	30. Chapter 30

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado diez años desde la boda entre Candy y Terry y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Terry había comprado una bonita casa en Manhattan para vivir junto con su familia.

Habían tenido tres hijos. Kyle fue el primero, y su llegada había llenado de alegría a sus padres, hermana, abuelos y amigos. Kyle era un niño adorable, había sacado el carácter y buen humor de su madre, pero la apariencia de su padre. Si bien era el primer hijo de Terry, ya tenía algo de experiencia criando a Holly como para saber qué hacer en ese momento. Dos años después del nacimiento de Kyle, llegaron los gemelos Colin y Jason, tan parecidos a Candy, pero a la vez también a Terry. Podía decirse que los pequeños eran un dolor de cabeza para su madre, quien pasaba sus días corriendo tras ellos para evitar miles de travesuras, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de rendirse ante esas miradas azules que tanto amaba. Y cuando simplemente no podía controlarlos, siempre quedaban los abuelos. Eleanor y Richard estaban encantados con sus nietos, y estaban dispuestos a pasar cada segundo que podían con ellos.

Después de recibir su título secundario, Candy había continuado trabajando en la tienda de libros de Beth. No tenía necesidad de trabajar, pues Terry le pasaba continuamente dinero para sus gastos personales, pero ella se sentía bien haciéndolo. Amaba los libros, y amaba leer. Tal vez fuera por ello que, al terminar sus estudios secundarios, decidió matricularse en la Universidad de Nueva York para estudiar literatura. Se había complicado un poco estudiar al mismo tiempo que tenía que cuidar de un bebé, pero debía admitir que Terry la ayudaba mucho, y al final, había podido recibirse y obtener su título.

La vida de Holly también había dado un cambio rotundo. Si bien ella siempre fue una niña feliz, no podía negar que el hecho de tener un papá como Terry era una gran ventaja. De hecho, no solo había ganado un padre, sino también una familia entera.

Con tan solo quince años, Holly ya se había convertido en una atentica belleza, y eso era algo que a Terry lo preocupaba verdaderamente.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? – Preguntaba por enésima vez Holly a su padre. Había ido a visitarlo a la oficina como lo hacía todas las tardes al salir de la escuela.

- Eres demasiado pequeña.

- ¡Tengo quince años! – Exclamó ella. No solía hablarle en ese tono a su padre, solo en momentos como aquel – Todas las chicas de mi curso van a ir.

- No creo que un fin de semana en los Hamptons sea lo correcto.

- ¡Pero si vamos todos los años!

- Con tu familia – Le aclaró él – No con un grupo de jovencitas descontroladas entre las cuales imagino habrá algún muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas.

Holly no podía negarlo, como cualquier chica de quince años, también estaba interesada en los jóvenes, y sí era cierto que habían invitado a algunos, pero eso no significaba que fuera a cometer una tontería.

- Te prometo que me portaré bien, papá. Puedes confiar en mí.

- Confío en ti, cariño – Le dijo con una sonrisa – En quien no confío es en "ellos".

- Ya pedí disculpas por eso - Holly bajó la vista con pena. Sabía que nunca iba a poder superar la vergüenza que había sufrido semanas atrás.

Hacía ya varios meses que un chico de su clase había estado invitándola a salir. Holly aún era muy pequeña y nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había besado por primera vez, a diferencia de sus amigas, quienes ya habían tenido ciertas experiencias en ese tema. Estaba cansada de recibir burlas de sus compañeras, y ya no quería seguir siendo una niña, así que decidió aceptar la invitación de aquel chico. Franky formaba parte del equipo de futbol del colegio y era dos años mayor que ella, era un reconocido mujeriego y todas las chicas querían salir con él, por eso Holly se sorprendió cuando la eligió a ella. Franky era el sueño de todas, y la pesadilla de los padres, y por supuesto, Terry no había sido la excepción.

Holly nunca había mentido, pero sabía que su padre no le daría permiso de salir con un chico, así que simplemente le dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga.

Franky le había dicho que solo irían a tomar algo a un barcito, pero ella comenzó a sospechar cuando aparcó su auto frente a un boliche donde era evidente que no dejaban entrar a menores. Y comenzó a tener más miedo aun cuando Franky acudió a un hombre asqueroso para que los hiciera pasar por una puerta trasera.

Dentro, las cosas no mejoraron. Franky empezó a tomar una cerveza tras otra y a ponerse un poco desagradable. Todo empeoró cuando comenzó a acosarla, Holly ya estaba asustada y no le quedó más remedio que enviarle un mensaje de texto a su padre para que fuera por ella.

Está de más aclarar que las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Terry llegó. Franky estaba encima de Holly manoseándola contra su voluntad, y el castaño enfureció y golpeó fuertemente al muchacho, sin olvidar que el boliche tuvo que ser clausurado por dejar entrar a menores de edad. Y por supuesto, Holly fue castigada, le quitaron su teléfono celular y le prohibieron cualquier acceso a internet.

- Además… aun estás castigada – Le recordó Terry.

- Pero, papá… prometo no volver a hacer ninguna estupidez como esa nunca más. Por favor, déjame ir.

- Te diré una cosa – Terry se puso de pie y se dirigió a su hija – Me tomaré unos días de vacaciones e iremos a los Hamptons todos juntos. Tú, yo, tu mamá y tus hermanos. Podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras con tus amigas pero viajarás con nosotros.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar Holly de mala gana. No era lo que ella había querido, pero peor era nada - ¿Puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito?

- ¿Para que la necesitas? – Un año atrás Terry le había dado a Holly una extensión de su tarjeta de crédito para emergencias, pero siempre tenía que pedir permiso antes de utilizarla, esa había sido la condición que Candy había puesto.

- Quiero comprar ropa para el viaje.

- Bien, puedes usarla – Terry nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada, y Candy solía decirle que la consentía demasiado – Pero no se lo digas a tu madre.

- Sí, papá – Holly sonrió, besó la mejilla de Terry y salió de la oficina, probablemente rumbo al centro comercial.

Terry terminó algunas cosas que le habían quedado pendientes y luego fue a su casa para estar junto con su esposa y sus hijos. Aún tenía que contarle los planes que tenían con Holly, y prepararlo todo para el viaje.

- Creí que Holly estaba castigada – Le dijo Candy.

- Sabes que no puedo ser demasiado rudo con ella.

- De acuerdo – Candy rió y besó los labios de su marido – Prepararé todo para el viaje, solo espero que esta vez los gemelos no ocasionen demasiados problemas.

- Trataré de contenerlos – Le dijo él mientras apoyaba la mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa – No tienes que agotarte demasiado ahora que estás embarazada nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Susana y Edwin? Estoy segura que les servirá pasar unos cuantos días con los niños ahora que están esperando su primer hijo.

- Me parece una buena idea ¿Puedes encargarte de ello?

- Claro.

Susana no había dudado en aceptar la invitación de Candy. Ella y Edwin se habían casado hacia ocho años, y a ella le había costado mucho lograr quedar embarazada. Ahora tenía los miedos propios de una madre primeriza, y trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con los hijos de sus amigos.

A la que también le estaba yendo muy bien era a Annie. Archie había terminado con su actitud descontrolada e infiel y ahora estaba completamente dedicado a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. Annie ya no volvió a recibir llamadas ni visitas desagradables de las amantes de su esposo y las cosas estaban mejor que nunca.

De los que nunca más habían tenido noticias, era de Albert y Fiona. Habían sido enjuiciados y encarcelados en cuanto tocaron suelo norteamericano. Candy solo había tenido una conversación con Albert en la cual él se había mostrado verdaderamente arrepentido por lo que había hecho y dispuesto a pagar por sus errores. En ese momento, Candy no supo si creerle, pero una semana después, llegaron a su casa los papeles que entregaban la custodia absoluta de Holly a Candy y también había firmado la adopción para que Terry se convirtiera en su padre legalmente. Además de todo aquello, Albert le dio un último regalo a su hija, dejándole todo su dinero y propiedades. No lo necesitaría en prisión y la única persona que merecía disfrutar de él era Holly.

Para Candy todos los días eran maravillosos, pero sin duda, su parte favorita eran las noches.

- ¿Has hablado con Susana? – Le preguntó Terry mientras se acostaba a su lado.

- Si, vendrán con nosotros.

- Genial – Terry apagó la luz del velador y abrazó a su esposa mientras la acariciaba – Pero ahora solo quiero que hablemos de nosotros dos.

- ¿Ah sí? – Candy también había entrado al juego de las caricias - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

- De nada – Le respondió él mientras la alzaba y la colocaba a horcajadas encima de él – Solo quiero sentir.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Candy siempre había disfrutado los momentos de intimidad junto con su marido. Se rindió una vez más a los besos y las caricias de Terry, sintiéndose afortunada de tener a su lado a un hombre capaz de amarla tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Ahora sí, la felicidad era completa.

* * *

_Bueno… ahora si llegamos al final de esta historia_

_Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que leyeron mi fic y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Ahora solo me queda terminar "Un mundo para dos" y tal vez vuelva en los próximos días con una nueva historia._

_Besosssssssssssss_


End file.
